Dancing in the Dark
by acm2099
Summary: El encuentro furtivo con una bestia extraña será el inicio de una aventura que Dave Karofsky jamás imagino vivir pero de la que dependerá más de lo que él quisiera.
1. Chapter 1

**Dancing in the Dark**

**Capítulo**** I**

* * *

><p>Dave jadea. Es un dolor insoportable el que está cortando la mayor parte de su pensamiento lógico; sabe que sangra copiosamente por alguna parte de su cuerpo. Azimio y <em>Zephon<em> luchan violentamente mientras Blaine intenta lanzarse sobre _Raziel,_ pero es derribado y termina inconsciente en el suelo. A lo lejos se escuchan disparos y con ellos fuertes aullidos que hacen que se le erice el pelo. Teme por Kurt y por su padre. Dave enfoca a _Raziel_. Debe enfrentarlo. Éste es el momento decisivo. Sabe que la humanidad está en riesgo y que _Raziel_ no debe ganar porque, si lo hace, será el fin del mundo tal y como lo conocemos.

_Las cosas no pueden terminar así, no después de todo lo que han pasado…_

* * *

><p><em>Ocho meses antes…<em>

* * *

><p>Dave cerró su casillero con más fuerza de la necesaria. El primer día de su último año en McKinley estaba resultando ser una pesadilla. Kurt no dejaba de pavonearse por todo el lugar al lado de ese niño pijo de nombre pijo. ¿Quién coño puede llamarse <em>Blaine<em>? ¿Es que ése no era el nombre del protagonista de _La chica de rosa_? ¡Joder! Ahora lo entendía todo.

Suspiró cansado dispuesto a caminar a su siguiente clase pero, en cuanto dio tres pasos, se encontró con Kurt y el niño pijo hablando con Mercedes Jones. Dave no sabía a ciencia cierta si esos dos eran pareja o no: no se tomaban de las manos ni había besos furtivos pero estaban en McKinley y ese instituto no era el mejor lugar para demostraciones de afecto gay. Así que Dave se limitó a sentir unos celos lacerantes.

—Tío, en serio, deja de mirarlo. En cualquier momento Hummel terminará sin su ropa y eso es algo que sólo el niño del casquete y tú quieren ver. —Decir que Azimio John Adams era su mejor amigo habría sido redundante.

Después de salir corriendo del baile promoción Azimio lo siguió y empezó a decir una sarta de tonterías sobre que cómo se les ocurría que Dave pudiese bailar con un homo, amén de la estúpida canción que parecía regar polvo de hada por todo el gimnasio y demás linduras homofóbicas. Todo ello empezó taladrar el corazón de Dave hasta que no pudo más y le gritó a su amigo que era gay. Hasta ese momento David nunca había visto a Azimio perder el color de la cara. Hubo un largo minuto de silencio en el cual Dave pensó que pasaría de todo menos que Azimio murmurara una disculpa.

Se marcharon del baile y se internaron en las afueras de Lima con unas cervezas para aderezar la confesión. Dave habló mucho esa noche, más de lo que lo había hecho en todos esos meses. Habló del beso, de la cara de terror de Kurt, de la estúpida amenaza de muerte, de lo doloroso que había sido saber que Kurt se había ido de McKinley por su culpa. Azimio no paró de reírse cuando le contó que había estado llorando toda la noche para después cantar _She's not there_ porque le recordaba a Kurt.

Cuando se hubieron bebido la última cerveza, Dave se sintió en paz. Por primera vez en todos esos meses alguien lo había escuchado sin decirle nada o ni juzgarle. Azimio le hizo dos sugerencias esa noche. La primera, ir a un lugar que Dave no conocía llamado _Heaven_ a las afueras de Dayton donde encontrarían algunos de chicos y chicas bien dispuestos. Dave estaba demasiado borracho y demasiado herido como para decir que no.

Así que, como un cliché de película adolescente, Dave perdió su virginidad la noche de su baile. Sólo que no fue como en las películas. _Heaven_ no eran un mal lugar; los chicos que trabajaban allí era atractivos y las chicas también. El problema fue Dave. Follar con ese chico fue un acto casi animal carente de cualquier otra emoción que no fuera la lujuria y, peor aún, las ganas desesperadas de olvidar la mirada de Kurt cuando se marchó dejándolo solo en la pista de baile.

En cuanto todo termino Dave se fue a la ducha queriendo borrar el olor del sexo. Cuando salió el chico le dijo que cuando regresara preguntara por él, que se lo haría gratis la próxima vez. Dave casi vomita en ese instante al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción del tipo y como acariciaba la tela de su camisa. Salió corriendo de allí y esperó a su amigo en el coche. Quince minutos después Azimio conducía de regreso a Lima y le hizo la segunda sugerencia: _dile a tu padre la verdad_.

El padre de Azimio había abandonado a su madre cuando tenía tres años. Rose se encontró sola, con dos niños a su cargo y sin empleo. Por aquellos años el padre de Dave había sido ascendido en la firma de abogados en la que trabajaba y necesitaba urgentemente una secretaría. Rose llegó providencialmente y así empezó la amistad entre Azimio y Dave. Azimio veía al padre de Dave un poco como su padre y tenía mucha fe en él. Sin embargo, Dave tenía miedo. Había estado sorteando las miradas de desaprobación de sus padres en los últimos meses y no quería terminar rompiendo los hilos que aún sostenían su relación con ellos.

Azimio lo convenció de hablar con él una semana después de que empezasen sus vacaciones. Dave preparó su maleta y se decidió a hablar con sus padres. Cuando lo hubo hecho, Dave recibió su abrazo y lloraron juntos. David empezó a sentirse tan mal por no habérselo dicho antes, por no haberles evitado tantas noches preguntándose qué le estaba pasando a su hijo o lamentándose por haber hecho un mal trabajo como padres cuando eso estaba muy lejos de ser cierto. Los Karofsky eran unos grandes padres, el malo siempre fue él.

—Sabes que no lo veo de esa forma. —Azimio rodó sus ojos.

—Vamos, tío, el barco ya zarpó. Tu hada está con el señor Frodo y lo siento mucho pero ustedes tienen demasiada historia, amigo. Y no es una historia de cuanto de hadas precisamente. —Dave se encorvó ligeramente y dejó de mirar a Kurt.

—Lo sé. —Azimio golpeó el hombro de Dave y le sonrió.

—Vamos, tío. ¿Por qué no regresamos al lugarcito aquel? El tipo que te tiraste estaría encantado. Recuerda que hasta su número me dio para ti.

—Azimio…

—¿Qué? Creo que podrías convertirte en un putero.

—Amigo, por favor, no es broma. Sabes que pienso regresar a ese sitio. —Azimio negó impaciente.

—Mira, _bro_, sabes que lo digo de broma. Lo único que quiero es que te olvides de Hummel. Esa princesa ya encontró a su príncipe de cuento y tú seguramente también encontrarás el tuyo. No aquí, obviamente, pero tal vez en la universidad, cuando estés fuera de la alacena, puedas encontrar a tu propia _princesa Peach_ embutida en unos tejanos ajustados. —Dave sonrió. En ese momento le hubiera encantado abrazar a Azimio pero eso era algo que dos chicos no podían hacer en McKinley sin levantar la ira en sus compañeros.

—Armario. —Azimio inclinó un poco el rostro y juntó sus cejas mostrando claras dudas —. Cuando esté fuera del _armario_.

—Armario, alacena, baño… Qué más da mientras estés fuera ¿no? Joder, te haces maricón y enseguida quieres que hable correctamente toda esa jerga homo suya. —Azimio le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda que empujó a Dave hacia adelante —. Anda, vamos a clase.

* * *

><p>El día por fin había terminado. Dave estaba muerto por tanto trabajo que tenía que hacer y eso que los entrenamientos aún no habían empezado. Caminaba veloz hacia el estacionamiento cuando casi choca con Kurt, quien le cerró el paso. Enfrentarse a Kurt Hummel era algo que Dave no quería, por lo menos no el primer día de clase.<p>

—Hummel. —Dave quiso esquivarlo pero Kurt le corto el paso de nuevo.

—Pensé que habíamos superado la parte de los apellidos después de tu disculpa. —Dave miró incómodamente hacia otro lado.

—Sí, bueno… ¿Necesitas algo, _Kurt_?

—De hecho quiero hablar contigo de PFALG. —Dave asintió.

—Bien, sí… Estoy dentro, lo sabes. —Kurt lo miró por un segundo y luego suspiró dramáticamente.

—Gracias por las entradas. —Dave le dio una sonrisa pequeña.

—Sentí haberte dejado solo en medio de todo aquello y fue una forma de disculparme. Pensé que te gustaría ver ese musical.

—Fue muy agradable. _Wicked_ es mi obra favorita y a Blaine le gustó bastante. —Una punzada de celos recorrió el cuerpo de Dave —. Lamento haberte forzado en el baile, no debí hacerlo. Sin embargo creo que deberías hacer algo por ti, David, algo para salir de esa miseria en la que vives. No sé… Hablar con tus padres. Ellos…

Los celos se volvieron rabia. Kurt lo veía como su pequeño proyecto gay fuera del armario. Seguramente no se hubiera acercado a él de no ser por eso. Y no es que Dave se mereciera otra cosa pero odiaba que Kurt no quisiera ni siquiera ser su amigo. Se limitaba a decir _sal, se un gay libre y orgulloso de querer chupar pollas_. Pero lo que David necesitaba era un amigo no un mentor y que Kurt hiciera eso le enojaba más que verlo con su muñeco Ken.

—Vamos a dejar algo en claro: no voy a salir. No aquí en McKinley, no hoy, ni mañana. Voy a ir a todas las juntas que quieras y seré educado desde tu punto de vista pero no voy a salir, ¿entiendes? —David podía ver la determinación en los ojos de Kurt cuando terminó de hablar.

—Sé que tienes miedo. Yo también lo tuve. —Dave dejó escapar un pequeño bufido—. Pero las cosas salieron mejor de lo que pensé con mi padre. Él es mi padre a fin de cuentas y me ama. Tus padres también lo hacen.

—Por favor, Kurt, que tú salieras del armario no fue una sorpresa para nadie. Ni siquiera necesitabas decirlo. Todo mundo sabía lo que eras con tan solo mirarte. Ni siquiera cuando estuviste con Brittany tuvimos dudas. Es más, te podrían haber visto encima de ella, los dos desnudos, y todo mundo hubiera pensado que se estaban intercambiando la ropa. —Dave se detuvo cuando vio la cara de Kurt gritando repulsión—. Yo…

—Eres un idiota. —Kurt lo empujó cuando pasó a su lado en dirección al salón del coro. David gruñó y corrió tras de él. Lo detuvo justo en el umbral de la puerta. Kurt se giró; estaba demasiado cerca de Dave pero éste no pudo más que tragar saliva.

—Kurt…

—No —lo dijo en un tonó seco—. Por favor, no te atrevas a pedirme perdón de nuevo. —Dave bajó la vista—. El idiota soy yo por invertir mi tiempo en ti, en intentar ayudarte. Por mí púdrete en tu armario.

Kurt se giró y entró al salón de ensayos para sentarse al lado de su estúpido muñeco Ken. David salió corriendo hacia el estacionamiento lleno de ira y celos. Habría sido tan sencillo decirle la verdad pero, como siempre, su temperamento lo cegó. Sin pensarlo le dio un puñetazo fortísimo a zona de carga de su _Hilux_ abollándola. Extrañamente su mano no mostró signos del tremendo golpe. Dave pensó que se debía a la adrenalina del momento.

Condujo hasta su casa intentando tranquilizarse. En ocasiones no se explicaba por qué Kurt lo alteraba tanto, por qué frente a él todo tenía que ser tan extremo y, por lo regular, negativo o terriblemente patético. Al llegar a casa encontró el silencio típico. Sus padres estaban en sus respectivos trabajos y Emily seguramente en casa de su amiga Mandy. Así que, como todas las tardes, eran la soledad y él.

La nota de su padre en la nevera sólo hizo sonreír a Dave:

_Tuve una audiencia muy importante. Tu madre llegará tarde del hospital y Emily se queda con Mandy. Hay comida en la nevera. En cuanto llegue quiero que me cuentes qué tal tu día._

Dave comió solo pensando una y otra vez en Kurt. Lo que menos soportaba era su mirada herida con la decepción jugando en sus ojos azules. Odiaba que Kurt hiciera eso, que se sintiera así por él. Dedicó las siguientes dos horas a hacer sus deberes. Cuando ya no hubo nada que hacer Dave pensó en llamar a Azimio para jugar un rato pero recordó que su amigo debía estar en la práctica de su hermano. Intentó jugar solo pero después de un rato se aburrió. Se estaba asfixiando dentro de casa. Sin pensarlo, se cambió de ropa y decidió irse a correr. Su casa no estaba muy lejos de una pequeña zona boscosa que David conocía bien y en la cual podía correr sin preocupaciones. Muchas veces lo había hecho; estar al aire libre le daba serenidad y en ese momento era lo que Dave más añoraba.

Corrió hasta llegar al bosque y fue internándose en el terreno que conocía. El sol estaba acabando de ocultarse cuando Dave se detuvo para mirar la naturaleza y aspirar el aire puro. Se dejó caer sobre la hierba cerrando los ojos, concentrándose en el sonido del aire chocando con las ramas de los árboles y haciendo mover sus hojas. En ocasiones, cuando Dave se concentraba lo suficiente, podía escuchar claramente cualquier sonido proveniente del bosque.

De pronto, algo cambió a su alrededor. Los sonidos animales cesaron y el vello de David se erizó. Abrió los ojos mirando el oscuro cielo. Pensando que ya era muy tarde Dave empezó a correr de regreso a casa. Al avanzar unos metros sintió que algo lo seguía. Lima no se distinguía por sus animales salvajes sin embargo en Ohio podía haber coyotes; quizás uno había salido de su hábitat y estaba perdido, claro que Dave no se quedaría para investigarlo. Pero lo que venía detrás de él le seguía a paso constante y firme.

La rama de un árbol cayó casi aplastando a Dave pero sus reflejos le ayudaron a esquivar el golpe. Al detenerse, agudizó sus oídos. Escuchó sus propios jadeos y los latidos de su corazón. Detrás de eso no se oía nada más y eso era lo que más le preocupaba. De pronto algo enorme con un profuso pelaje le cayó encima haciéndole sacar todo el aire de los pulmones al caer al terreno firme del bosque. Lo que fuese era demasiado grande para ser un coyote y tenía unos colmillos que seguramente eran capaces de triturar cualquier parte del cuerpo de Dave. Intentó defenderse de los mordiscos. Con el antebrazo bloqueó al animal una vez pero era demasiado fuerte. Se recuperó un poco e intentó empujarlo pero no fue suficiente. La bestia regresó con más fuerza y le mordió el cuello.

Dave empezó a retorcerse en la hierba del bosque con las manos en el cuello. Sabía que estaba sangrando mucho y que seguramente la herida era mortal. Dave sentía que algo le quemaba el pecho. Cerró los ojos al sentir algo dentro de él removerse. Todo su cuerpo empezó a sentirse caliente. Notó un espasmo en la columna vertebral que lo hizo retorcerse. La bestia que lo había mordido se empezó a retirar dando pasos hacia atrás hasta que, corriendo, se internó en el oscuro bosque perdiéndose de la vista de Dave.

Él seguía sobre la hierba incapaz de moverse; sólo sentía que su cuerpo estaba cambiando. Dejó de presionarse la piel del cuello con las manos y las enterró en la tierra intentando encontrar algo que disminuyera el dolor. De pronto todo se detuvo igual que había empezado. Dave jadeó e intentó levantarse pero no pudo. Escuchó un aullido, un aullido semejante al de un lobo. Los ojos se le fueron cerrando poco a poco y pensó que por fin estaba terminando de desangrarse y que lo que seguía era la muerte.

* * *

><p>Dio una gran bocanada de aire, como si se estuviera ahogando y luego regresase a la vida. Cuando despertó del todo vio la sangre seca en su camiseta. Algo débil, se puso de pie. Aún era de noche, tal vez de madrugada. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y se sentía mareado. Entre la hierba del bosque vio que algo brillaba. Se tocó el pecho y no encontró la medalla que su padre le puso el día que nació. Gateó hasta la medalla y la levantó sin ningún problema, sin embargo, cuando quiso tocar la cadena la piel empezó a escocerle.<p>

—¿Qué coño? —La piel en su palma estaba roja como si se hubiere quemado—. Diablos. —Se quitó la camiseta y recogió la cadena—. Ahora tengo que ver cómo demonios regreso a casa. —Se había dejado el móvil en su habitación así que no tenía de otra más que caminar y así lo hizo dejando algo de su cena por el camino porque aún seguía mareado.

No sabía cuánta sangre había perdido pero seguramente había sido mucha. Casi de rodillas llegó a su casa horas después. Entró por la puerta trasera con cuidando de no hacer ruido y fue directamente a su habitación. En cuanto subió fue al baño para revisar lo grave era la herida. Con suerte no le haría falta despertar a su madre para que lo revisara aunque seguramente sí que tendría que vacunarse contra la rabia. Había mucha sangre seca en el vello del pecho y el cuello pero la herida ya no sangraba. Se empezó a lavar pero, en cuanto la sangre seca se diluyó, se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna herida. ¡Pero él estaba seguro de que ese animal lo había mordido, sintió los dientes de la bestia desgarrándole la piel y los músculos y llevándose un trozo de carne!

Aún nervioso y muerto de miedo decidió darse un baño. Por primera vez en meses el asunto de ser gay no ocupada la cima de sus problemas. Ahora tenía uno peor, uno de vida o muerte. Tal vez se estaba volviendo loco y eso explicaba que hubiese alucinado con un enorme animal salvaje que lo había mordido. Pero, ¿y la sangre en su cuerpo?

Al salir de la ducha volvió a revisarse y no vio nada, ninguna herida, ni un puto rasguño. Entre su ropa encontró la medalla; seguramente la cadena se había roto cuando la bestia lo había mordido. Claro, en el supuesto de que el animal existiese y no fuera un producto de su imaginación. Cuando quiso tomar la cadena volvió a sentir cómo el metal le quemaba la piel.

—¡Joder! —Tenía una gran línea roja marcándole la piel—. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? —Miró de nuevo su reflejo en el espejo. Todo parecía normal, su cuerpo no había cambiado. Sin embargo sentía como si algo dormido en su interior estuviera despertando de un largo sueño—. ¿Qué mierda…? —Los ojos verdes de Dave tenían pequeños puntos dorados, casi imperceptibles a menos que los mirases intensamente—. ¡Joder! —La cabeza empezó a punzarle de nuevo y todo le daba vueltas. Se tambaleó hasta su cama y cayó en ella completamente desmadejado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Empezamos una nueva aventura. Por primera vez voy a escribir de seres fantásticos, no me salió nada de Veelas para Harry Potter pero estos hombres lobos me están facilitando mucho las cosas. Le estoy agarrando mucho cariño a esta historia y eso que nada más tiene dos capítulos completos y el tercero a medio empezar pero la inspiración está trabajando. <strong>_

_**Lo malo es el tiempo. Por cuestiones de la RL mi tiempo para escribir se redujo considerablemente pero aun así tendrán un capítulo por semana, todos los viernes más o menos a la misma hora. Espero que me acompañen, que sean tan amables de darme un comentario. **_

_**El fic no toma en cuenta la tercera temporada y toma pocas cosas de la serie como tal. Como habrán notado es una historia alterna y tiene mucho por delante. Será un Kurtofsky pero Blaine, como siempre, tendrá una gran importancia y exploraremos muchos sentimientos con estos chicos. **_

_**Dudas, comentarios. Por favor, no dejen de decirme cualquier cosa que quieran.**_

_**Mil gracias a mi beta, la genial y maravillosa, Winter. Como siempre, todo mi cariño para quien me lea pero sobre todo para quien me comente. **_

_**Nos vemos el próximo viernes. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dancing in the Dark**

**Capítulo II**

* * *

><p>—Mierda.<p>

Dave abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que prácticamente había caído como un bulto sobre la cama sin ni siquiera quitarse la toalla enrollada a la cintura. La cabeza aún le daba vueltas. Cerró los ojos de nuevo intentado calmarse. Había un fuerte aroma a tocino y podía escuchar a su madre preparando el desayuno y la tenue voz de su padre con un tono de preocupación en ella.

_—Ayer llegue muy tarde y Dave ya estaba encerrado en su habitación. No quise interrumpirlo pero quiero saber cómo le fue_. —David suspiró. Siempre preocupaba a sus padres.

_—Enseguida vendrá a desayunar y nos contará. Tienes que calmarte, Paul. Dave necesita que estemos enfocados._ —Su madre siempre tan mesurada y serena.

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando recordó que estaba en su habitación, en el segundo piso de su casa, y que era muy, pero que muy, extraño que pudiera escuchar una conversación que se estaba dando en la cocina a bastantes metros de distancia de donde él estaba. Saltó de la cama respirando muy fuerte. Fue al baño y se volvió a mirar al espejo; su reflejo era el mismo pero sus ojos seguían teniendo esos pequeños puntos dorados. Se dio una ducha rápida y se cambió para ir a la escuela. Tenía que actuar con normalidad mientras pensaba en algo para investigar lo que le pasaba. Era evidente que sus padres estaban preocupados por el asunto gay y no quería ni pensar en lo que dirían si les salía con lo del animal salvaje, la inexistente mordida y su aparente oído supersónico.

En el lavabo vio su medalla y el trozo de cadena, los envolvió en papel y se los metió en el bolsillo. También tenía que encontrar alguna forma de arreglar eso; sabía que para su padre era importante que usara esa medalla. Se trataba de una reliquia de familia o algo así.

Bajó a la cocina intentado no prestar atención a los sonidos que alcanzaba a percibir. Creía poder escuchar todo a su alrededor y agradecía que su casa estuviera en una zona no muy concurrida pero el McKinley sería otra historia si las cosas seguían así. Su madre estaba colocando los platos en la pequeña mesa de la cocina donde acostumbraban a desayunar. Su padre leía el periódico pero en cuanto Dave tomó asiento se giró hacia él.

—Ayer llegué muy tarde, hijo. Pensé en tocar a tu puerta pero seguramente estabas dormido así que discúlpame. —Dave le dio una tenue sonrisa mientras bebía un poco de jugo. A pesar de estar mareado creía que podía comer todo lo que su madre le había servido para el desayuno.

—No te preocupes, papá. Me dormí temprano. El primer día de clases siempre es difícil. —Dave empezó a comer cuando todos estuvieron sentados.

—Sí, bueno. ¿Cómo te fue? —Tragó lo que tenía en la boca y sin mirar a su padre le respondió.

—Bien, todo estuvo tranquilo. Hay muchos proyectos que tengo que hacer y mucho que estudiar. —Sin siquiera verlos, Dave sabía que sus padres estaban intercambiando miradas.

—Lo que tu padre quiere saber es si viste a Kurt Hummel. —Dave terminó su desayuno y levantó el rostro para tener esa incomoda conversación con sus padres.

—Mónica, intentaba ser sutil. —Mónica Karofsky rodó los ojos.

—Pues no te salía, cariño. —Dave hubiera sonreído cuando su madre le lanzó un beso a su padre pero estaba muy preocupado manteniendo a raya sus emociones. Entre la conversación y lo que le estaba pasando casi podía jurar que olía su miedo.

—Sí, lo vi. Y también a su novio. —Pudo ver la preocupación en la mirada de su madre pero no dijo nada —. Hablé con él y todo está bien. No somos amigos ni nada pero nos tratamos civilizadamente. Ahora, si me disculpan, me tengo que ir a la escuela. No se porten mal mientras están solitos, ¿quieren? —Sus padres le sonrieron.

Dave podría jurar que la temperatura corporal de sus padres había aumentado antes de que cruzara el quicio de la puerta. La escuela estaba siendo una pesadilla.

* * *

><p>Dave intentaba mantener a raya todas las cosas que podía escuchar concentrándose sólo en las clases y en Azimio cuando hablaban por los pasillos. Con lo que también estaba teniendo más problemas eran con su olfato; parecía que McKinley era la cloaca general de todo Lima. Dave podía olerlo todo y se sentía abrumado al descubrir que también podía sentir algunas cosas extrañas que otros le trasmitían; como enojo, lujuria, excitación, frustración, amor.<p>

Salió prácticamente corriendo de los vestidores antes de la práctica porque no aguantaba más cada maldito olor y sensación que percibía. Lo único bueno era que no se había encontrado con Kurt; no quería ni imaginar que sensaciones le trasmitiría si estaban frente a frente. Apoyó la frente sobre la fría superficie de la pared cuando sintió una enorme mano sobre la protección de su hombro.

—¿Todo bien, gran D? —Azimio: _Old Spice_, preocupación y hermandad. Dave podía sentirlo.

—Sí… Sólo… Estoy nervioso por la práctica. —Azimio le dio una sacudida.

—Vamos, será pan comido, gran D.

Salieron al campo y Dave se concentró en la práctica y en las indicaciones de la entrenadora. Lo primero fue dar vueltas al campo. Uno a uno los chicos del equipo fueron cayendo en el campo cansados después de diez o quince vueltas pero Dave ni siquiera se sentía cansado. Puckerman se le emparejó y lo miró; era un reto. Dave siguió corriendo veinte, treinta; treinta y cinco vueltas y Puckerman renunció. Dave se dio cuenta de que era el único en el campo con fuerza suficiente para seguir.

—Amigo, ¿treinta y cinco vueltas al campo y sigues de pie? —Dave boqueó al ver los ojos de Azimio.

—Estuve corriendo en el bosque durante el verano. —Azimio asintió.

—¡Bien, nenas, ahora vamos a ver cómo juegan! ¡Vamos!

La entrenadora Beiste hizo las formaciones. Dave sólo tenía que concentrarse en bloquear y nada más así que, cuando sonó el silbato para que comenzara la jugada, Dave corrió hacia Carter con intención de derribarlo pero, en cuanto sus manos hicieron fuerza sobre el pecho del chico para tirarlo, éste salió disparado por el campo. David se quitó el casco. Todo a su alrededor quedó en silencio. Durante todo el día había intentado bloquear de su mente los olores y sensaciones pero en ese momento todas lo golpearon, en especial dos: una demasiado dulce y otra que no llegaba a distinguir pero que hacía que se le erizase el vello. Giró el rostro a las gradas en dirección a los aromas. Pertenecían a Kurt y su muñeco Ken.

—¡¿Qué demonios, Karofsky? —Dave regresó su atención al campo. Carter estaba del otro lado siendo atendido.

—No sé, entrenadora. Yo sólo quería detenerlo y…

—Vete a las duchas, Karofsky. Mañana hablaré contigo. Ahora tengo que llevar a Carter a la enfermería. —Dave corrió hacia las duchas evitando a sus compañeros, sin embargo, Azimio lo alcanzó cuando se estaba quitando el equipo.

—Dave, no quiero que te ofendas pero, ¿te has metido algo? —Dave sentía la preocupación consumiendo a su amigo y tal vez por eso no le partió la cara.

—Azimio, me conoces. ¿Crees que lo haría? —Azimio negó y Dave respiró tranquilo al sentir que su amigo le creía —. He tenido un día extraño, Az. No sé qué ha pasado hace un momento, sólo espero que Carter esté bien.

—Lo está. Ha salido del campo caminando.

—Bien, eso me hace sentir mejor. Me voy a casa, tío. Te llamó más tarde, ¿ok? —Azimio asintió y regresó al campo.

Dave se sintió como un monstruo cuando descubrió que era gay, sin embargo, en su interior, sabía que no era un monstruo por ser gay. En cambio ahora estaba empezando a pensar que se estaba convirtiendo en uno y no tenía nada que ver con que le gustaran las pollas y no los coños. El estacionamiento apestaba a eso que Dave no podía describir. Conforme se acercaba a su coche el aroma se hacía más intenso y al ver al muñeco Ken apoyado en su Hilux supo de dónde venía el olor.

—Ken —saludó levantando los seguros de su camioneta.

—De hecho es Blaine. —Dave lo miró levantado las cejas y el chico se aclaró la garganta —. Me gustaría que vinieras a mi casa. —Dave se rio profundamente.

—Ya. Si esa es una frase para ligar, apesta. —David tiró la bolsa con su equipo en el maletero de la camioneta y estaba a punto de subir para irse cuando el muñeco Ken le habló otra vez.

—Algo te mordió ayer. —Se congeló de inmediato—. Y hoy cuando te has levantado podías escuchar cualquier conversación aunque fuese susurrada. También puedes percibir olores y sensaciones y arrojaste a uno de tus compañeros por el campo de fútbol. Eso es jodidamente raro.

—¿Cómo…? —Dave se giró mirando al chico. Su aroma era natural, salvaje, pero no había nada intimidante en él sino todo lo contrario.

—Ven a mi casa, hay algo que necesito que mi padre vea. Es tu oportunidad de saber lo que te pasa. Él tiene las respuestas. —Dave miró con atención los ojos del muñeco Ken y descubrió pequeños destellos dorados en los iris avellana.

—Bien, pero si esto es una broma voy a romper cada hueso de tu cuerpo. ¿Entiendes?

—Seguro que sí. Sígueme.

El idiota subió a su coche, un _Honda Insight._ Era un muñeco Ken versión respetuosa con el medio ambiente. Dave subió a su camioneta sintiéndose algo más que irritado. Lo que tranquilizaba a Dave era que el muñeco Ken vivía muy cerca de su casa. Bueno, relativamente; ambas casas estaban a las afueras de Lima, sólo que la de Dave era una casa normal y corriente y la del muñeco Ken era un castillo medio raro que le estaba dando escalofríos.

El muñeco abrió la puerta. Dave esperaba no ver a Igor del otro lado. Se tranquilizó cuando vio una mujer con delantal. Era mayor pero perfectamente normal y con aspecto cándido. Aunque eso no era garantía de nada, ¿o sí?

—Buenas tardes, joven Anderson.

—Buenas tardes, Esther. ¿Dónde está papá?

—En el despacho, señor. ¿Agrego un lugar en la mesa para la cena? —El muñeco Ken le sonrió amablemente.

—Te avisaré más tarde. Mi amigo y yo estaremos en el despacho con mi padre; no queremos que nadie nos moleste.

David siguió al muñeco Ken hasta una puerta doble que abrió sin siquiera molestarse en tocar. El despacho era enorme; había libros por todos lados y un enorme librero que abarcaba toda la pared del fondo. Justo arriba de una escalera, tomando un libro de la fila casi pegada al techo de la habitación, había un hombre que Dave supuso era el padre del muñeco Ken.

—Blaine, has traído un amigo. —El hombre bajó de inmediato de la escalera. Parecía un hombre duro. Tenía acento europeo, tal vez de Irlanda, y unos cuarenta años. Sus ojos eran azules y desprendía un aroma similar al del muñeco—. ¿Es tu compañero? —El hombre sonrió.

—Padre, sutileza, por favor. Claro que no es mi compañero. Él fue atacado ayer pero hay algo que no… —El hombre mayor miró a Dave fijamente y luego aspiró un poco en su dirección haciéndole sentir terriblemente incomodo.

—Ya veo. Te diste cuanta de que es un Alfa. Definitivamente los Alfa no nacen de los ataques. —El padre del muñeco Ken lo miraba de arriba a abajo.

—Lo conozco desde hace meses, papá, y él nunca había desprendido ningún aroma que lo indicase. —David se desesperó. Quería respuestas y no tonterías dichas al aire.

—¿Podrían dejar de hablar en clave? —Miró al muñeco Ken seriamente—. Me prometiste respuestas y si no las voy a tener prefiero irme.

—Mis disculpas, muchacho. Háblanos del ataque. ¿Viste a la criatura que te atacó? —Dave miró al hombre mayor y suspiró.

—No, sólo… Era enorme y tenía unos dientes afilados que seguro me hubiesen destrozado. —El hombre asintió rascándose distraídamente la barba de su mentón.

—Vale. ¿Te mordió? —Dave asintió—. ¿Dónde?

—En el cuello. Luego sentí algo muy extraño y el animal se retiró. Me desmayé y cuando desperté tenía la camiseta llena de sangre casi seca y no había más rastro de la herida que la sangre en mi cuello. Pensé que había imaginado todo hasta que me di cuenta de que el animal había roto una cadena que sostenía una medalla que llevaba puesta desde que nací.

—¿Traes contigo la medalla y la cadena? —Dave parpadeó un poco y sacó de su bolsillo el papel que envolvía la medalla para dárselo al señor Anderson. El hombre retiró el papel con cuidado y miró detenidamente la medalla. Primero la tocó con el dedo índice y luego la sostuvo entre sus manos mirándola fijamente. Ignoró completamente la cadena.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Liam, Liam Anderson. —El hombre le tendió la mano. Dave recibió la mano en la suya con firmeza.

—Dave Karofsky. —El señor Anderson apartó la mirada de la medalla y clavó sus ojos azules oscuro en los suyos.

—¿Karofsky? ¿Ruso? —Dave asintió.

—El padre de mi papá vino de Rusia. —Dave se tragó el nudo en su garganta y preguntó—: ¿Ya me puede decir lo que me pasó? Desde ayer no me siento como siempre. —El señor Anderson le dio la medalla al muñeco Ken quien puso una cara muy seria.

—¿Un sello? —El señor Anderson asintió.

—¿Me podrían decir qué pasa?

—Pasa, mi querido Dave Karofsky, que mi hijo, tú y yo tenemos algo en común. —Dave levantó la ceja derecha.

—No me diga que los tres somos maricones. —El señor Anderson rio.

—No tengo problema con la sexualidad de mi querido hijo pero no comparto su gusto por las formas masculinas. En realidad las mujeres fueron mi debilidad hasta que conocí a la madre de Blaine y me enamoré como un idiota. Lo que compartimos es la licantropía. —Dave boqueó, miró al muñeco Ken y luego a su padre.

—¿Licantropía? ¿Es eso de ser hombres-lobo? Yo paso, de verdad. Odio iCrepúsculo/i, me va más el Potterverso, así que pueden quedarse con su locura. Me largo.

—Claro, no es fácil de creer pero, si me permites…

El señor Anderson empezó a retorcerse; los ojos se le pusieron en blanco; cayó al suelo sosteniéndose con las manos, que empezaron a cambiar; los antebrazos se le llenaron de vello espeso; el suéter negro se desgarró por los espasmos musculares; los zapatos, que seguramente eran carísimos, se rompieron, igual que los vaqueros. Dave cerró los ojos un momento y, de pronto, en el lugar del señor Anderson había un enorme lobo negro. El lobo salió corriendo del despacho dejando detrás de él las ropas hechas trizas y un Dave en estado casi catatónico. El muñeco Ken le hizo tomar asiento. Dave aún seguía sin poder decir nada.

—¿Coñac, vodka, brandy, whisky?

—Whisky. —Dave se bebió de golpe la bebida y de inmediato el muñeco Ken le sirvió otra copa—. Tú… También puedes…

—No tan fácilmente como mi padre. La trasformación es un proceso delicado y se tiene que practicar para llegar a ella.

Dave se bebió con más mesura su siguiente trago. Estaba por terminarlo cuando el señor Anderson reapareció por la puerta. David aún no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de la trasformación. Saber que él era un lobo le daba miedo.

—Disculpa la tardanza pero cuando nos trasformamos perdemos toda la ropa así que he tenido que ir a ponerme algo decente. Bien, creo que podemos continuar. David, ¿desde cuándo tienes esta medalla?

—Desde que nací. Siempre la he tenido. Mi padre me dijo que era una reliquia familiar de mi abuelo.

—Ya veo. En realidad no es una reliquia, es un sello. Alguien, seguramente tu abuelo, hizo un hechizo muy poderoso y complicado para mantener a raya tus facultades como lobo Alfa. El lobo que te atacó quería matarte, eso es seguro; para él eras comida y por eso te mordió el cuello. Y en el proceso rompió la cadena que servía como candado para el sello. Es de plata, y sí, es algo que los hombres-lobo no soportamos, pero tu sello servía tan bien que tú nunca tuviste problemas con la plata hasta que se rompió la cadena. —Dave estaba seguro de que su cerebro explotaría en algún momento por tanta información—. Quiero hablar con tus padres, cerciorarme de que ellos saben lo que eres.

—¿Ahora? —Dave sabía que era el día libre de su madre y que por lo regular su papá intentaba tener pocas cosas que hacer en los días libres de su madre así que seguramente ambos estarían en la casa.

—Cuanto más pronto, mejor.

* * *

><p>Dave condujo hasta su casa con el alma estrujada de preocupación. Si sus padres no sabían nada de lo que era entonces sí que terminarían echándole a la calle. Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa y los Anderson pasaron David pensó que se desmayaría. Llamó a sus padres. Su papá salió del despacho mientras su madre venía sonriente desde la cocina. Antes de que David pudiera decir algo el padre del muñeco Ken habló.<p>

—Buenas noches, señores Karofsky. Soy el padre de Blaine, Liam Anderson, y tengo algo muy importante de que hablar con ustedes. Tal vez reconozcan esto. —El señor Anderson les mostró la medalla y Dave vio como sus padres palidecían.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Paul tomó la medalla entre sus manos sin ningún problema en tocar la plata de la cadena—. Se supone que jamás debías quitártela ni romperla. —Había un toque de histeria en la voz de su padre.

—Su hijo fue atacado ayer por otro lobo. Providencialmente el mordisco del lobo rompió el candado y liberó a Dave del sello; eso ahuyentó a la bestia. Dave es un lobo Alfa, pero eso ya lo sabían. —David miró a sus padres y lo percibió, ellos siempre lo habían sabido.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron? ¿Por qué si ustedes sabían lo que era me lo ocultaron? —Paul lo miró a los ojos.

—Tu abuelo dijo que sería peligroso. Él era el lobo Alfa de una manada en Rusia. Los hombres-lobo siempre habían estado luchando entre ellos por el poder. Papá era uno de esos guerreros pero las batallas poco a poco fueron mermando los clanes de hombres-lobo. Llegó un momento en que papá prefirió deshacer la manada y cada miembro se fue a instalar en un lugar diferente. Tu abuelo ya había conocido a tu abuela, se enamoraron y terminaron viniendo a América. Cuando nací yo y papá se dio cuenta de que era completamente humano supuso que quien heredaría sus facultades de hombre-lobo Alfa serías tú. Todo trascurrió con normalidad; me casé con tu madre y cuando naciste tu abuelo confirmó sus sospechas. Un mes después de tu nacimiento papá me dijo que debía encontrar una forma de neutralizarte. Él no quería que te volvieras un Alfa por miedo, porque era muy peligroso para ti.

—¿Por qué peligroso? —Su padre se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca me lo dijo. Un día llegó con el medallón, te lo puso y me dijo que jamás te lo quitara, por ningún motivo. Poco tiempo después, murió. —Dave se limpió una solitaria lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla derecha.

—Me lo ocultaste. La cosa más importante de mi vida y me lo ocultaste. Tú, que siempre has dicho que la confianza y la honestidad son la base de toda relación. Me estuve torturando durante meses por ocultarte que era gay y tú me has ocultado esto toda mi vida.

—David… —Miró a su madre y guardó silencio.

—Tú abuelo no quería que tuvieras nada que ver con ese mundo. Yo sólo respeté su deseo. —Liam Anderson se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de los Karofsky.

—Blaine y yo nos tenemos que ir. Sólo queríamos estar seguros de que ustedes sabían qué pasaba con Dave y, en vista de que lo están hablando, nosotros nos retiramos. —Cuando los Anderson se fueron Dave sintió estaba más solo que nunca.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó casi sin aliento.

—Debe existir una forma de restablecer el sello. Sólo dame tiempo y, por favor, no te acerques a los Anderson.

* * *

><p>Dos semanas después Dave leía distraídamente el periódico en la cafetería de McKinley cuando una pequeña sombra se sentó a su lado.<p>

—¿Lo has leído? Tres desaparecidos. Han encontrado dos cuerpos descuartizados y presumen que pueden ser dos de los chicos pero del tercero no hay ni rastro. Esto ha pasado en Russells Point, a unos kilómetros de Lima. La policía cree que pueden haber sido animales salvajes. —Dave había visto las pocas imágenes que había en el periódico una y otra vez. Ningún animal era capaz de comer y destrozar tanto a un ser humano, por lo menos no en Russells Point—. Creo que alguien debería investigarlo más a fondo, ¿no te parece?

—Creo que sí.— Dave podía sentir cómo el muñeco Ken irradiaba alegría—. Necesito pedirte un favor. Las investigaciones de mi papá con respecto al hechizo están siendo inútiles y yo, de verdad, no quiero seguir así. Odio saber cuando mis compañeros están excitados y escuchar las conversaciones del baño de las niñas aun cuando estoy a metros de allí. Además, el viernes es la primera reunión del PFALG y no quiero causar problemas. A tu padre y a ti parece no afectarles tanto el entorno y yo… Quiero aprender… _Por favor._

—No sé si puedas conseguirlo para el viernes pero con gusto te enseñaré lo que sé. —Dave asintió—. ¿Y respecto a lo otro…?

—Quiero investigar. No me gusta pensar que hay un lobo alimentándose de la gente de Ohio pero lo que más me mosquea es la falta del otro chico. Quiero saber que hay detrás de mi ataque y de éste.

—Bien. Me tengo que ir, le dije a Kurt que me adelantaba y no me gustaría que le diera un infarto si me ve hablando contigo. Además ya vienen tus amigos, los deportistas.

Una ola de celos golpeó el pecho de Dave cuando Anderson mencionó a Kurt. En cuanto los miembros del club Glee llegaron Dave se concentró en ellos dos. No había nada sexual entre ellos: su temperatura corporal no aumentaba y su aroma era el mismo que había cuando Azimio estaba con él.i Amistad/i, así definiría Dave ese aroma.

Los chicos del equipo de hockeyempezaron a burlarse del club Glee. Lobos o no, las cosas no cambiaban mucho en McKinley.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ya sé que me van a decir, este capítulo estuvo un poco denso, no hubo acción Kurtofsky pero esta parte es importante para el futuro. Ya saben, eso de hacer trama, sí sólo es un pretexto para justificar que Dave y Kurt terminen liados pero que les puedo decir ^^. No se crean, espero que les este gustando la historia. <strong>_

_**Por si se preguntan sobre la actitud de Blaine les diré que creo que esa parte de ayudar es muy propia de Blaine. Desde NBK pensé que Blaine era de las personas a las que les gusta aportar, que les gusta ayudar y en esta historia también tienen que añadirle que él nunca había conocido a otro lobo, así que en gran parte tiene curiosidad. **_

_** Por cierto, este es el padre de Blaine por si quieren darle rostro: **_

_**http:/ .com /albums/l505/ acm2099/42920. jpg**_

_**Últimamente he pensado que el éxito o fracaso de un fi depende mucho de las ganas por construir vínculos entre las personas que nos leen y las autoras. Es cierto que las amistades ayudan mucho cuando se publica un fic. Tenemos muchas veces lectoras comprometidas que nos siguen en cada trabajo y eso, en particular, me hace sentir de maravilla. Igual pienso que en algún momento puedo ganarme un nuevo comentario y eso se agradece. **_

_**Mil gracias a mi beta, la genial y maravillosa, Winter. **_

_**Todo mi cariño para quien me lea pero sobre todo para quien me comente. **_

_**Nos vemos el próximo viernes.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Respiró hondo e intentó concentrarse en lo que quería escuchar. Había mucho ruido en la habitación; alcanzaba a oír unas partes de _Silly love songs_, también de _Do ya think i'm sexy_ y algo sobre medio oriente en las noticias. Pero él se concentró en la voz de Anderson que, tenue, le llegaba por encima de todo el ruido. Cada vez era más y más fuerte la voz que quería escuchar hasta que por fin logró que los demás sonidos de la habitación se convirtieran en un murmullo. Pudo oír con claridad al muñeco Ken cantando _Bulletproof_.

_This time baby,  
>I'll be, bulletproof<br>This time baby,  
>I'll be, bulletproof<em>

—Dime que no estás practicando tu canción para el coro mientras me ayudas. —El muñeco Ken dejó de cantar y le sonrió para luego encogerse de hombros—. ¿_Bulletproof_? ¿En serio?

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya puedo apagar todos estos equipos de sonido? —Anderson lo hizo y por fin reinó el silencio en la habitación—. No estás mal, en dos días has logrado controlar tu oído. —Dave resopló.

—Aún escucho lo demás pero son murmullos.

—Es normal. Con el tiempo y la práctica será más fácil…

—Exactamente, hijo. Lo complicado son los aromas. Cada cosa, cada sentimiento y sensación despiertan en nosotros un aroma diferente.

A Dave le incomodaban varias cosas de sus _clases_ con los Anderson. Para empezar que fuesen un secreto para sus padres porque, a pesar de todo, Dave aún sentía que no debía ocultarles nada. También estaba mintiendo a su mejor amigo. Y es que no es fácil llegar y decir: _Hey, bro. ¿Sabes soy un hombre lobo y que tengo ciertas habilidades que necesito educar? _Él era un mentiroso pero sospechaba que el muñeco Ken también estaba mintiendo a Kurt porque de otra forma no sería tan fácil.

También le incomodaba un poco el señor Anderson. No es que fuese mal tipo, todo lo contrario, pero era un hombre muy silencioso. La mayor parte de tiempo Dave pensaba que el hombre sólo lo miraba para analizarlo, como si quisiera encontrar algo en Dave, y eso hacia las cosas un poco inquietantes.

—Créame, señor, McKinley tiene los más variados aromas. Y en cuanto a las emociones… No entiendo como no te vuelves loco con tanto sentimiento hormonal adolescente. —Miró al muñeco Ken.

—Blaine ya está acostumbrado a eso; creció conociendo sus habilidades. Tú en cambio… Además, eres un Alfa y tus habilidades son más poderosas.

—¿Entonces no hay forma de que pueda apartar esos aromas?

—No, es parte del paquete. Puedes sentir y percibir cosas que los demás no. Debes intentar clasificar los aromas y enfocarte con claridad en los que quieres percibir. Con el tiempo lo lograrás. —Dave contrajo la mandíbula. Él odiaba esperar y más por cosas así—. Sé que es frustrante pero es parte nuestra naturaleza. Podemos distinguir el odio, la tristeza o el amor. Y cuando conozcas a tu compañero sabrás que es él porque nadie más despertará en ti esas sensaciones, sólo él y su aroma. Cuando conocí a la madre de Blaine supe que era ella porque olía a jazmines y con tan sólo respirar su aroma me sentía feliz. —Dave miró a Blaine. El chico tenía los ojos perdidos en algún punto indefinido de la habitación. Claramente no quería escuchar a su padre—. Ya lo vivirás cuando encuentres a tu compañero. —El señor Anderson le sonrió pero Dave estaba un poco confundido.

—¿Compañero? —No sabía por qué pero eso le sonaba a algo muy importante.

—Sí. Eres gay y por supuesto que tu compañero será un hom… No tienes ni idea de lo que te hablo, ¿verdad? —Dave negó. El señor Anderson estaba a punto de hablar cuando su móvil sonó—. Blaine, ¿puedes explicárselo? Tengo que atender esto.

Al quedarse solos Dave pudo sentir algo de tristeza y rabia en el cuerpo del muñeco Ken. Se imaginaba que la tristeza era por su madre pero la rabia… ¿Qué había hecho enojar al chico?

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —Dave sabía que mentía y era obvio que el muñeco Ken se daba cuenta pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada—. Los lobos escogemos un compañero o compañera para toda la vida. A eso se refería papá.

—¿Para siempre? Pero…

—Es lo natural, lo sientes. Ya oíste a papá. Lo sabrás cuando pase. —Dave miró a Blaine de nuevo. Kurt y él estaban juntos. Imaginar que Kurt podía ser el compañero de Blaine despertaba en David unos celos indescriptibles y un terror que le quemaba—. No es Kurt. Yo aún no… No lo he encontrado.

—¿Tú has…? Digo, ¿podemos…? Si aún no hemos encontrado a nuestras parejas, ¿podemos estar con alguien más? —Anderson sonrió sin querer.

—Sí, y sí, he tenido sexo. No con Kurt, por supuesto, pero no iba a esperar hasta encontrar a mi pareja.

—Entonces estás jugando con Kurt. —Era evidente su tono de molestia.

—No, Kurt y yo hemos terminado. Le dije que no era bueno en las relaciones y que no quería lastimarlo. Y es la verdad. En algún momento tuve la esperanza de que él fuera mi compañero pero eso no sucedió.

—¿Conoces a más como nosotros? —Blaine negó.

—Además de papá, tú eres el único _licano_ que he visto. Y además un Alfa. —Dave cerró los ojos frustrado de nuevo.

—¿Qué coño es eso de ser un Alfa?

—Los Alfa comandaban los clanes. Está en su sangre, tú eres uno de ellos. Podrías fundar tu propio clan. Eres más fuerte, poderoso y hábil. Claro que necesitas pulirte… —En realidad a Dave no podía importarle menos eso de ser un Alfa. Lo único que quería era tener una vida normal pero esa posibilidad se le había escapado. Aunque estaba feliz de saber que Kurt estaba libre. Claro que no es como si él tuviese alguna oportunidad—. Ya es tarde, ¿te parece si continuamos mañana? Estoy casi seguro de que para el viernes estarás listo.

—Sí. Gracias por todo, Anderson.

Dave condujo hasta su casa pensando es su tarde tan extraña. Ahora entendía porque el muñeco Ken lo estaba ayudando. No era sólo su gusto por las pollas lo que les unía, ahora estaba el hecho de ser lobos; Anderson no había tenido ningún otro contacto con alguien de su especie. A Dave le parecía normal que estuviese tan emocionado al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Azimio, pero en su primer encuentro con Anderson sintió mucho terror. Sin embargo, el _no estás solo_ se le quedó grabado en la mente. De verdad quiso creer que no estaba solo cuando descubrió que era gay y ahora, paradójicamente, Anderson es su mentor en algo que no tenía nada que ver con su orientación sexual.

* * *

><p>Para el viernes después del entrenamiento Dave se sentía más controlado; podía concentrarse en una sola voz ignorando los demás sonidos. Los aromas y sensaciones aún eran un problema pero intentaba ignorarlos. Además había estado evitando a Kurt con bastante éxito. No sabía por qué pero tenía el presentimiento de que si se encontraba con él algo no muy bueno pasaría ya que no confiaba en su autocontrol.<p>

—¿Vas a preguntarme algo, Anderson, o sólo te quedaras mirando? —El muñeco Ken estaba escondido al final de la línea de casilleros y sonreía con cierta petulancia.

—Has mejorado, ya logras identificar personas. —Dave cerró su casillero y miró al chico de camisa de cuadros azules con líneas blancas y pajarita roja.

—Tu padre, Azimio, mis padres, Emily, tú…

—¿Kurt? —Dave hizo un mohín de disgusto y se acercó a Blaine algo irritado.

—He intentado no cruzarme mucho con él estos días.

—Lo harás muy bien, no te preocupes. Nos vemos en el salón. —El muñeco Ken se despidió.

De inmediato Dave supo que iba a tener problemas. Azimio no estaba muy lejos. Efectivamente. Se giró y vio a su amigo al final del pasillo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Dave se acercó a él sabiendo que tendrían una conversación nada amena.

—Tío, ¿en serio? —El tono, la sensación de preocupación... Azimio no era tonto; estaba preocupado por él y sus ausencias durante las tardes.

—¿Qué? —Azimio negó.

—Hacerte amigo del novio tampoco sirve. ¿No has aprendido nada de las comedias románticas?

—No es nada de eso. Me estaba haciendo una pregunta de geometría….

—Deberías alejarte de ese _hobbit_ y su hada. Lo único que vas a conseguir es que te lastimen y las resacas de las desilusiones amorosas son horribles. —Dave sonrió.

—Estoy bien, Az. Sé que terreno piso y dónde estoy parado con Kurt y ese chico. No te preocupes, amigo. No te voy a instigar a beber whisky como si fuera té después de que vea a Kurt con su muñeco Ken. —Azimio chasqueó la lengua.

—Demonios, tío, ahora tendré que deshacerme de las botellas que tengo debajo de la cama. Hoy es el primer día de la reunión esa de gais, ¿no? —Dave asintió—. ¿Quieres que me quede? Apoyo moral y eso.

—No es necesario, amigo. Será sólo una hora. Justo ahora voy para allá.

—Ya. Te cuidas, _bro._

Al irse Azimio, Dave empezó a sentirse solo y algo arrepentido. Por lo menos con Azimio en el salón tendría a alguien con quien hablar o alguien que lo defendiera. Estaba casi seguro de que Kurt o lo iba a hacer pedazos en cuento cruzara la puerta o lo iba a ignorar olímpicamente.

Dave suspiró antes de entrar a la primera reunión. Una vez dentro vio a Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones y el muñeco Ken, quien le lanzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. En secreto Dave la agradeció porque frente a él estaba Kurt Hummel en todo su esplendor. Dios, olía a invierno, a una mañana fresca después de caer una nevada. Lo único que podía percibir era serenidad. Sin querer, Dave cerró los ojos para llenar sus sentidos de todo lo que el cuerpo de Kurt y su presencia le ofrecían.

Claro que lo que sentía Dave distaba mucho de lo que Kurt mostraba físicamente. Tenía una mueca de disgusto que hacía que su boca se viese increíblemente _besable. _Seguro que la piel de Kurt era tan suave con la nieve. Dave se moría por ver qué había debajo de ese traje de diseñador y esa camisa azul. Lo mejor eran los ojos, como dos llamas azules dispuestas a quemarlo por haber sido tan ruin y malo en el pasado. Si tan sólo le diera una oportunidad Kurt vería al verdadero Dave, uno que le haría ver estrellas, que se las bajaría del firmamento de ser necesario. ¡Joder! Azimio tenía razón, demasiado polvo de hadas cuando pensaba en Hummel.

—_Karofsky,_ que bueno que hayas _decidido_ unirte a nosotros. —Sólo con el timbre de su voz Dave sabía que el termino _pesadilla_ se quedaría muy corto para lo que iba a pasar durante esa hora.

Dave tuvo que aguantar _indirectas_ cuando Kurt y Berry hablaron de los abusadores y de cómo eran personas inseguras que incluso llegaban a ocultar algo muy profundo detrás de toda la violencia que empleaban. También soportó _directas_ cuando Kurt habló de su terrible experiencia con el acoso escolar. Él de nuevo se disculpó frente a los presentes mientras miraba a los ojos de Kurt, quien se limitó a mirarlo sin expresión. La hora se terminó para descanso de la pobre mente de David.

—Bien, nos vemos la próxima semana. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestra presencia. —En ese momento el móvil de Blaine sonó y salió del salón rápidamente.

—Me da gusto que estés abandonando ese camino de homófobo desagradable. De hecho, si me lo permites, creo que si sonrieras más serías más agradable para todos.

—Gracias, Berry. —Dave salió del salón y se encontró a Blaine, que hablaba con Kurt pero le miraba a él.

—Tengo que irme inmediatamente. Me ha llamado mi padre por algo urgente. Te llamo luego. —Lo último hizo pensar a Dave que seguro que él recibiría una llamada antes.

En cuento vio a Kurt hablar animadamente con las chicas él se perdió por otro de los pasillos. Diez minutos después su móvil vibró.

—¿Y?

—_Papá ha conseguido los informes de la policía de Russells Point. En cuanto llegue a casa te envío lo que pueda. Papá dice que hay algo raro en todo esto y que parece que hay un patrón en los ataques. Russells Point no es el único lugar cercano a Lima que ha tenido desapariciones. _

—Genial, como si las cosas no estuvieran lo suficientemente mal. Además…

—_¿Lo sientes? Yo sí y creo que mi padre también lo hace. Es como si algo acechara. Papá también me ha dicho que hay un Clan de lobos en Ohio. _

—¿Clan?

—_Todavía hay lobos tradicionalistas que mantienen sus Clanes. Éste debe ser el único en todo Estados Unidos. Los informantes de papá dicen que el Clan llegó de alguna parte de Europa hace unos cinco años. Mi papá espera poder hablar con su Alfa para saber si tiene idea de lo que pasa. _

—Bien. Mantenme informado, Anderson.

Dave guardó el móvil y caminó hacia el estacionamiento. Las investigaciones de su padre sobre rehacer el sello estaban resultando infructuosas y tal vez era momento de hablar con él y contarle lo que estaba haciendo. Algo le decía que su padre podría ayudarles. Sólo que tenía que decirle que lo había desobedecido y que los Anderson eran algo así como sus mentores/compañeros de crimen.

Respiró profundamente. Aún podía percibir el aroma de Kurt por encima de los demás. Dave estaba indeciso sobre si contarles a los Anderson esa pequeña fijación con Kurt. Quizá era importante pero eso era algo tan suyo que…

—Ey, Karofsky. ¿Se te ha hecho tarde en el gimnasio?

—No, de hecho estaba en un reunión con…

Dave se puso tenso de inmediato. Aspiró una vez más dando un paso hacia los cuatro jugadores de hockey que estaban apoyados sobre una camioneta. Dave los conocía, eran Daniels, Clock, Baker y Pendel. El último era el peor. Dave sabía que era un homófobo declarado. En primer año lo escuchó decir que a las personas como Hummel había que machacarlas para que no esparcieran su enfermedad por el mundo. Y no lo decía sólo por decir, Pendel irradiaba odio al hablar. Y ahora los cuatro tipos tenían impregnado el olor de Kurt.

—¿Dónde está? —Los cuatro idiotas se tensaron—. ¿Dónde está Kurt? —Pendel les dio una señal y Clock y Baker sujetaron a Dave.

—Karofsky, eras más divertido cuando lanzabas granizados. Pero mírate ahora defendiendo a un desviado. —Pendel tomó un bate de béisbol de la caja de la camioneta y lo balanceó entre sus manos—. Creo que necesitas una lección. —Pendel le hundió el bate en el estomago—. ¿Duele? El siguiente va a la cara. —El siguiente golpe fue en el pecho de Dave. Cuando Pendel se alejó David empezó a reírse—. ¿Qué coño es tan graciosos, Karofsky?

—Ustedes, en realidad. —Dave empujó a los chicos que lo sujetaban. Pendel quiso lanzarle otro golpe con el bate pero Dave lo detuvo y se lo quitó. Daniels se lanzó sobre él. Con el bate le golpeó la rodilla y lo hizo caer al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Clock y Baker, aún desconcertados, corrieron hacia Daniels que gritaba en el suelo.

—Le ha roto la rodilla. —Dave caminó hacia Pendel, quien caminaba hacia atrás hasta que cayó al suelo. Dave lo levantó agarrándole el cuello con una mano y lo empotró contra la camioneta.

—No podías hacer el trabajo solo, ¿cierto, Pendel? —Dave se dio cuenta del hematoma que tenía en el ojo—. Has necesitado a otros tres para hacerte cargo de Kurt. Eres un cobarde. ¿Dónde está? —La cara de Pendel estaba enrojecida. Sentía en los ojos la presión que Dave ejercía sobre los músculos de su cuello. Para Dave habría sido tan fácil romperlo como un palillo de dientes.

—En la jaula. —Baker tenía miedo, los cuatro lo tenían—. Sólo suéltalo y déjanos irnos. Tenemos que llevar a Daniels al hospital. —Dave le dio una bofetada a Pendel que le abrió el labio inferior y lo dejó caer al suelo.

—Kurt os va a denunciar así que espero que tengáis un plan de escape. Más os vale que lo encuentre en perfecto estado porque si no os buscaré y me encargaré de romper cada uno de vuestros miserables huesos.

La jaula era el cuarto que estaba al lado de la oficina de la entrenadora. Ahí guardaban todo tipo de objetos y el equipo que ya estaba inservible. El lugar era oscuro, frío y aterrador. Dave se había quedado encerrado quince minutos en séptimo grado y fueron los quince peores minutos de su vida. Abrió la puerta de metal y caminó hasta el fondo, donde se alcanzaba a ver la figura de una persona.

—Kurt.

Estaba amordazado en un rincón, llorando. Su chaqueta estaba en el suelo, su camisa azul estaba arrugada y su pelo revuelto; fuera de eso no parecía tener ningún golpe visible aunque con la tenue luz Dave no podía estar seguro. De inmediato le quitó la cinta que le cubría la boca y el pedazo de tela que tenía sobre los ojos y deshizo el nudo de la gruesa cuerda que le sujetaba las muñecas.

—Dave. —Kurt se abrazó a él con fuerza. Dave lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—Está bien, todo está bien, _bonito. _—Kurt seguía llorando y hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de Dave mientras éste trataba de consolarle—. Lo has hecho muy bien, le has dejado un bonito recuerdo a Pendel en el ojo derecho. —Kurt se movió hasta que su rostro y manos quedaron apoyados en el pecho de Dave—. No te va a pasar nada de nuevo, lo juro. Voy a protegerte, _bonito._ —Kurt suspiró entrecortadamente sin separarse de pecho de Dave.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? —le preguntó Kurt una vez que se hubo calmado.

—Vi tu coche en el estacionamiento, luego a esos cuatro idiotas y sólo tuve que sumar. —Kurt se estremeció. Dave se separó de él para quitarse la chaqueta y colocársela a Kurt por encima de los hombros—. Se está jodidamente frío aquí.

—Gracias. Sabes que la puerta sólo se abre desde afuera, ¿verdad? —Kurt se separó de él apoyando la espalda en la pared.

—Lo acabo de recordar pero no te preocupes, llame a mi papá antes de entrar. Ellos nos van a sacar.

Media hora después Kurt estaba desesperado, Dave podía sentirlo. Había revisado su móvil con la esperanza de que hubiese señal pero, como era lógico, no la había. Kurt se removió incomodo. Dave sólo estaba esperando la tormenta.

—No llamaste a tu padre, ¿verdad? —De todas las cosas que Dave pensó que le podría decir esa jamás le pasó por la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —Kurt se puso de pie y lo encaró. Dave se sentía humillado, enojado y decepcionado por lo que Kurt aún veía en él—. ¡Vine aquí por ti! ¿Por qué iba a querer hacerte daño? —Kurt se reacomodó la chaqueta sobre los hombros como si se protegiera con ella.

—No lo sé. Dímelo tú.

—Oh, ¡joder! Basta ya, ¿quieres? Fui un hijo de puta contigo, lo sé, pero no soy un violador. Y lo que te hice no fue mucho peor de lo que te hicieron Puckerman y Hudson en su momento. —Kurt se sonrojó y la rabia creció en su cuerpo.

—¡Ellos jamás amenazaron con matarme! ¡Ellos no me aterrorizaron hasta el grado de tener miedo de caminar por los pasillos!

—Bien, lamento eso, lamento haberte aterrorizado, lamento haberte amenazado, lamento haber robado el arreglo del pastel, lamento haberte mandado a Dalton pero, ¿sabes qué? ¡No soy ni un violador ni un homicida! Cuando hice todo eso era un chico gordo, que sudaba demasiado y que se iba a quedar calvo a los treinta que estaba asustado, muerto de miedo, porque no sabía lo que le estaba pasando. Ya sé que no es excusa, sin embargo, creo que puedes entenderme; todos hacemos o decimos cosas horribles cuando nos sentimos acorralados. ¿Tú nunca te has equivocado? —Kurt lo miró sin decir nada—. He cambiado, Kurt. Ahora sólo soy un gordo que suda mucho y que seguramente tendrá alopecia pero que ya ha llegado a un acuerdo con su sexualidad. Soy gay.

—Me da mucho gusto que puedas decírtelo pero también es importante que se lo digas a tus padres porque…

—Ya se lo he dicho. A ellos y a Azimio, durante el verano. —Kurt perdió por unos segundos su fría máscara para mirarlo confundido.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Es un gran paso, Dave…

—Oh, ¡vete a la mierda! —Kurt intentó golpearle pero Dave detuvo el golpe sujetándole la muñeca—. Por eso no te lo dije, porque para ti sólo soy tu pequeño experimento gay. No necesito un mentor ni necesito a alguien que me diga lo genial que es el sexo gay. Necesito un amigo. —El cuerpo de Kurt perdió toda la tensión y algo de la rabia que sentía disminuyó—. Sé que te hice mucho daño y no aspiro a cosas que no puedo tener. —Kurt tragó saliva y sintió que el agarre de Dave le quemaba al empezar a entender a lo que se refería Dave—. Pero a una relación civilizada, tal vez…

—Yo no…

—Lo sé. —Todos los celos que podía sentir estaban golpeando su pecho—. Sé que sientes _algo_ por Anderson y no voy por ahí. Sólo… —Estaban muy cerca. Dave humedeció su labio inferior y Kurt siguió el trayecto de la lengua con los ojos. Después miró directamente a Dave notando unos destellos de dorados en los ojos verdes.

—¡Kurt! —Se escuchó un golpe seco en la puerta y la voz de Burt Hummel rompió el momento—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, papá.

—Aléjate de la puerta. Vamos a derribarla.

En cuanto la puerta cayó Kurt salió corriendo a los brazos de su padre. Paul simplemente palmeó la espalda de Dave y le sonrió cálidamente. Cuando Burt Hummel los vio, caminó hacia ellos y le tendió la mano a Dave.

—Gracias por lo que has hecho.

—Era mi deber, señor.

Esa noche Kurt contó lo sucedido a su familia mientras cenaban. Después subió a su habitación para darse una ducha y, una vez relajado y con su pijama de seda puesto, miró la chaqueta de Dave. Desde el inicio de curso había dejado de usar la chaqueta del equipo. Ésta era una chaqueta de cachemir azul muy elegante. Olía a él: _Boss Bottled Night_ y algo más tan natural que Kurt no podía definir pero que era muy masculino. Claro, Dave era un hombre.

—Kurt, para de pensar en eso. Has tenido un día horrible. Será mejor irte a dormir antes de que sigas con ese estrés postraumático.

* * *

><p>—<em>Entonces te quedaste encerrado con él. ¿Y no pudiste derribar la puerta por…?<em>

—Porque no es normal que un tío pueda tirar una puerta de metal. Disculpa por no querer parecer un monstruo delante de Kurt. Aunque pensándolo bien pude haber tirado la puerta tranquilamente porque él ya me cree un monstruo capaz de violarle. —Anderson suspiró con cansancio.

—_Kurt puede ser un poco teatral…_

—Dejémoslo. Estuve revisando lo que me mandaste y vaya tipos hijos de puta esos tres. Todos ellos unos matones y pájaros de cuenta, sobre todo Curtis, el tío que falta. Y esto es lo raro, que en los demás ataques en Van Wert y Marion también falta un cuerpo. Es como…

—… _si alguien estuviera reclutando gente. Los que no le sirven los desecha pero, ¿qué hace con los otros? _

—¿Qué sabe tu papá del Clan?

—_Ha intentado ponerse en contacto con ellos pero no le responden. Papá dice que tenemos que esperar. _—Dave gruñó—. ¿_Sabes? Creo que deberíamos regresar al lugar donde te atacaron. Quizás podamos encontrar algo que nos sirva._

—Bien, mañana nos vemos en el bosque. Voy a buscar una forma de decirle a papá lo que está pasando, tal vez él pueda ayudar. Si el abuelo llegó a Lima puede que otros lobos llegarán con él y eso podría ser de ayuda.

—_Entonces nos vemos mañana. Por cierto, ¿sabes disparar armas? —_Dave entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí.

—_Genial, tenemos que estar protegidos._

Anderson colgó y Dave sintió que todo se estaba volviendo demasiado serio y peligroso.

* * *

><p>Aún era de día pero el bosque estaba algo oscuro. Dave caminaba con la escopeta en la mano mientras el muñeco Ken miraba alrededor. Tenían la sensación de que las cosas no estaban bien pero ninguno de los dos decía nada. Ahora que podía hacer uso de sus habilidades distinguía el olor a sangre y a algo que andaba cerca.<p>

—Alguien llega. —Blaine se extrañó; aún no podía percibir nada. En cuanto se concentró lo logró. Era cierto, Dave era más poderoso que él.

Una ráfaga de viento helado chocó contra ellos. Escucharon un rápido galope. Dave empujó a Blaine hacia el suelo y segundos después un lobo saltó de entre los matorrales. La enorme bestia ignoró a Dave e intentó lanzarse sobre Anderson pero éste lo detuvo en mitad del vuelo y lo lanzó contra un árbol.

—Tenemos que lograr que pierda la trasformación para poder hablar con él.

La bestia se puso de pie y corrió de nuevo hacia Anderson pero esta vez Dave lo capturó. Anderson le quitó a Dave el cuchillo de plata que cargaba y lo colocó sobre el pecho del animal. Éste empezó a aullar de dolor pero aún así intentaba morder a Dave. Anderson le hizo un corte en una de las patas pero la bestia no se doblegaba. El chico siguió enterrando poco a poco el cuchillo en el corte.

En ese momento otro lobo saltó sobre la espalda de Dave haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Dave rodó por el suelo mientras el otro lobo intentaba atacarle. Anderson logró inmovilizar al lobo herido justo cuando Dave alcanzaba su escopeta. El nuevo lobo se lanzó sobre Dave y él, por instinto, le disparó. El lobo cayó encima de Dave y segundos después se trasformó en un hombre. Anderson encajó el cuchillo de plata sobre el primer lobo, quien aulló y poco a poco fue perdiendo la trasformación. Aún seguía vivo.

—¿Qué quieren en Ohio? ¿Quién es su Alfa? —Anderson sujetó con fuerza al hombre, que sonrió mostrando la sangre que empezaba a brotar de su boca.

—Es… Alguien… Qu… Va acabar con el tuyo, con su Clan… Con su comp… —El hombre empezó a convulsionar y murió.

—Genial, necesitábamos uno y hemos matado a los dos que teníamos —dijo Dave mirando los cuerpos en el bosque. Anderson se puso de pie y con un pañuelo intentó limpiarse la sangre de las manos—. Ahora ya sabemos qué le pasó a Curtis. —El muñeco Ken miró el cuerpo del lobo que había atacado a David.

—Bueno, y otras dos cosas: todo esto va en contra tuya y quien sea que esté detrás cree que tú tienes un Clan y que funges como Alfa.

—De puta madre —ironizó Dave en tono cansino—. Con mayor razón debo hablar con papá. —Anderson palmeó su espalda y caminó de regreso a los coches.

* * *

><p>La mañana del lunes Kurt caminaba por los pasillos de McKinley esquivando miradas curiosas. En realidad él no quería hablar del ataque. Les había dicho a sus amigos que estaba bien y que quería olvidarlo. Lástima que no podía decirles lo mismo a todos esos mirones.<p>

—Hola. —Kurt sonrió a Blaine al verlo en su casillero.

—Eres una celebridad. —Kurt movió los ojos y dibujó una mueca.

—La fama pasará. Además, creo que estos están más interesados en saber cómo fue que David Karofsky terminó salvándome y eso me tranquiliza porque no creo que Karofsky vaya a hablar de esto. —Blaine le sonrió.

—Vamos, puede que de verdad haya cambiado. Y te dijo que te quería como amigo, ¿no? —Kurt negó acomodándose el pelo.

—Para ser amigos tendría que hablarme en la escuela y eso no es algo que Karofsky vaya a hacer. —Blaine se encogió de hombros.

En seguida, Dave Karofsky apareció por el pasillo caminando al lado de Azimio Adams. Los dos atletas se pararon frente a ellos.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana? —Kurt juraría que el pasillo se quedó en silencio y que todas las miradas estaban dirigidas hacia ellos. Kurt boqueó un poco pero recuperó la compostura.

—Bien. —Dave asintió.

—Ken. —Blaine le lanzó una sonrisa enorme.

—_Grumpy Bear. _—Dave entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño mientras Blaine se miraba las uñas.

—Vaya grupo. —La voz de Mercedes Jones rompió el momento. La chica se les acercó. Uno de los libros que tenía entre sus manos cayó y Azimio se apresuró a tomarlo del suelo y regresarlo a sus manos—. Gracias —dijo Mercedes extrañada, y le dio una tímida sonrisa a Azimio. Esa fue la señal para Kurt.

—¡Ok! Nos vamos. —Kurt tomó las manos de Blaine y Mercedes para salir de allí.

Karofsky hablando amablemente con él y haciendo bromas de mal gusto con Blaine y Azimio Adams portándose como _un ser humano _eran claros signos de algún tipo de apocalipsis. Sin mencionar que él tenía la chaqueta de Karofsky en su armario y que aún guardaba su delicioso aroma. Eso de verdad perturbaba a Kurt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué tal? Kurtofsky in the house jejejejejeje poco a poco Kurt va a caer encima de ese amplio pecho de Dave. <strong>_

_**Ya anda el rumor de que Glee será cancelada, después de que se hiciera oficial la salida para la cuarta temporada de los personas Kurt, Rachel y Finn además de que los primeros tres capítulos de esta tercera temporada han andado mal en el rating. Lamentaré si la serie desaparece, era un buen concepto y tal vez perdió magia en la segunda temporada pero tuvo sus buenos capítulos simplemente que en esta tercera temporada no le han dando al clavo. Ojalá pueda levantar. **_

_**Saben que como escritora de fanfiction se tiene la oportunidad de contar ideas sobre los personajes de una obra o determinada serie, se tiene la responsabilidad de respetar las líneas de personaje en el cual te basas y el deber moral de terminar una historia que hayas empezado. Como lectores ustedes sólo tiene que regalarnos un comentario. Sé que no es sencillo, sé que el sueño, la vergüenza o la fatiga siempre pueden más pero si pueden dejar un comentario no lo piensen dos veces, tomen en cuenta que con un siempre ^^ hacen muy feliz a la escritora o traductora de la historia que leen. **_

_**Mil gracias a Winter por toda su ayuda. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV - Nosgoth**

* * *

><p>El timbre de la puerta principal se escuchó por toda la casa y le siguieron luego unos pequeños pasos y una sonrisa juguetona.<p>

—¡Yo voy! ¡Yo voy!

—Emily, tú no puedes abrir la puerta. —Detrás de los pequeños pasos hubo unos apresurados y después la puerta se abrió.

—¡Az! —Emily Karofsky corrió hacía el jugador quien la levantó en brazos. De inmediato la niña de cinco años escondió el rostro en el cuello del jugador.

—Buenas tardes, señora Karofsky. —Mónica le sonrió y le dejó pasar.

—Discúlpame, Azimio. No me gusta que Emily abra la puerta pero esta niña parece tener un radar para saber cuando vienes. —Azimio sonrió—. Dave está en su habitación y yo tengo que terminar de hacer la cena. Les llamo cuando esté lista. —Azimio asintió y caminó con Emily aún entre sus brazos.

Emily era algo así como un milagro para la familia Karofsky. Después de tener a Dave, a la señora Karofsky le había costado volver a embarazarse aunque lo intentó muchas veces. Azimio vivió junto con Dave la tristeza de haber perdido dos hermanitos; la señora Karofsky había tenido dos abortos en trece años. Cuando estaban por perder la esperanza, la señora Karofsky anunció que estaba embarazada de nuevo y, ocho angustiosos meses después, Emily Jean Karofsky llegó a sus vidas. Dave, a los trece años, se volvía prácticamente un charco de baba cuando veía a su hermana recién nacida. Para todos los Karofsky se había convertido en su princesita de pelo negro, ojos avellana y toda la curiosidad de los cinco años. Además de haber desarrollado un gusto por Azimio porque, para ella, el robusto atleta era su inmenso oso de peluche.

—¿Cómo has estado, princesa? —La niña sonrió.

—Muy bien, Az, pero tenías mucho sin venir. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, porque últimamente tengo que estudiar. —La niña sonrió. Se detuvieron en la puerta de Dave y Azimio golpeó pero no hubo respuesta—. Tu hermanito debe estar perdido ahí adentro. —Emily se encogió de hombros.

—Le dijo a mi mami que iba a hacer su tarea. —Azimio se arriesgó a abrir de golpe esperando que Dave no estuviera haciendo nada comprometedor.

Para sorpresa de Azimio, Dave se encontraba frente al escritorio leyendo muy interesado unos documentos y viendo unas fotografías bastante aterradoras en la pantalla del portátil. Ésa no era su tarea de cálculo, definitivamente. Azimio entendió por qué Dave no le escuchaba; tenía puestos los auriculares. Pero, como por arte de magia, Dave salió de su ensimismamiento y se giró para mirarlo.

—Ey, bro. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Dave había estado perdido en su lectura y por eso no había detectado el aroma de Azimio. Disimuladamente cerró las imágenes e hizo a un lado los expedientes.

—Az, mi maestra me puso un diez en un dibujo tuyo. Voy por él para que lo veas. —Emily salió corriendo dejando a los dos chicos en un ambiente tenso. Azimio se sentó en la cama de Dave mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Desde cuándo te va lo CSI? —Dave intentó disimular su nerviosismo pero Azimio estaba serio.

—Bueno, son ataques que están pasando en Ohio. Tenía curiosidad. —Azimio asintió. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Emily apareció con el dibujo en la mano.

La presencia de la niña poco a poco fue disipando la tensión. Dave estaba contento de que su concentración estuviera ayudando pero haber estado alerta habría ayudado, no hubiese alarmado a su amigo. Dave sabía que en algún momento tendría que contarle lo que le estaba pasando pero no sabía cómo empezar la conversación. Después de la cena ambos subieron a la habitación, esta vez con una vibra totalmente diferente. Azimio se volvió a tirar en la cama mientras Dave terminaba su tarea.

—¿Qué opinas de Mercedes Jones?

—Que es mucho mejor cantante que Rachel Berry. —Azimio se lo pensó un poco y luego asintió.

—Sí, bueno, pero no me refería eso. —Se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Tú crees que ella…?

—¿Quiera salir contigo? —Dave intentó que su tono no fuese de incredulidad pero fracasó miserablemente—. Tío, Kurt y ella están fuera de nuestro alcance. Ambos tenemos las mismas oportunidades. —Azimio frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué?

—Amigo, yo no me he portado tan mal últimamente. Tengo medio año sin lanzarle granizados a nadie, no me he metido con nadie del club Glee y hasta participé en esa cosa de medio tiempo en el campeonato. —Dave negó divertido, cruzó los brazos y echó la espalda sobre el respaldo de su silla.

—No creo que baste, Az. Para Kurt yo soy una especie de violador y no creo que la señorita Jones te vea mejor. —Dave intentaba darle una perspectiva real a su amigo pero también sabía que Azimio era un espíritu incansable y que no se detendría por unas cuantas negativas.

—Es justo. Fuimos unos mierdas pero ahora nos estamos reformando y creo que Mercedes podría cambiar de opinión. Necesito que hables con tu hada para que te diga qué le gusta a Mercedes. —Dave abrió ligeramente la boca—. No me mires así.

—Tío, hace unos días me querías lo más lejos posible de Kurt, ¿y ahora quieres que hable con él? —Azimio se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos, no es como si fuese una tortura dolorosa para ti; te mueres por hacerlo. Y si vas a estar detrás de él por lo menos debo tener algún beneficio.

—Veré qué le puedo sacar.

El resto del tiempo Dave se relajó jugando _Demon's Souls_ mientras Azimio se burlaba cada vez que moría en el videojuego. Gran parte de la atención de Dave estaba en pensar un plan para hablar con su padre; necesitaba saber muchas cosas pero la más importante era si su abuelo tenía algún enemigo aún vivo. Los ataques habían cesado; doce en total, siempre tres víctimas. Había siete desparecidos. El FBI estaba investigando sutilmente pero no encontraba ninguna pista y Dave imaginaba cual era el destino de los _desaparecidos_. La pregunta era: ¿para qué? Él no era tan importante. Sabía que algo estaba realmente mal pero aún no podía dar con ello.

* * *

><p>—Buenos días. —La reluciente sonrisa de Dave no vaciló cuando Kurt le lanzó una mirada de fastidio.<p>

—¿Has perdido algo, Karofsky? —Kurt cerró su casillero y empezó a caminar por el pasillo.

—Soy malo siendo sutil así que te lo diré directamente. Azimio quiere salir con tu amiga Mercedes. —Kurt se detuvo y miró a Dave unos segundos.

—¡Por Prada! ¿Es cierto? —Le lanzó una mueca despectiva—. Nunca. Tu amigo puede ir a jugar con otra porque Mercedes ni siquiera lo registra. Azimio es un horrible simio que no tiene derecho a pensar en una diva gloriosa como mi amiga. —Dave se acercó a Kurt invadiendo completamente su espacio personal.

—No lo conoces, no tienes derecho a llamarlo así y menos aún a pensar tan mal de él —siseó molesto. Kurt parpadeó pero no se movió, simplemente tragó saliva y le habló fríamente.

—Ustedes no me han dado motivos para verlos de otra forma. —Dave enmarcó una ceja y desvió ligeramente la mirada—. Te perdoné, y me parece genial que les hayas contado a tus padres y a tu amigo, pero no esperes que eso me demuestre que eres bueno. —Dave sonrió.

—Si me lo permitieras en cualquier momento te lo demostraría sin ningún problema. —Kurt se ruborizó para diversión de David.

—¿Ser civilizados el uno con el otro? Ok. Dile a tu amigo que no tiene ninguna oportunidad con Mercedes. Y te sugiero que te mantengas a una distancia apropiada de mí a menos que quieras salir también en la escuela. No quiero ni imaginar lo que estarán pensando todos los que en este momento nos están mirando.

Kurt se giró y echó a andar moviendo la cadera y pavoneándose, como siempre. Dave no puedo evitar que sus ojos se fijaran en ese bonito y redondo par de nalgas. Ese sería un duro día si seguía dejándose seducir por el dulce aroma de Kurt. El móvil vibró en su bolsillo derecho justo antes de entrar a su primera clase.

_Papá tiene una reunión con el Clan hoy. ¿Has pensado qué decirle a tu padre para que nos ayude? _

Dave suspiró. Había intentado evitar la conversación con su padre pero no lo podía hacer por más tiempo. Era el momento de hacer frente a esa parte de su pasado, o por lo menos a la parte que su padre conociera o que le quisiera contar. Se debatía entre creerle o no pero sabía que debía confiar en que su padre le diría todo lo que sabía por su bien y por el de su relación como padre e hijo.

* * *

><p>Liam Anderson aparcó su coche en la acera frente a la puerta doble que conducía a la mansión de la familia Nosgoth<em>.<em> No había sido sencillo llegar al Clan y aún no sabía si sería recibido pero mantenía la esperanza; hablar con el Alfa de ese Clan les sería de mucha ayuda. Le preocupaba saber que el lobo que estaba detrás de los ataques también estaba detrás de Dave y de su supuesto Clan, del cual aparentemente formaban parte tanto él como su hijo.

Las enormes puertas de hierro forjado se abrieron descubriendo un camino de adoquín rojizo. Las suelas de sus zapatos hacían eco mientras caminaba con paso firme. Al final del adoquinado Liam Anderson encontró la mansión Nosgoth y un grupo de diez lobos que le detuvieron antes de que pudiera poner un pie sobre el césped que la rodeaba. Todos vestían de negro pero sólo uno tenía un broche en la solapa con el símbolo de los Nosgoth. Liam los había investigado antes de presentarse a la cita y estaba seguro de que ese joven no era el Alfa del Clan.

El señor Anderson fue rodeado por los hombres, que le dieron una impresión inequívocamente mala.

—¿Liam Anderson? —Asintió. Algo más atrasado, vio a un hombre que no participaba en la semi-emboscada—. Soy Zephon Nosgoth. —le dijo el hombre del broche en la solapa. El que estaba apartado también llevaba en la solapa de su chaqueta el broche de los Nosgoth_._

A Liam le llegaba una esencia superior del chico que no participaba. Aunque ninguno era el Alfa, eso era claro para él. Ambos chicos debían estar en los veinte años y definitivamente Zephon Nosgoth era más temperamental que el otro.

—Agradable recibimiento, joven Nosgoth. —Liam observó cómo la comisura derecha del labio de Zephon se movía ligeramente. Definitivamente no era el Alfa pero quería serlo—. Espero que me pueda conducir con su Alfa.

—Me temo que no, señor Anderson. Mi padre no está disponible para un heraldo de otro Clan. —Liam miró hacía el chico que no participaba y luego regresó sus ojos hacía los negros de Zephon.

—La información que quiero solicitar a su padre es vital. Ustedes llegaron al país hace cinco años y tal vez él tenga informes de otros lobos…

—Lo siento, señor Anderson, pero mi padre no tiene información que darle. Nosotros somos pacíficos y respetamos mucho nuestro anonimato. Así que dígale a su Alfa que no tenemos nada de qué informarle. —Liam quería aclarar que no pertenecía a ningún Clan pero algo le decía que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Tenía la sensación de que el Clan Nosgoth tenía miedo de otro Alfa y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: había una renovación en las jerarquías del Clan y la presencia de un Alfa exterior amenazaba el equilibrio interior.

—He de creer en su palabra, joven Nosgoth. Tengan usted y su Alfa los respetos de David Karofsky. —Los ojos de Zephon se fijaron en él como hierros ardiendo pero Liam Anderson no se movió ni un ápice.

—Nuestros respetos para ustedes, señor Anderson.

Liam Anderson fue escoltado hacia la salida sin respuestas pero con la sensación de que regresaría a la mansión Nosgoth.

Zephon deshizo la formación de sus hombres. Había tomado la decisión de que su padre no hablara con el heraldo pero en ese momento se estaba preguntando si había tomado la correcta.

—¿Karofsky? —Zephon suspiró cuando su hermano se acercó a él y le preguntó.

—Lo sé, Malik. Estaba en la misma habitación que tú cuando papá nos contaba las luchas de su pasado y recuerdo muy bien quién era Audron Karofsky. —Malik palmeó la espalda de su hermano mayor—. ¿Qué podía hacer? Papá está enfermo y el señor Anderson venía de parte de un Alfa a quien persiguen; no es la mejor tarjeta de presentación. —Malik le sonrió tranquilizador…

—Ey, no te agobies. Sólo díselo. Si él quiere hablar con el otro Alfa será su decisión. —Zephon asintió mientras miraba hacia la mansión.

* * *

><p>Dave caminó hacia el estacionamiento con Azimio. La práctica había sido brutal para todos menos para él que en realidad estaba fingiendo el cansancio. Arrojó sus cosas en la caja de la camioneta y se apoyó en ella mientras Azimio intentaba también arrojar sus cosas sin hacer una mueca de dolor.<p>

—Kurt no va a ayudar con Mercedes —dijo al fin. Azimio se encogió de hombros.

—No esperaba mucho de tu hada, si te he de ser sincero, pero no me doy por vencido. Me imagino que, como a todas las mujeres, le han de gustar las flores. Ya aterroricé a uno de los chicos nuevos del equipo para que mañana me ayude con una sorpresita. —Dave evitó decirle a su amigo que la señorita Jones no estaría muy feliz con su forma de ser algo violenta.

Antes de arrancar el coche el móvil de Dave vibró. Había estado esperando esa llamada toda la mañana. Tenía la esperanza de que el papá del muñeco Ken consiguiera verdadera información.

* * *

><p>El ensayo del club Glee estaba a punto de empezar pero Blaine definitivamente tenía la cabeza en otro lado. Aún no podía creer que el Clan de los Nosgoth le hubiese cerrado las puertas a su padre. Tenía que decírselo a David. Marcó el número mirando de un lado a otro del pasillo. Había una mezcla de aromas y sensaciones que decidió ignorar; no quería tener un dolor de cabeza por eso.<p>

—_Dime._ —Típico de Dave. Está con alguien.

—No dejaron que papá se entrevistara con su Alfa. Vas a tener que decírselo a tu padre. Y pronto. —Justo en ese momento Kurt se colocó semi-oculto tras el quicio de la puerta del salón de ensayo escuchando la conversación de Blaine.

—_Pero…_

—Nada de _peros_. Si quieres que sigamos vas a tener que ser honesto con tu padre. No quiero seguir con esto a escondidas y él nos puede ser de mucha ayuda, Dave. —Los labios de Kurt se abrieron. Se sentía en la dimensión desconocida. Blaine conocía a dos Dave: uno seguía en Dalton con su novia y el otro era Dave Karofsky. Una pesada bolsa se instaló en su estómago—. Te llamo después. Ahora tengo que entrar al ensayo.

Kurt corrió a su asiento. Durante el ensayo no dijo nada; aún estaba procesando lo que había escuchado. Se temía lo peor. Sin embargo, no podía imaginar cómo es que esos dos habían terminado juntos, si es que lo estaban. Decidió que los observaría, así tendría más con que reclamarle a Blaine y un nuevo pretexto para odiar a Karofsky. Hijo de puta; por un lado coqueteando con él y por el otro…

* * *

><p>Dave se frotó la nuca una vez más. De su abuelo Dave sabía que… Que era el padre de su papá. Había muerto un mes después de su nacimiento y sus padres hablaban poco de él o de cualquier otro abuelo. Sin embargo, había resultado que su abuelo le había dejado una herencia bastante singular. Dave dejó escapar el aire que retenía y golpeó la puerta del despacho de su padre. Había llegado el momento de aclarar las cosas.<p>

Entró al despacho. Su viejo estaba revisando unos papeles y, sin levantar la vista, le dijo que tomara asiento. Dave había admirado toda su vida a su padre y no iba a ser sencillo para él ver decepción en su mirada pero tampoco tenía una forma más sutil para decirle lo que tenía que decirle.

—He seguido viendo a los Anderson. —Su padre apartó los documentos y lo miró a los ojos haciéndole una pregunta muda—. Era horrible, papá: escuchar todo, sentir cosas, percibir todo tiempo de emociones ajenas. Sé que has trabajado duro para encontrar algo que restablezca el sello pero yo no podía esperar tanto. Además mi ataque no fue un evento aislado. —Su padre cerró los ojos y asintió.

—Lo sé. He estado siguiendo la prensa.

—El lobo que está detrás de eso cree que tengo un Clan. —Paul abrió los ojos y contrajo la mandíbula. Su preocupación inundó la oficina. A Dave le asfixiaba el aroma a pánico—. Papá, necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes. Si tienes alguna idea de por qué el abuelo me hizo ese sello necesito que me la digas.

Paul suspiró pesadamente, accionó algo debajo de su escritorio y el muro derecho del despacho empezó a moverse.

—¿Me vas a decir que eres Batman y ahí tenernos la baticueva? —Paul caminó hacia la nueva puerta junto a Dave.

—Cuando tu abuelo murió se me informó de este apéndice secreto de la casa. Es una biblioteca muy especial; tiene manuscritos y libros muy interesantes. Tu abuelo llegó aquí sólo con mi madre. —Dave miraba la habitación de cuatro por cuatro llena de libros viejos de páginas amarillentas.

—¿Nadie de su Clan lo siguió? ¿Ningún lobo?

—No, llegó únicamente con tu abuela. Mi padre había deshecho su Clan. Cuando los liberó todos se quedaron en Europa. Mamá era americana y papá la siguió aquí.

—¿Por qué deshizo el Clan? —Paul miraba hacia tres grandes libros negros.

—Se enamoró de mamá y sabía que mientras fuera líder de un Clan siempre estarían en peligro. Había luchado muchas batallas y acabado con todos sus enemigos y lo que quería era paz. Por eso habló con todo su Clan. La mayoría tenía sus propias familias, eran guerreros que también querían paz, y aceptaron. Papá dejó Rusia, se instaló aquí como contable y formó su familia.

—¿Algún enemigo? ¿El hijo de algún viejo enemigo? Tiene que haber algo papá. Siempre hay algo así. —Paul negó con firmeza.

—Tú abuelo no dejaba vivos a sus enemigos. Ni a sus potenciales enemigos. Tampoco hablaba mucho de su pasado y no supe por su boca de las luchas que tuvo pero aquí —Paul señaló los tres gruesos libros negros— tuve las respuestas. Son sus diarios, desde que aprendió a escribir hasta que llegó a América. Una vez aquí apenas escribió nada. —Dave notó el tono y el sentimiento pesado de su padre—. Cubrió todas sus huellas, hijo. Fue despiadado con sus enemigos e hizo de todo para proteger a mi mamá.

Dave tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en lo que su padre le pudiera decir, algo, una pista, pero estaba tan perdido como al principio. Empezó a hojear un libro sólo por hacer algo. De pronto se quedó mirando un signo que había visto antes pero, ¿dónde?

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es el símbolo de un Clan. Todos los Clanes tenían su símbolo. —Dave había visto ese símbolo, estaba seguro. Cerró los ojos y recordó el olor a sangre y la plata quemando el pelaje del lobo que había intentado cazar en el bosque.

—¿De quién es éste, papá? —Paul lo miró.

—No lo sé, hijo. Tendría que investigar entre los diarios de papá. ¿Por qué?

—El lobo que nos dijo sobre el Alfa que está detrás de esto lo tenía en el brazo.

—¿Ustedes lo atacaron?

—Necesitábamos respuestas, papá. No fue premeditado. Él nos atacó y luego llegó otro. Blaine y yo simplemente nos defendimos. —Paul negó—. Sé que no te gusta, papá, pero esto es lo que soy. Has intentado regresarme el sello y no has conseguido nada, ¿cierto?

—Dave, no sé por qué tu abuelo hizo el sello pero dio diez años de su vida por hacerlo funcionar. —Dave tragó saliva—. Lo que sea que esté detrás de esto no se detendrá.

David había conciliado que era gay y volver a hacerlo con su naturaleza lupina ahora era sencillo; sentía que era natural la aceptación. Pero las palabras de su padre le recordaron que él no sabía nada ser un lobo, que no sabía nada de lo que le podía deparar el camino que estaba siguiendo. Tenía miedo pero tenía que luchar.

—¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Lo he investigado, hijo, pero no lo sé. No hay nada que me dé la razón del sello.

—Necesito que me guíes, papá. Sin ti no voy a lograrlo, eso es seguro. —Paul le dio un apretón a su hijo en la mano.

—Lo primero es investigar de quién es el símbolo y detenerlo.

* * *

><p>—¿Está todo bien, Kurt? —Blaine y Kurt caminaban con rumbo a la cafetería del McKinley—. Noto que me has estado evitando y que estás molesto, ¿cierto? —Kurt reacomodó su mochila y siguió caminando.<p>

—No estoy molesto. Y tú, ¿tienes algo que contarme, Blaine? —Blaine boqueó un poco pero justo cuando estaba por decir algo Mercedes apareció con una enorme sonrisa y una docena de rosas rojas.

—¿No son hermosas? Las dejaron en mi casillero. Tengo un admirador secreto, Kurt. —Kurt sonrió forzadamente.

—Magnifico, Mercedes. Tengo que hacer algo. En seguida los alcanzo en la cafetería. —Kurt salió corriendo hacia los vestidores.

Kurt corrió esquivando cuerpos. Sabía quién estaba detrás de esa tontería. Iba a gritarle a Karofsky hasta que le explotaran los tímpanos.

Empujó la puerta con fuerza. Karofsky estaba terminando de ponerse un suéter negro.

—¡Tú! ¡Te dije que el imbécil de Azimio no iba a jugar con mi amiga! —Del lado derecho de Kurt apareció una inmensa figura negra. La voz de Azimio Adams rugió en los vestidores.

—Lo único que aprendí del pendejo de mi padre es que no debo jugar con las mujeres y que no se las deja embarazadas y con un niño de tres años; así que ve olvidándote de que juego con tu amiga, Hummel. —Kurt tragó saliva—. Sé que no soy el mejor de los partidos. Fui un hijo de puta pero la gente puede cambiar, Hummel, y quiero demostrárselo a Mercedes. Seguiré mandándole rosas y cuando me gane su confianza le diré quién soy. No voy a alejarme de ella a menos de que sea ella quien me lo pida. Pero tendré que escucharlo de su boca, no de ti, Hummel. Por lo que mí respecta, te puedes ir mucho a la mierda. —Azimio miró a David y luego salió de allí.

Kurt aún miraba el espacio en el que había estado el cuerpo de Azimio. Dave se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención pero, al no ocurrir, colocó la mano derecha en el hombro del cantante, quien reaccionó.

—¿Estás bien? —Kurt suspiró dramáticamente.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Porque no es algo que vaya contándole a todo mundo. Es algo personal, algo de Az. —Kurt asintió.

—Ustedes no se lo merecen pero me siento mal por lo que le dije a Azimio. —Dave frotó con su pulgar el hombro de Kurt para intentar reconfortarle.

—No tienes que preocuparte, Azimio tiene muy claro lo que quiere. Vamos, tenemos que desayunar.

Al llegar a la cafetería Azimio estaba sentado en la mesa del club Glee hablando animadamente con Puck. Dave fue y tomó asiento al lado de su amigo. Kurt decidió quedarse callado, ya había hecho y dicho suficiente por ese día. Al terminar el desayuno Kurt y Dave caminaron por el mismo pasillo hacia sus respectivas clases. Kurt no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación telefónica que había escuchado. ¿Sería posible? Parecía una tontería pero aún así…

—Dave. —El deportista se detuvo y miró a Kurt afable y con un brillo especial en sus verdes ojos—. He escuchado una conversación telefónica. Blaine te estaba llamando. ¿Ustedes…? —Celos y miedo, esas eran las sensaciones de Kurt. Dave no lo pudo evitar, el dolor calaba hondo.

—No, jamás. Él quería que le dijera a papá sobre la PFALG. —Kurt asintió pero no estaba convencido—. En serio, piénsalo. ¿Nosotros? —Kurt sonrió. Para terminar de desgarrarse el corazón Dave le preguntó—: ¿Lo quieres? —Kurt se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. En ocasiones creo que aún lo hago. —Dave asintió.

—No te has preguntado que si te enamoraste de una persona que no puede quererte tal vez tengas otra, alguien más, que te vaya a querer a ti para siempre. —Los ojos de David resplandecían. Los pequeñísimos puntos dorados en sus ojos parecían brillar como oro puro. Kurt estaba empezándose a sentirse extraño, atraído hacia…

—Dave… —El atleta se inclinó un poco hacia Kurt y éste se sintió estremecer.

—Voy a esperar hasta que te des cuenta de que el corazón que te ama es el mío. —Kurt boqueó. Rachel Berry apareció sonriéndoles a ambos.

—Apúrate, Kurt. El señor Smith ya viene. —Kurt asintió.

—Yo… Tengo que… Entrar. —Dave asintió—. Seguramente me congelaré. Me he olvidado la chaqueta. —Kurt no sabía qué decir; los ojos de Dave aún le tenían hipnotizado.

—Toma. —Dave se quitó el suéter y lo pasó por los hombros de Kurt deteniéndose un poco para ver cómo le caía en el cuerpo—. No lo necesito. Ayuda ser un chico gordo. —Dave le guiñó y se giró para ir a su clase.

Kurt reaccionó antes de que Dave desapareciera pero no pudo decir nada. Percibió la fragancia del perfume de Dave. Se estaba volviendo loco.

* * *

><p>Blaine dobló a la izquierda. Al levantar el rostro se dio cuenta de que Kurt y Dave estaban al final de pasillo. Una sonrisa boba se dibujó en su rostro al verlos juntos. Fue un segundo después cuando lo percibió. Era algo raro. Nunca se había sentido así. Era Dave, definitivamente. De pronto lo recordó. <em>Es… Alguien… Qu… Va acabar con el tuyo, con su Clan… Con su comp…<em> ¿Comp? ¿Compañero, tal vez? Dave le colocó el suéter a Kurt, quien parecía resplandecer. Blaine lo supo justo en ese momento y no entendía porque Dave no se lo había dicho.

—Hijo de puta.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? En este capítulo ya hicieron su primera aparición los Nosgoth, al igual que <em>Liam Anderson<em>, decidí darles imágenes de los dos chicos Nosgoth:**

**_Zephon Nosgoth_:**

**h t t p : / / i 1 1 2 1 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / l 5 0 5 / a c m 2 0 9 9 / x 3 5 0 . j p g**

**_Malik Nosgoth:_**

****h t t p : / / i 1 1 2 1 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / l 5 0 5 / a c m 2 0 9 9 / t u m b l r _ l s n s 7 l W A J W 1 r 2 s w i n o 1 _ 5 0 0 . j p g****

**(sólo quiente los espacios para ver las imagenes)**

**Aclaro, sé que los dos son actores que participaron en HP y algunas de ustedes saben que tengo una preferencia por Matthew Lewis pero no quiere decir nada. Cuando estaba escribiendo a los personajes me los imagine con ciertas características; Zephon sería alto, delgado, pálido, con el cabello rojizo y muy serio. Malik tendría porte, sería misterioso, amigable, de cabello negro, ojos verdes y penetrantes. Así que tanto Matthew como Domhnall encajan en mi idea de cómo serían los Nosgoth. **

**Estos chicos tendrán una importante participación en la historia y como ya van viendo poco a poco se van descubriendo pistas sobre la vida del abuelo Karofsky. **

**Me gusta saber que a muchas personas les sorprende Blaine en este fic. Me he dado cuenta que mis Blaines son distintos, más oscuros y misteriosos, me gusta escribirlo así. Creo que Blaine es un gran personaje al que en la serie tampoco le sacan mucho jugo pues se van por la parte más simple de su historia y es tan sencillo hacer eso, tanto como hacer que el pobre de Darren Criss sea ese chico de la sonrisa perene.**

**Por cierto hace unos días surgió el tema en twitter sobre lo fastidioso que resulta en ocasiones publicar un fic y que no tenga comentario sólo alertas de personas que te ponen en sus favoritos. No me mal interpreten, eso agrada mucho pero también te pega no tener comentarios y eso me lleva a una duda que tengo ¿qué tanto les molesta que una autor les pida comentarios? Yo lo hago constantemente porque de verdad me gusta saber que hay detrás de las personas que me leen, que me expresen su opinión siempre es muy importante para mí. **

**Y sí, es un hecho que cuando ves que una historia tiene más comentarios te esfuerzas en publicarla en tiempo y forma. Me pasa en FF net con Aléjate de mí, publicó tres capítulos cada que me acuerdo y eso es porque no tengo comentarios; cuando en Slasheaven en su momento la publique puntualmente dos veces por semana. Ustedes que nos leen se reservan el derecho a comentar y hay autoras que se reservan el derecho a hacer con nuestras historias lo que queramos. **

**En mi caso agradezco muchísimo a las personas que se toman la molestia de comentarme semana tras semana porque gracias a ustedes más de una vez he decidido recargar la pila y seguir con mi historia. También se lo debo a Winter que ha sido una gran beta en mis historias de Glee. Es totalmente verdad cuando les digo que las betas son la magia detrás de las historias y Winter es mágica créanlo. **

**En fin, un abrazote con mucho cariño. **

**Nos vemos el viernes. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dancing in the Dark**

**Capítulo V – Animal**

* * *

><p>—¿El corazón que te ama es el mío? ¿En serio, tío? —Dave se encogió de hombros—. ¿No se te ocurrió nada más… <em>cursi<em>? Dios todopoderoso, sólo faltaron los violines, los bombones en forma de corazón y Berry y Hudson cantando alguna tonta canción como _Can't Fight this feeling. _—Azimio se tiró en la cama de Dave revolcándose de la risa.

—Fue lo único que se me ocurrió, cabrón. —Dave estaba un poco avergonzado pero en el fondo sentía que eso había movido algo en Kurt, algo pequeñito pero importante.

—Lo bueno es que a esa hada de hielo parece irle lo ridículamente romántico. —Dave asintió. Su silla crujió un poco cuando apoyó la espalda completamente en el respaldo.

De pronto el móvil empezó a vibrar sobre su escritorio. David miró la pantalla y luego hacia Azimio. Era Blaine. Si no contestaba su amigo iba a sospechar y si contestaba tendría que darle una explicación y no tenía ni idea de qué decirle a Azimio para que no sospechara. La situación le estaba dando un terrible dolor de cabeza. Azimio era su mejor amigo y quería contarle lo que le pasaba pero tenía miedo; una cosa era decirle que le iban las pollas y otra era decirle que era un hombre lobo. Todo eso terminaría en que seguramente Azimio lo querría llevar con un psiquiatra para que lo internase.

—Ey, ¿qué pasa? —dijo Dave por teléfono. Azimio se levantó de la cama y le miró.

—_¿Puedes hablar? _

—Nop. —Blaine suspiró. Había algo extraño en su voz aunque era casi imperceptible. Tal vez sólo alcanzaba a sentirlo porque era un lobo.

—_Los Nosgoth te han enviado una carta. Sólo puedes abrirla tú. Estoy seguro de que es importante. ¿Puedes venir ahora? _—Dave se lo pensó un poco. La casa de los Anderson estaba sólo a quince minutos de la suya, ese no era el problema; el problema tenía nombre y apellido.

—Bien, te veo en unos minutos. —Colgó y se aclaró la garganta. Sentía cómo Azimio se ponía alerta—. Era Anderson. Tiene problemas con cálculo. —Azimio asintió pero Dave sabía que no le creía.

—¿El chico de escuela privada súper exclusiva tiene problemas con las clases de cálculo que dan en McKinley?

—Sí, bueno. Sabes que el profesor Marcus no es muy brillante explicando las cosas.

—No, no lo sé. Jamás he tenido clase con él, ¿recuerdas? —Dave se puso de pie y tomó su chaqueta para intentar disipar el ambiente.

—Me voy. Nos vemos mañana. —Azimio no dijo nada—. ¿Qué? ¿Estás celoso, tío? —Por primera vez Azimio Adams no se rio de ese chiste.

—Estoy preocupado, Dave. ¿Qué está pasando, amigo? Cuando descubriste que eras maricón estabas igual que ahora. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. No quiero enterarme de que te lo estas montando con el muñeco Ken cuando los vea en las duchas. —Dave sonrió.

—No es eso, Az. Tú sabes cuales son mis sentimientos; te has burlado de ellos hasta el hartazgo. —Azimio le dio una leve sonrisa—. Anderson acaba de cambiar de escuela y fuera del club Glee está solo. Y, a pesar de todo, el tío me cae bien. Quiero que Kurt vea que soy un tipo civilizado.

Kurt. Cualquier cosa rara que Dave hiciese en su vida siempre estaba justificada si la delgada figura de Kurt Hummel estaba de por medio. Azimio sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos y los respetaba. Y, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con él, lo apoyaba.

Ambos salieron de la casa y tomaron sus respectivos coches para dirigirse a destinos diferentes.

* * *

><p>La mansión Anderson de noche era mucho peor que de día. Era silenciosa, oscura y un poco fría. Fue recibido por la sonriente ama de llaves que lo llevó al despacho y cerró la puerta tras él. Agradeció ver a Blaine Anderson de inmediato porque eso de estar solo en una habitación de esa mansión le producía escalofríos.<p>

—¿Has tenido problemas con Azimio? —Anderson jugaba con el sobre. Ahora que estaban juntos Dave podía percibir que el muchacho no estaba bien.

—No. —Anderson caminó hasta él y le dio el sobre lacrado. Al abrirlo sólo había una nota.

_Mansión Nosgoth. Mañana. 20:00 horas _

La nota estaba firmada.

_Janos Nosgoth. _

No había nada más.

—Al parecer es una cita. Los Nosgoth me quieren ver mañana a las ocho en punto. —Anderson frunció el ceño. Su preocupación era evidente.

—Puede ser una emboscada, Dave. Mi padre me dijo que los Nosgoth no fueron muy amistosos cuando él los visito. Hablaré con él… _después._

Dave levantó la vista de la nota y se concentró en Blaine. Había algo triste y oscuro en él. Anderson no era el mismo esa noche. Era la primera vez que Liam Anderson no estaba presente cuando hablaban de temas importantes, de ser lobos y todas esas tonterías que Dave no entendía.

—¿Dónde está tu padre? —Para Dave no había duda de que algo andaba muy mal con los Anderson. Blaine irradiaba preocupación, ira y derrota.

—Ha salido. —Dave estaba a punto de preguntar si sabía adónde cuando percibió el aroma del señor Anderson aderezado por una buena cantidad de alcohol y el olor inconfundible del sexo.

Blaine bajó el rostro mirando hacia el suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. A pesar de los gruesos muros de la mansión, Dave podía escuchar la voz del señor Anderson y la del ama de llaves que insistía en llevarlo a la cama. El señor Anderson se negaba. Segundos después la puerta del despacho se abrió de par en par. El señor Anderson tenía la barba algo crecida, el pelo revuelto y marcas de chupetones en el cuello. La camisa, que seguramente había sido de un blanco inmaculado, estaba manchada y apenas abotonada. Dave alcanzó a ver más marcas en el pecho del señor Anderson, quien se tambaleaba hacia ellos.

—Oh, David, muchacho. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Era claro el arrastrar de las palabras. El señor Anderson pasó de largo y se detuvo frente a su hijo colocando ambas manos sobre los tensos hombros de Blaine.

—Buenas noches, señor Anderson. —Liam Anderson le sonrió.

—No me digas que mi hijito te ha invitado para divertirse mientras su viejo no estaba. —El tono era ligero pero Blaine estaba aún más tenso y miró a su padre con reproche—. Bien. Sé que no, hijo mío. No sabes cómo quisiera que encontraras a tu compañero, que conocieras ese infinito sentimiento. —Dolor. Eso es lo que Blaine sentía en ese momento mirando a su padre—. Tienes los mismos ojos de tu madre, ¿te lo había dicho? —Blaine asintió—. Ella era perfecta, hijo. Un ángel en la tierra. La amo tanto. —Los ojos del señor Anderson se aguaron—. La extraño tanto, hijo. —Un par de gruesas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos del señor Anderson—. Mancho su memoria revolcándome con esas tipas pero tú sabes que no lo puedo evitar, que es el dolor de no tenerla y la maldita necesidad la que me hacen llegar a eso, hijo. Hay días en los que no puedo mirarte a los ojos porque la recuerdo tanto que siento que me arrancaron el corazón del pecho el día que se fue.

Liam Anderson se desplomó sobre el pecho de su hijo. Blaine intentaba no llorar. Estaba inmóvil, concentrando todos sus esfuerzos en no derrumbarse igual que había hecho su padre. Dave caminó hacia ellos y separó al señor Anderson de su hijo. Entre Dave y Blaine lo llevaron a su habitación. Cuando salieron, Blaine apoyó la espalda sobre la puerta y poco a poco fue resbalando hasta el piso. Dave se sentó a su lado y se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento.

—Pasa cuando la extraña demasiado. Bebe hasta tener el valor de salir a buscar a alguien con quien… —Blaine se frotó el rostro con ambas manos y lanzó un suspiró cansado—. No entiendo por qué quiere que encuentre un compañero cuando a él casi lo mata perder a mi madre.

—Él quiere que te enamores, Blaine. Eso no es malo.

—Te vi con Kurt. Es él, ¿cierto? —Dave asintió—. Tú tampoco tienes a tu compañero contigo. Y si Kurt decide no hacerte caso nunca vivirás el resto de tu vida enamorado de él. Es una mierda. No es justo, ni bueno. —Blaine echó la cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos—. En ocasiones creo que la odio, que odio su recuerdo. No la conocí. Murió dándome a luz así que desde que tengo memoria siempre hemos sido papá y yo. Él siempre ha estado para mí, apoyándome, guiándome y compartiendo conmigo todo lo que sabe. Pero cada seis meses, mi padre, mi héroe, se convierte en _eso_. ¿Para qué demonios quiero un compañero? No quiero sufrir, Dave; no como papá lo hace. —Dave entendía muy bien el temor de Blaine.

—¿Quieres que me quede? —Anderson negó.

—Mañana tenemos que ir a la reunión con los Nosgoth. Es importante, David.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Dave estaba muy nervioso porque no le había dicho a su padre del encuentro que iba a tener con los Nosgoth. Sabía que su papá no estaría de acuerdo pero esperaba que los Anderson pudieran ayudarle, aunque no había hablado con Blaine desde la noche anterior. Justo antes de que el desayuno concluyera recibió un mensaje de texto del muñeco Ken; quería que se vieran en un aula solitaria.<p>

El muñeco Ken estaba sentado en el escritorio con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos cerrados. Dave se sentó a su lado sin hacer ruido esperando que hablara.

—Le hablé a papá de la cita con los Nosgoth. Debe de estar preparando todo para ir. —Dave asintió a pesar de que Blaine seguía con los ojos cerrados—. Gracias. —Dave se giró para mirarle y Blaine abrió los ojos en ese momento—. Por ayudarme con papá y por haberme escuchado.

—Cuando quieras, Ken. —Anderson sonrió y Dave le dio un pequeño empujón con el hombro. Ambos voltearon a la ventana del aula para encontrarse con la indignada mirada de Kurt Hummel, quien siguió caminando con una mueca de desprecio en el rostro.

—Hostia. —Dave se puso de pie.

—Ve por él, tigre. Te espero a las seis en mi casa para ir con los Nosgoth.

Dave salió corriendo detrás de Kurt aunque no estaba seguro de si su reacción era por Blaine, por él o porque le había dicho no había nada entre ellos y poco después los había visto hablando muy juntitos en un salón vacío. La verdad es que la situación era un poco sospechosa.

—¡Kurt! —El chico siguió caminando sin ni siquiera dignarse a frenar un poco. Dave corrió hacia él hasta que lo alcanzó y lo sujetó suavemente del antebrazo—. Ey. —Kurt se soltó del agarre.

—¿Qué quieres, Karofsky? —Dave sonrió. Esperaba que los celos que Kurt sentía fuesen por los motivos correctos.

—¿Qué pasa? —Kurt puso un mohín de disgusto—. ¿Estás celoso?

—Por favor. Sólo quiero saber a qué demonios estás jugando.

—No te entiendo —le respondió Dave. Kurt resopló indignado.

—Me mentiste. Me dices que no hay nada entre ustedes y luego los veo coqueteando en un salón vacío. —Dave sonrió.

—Yo sólo coqueteo contigo. —Kurt se sonrojó levemente. Quería seguir caminado pero Dave lo detuvo.

—No soy tonto. Blaine me deja y me dice que no es bueno para las relaciones y, de repente, ustedes tienen un lenguaje secreto. Sé que soy tan sexy como un bebé pingüino pero por lo menos me merezco la verdad y si Blaine se siente atraído por neandertales como tú quiero saberlo. —Sin proponérselo, Dave rodeó el cuerpo de Kurt con los brazos y lo atrajo a su pecho dejando en shock a Hummel.

—Eres el chico más sexy de esta escuela, de la academia Dalton y, si me apuras, también del resto del universo y me muero por besarte justo ahora. Pero no lo voy a hacer. La última vez que te robé un beso te fuiste lejos de mí. —Kurt se tragó el nudo de su garganta. Dave tenía una mueca picara pero detrás de ella había mucho sentimiento.

—No me fui por el beso. —Dave lo miró curioso—. Me fui porque me aterrorizaste, porque me amenazaste con matarme. Por eso corrí a Dalton. —Las palmas de Kurt subieron por los pectorales de Dave hasta llegar a su cuello—. ¿Sabes?

—¿Qué? —Dave estaba casi sin aliento y se humedecía los labios mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Tampoco voy a besarte.

Kurt lo empujó y siguió caminando. Dave intentó disimular su inmensa erección cuando sonó el timbre para regresar a clase.

* * *

><p>La mansión Anderson era fría, espeluznante en muchos sentidos, pero la mansión Nosgoth era la representación de la mansión Wayne. No sólo era fría y escalofriante sino que también había algo terrorífico en ella. Tal vez ya estaba acostumbrándose al caserón de los Anderson y por eso le parecía menos pavorosa.<p>

Fueron recibidos por unos hombres que los custodiaron en el vestíbulo. Dave sabía poco de ser un lobo pero entendía que estaban en una situación peligrosa. Los tres llevaban armas con balas de plata debajo de la ropa. Para Dave en ocasiones era complicado separar al Blaine-muñeco Ken y del Blaine-hombre lobo: ambos vestían ropa de marca de colores llamativos, toda a la última moda pero, debajo de las ropas que podían alimentar a dos o tres niños africanos de por vida, llevaba una Magnum 45 con balas de plata que él mismo había cargado.

Un hombre pelirrojo vestido de negro bajó apresuradamente las escaleras. Los tipos que los rodeaban se pusieron firmes y expectantes; parecía que el pelirrojo era quien llevaba la batuta.

—Disculpen la tardanza. Zephon Nosgoth. —El pelirrojo le tendió la mano pero, antes de que pudiera estrecharla, Liam Anderson se interpuso y le dio un apretón de manos.

—Joven Nosgoth, recibimos la amable invitación de su Alfa. —La sonrisa del hombre vaciló pero no dio ninguna otra muestra de molestia.

—Claro, pasen por aquí.

Les condujo por un amplió corredor con piso de madera e iluminado por dos grandes lámparas de luz blanca. Al final del pasillo había una puerta doble de roble entreabierta. Zephon Nosgoth empujó las puertas y les hizo pasar a un elegante despacho donde un hombre mayor y otro joven los esperaban.

—Karofsky. —La voz del hombre mayor era profunda y expectante—. Te pareces tanto a tu abuelo, muchacho. Audron se habría vuelto loco contigo. —El hombre se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellos. Los Anderson estaban a la defensiva. No se notaba pero Dave podía sentir que esperaban cualquier movimiento en falso para disparar. Pero sus ánimos se calmaron cuando el hombre estrecho con fuerza a Dave entre sus brazos—. Tu abuelo me salvó la vida tantas veces que perdí la cuenta. Deja que te presente a mis hijos. A Zephon ya lo conoces y él es Malik Nosgoth, mi segundo hijo. Aún está soltero, buscando compañero. —El chico le sonrió antes de darle la mano pero sus ojos verdes se desviaron de inmediato hacia Blaine. Infeliz pervertido —. Imagino que ellos son miembros de tu Clan.

—Los Anderson, Liam y Blaine. —Janos Nosgoth les abrazó de igual manera—. Nosotros… ¿Podemos hablar en privado? —El señor Anderson no estaba de acuerdo con eso pero Dave necesitaba hablar con Janos Nosgoth sin nadie de por medio.

—Claro, claro. Hijos, muéstrenles la mansión a los invitados. —Liam Anderson irradiaba preocupación pero Dave intentó mandarle una mirada tranquilizadora antes de que saliera escoltado por su hijo y los chicos Nosgoth.

Una vez solos Dave lo percibió con claridad. Janos Nosgoth se estaba muriendo.

—Lo percibes, ¿cierto? Frente a mis hijos intento disimularlo. No es fácil pero este viejo lobo conoce algunas buenas técnicas, aunque ellos se dan cuenta de que algo anda mal. Me tranquiliza que Zeph ya tenga una familia formada; su compañera es muy buena. Pero aún me queda Malik. —Dave asintió y Janos sonrió—. Pero eso es algo que no te importa mucho. ¿Qué quieres saber, muchacho? Debe ser algo importante si pasaste por alto la preocupación de Liam Anderson.

—¿De dónde conoce a mi abuelo? —Janos volvió a tomar asiento e invitó a Dave para que hiciese lo mismo.

—Fui miembro del Clan de tu abuelo. Originalmente éramos el Clan Nosgoth pero fuimos atacados por otros Clanes que fueron destruyéndonos poco a poco. Fueron crueles con nosotros hasta que llegó tu abuelo y nos liberó para que nos uniésemos a su Clan. Poco a poco tu abuelo fue armando un Clan fuerte y justo pero también muy odiado.

—¿Por qué deshizo el Clan si eran tan fuertes? —Janos suspiró y se sirvió una copa de vino.

—Tu abuelo sabía que otros Clanes lo querían atacar. Poco a poco fue terminando con sus enemigos mortales, no dejaba ningún cabo suelto, aniquilaba a todas las posibles amenazas sin pensarlo. En aquel entonces Audron conoció a Emily, tu abuela. Se enamoró como un idiota. A pesar de que su Clan era el más fuerte sabía que eso no sería permanente, que siempre existirían amenazas y que jamás estaría a salvo. Audron inició sus últimas batallas, acabó con todos y después nos separó. Era lo mejor; mientras el poder no existiera nadie correría peligro. Muchos miembros del Clan nos instalamos en Europa. Los que teníamos sangre Alfa asentamos Clanes, otros siguieron con sus vidas… Hace cinco años decidimos emigrar a América, Ohio era un buen lugar para el anonimato y aquí estamos.

Dave tomó una hoja de papel y con la pluma estilográfica que estaba en el escritorio dibujó el símbolo que recordaba.

—¿Sabe de quién es esto? —Janos palideció en cuanto vio el símbolo.

—Sí, claro, pero no puede ser…

—¿De quién es? —Dave estaba ansioso. El nombre que saliera de los labios de Janos podría ser una gran pista en su rompecabezas.

—Raziel, es su símbolo, el símbolo de su Clan. Raziel era el último que quedaba del clan Kaine. Tu abuelo lo recibió en su Clan por ser un gran guerrero pero Raziel Kaine tenía unas ideas muy radicales, ideas que tu abuelo no apoyaba. Raziel creía que los hombres lobo éramos dioses, hijos de Licaón, y que por ende no teníamos por qué vivir escondidos. Decía que el mundo era nuestro y que los humanos sólo servían para dos cosas: comida o para ser transformados en un ejército. Raziel quería que empezáramos a trasformar humanos y que hiciésemos uso de la selección natural: los más aptos, los más fuertes, sobrevivirían a la trasformación y serían lobos conscientes capaces de transformarse a su antojo; otros se trasformarían y serían solamente unas bestias al servicio de los más brillantes, y los menos afortunados terminarían muertos. Tu abuelo lo expulsó cuando no abandonó sus ideas. Raziel se fue con su familia y fundó un Clan en Ufa, donde siguió planificando su idea. Audron lo cazó. Fue su último enemigo. Asesinamos a toda su familia. Audron peleó con Raziel y cuando la batalla terminó le arrancó el corazón. Nosotros sabíamos que el clan Kaine era partidario de la magia negra y Audron tenía miedo de que algún hechizo lo trajese de regreso. Por eso le quitó el corazón, para quemarlo.

Dave sentía que el corazón se le quería salir del pecho. Saber que su abuelo era un homicida no era algo que se clasificara como bonito.

—Él no menciona el nombre de Raziel en sus diarios. ¿O sí…? —Dave respiró profundamente y Janos le dio un afectuoso apretón en el antebrazo.

—Tu abuelo no documentó nada de su lucha contra Raziel. Hizo todo lo posible por mantener a su Clan con vida. Audron no era un homicida. Raziel en cambio… Él disfrutaba de las matanzas y del olor a sangre. Muchas veces lo vi dándoles mordiscos mortales a niños y quedarse después mirándolos cómo se desangraban poco a poco. Pero él está muerto.

—¿Está seguro? ¿No hay ningún hijo? ¿Hermano? —Janos se lo pensó un momento.

—No… A menos… Dame tiempo para investigar, hijo. —Dave bufó.

—Últimamente todas las personas en las que confió para que me digan algo terminan nuestras conversaciones con la idea de querer investigar. —Janos sonrió.

—A pesar de ser un viejo no lo sé todo, muchacho, y lo que aprendí lo he ido olvidando por la edad.

* * *

><p>Blaine caminaba por el jardín acompañado de Malik mientras su padre hablaba con Zephon Nosgoth unos metros más atrás. Era la primera vez que su padre no quería que Blaine se acercase a coquetear con alguien; evidentemente no confiaba en esa familia.<p>

—Así que _Malik Nosgoth._ —Malik sonrió.

—Lo sé, es nombre de villano de cuento pero, ¿qué puedo decir? —Blaine asintió.

—Blaine tampoco es un nombre muy común.

—Encantador, diría yo. —Blaine se detuvo para mirar a Malik y se sonrojó por la intensidad de su mirada—. Zeph es un poco obsesivo con la seguridad, aún más desde que papá está un poco enfermo, así que creo que le interesará investigarlos a ustedes más de cerca.

—¿En serio? ¿Y tú quieres ser parte de las personas que nos van a investigar? —Malik se encogió de hombros a la vez que le mostraba a Blaine su reluciente sonrisa.

—Podría ser, aunque tal vez sólo me interese investigarte a ti. Si no te molesta me gustaría empezar mañana. Te invito a cenar.

Blaine boqueó un poco. Estaba desconcertado. Era raro para él estar en esa posición; por lo regular era él quien hacía el primer movimiento. En Dalton había salido con dos chicos y ambos habían esperado que Blaine llevase la iniciativa en todo. Con Kurt fue igual. Pero con Malik había algo nuevo; era él quien lo estaba cortejando, atrayendo. Blaine no estaba familiarizado con esa forma de hacer las cosas pero, no se podía mentir, era muy agradable.

—Yo… Está bien. —La sonrisa de Malik se ensanchó.

Dave y los Anderson se despidieron. En el camino de regreso Dave empezó a contarles todo a los Anderson. Al principio Liam no dijo nada pero era evidente que no estaba tranquilo con lo que Dave les había contando.

—Si Raziel ha regresado tenemos que encontrar la manera de detenerlo. Ese ser es muy peligroso. Creo que es hora de que hable con tu padre. Quizá entre los dos encontremos más respuestas, hijo.

* * *

><p>Kurt no podía creer que su bebé estuviera fallando de nuevo. Había estado trabajando en él con su papá el fin de semana anterior y todo parecía estar en orden. Pero hoy, con el viaje a Sidney por unas piezas para el taller, su bebé se había recalentado y ahora Kurt estaba varado en la carretera y haciendo una nota mental para pulverizar a Finn la próxima vez que lo viera. Todo se habría arreglado rápidamente si hubiese tenido las herramientas que necesitaba y que su hermanastro había tomado del maletero jurando que las regresaría.<p>

Una camioneta se detuvo junto a él. Kurt se tensó. Desde que se había parado habían pasado dos coches. Uno se había detenido y al ver que era un chico simplemente se había marchado. Del segundo había recibido un bonito insulto. La puerta del piloto se abrió y Azimio Adams bajó de la camioneta.

—Hummel, ¿necesitas ayuda?

—¿Tú qué crees, chico listo? No estoy aquí precisamente para disfrutar del bosque. —Kurt no lo pudo evitar a pesar de que sabía que no tenía por qué tratar mal a Azimio, por lo menos no por aparecer. Azimio murmuró algo que Kurt entendió como _perra_.

—Tranquilo, Barbie, que no te voy a hacer daño. No tienes por qué atacar con tus garritas. Me he parado para ayudar. Dave no me perdonaría si dejara a _su chica_ varada en la carretera. —Kurt puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Necesitas alguna herramienta?

—Unas pinzas de punta. —Azimio asintió y le pasó las pinzas a Kurt, quien suspiró cansado—. Y una lámpara.

Kurt empezó a trabajar. Segundos después escucharon algo moviéndose entre unos matorrales del bosque. Azimio volteó hacia ellos. Kurt dirigió la luz de la lámpara hacia los arbustos y se iluminaron un par de ojos brillantes.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—Hummel, sube a tu coche, enciérrate y pide ayuda al próximo coche que pase. —Kurt pensó en discutir pero un gruñido proveniente de los matorrales le hizo caminar poco a poco hacia su coche—. Yo voy a echar correr y tú vas a hacer lo que te he dicho.

—No…

Antes que acabara de hablar una enorme bestia saltó de los arbustos. Azimio salió corriendo y la bestia le siguió. Kurt subió a su coche y buscó su móvil con la esperanza de que tuviera señal pero no tenía ni una barra. La luz de un coche iluminó la carretera y Kurt bajó para pedir ayuda.

Dave notó su corazón latir a mil por hora cuando vio a Kurt llorando. Algo andaba muy mal. El aroma de Azimio estaba impregnado de terror y había otro olor más, uno salvaje.

—Azimio ha entrado al bosque con la bestia.

—Señor Anderson, por favor, lléveselo a mi casa; no estamos muy lejos. —Liam Anderson asintió y se llevó a Kurt mientras Blaine y él se adentraban al bosque.

Corrieron siguiendo el olor de Azimio. Dave sabía que se estaba acercando a su casa cruzando el bosque. El miedo era más fuerte que el peligro. El lobo que perseguía a Azimio era de verdad y estaba detrás de su amigo, de su mejor amigo. Dave redobló su esfuerzo dejando atrás a Anderson. Podía ver una luz, seguramente de su casa. Salió del bosque y vio a Azimio y cómo la bestia que le saltaba encima.

—¡NO! —Dave le disparó pero ya era tarde; la bestia había mordido a Azimio en el cuello. Dave corrió hasta su amigo y se arrodilló intentando cubrir la herida sangrante—. Az, mírame. —Azimio temblaba—. Amigo, por favor. —Azimio empezó a convulsionar.

En ese momento Dave sintió una ira incontrolable recorriéndole el cuerpo. Soltó el arma y aulló con fuerza mientras miraba hacia el cielo. Su cuerpo se retorció y notó como poco a poco iba liberando algo que lo hacía cambiar, algo fuerte y poderoso que le transformaba. Un nuevo aullido, el sonido de la ropa desgarrándose y, de pronto, todos los olores eran más fuertes, él se sentía más fuerte. Su cuerpo era diferente. Ahora era un lobo, un lobo enorme que quería venganza. Salió corriendo y se internó de nuevo en el bosque.

* * *

><p>Blaine vio la trasformación de David con la boca seca. Ahora era un enorme lobo pardo con brillantes ojos verdes que corría hacia el bosque. Levantó la vista y se encontró a su padre corriendo hacía Azimio. La madre de Dave le decía algo sobre que aún estaba con vida y que necesitaban estabilizarlo. Paul Karofsky sostenía a Kurt, quien miraba a Blaine con horror. Se había enterado de la peor forma.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo voy? ¿Les gusto donde se quedo? Es para que sigan con el interés ^^<strong>

**Me fascina cuando las personas que me leen y comentan hacen teorías maquiavélicas sobre mis historias. Eso es genial, porque me hacen darme cuenta de que la historia si está pegando, por ejemplo con la reacción de Blaine la semana pasada y aquí creo que se pueden dar un poco de cuanta lo que pasa con Blaine, esa parte oscurita de los Anderson. Blaine no le mintió a Kurt cuando le dijo que no era bueno para el romance y las relaciones; él tiene miedo de dejarse ir en el terreno amoroso, ¿será que Malik Nosgoth logra ganárselo? Eso me lleva a otra pregunta ¿qué tal la pareja?**

**Espero que la historia les siga gustando y me regalan su tiempo para comentarme. Sé que siempre se los digo pero me encanta saber lo que piensan de la historia.**

**Mil gracias a Winter que sigue siendo una diosa para esto de corregir todos mis desastres. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Dancing in the Dark **

**Capítulo VI – Cero **

* * *

><p>Blaine cogió el arma que Dave había dejado al lado del cuerpo de su amigo, sólo que Azimio ya no estaba allí. En su lugar había una mancha de sangre fresca. Guardó esa arma en su espalda y caminó hacia Kurt, que seguía en el quicio de la puerta fuertemente sujetado por el señor Karofsky. Sus miradas se cruzaron.<p>

—Kurt… —Los ojos de Kurt se dirigieron de inmediato hacia el arma que Blaine aún tenía en la mano. Blaine boqueó; quería decir algo pero no tenía palabras.

Kurt se giró entre los brazos del señor Karofsky y escondió el rostro en su pecho. Paul abrazó al muchacho, que seguramente seguía en shock, y le hizo una seña a Blaine para que entrara en la casa. Habían pasado muchas cosas en escasos minutos pero lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento eran Azimio y Dave. Uno porque estaba en peligro de muerte y el otro por todo el peso que cargaría si las cosas terminaban mal.

—Hijo, sé que todo lo que has visto es terrible pero necesito que seas fuerte. Azimio no está bien y es prioritario ayudarle. No puedo llamar a tu padre para que venga a por ti en este mismo momento. Ahora tenemos que entrar. Te juro que después te responderé a cualquier duda. —Kurt asintió separándose de él.

En cuanto entraron a la casa Paul estaba seguro de que le dejarían una muy mala impresión al chico Hummel. El cuerpo de Azimio yacía en el comedor principal. Mónica estaba tratando de controlar la hemorragia pero Azimio seguía sangrando. Paul agradeció que Emily estuviera en casa de su mejor amiga pasando la noche.

—Quédate aquí, hijo. —Paul sentó a Kurt en el sofá. Pensó en cerrar las puertas que separaban el comedor de la sala pero ya no tenía caso; Kurt lo había visto todo.

Mónica lo miró y Paul se estremeció anticipando las palabras de su esposa—: Está muy mal, Paul. He llamado al hospital. La ambulancia ya viene pero… no sé si lo lograré.

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe. Dave, aún convertido en el gran lobo pardo y con el pelaje del pecho empapado en sangre, entró en la casa y se aproximó a su amigo. Liam Anderson se le acercó con cautela. El pelo del lomo de Dave se erizó pero no hubo ninguna otra muestra de molestia.

—Para volver a ser tú tienes que tranquilizarte. Piensa en algo que te serene. —El lobo se fue hacia las escaleras y las subió ante la atenta mirada de Kurt, que seguía sin creerse todo lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

><p>Dave se sentía poderoso, sus habilidades estaban potenciadas y no había sentimiento u olor que no pudiera percibir: había confusión, miedo y dolor impregnando cada rincón de su casa.<p>

Se colocó en el centro de su habitación intentando concentrarse en aquello que le daba paz y serenidad. Aún sentía que la rabia le corría por las venas pero se concentró en una sola y permanente imagen que le daba tranquilidad. El dolor físico se hizo presente aumentando hasta el grado de llevarlo a aullar de nuevo. Estiró el cuerpo sobre el suelo de madera y lo arañó. Un dolor lacerante le recorrió la columna vertebral. Dave cerró los ojos al sentirse envuelto por una fuerza que lo hizo regresar a su forma humana. Cayó al suelo, jadeando y sin poder respirar del todo pero se obligó a ponerse de pie.

En la ducha se quitó los rastros de sangre del pecho y los brazos. Había deshecho al lobo que había atacado a Azimio, lo había desmembrado de tres buenas mordidas. Ese hombre era una bestia sin conciencia y Dave estaba seguro de que había atacado sin una razón. Pero eso ya lo investigaría más adelante.

Tomó unos vaqueros cualesquiera y la primera camisa que encontró en su armario y se la puso a medio abotonar. Bajó los escalones de dos en dos. Kurt estaba de pie mirando hacia el fondo de la habitación donde su madre aún seguía intentando reanimar a su amigo. Dave quería decirle algo a Kurt pero en ese momento era imposible. Su padre corrió hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Se está muriendo, Dave. —Los ojos de Dave se inundaron de lágrimas—. Hijo… Hay algo que podemos hacer. Bueno…, que _tú_ puedes hacer. Es un hechizo que está escrito en el diario del abuelo pero trasformarías a Azimio, lo convertirías en un lobo.

El corazón de Dave bombeaba con fuerza. Sus ojos fueron hacia Kurt, que estaba aún más pálido que de costumbre y con la boca ligeramente abierta. Los Anderson ya estaban enterados. Liam estaba perdido en sus pensamientos pero Blaine lo miró y asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

—Vamos a hacerlo. —Azimio lo odiaría pero Dave tenía que intentarlo. Su mejor amigo se estaba muriendo por su culpa.

Todo lo que sucedió después fue demasiado rápido. Dave sentía el dolor de saber que la única solución era trasformar en un monstruo a su mejor amigo. No quería girarse para encontrarse con la mirada de Kurt, con sentir su miedo le era suficiente. Ahora sí, Kurt tenía toda la razón en llamarle monstruo, en verlo como uno. Dave miró a su padre verter algunas cosas, entre ellas la sangre de Azimio, en una vasija con símbolos tallados. Paul se le acercó con un cuchillo que tenía los mismos símbolos.

—Necesito tu sangre, hijo.

Dave tomó el cuchillo y sin pensarlo se hizo un corte en el antebrazo. Kurt soltó un sollozó pero Dave no se atrevió a mirarle. La sangre fue a parar a la vasija. Paul dijo unas palabras en un idioma desconocido para David y después cubrió la herida de Azimio con el contenido de la vasija.

El cuerpo de Azimio convulsionó de nuevo. Dave quería detenerlo. Sentía el dolor de su amigo, la agonía de ese momento. No podía soportarlo, quería pararlo, quería… Sintió una delgada mano cubriendo la suya. Kurt le sostenía la mano tranquilizador y Dave le agradecía tanto el gesto…, lo necesitaba tanto… La culpa lo estaba matando.

El sonido de una ambulancia se hizo presente justo cuando el cuerpo de Azimio dejó de convulsionar.

* * *

><p>En el hospital Kurt aún se preguntaba qué hacia allí y por qué demonios no estaba gritando como un loco después de todo lo que había visto. Lobos, hechizos, sangre y Azimio Adams casi muriéndose.<p>

En cuanto llegó la ambulancia a casa de los Karofsky todo fue muy rápido para Kurt. Lo subieron junto con Azimio a la ambulancia. La madre de Karofsky subió con ellos mientras les contaba a los paramédicos el ataque. Pero ella sólo decía que había sido un animal cualquiera y no hablaba de enormes hombres lobo y ni de armas.

Azimio fue ingresado, al igual que él. Cuando ya estaba instalado en uno de los cuartos del hospital una enfermera le dijo que llamarían a sus padres. Extrañamente no llevaba puesta una de las batas del hospital. Ese pensamiento era muy frívolo incluso para él pero no podía pasarlo por alto. Como tampoco pasaba por alto que estaba en un cuarto privado y relativamente lujoso tratándose de un hospital. Kurt suspiró. En ese momento necesitaba urgentemente dos cosas: la presencia de su padre y una explicación.

La puerta se abrió. Kurt miró esperanzado la figura que entraba pensando en su padre pero no lo era. El señor Karofsky entró a la habitación con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

—Azimio ya está fuera de peligro. —Kurt asintió por hacer algo. Estaba asustado y con miles de dudas en la cabeza. El señor Karofsky se sentó en el sillón de al lado de su cama—. Ya he avisado a tu padre. El pobre estaba desesperado; habían encontrado sus vehículos en la orilla de la carretera. —Kurt agradeció que su padre no estuviera solo pasando por toda esa angustia—. Siento mucho que hayas pasado por esto. No ha sido la mejor forma de enterarte y creo que necesitas una explicación.

El señor Karofsky empezó hablándole de su padre. El abuelo de Dave fue un hombre lobo que llegó de Rusia para establecerse en Ohio, aunque ignoraba el motivo de por qué exactamente allí. Kurt se imaginaba que Ohio era un excelente lugar para pasar desapercibido en caso de ser un hombre lobo ruso. El padre de Dave le contó sobre la condición de su hijo y sobre un sello roto en un ataque similar al que él había sufrido. Kurt supo que Dave lo estaba pasando mal y esta vez no tenía nada que ver con su sexualidad. David Karofsky se estaba enfrentando a una diferencia que no sólo lo hacía único; lo hacía peligroso. El señor Karofsky le habló del acercamiento con los Anderson, algo que Kurt también quería aclarar con Blaine. Podía entender que Karofsky no le dijese nada pero Blaine… Se suponía que eran buenos amigos.

—Los lobos como Dave, Blaine y el señor Anderson tienen conciencia de sus actos, no son bestias de ataque como la que se encontraron hoy. Lo que vieron son personas convertidas en lobo. —Kurt tragó grueso al pensar en esas pobres personas envueltas en tanta locura.

—¿Quién les pudo…?

—No lo sabemos pero estamos en ello.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe y toda la familia Hummel-Hudson entró. Lo primero que Kurt hizo fue abrazar con fuerza a su padre.

—¿Estás bien, muchacho? —Esa sencilla pregunta estaba llena de angustia.

—Sí, papá. —Burt lo miró de arriba abajo cerciorándose de que su hijo no tuviese ni un solo rasguño. Lo siguiente fue un apretado abrazo de Carole y otro igual de efusivo de Finn.

—Tío, nos tenías locos. Burt estaba por llamar a todo el mundo cuando el señor Karofsky llamó. Pensé en llamar a los chicos pero…

—Hiciste bien, Finn. —Sonrió a su hermanastro.

—Pero qué clase de ataque…

—No lo sabemos, Burt. —Kurt se había olvidado del señor Karofsky—. Sabemos que fue un animal salvaje, un coyote tal vez.

—¿Coyote? —Kurt miró al señor Karofsky.

—Sí, papá, o algo similar. En realidad no lo vi. Azimio Adams me dijo que me subiera al coche mientras él corría para distraerlo. Segundos después, o minutos, un coche apareció. Era David Karofsky acompañado por Blaine y su padre. Ellos nos ayudaron. Dave encontró a Azimio muy cerca de su casa y sus padres llamaron a la ambulancia. Seguramente pasaron más cosas pero no las recuerdo, papá. Creo que estaba en shock. —Burt asintió y abrazó de nuevo a su hijo. Después le tendió la mano al señor Karofsky.

—Gracias por salvar a mi hijo.

—Kurt ha sido muy valiente esta noche.

* * *

><p>Dave estaba fuera de la habitación de Azimio sintiéndose miserable y terriblemente culpable por todo lo sucedido. Los olores del hospital lo estaban matando; su mente estaba en otro lugar y no podía concentrarse en apartarlos. Sabía que su amigo estaba despierto, sabía que tenía que contarle sobre su nueva condición y sabía que sentía miedo porque era probable que Azimio no reaccionara de la mejor forma.<p>

—Dave. —La voz de su madre le hizo abrir los ojos—. Azimio está bien. Había perdido mucha sangre pero pudimos solucionarlo. Está un poco desorientado y seguro que le duele la cabeza pero si quieres hablar con él puedes hacerlo. —Dave asintió. Blaine y su padre estaban en el sofá de la sala de espera. Hubiera querido decirles que lo acompañaran pero sabía que ese trago se lo tenía que beber solo.

Azimio tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba tendido en la cama de hospital con una de esas ridículas batas.

—¿Dave? —Karofsky cerró los ojos por un segundo. Ya había empezado.

—Ey, tío. ¿Cómo te sientes? —Azimio abrió los ojos y soltó un bufido.

—He estado mejor, créeme. Odio los hospitales y como huelen. Te juro que puedo percibir todos los olores de este sitio.

—Azimio, necesitamos hablar sobre el ataque. —Los ojos de Azimio se oscurecieron—. ¿Qué recuerdas, hermano? —Azimio suspiró.

—Tonterías, en realidad. La cosa que nos atacó era enorme, tenía los colmillos gruesos y parecía… No sé. Y luego recuerdo su mordida pero tu mamá me dijo que no había sido demasiado profunda. —Azimio quiso tocarse el vendaje del cuello—. Lo demás es una locura, imagino que por el dolor y por el shock.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Azimio se rio entre dientes.

—Porque te recuerdo a ti llegando y luego transformándote en un enorme lobo que salió corriendo para atacar a la cosa esa que me había mordido. —Dave se acercó más a la cama de su amigo.

—Es cierto. —Azimio parpadeó unas cuantas veces—. Soy un lobo, Azimio. —Az boqueó—. Mi abuelo fue un hombre lobo ruso. Los ataques que han estado ocurriendo en Ohio son culpa de otro lobo que me está persiguiendo, aunque el ataque que han sufrido hoy no tiene nada que ver con eso.

—Tú… —Dave no dejó que su amigo continuara y le explicó todo lo sucedido en su vida después de que el sello hubiera sido destruido.

—Lo que te mordió hoy lo hizo para matarte. En mi casa estabas prácticamente muerto y papá tuvo una idea. Me contó una forma para salvarte y… —La voz de Dave se quebró un poco pero continuó—. Az, te he convertido en un hombre lobo. —Hubo silencio y confusión. Dave intentaba no llorar, no pensar en lo mucho que la había cagado por pensar en tonterías y no tener la mente clara en lo que se refería a los ataques.

—¿Me voy a trasformar como tú o como la cosa esa que nos atacó? —Dave hubiera querido tener la respuesta.

—Tendrás conciencia. Yo no me había podido transformar hasta esta noche. El señor Anderson dice que se debió a la ira que sentía. —Azimio asintió.

—Dave, no tienes por qué sentirte así; hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Yo no quería morir, hermano. Tengo a mamá y a Andy. Ellos me necesitan y si tengo que lidiar con toda esta mierda de ser lobo lo haré. Sólo deja de sentirte mal, tío. —La puerta se abrió de golpe y la mamá de Azimio prácticamente saltó encima de su hijo llorando y empezó a besarle. Dave iba a retirarse para darles espacio pero la señora Adams dejó a su hijo para lanzarse encima de él.

—Gracias, muchas gracias por haber salvado a mi hijo. —David se dejó abrazar por la señora Adams pensando que tal vez ellos tenían razón y que más tarde no se arrepentiría.

* * *

><p>Kurt deambulaba por el hospital. Le había dicho a su padre que quería ver a Azimio. Burt había insistido en acompañarle pero Kurt lo había convencido de que se quedara descansado en el sillón reclinable asegurándole que regresaría pronto. En realidad lo que Kurt quería era una explicación de Blaine, algo que le hiciera entender por qué su amigo no había sido honesto con él, ni siquiera cuando fueron novios. ¿Por qué nunca le dijo que era un lobo? Tal vez no era la cosa más normal del mundo pero Kurt le hubiese entendido y se hubiera esforzado por entender que Blaine, además de ser el prototipo de galán de obra musical, también era un oscuro hombre lobo capaz de portar un arma como si fuese la cosa más normal.<p>

Kurt se encontró con un consultorio rotulado con el nombre de _Mónica Karofsky._ La puerta estaba entreabierta. Kurt entró esperando que hubiese alguien. Al fondo del consultorio había otra puerta a través de la que llegaban voces. Se acercó lo suficiente como para intentar escuchar lo que decían. Eran Dave Karofsky con Blaine y su padre.

—Fuimos descuidados. Yo sólo quería encontrar pistas del pasado de mi abuelo, saber qué venía detrás de mí, y dejé de pensar en el peligro en el que están todas las personas de Lima, e incluso de Ohio. No sabemos si es Raziel quien está detrás de todo esto pero ahora no es lo importante. Lo importante es que tenemos que detenerlos.

—¿Sabes lo que eso implica, muchacho? —La voz del señor Anderson era baja y sedosa.

—Sí. Cazarlos.

—¿Hay más en el bosque? —Blaine parecía frío. En esos momentos Kurt pensaba que no conocía a Blaine Anderson.

—Hay tres más. Estoy seguro de que matamos a su líder; el tipo que te habló antes de morir. Los que quedan no tienen conciencia, sólo buscan comida. Estoy seguro de que si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo Azimio habría sido un muy buen plato. —Kurt se estremeció sólo de pensar en la sangre que Azimio había derramado—. Lo que les sucedió a Azimio y a Kurt fue por mi culpa. Si hubiese investigado ese maldito bosque antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa ahora no estaríamos pasando por esto.

—No te flageles, David. Lo salvaste.

—¿A qué precio, Blaine? Ahora Azimio es un lobo y va a tener que cargar con ello toda la vida. Y seguro que le perseguirán porque van a creer que es parte de mi Clan. Le he jodido la vida. Últimamente es lo único que hago bien, joderles la vida a las personas que quiero: mis padres, Kurt, Azimio… —Dave cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza—. Kurt… —La puerta por la que escuchaba Kurt se abrió y él casi cae de bruces.

Liam Anderson le recibió con una sonrisa y le ayudó a incorporarse. Kurt miró alternativamente a Blaine y David. Liam Anderson se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de los tres chicos.

—Yo… me voy con los padres de David para ver si necesitan algo. Ustedes pueden… hablar aquí. —El señor Anderson sonrió levemente a su hijo como gesto de apoyo. Lo que se sentía en esa habitación era demasiado intenso.

David quería hablar con Kurt pero no en ese momento, no cuando Kurt quería una explicación de Blaine.

—Voy a estar arriba. Necesito un poco de aire y ustedes seguro que quieren hablar a solas. —Kurt no se había percatado de que en la esquina derecha del privado había un hueco que llevaba a unas escaleras. Estaban en un cuarto piso así que seguramente las escaleras acababan en la azotea.

Blaine no quería tener esa conversación con Kurt, no en ese momento, no después de un ataque, no después de que Dave hubiera tenido que convertir a su mejor amigo. Se sentía tan mal como David porque también debió pensar que algo andaba muy mal en ese bosque. Había habido dos ataques, dos que ellos habían frustrado. El primero cuando se rompió el sello de Dave y el segundo cuando fueron a buscar pistas. ¿Por qué no siguieron indagando? Blaine intentó sacudirse esas ideas y miró a Kurt.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Kurt se estiró cuan largo era. Justo en ese momento Blaine supo que esa iba a ser una conversación muy árida.

—Me siento bien, Blaine. A mí no me paso nada. Fue Azimio quien se llevó la peor parte. —Blaine apretó los labios en una línea y asintió—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Blaine, ¿fuimos novios y a ti no se te ocurrió confiarme esto? —Blaine cerró los ojos unos segundos.

—No quería decírtelo. ¿Se te ha ocurrido eso?

—¿Por qué? —Kurt no podía creer que Blaine ni siquiera se mostrara un poco avergonzado.

—Porque no lo hubieses entendido, porque esto no es como ser gay, esto es algo en lo que la gente no cree. No estamos hablando de una condición, estamos hablando de algo que naturalmente no existe.

—¿Eso quiere decir que si David no hubiese sido un lobo jamás me habrías dicho nada?

—Exactamente, Kurt. —El corazón de Kurt se agitó. Esa era la primera discusión seria que tenía con Blaine desde aquella vez en que cuestionó la posibilidad de la bisexualidad en las personas.

—Pero sí confiaste en David.

—Por supuesto, él necesitaba orientación. David es el primer lobo que he conocido. Siempre habíamos sido mi padre y yo y encontrar a Dave fue un descanso para mí. ¿Recuerdas cómo te sentías cuando eras la única persona fuera del armario en McKinley? Bueno, pues multiplícalo por lo que quieras.

—Yo te habría apoyado.

—Esto no se trata de apoyo, Kurt. Todos tenemos algo que no queremos contar, incluso tú. Hasta hoy no me has hablado de lo mucho que te molestó que tu padre y Finn desarrollaran una relación tan cercana ni de lo que te halaga que David esté detrás de ti como un tierno perro labrador recibiendo a su amo. —Kurt se sonrojó. Le hubiese gustado decir que su reacción estaba provocada sólo por el enojo pero eso habría sido mentir—. Sólo quiero que lo entiendas, Kurt. Me disculpo por la forma en la que te has enterado pero no de habértelo ocultado. Siento haberte decepcionado pero existen cosas más importantes que esta discusión. Lo que le ha pasado a Azimio ha sido terrible, una tragedia, y ha ocurrido por el descuido que tuvimos David y yo. Te juro que en este momento no tengo cabeza para seguir con esta conversación ni para tratar con tus ideas.

Blaine caminó hasta él, le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro y salió del privado. Kurt se sentía tan perdido… Sus ojos fueron directamente hacia las escaleras. Sin saber muy bien por qué subió para encontrarse con una puerta de metal que empujó con fuerza. Dave estaba en una de las esquinas de la azotea mirando hacia el cielo.

—Blaine no está molesto contigo, jamás podría estarlo. Sólo es que ha sido una noche muy larga para todos. —Kurt estaba genuinamente sorprendido de la capacidad de Dave para sentir sus dudas y su estado de ánimo.

—Sí tú lo dices. A mí me pareció que Blaine me cree un egoísta que sólo puede sentirse mal porque le mintieron. —Dave soltó una leve carcajada aún sin mirar a Kurt.

—Blaine tiene problemas para mostrarse del todo. Tienes que entenderlo, él sólo protegía su anonimato. Bastó que yo llegara a la vida de los Anderson para que su secreto se supiera y, créeme, esto no es algo que cualquiera deba saber. —Kurt suspiró profundamente.

—¿Por qué yo, David? Te gusto, me quieres, pero, ¿por qué? No soy una persona fácil. Te he insultado, te he dicho cosas horribles mirándote a los ojos, aunque no es como si no te las merecieras. Eres la única persona a la que le he mostrado mi peor cara y aún así… _me quieres._ —Dave se encogió de hombros.

—Eres bueno, Kurt. Te preocupas por las personas que amas. Tu fortaleza interior contrasta mucho con esa fragilidad que muestras y, sí, puede que seas una perra pretenciosa pero tus sentimientos son buenos. En ocasiones me pregunto qué hubiese sido de mi vida de no haberte conocido. Seguramente aún estaría solo y mintiéndome. —Dave siguió mirando al cielo—. ¿Por qué será qué las estrellas brillan más en la oscuridad?

Dave sintió los suaves dedos de Kurt deslizándose por su mano y subiendo poco a poco por el brazo hasta llegar al cuello. Se giró para encararlo y, de pronto, Kurt lo besó. Dave no se resistió; le correspondió llevando las manos a su cintura. La mano libre de Kurt vagó por el cuello de Dave, después la coló a través de la abertura de su camisa para tocar con la palma el vello de su pecho. Los dedos de Kurt se deslizaron lentamente hasta detenerse en el pectoral derecho de Dave.

Ni siquiera las ráfagas de viento frío aminoraron sus ganas de besarse. Dave quería memorizar el sabor en los labios de Kurt, la suavidad de sus movimientos y los pequeños quejidos que daba cuando Dave le mordía ligeramente el labio inferior. Finalmente, Kurt se separó un poco del cuerpo de Dave.

—Esto no significa que ahora me intereses, tonto chico gordo. —Kurt ocultó el rostro en el pecho de Dave rozando un poco la mejilla con el vello.

—Lo sé. —Dave se dio el lujo de envolverlo entre sus brazos sin saber cuánto duraría.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué tal? Pero que besote se dieron esos dos ¿verdad? ¿Se nota que me gusta el Kurtofsky? Un poquito jejejjejeje. Todavía no cae Kurt, necesitaba un poquito de cariño y nuestro querido Gruñosito estaba en el camino. Pero en definitiva cuando esos dos se lo den será en serio y probablemente hasta baile caliente tengan, no sé la verdad. <strong>_

_**El título de esta cap, como el de todos los anteriores, salió de la cabecita de Winter. Ella me da opciones para títulos junto con la corrección pero este me lo envio al siguiente día de leer el capítulo y desde que me lo escribió me gusto ¿por qué? Porque creo que capta a la perfección lo que hay en este capítulo. Es el momento CERO, el punto de partida para muchas cosas que acompañaran a Dave y sus amigos. **_

_**Por cierto en el capítulo pasado se me olvido darle rostro al señor Janos Nosgoth y aquí ta:**_

**h t t p : / / w w w . c e l e b s 1 0 1 . c o m / g a l l e r y / C h r i s t o p h e r _ P l u m m e r / 1 9 7 3 8 9 / C h r i s t o p h e r _ P l u m m e r _ 3 . j p g**

_**Y también les quiero hablar de una pequeña idea que tengo. Como recordaran yo soy de esas autoras fastidiosas que siempre anda pidiendo comentarios y como una forma de agradecerles su apoyo el año pasado les invite a que me dieran ideas para escribir unos capítulos cortos de Aléjate de mí, ese fue mi regalo navideño para ustedes. Este año empiezo temprano porque tengo una idea nueva. **_

_**Voy a escribir lo que ustedes quieran; pueden ser parejas raras, ideas que nadie haya escrito y que a ustedes les guste. No sé, alguna situación en especial, una fantasía. No tienen que escribirla en el comentario, pueden mandarme su idea por mensaje privado. Serán Drabbles, no sé, mil o dos mil palabras a lo mucho ¿por qué? Bueno porque esto lo estoy haciendo sin el consentimiento de mis betas, para ellas también es sorpresa y no pienso tenerlas trabajando en mis locuras. **_

_**Tal vez nadie responda a esto pero piénselo ¿ok? Recuerden que es un regalo, es mi humilde forma de agradecerles todo su apoyo. **_

_**Mil gracias a la deidad Winter por toda su sabiduría vertida en mis tonterías. **_

_**Un abrazote y nos vemos el próximo viernes. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Dancing in the Dark **

**Capítulo VII – La cita**

* * *

><p>Los sonidos y aromas del hospital envolvían sus sentidos. Azimio no podía dormir, su mente iba una y otra vez al ataque, al crujido de su piel, músculos y huesos siendo desgarrados. Era un lobo. La sola idea hacía que Azimio se preguntara si no había alucinado con Dave diciéndole algo así. Sin embargo, algo en su interior había cambiado.<p>

Giró su rostro y vio a su madre dormida en el sillón que los Karofsky habían dispuesto para que estuviese más cómoda. No importaba si era una bestia, aún seguía con su madre y eso era lo único importante.

* * *

><p>—Sí. No te preocupes. Lo comprendo. Sí. Lo podemos dejar para mañana o cualquier… ¿Mañana, entonces? A la misma hora. Te recojo en tu casa. —Malik cortó la llamada y se dejó caer en la cama. Era la primera vez que un chico cancelaba una cita con él y se sentía un poco extraño. El rechazo no era parte de su vida.<p>

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y Malik frunció el ceño; no entendía por qué Zephon no tocaba. Los límites personales no parecían ser algo importante en la educación de su hermanito mayor. Zephon lo miró desde arriba obligándole a incorporarse para hablar con él.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Blaine ha llamado para cancelar la cena de hoy. Hemos concertado de nuevo la cita para mañana. —Zephon asintió. Malik sabía que su hermanito tenía algo en mente.

—¿Sabes? Es bueno que salgas con el chico Anderson. —Malik entrecerró los ojos—. Puede sernos útil que indagues ciertas cosas. —Malik se levantó de golpe para encarar a su hermano. Más o menos eran de la misma altura pero, por alguna extraña razón, Malik siempre había sentido que su hermano era más grande. ¿Tal vez complejo de hermano pequeño?

—Te quiero, Zephon, siempre has sido un gran hermano mayor, pero quiero dejarte claro que papá aún sigue siendo el líder de este Clan y que no estamos en una guerra, así que no es necesario espiar a nadie de los nuestros. Sí, voy a salir con Blaine Anderson. Y es porque el chico me gusta y porque quiero conocerlo, no por tus pequeñas intrigas. —Zephon suspiró pesadamente y colocó las manos sobre los hombros de su hermano.

—Te entiendo, Malik, pero quiero que te pongas en mi lugar. Estoy intentado proteger este Clan. —Malik negó.

—Papá es quien debe decir qué se hace y qué no. Además, Dave Karofsky es un pobre chico que intenta descubrir lo que le ha pasado, no una amenaza para este Clan.

—Papá está más enfermo de lo que crees pero, aun así, me disculpo. No pensé que el muchacho Anderson te interesara realmente. Espero que puedas salir pronto con él. —Malik asintió pero no se quedó convencido con las palabras de su hermano.

* * *

><p>Kurt intentaba no pensar en el momento que Karofsky y él habían tenido. Había disfrutado del beso aunque lo que más le pesaba era haber disfrutado del abrazo. Dave Karofsky tenía unos enormes brazos que cubrían por completo el cuerpo de Kurt. Paradójicamente se había sentido seguro entre los brazos que no hacía mucho tiempo consideraba dos armas que lo destruirían en cualquier momento. Ahora sabía que Dave se podía convertir en una bestia pero, extrañamente, tal y como siempre sucedían las cosas entre Karofsky y él, ahora que debía tenerle miedo por ese motivo, algo en su interior le decía que Dave jamás volvería a hacerle daño intencionadamente.<p>

Suspiró cansado segundos después. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando a su padre y a Carol. Estaban arreglando algo de su alta y Kurt no había querido esperar en su cuarto; estar más en esa cama le habría ocasionado algún tipo de brote psicótico. Así que decidió esperar en el vestíbulo después de pedirle a Finn que fuera a por Mercedes. Kurt sabía que su mejor amiga se angustiaría si no sabía nada de él.

Kurt miró curioso a una niña de unos escasos cinco años que abrazaba fuertemente un oso de peluche negro. Parecía buscar a alguien. Kurt se dio cuenta de que la niña estaba sola, probablemente perdida y, sin pensárselo más, se levantó y caminó hacia ella. Había algo muy dulce en sus ojos que le era familiar.

—Hola, pequeña. ¿Estás perdida? —La niña levantó la vista y asintió.

—Estaba con mi hermanito pero me solté de su mano para buscar la habitación de mi osito. —Kurt asintió sonriéndole.

—¿Cómo te llamas, linda?

—Emily. Mis papis también están aquí. Yo siempre vengo al consultorio de mi mamá pero no puedo recordar donde está. —La niña sollozó un poco y Kurt le tomó de la mano.

—No te preocupes. Vamos con las enfermeras que están en la recepción; seguro que ellas saben quién es tu mami. —La niña apenas dio dos pasos sujetada por Kurt cuando quiso soltarse. Kurt intentó detenerla pero la niña se retorció y salió corriendo hacia un tipo que Kurt conocía muy bien.

—Davey, Davey. —Dave Karofsky sujetó a la niña entre sus brazos y la elevó del suelo para abrazarla.

—Princesa, te pedí que no te separaras de mí. Estaba hablando con una de las enfermeras y te me desapareciste. —La niña escondió el rostro en el cuello de Karofsky y este negó sabiendo que había perdido la batalla. Esa niña le tenía bien tomada la medida.

—Davey, él me iba a ayudar. —Dave se giró encontrándose con la atenta mirada de Kurt.

—Gracias, Kurt. —Emily miró a su hermano y luego al chico que había intentado ayudarle. No le gustó nada la sonrisa boba que Davey le ponía a ese chico.

—¿Es tu hermana?

—Sí, Emily Karofsky. —Dave se acercó a Kurt y tomó su mano para darle un ligero apretón—. De verdad, muchas gracias, Kurt. —Dave se quedó unos segundos observando a Kurt, intentando adivinar si el beso había significado algo para Hummel.

—Davey, ¿nos vamos? Ya quiero ver a mi osito.

—Lo siento, Kurt. Ya sabes que donde manda capitán… —Karofsky se dio media vuelta y caminó por el pasillo con la niña aún en brazos.

De pronto, Kurt se encontró siendo abrazado tan efusivamente por Mercedes Jones que creyó perder el piso.

—Kurt, Finn ya me lo ha contado. ¿Por qué no me llamaron anoche? —Kurt se encogió de hombros.

—No quería preocupar a nadie. En realidad no me pasó nada, fue Azimio quien se llevó la peor parte. —Mercedes le mostró un ramo de geranios—. Oh, Cedes. Pensé que a Finn se le olvidaría decírtelo.

—Confía un poco en tu hermano, chico blanco. ¿Para qué querías las flores?

—Para Azimio. —Kurt tomó el ramo y sujetó la mano de Mercedes—. Vamos a su habitación para darle las gracias. —Subieron al elevador y al cerrarse las puertas Mercedes se colocó frente a él.

—¿Por qué Dave Karofsky estaba tomándote de la mano cuando llegué? —Kurt boqueó un poco—. ¿Sabes lo que hubiese hecho Finn si les hubiese visto? Seguro que ahorita estaría internado. Empieza a hablar.

—Es una larga historia, Cedes. ¿Podemos dejarla para otro momento? —Mercedes rodó los ojos.

—Bien, pero sólo porque ayer estabas en una cama de hospital. No creas que me voy a olvidar.

* * *

><p>Azimio estaba escuchando divertido cómo Emily le contaba todo sobre sus primeros días de clases y su encuentro con un chico extraño que no le había causado una buena impresión porque Dave se había acercado mucho a él. Era raro, Dave le había dicho que se concentrara para que los olores no le afectaran pero había descubierto que cuanto menos pensaba mejor podía ignorar los aromas y sentimientos de su alrededor. Emily era ahora una excelente distracción después de que su madre se hubiese ido para ver a Andy y darse un baño. Azimio casi le había suplicado que lo hiciese y su madre había terminado aceptando. Dave debía estar en algún lugar del hospital hablando con los Anderson y Azimio quería hablar con Dave sobre eso. Él ya era un hombre lobo y eso quería decir que también podía ayudar sin importar lo que el muñeco Ken quisiera o dijera.<p>

Antes de que Azmio pudiera seguir pensando en ello un aroma familiar se hizo presente. La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Mercedes Jones escoltada de Kurt _Barbie_ Hummel. Emily se abrazó más a él en la cama y le susurró: _ése es el chico_. Típico de Dave, babeando por Hummel sin importarle si eso traumatizaba o no a su hermanita.

—Hola, Azimio.

—Hummel. —Los ojos de Azimio se detuvieron en Mercedes y ella le sonrió.

—Kurt me contó todo lo que hiciste por él anoche. Esto es para ti. —Mercedes le mostró un ramo de flores raras y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche—. Es extraño, siempre pensé que Kurt sería lastimado por personas como tú y mira ahora… —Azimio se encogió de hombros.

—Las cosas ya no son como antes. Todos hemos cambiado. —Mercedes se humedeció los labios. Azimio necesitaba algo para no volverse loco.

—¿Ya conocen a la hermana de Dave? Es Emily Karofsky. Saluda, princesa. —Emily escondió el rostro en el pecho de Azimio—. Princesa, saluda a Hummel y Mercedes. —La niña negó.

—Está bien, Azimio —dijo Mercedes mirando a la niña con ternura.

—Cedes, cariño, tenemos que irnos. Gracias por todo, Azimio. —Kurt abrió la puerta para salir pero antes de poder dar un paso chocó contra el macizo cuerpo de Karofsky.

—Hola de nuevo, Kurt. —Dave se quedó tan cerca de Kurt que éste sólo habría tenido que asentir para dejarse seducir por la sonrisa de Dave y ser besado de nuevo.

—Mercedes y yo nos tenemos que ir ya. —Jaló a su amiga y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

Emily se levantó de la cama y miró a los dos chicos con el ceño fruncido y el reproche leyéndose en su tembloroso labio inferior.

—¿Qué pasa, princesa? —Emily ignoró a su hermano por unos segundos y luego miró a Azimio dolida.

—No me gustan esos dos y cómo se ponen ustedes cuando ellos están presentes. —Azimio se rio mirando a Dave. Celos infantiles, tiernos pero los peores cuando venían de una linda niña de cinco años que siempre había tenido la atención de todas las personas que la rodeaban.

* * *

><p>Blaine había tenido una semana bastante abrumadora: el ataque, la conversación con Kurt y la resolución de Dave de atacar a los lobos del bosque. Blaine agradecía tener una distracción en su salida a cenar con Malik, aunque su padre no parecía estar muy contento con esa amistad. Era tan extraño no ver o sentir que su padre lo empujaba hacia Malik. Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron distraerse de la elección de la ropa.<p>

—¿Puedo pasar, hijo?

—Adelante, papá.

—¿Cómo vas con el atuendo? —Blaine se encogió de hombros mientras miraba en el espejo qué color de camisa le sentaba mejor—. Hijo, ese chico Nosgoth, ¿de verdad te interesa? —Blaine se dio la vuelta y miró a su padre.

—Claro que sí, papá. Es guapo y atento. Y me gusta. —Liam asintió.

—Sólo quiero que recuerdes, hijo, que él no es un chico humano más. Pertenece a un Clan, es uno lobo con lealtades e ideas de lobos nacidos en un Clan antiquísimo. —Blaine rio un poco.

—¿Crees que puede intentar sobrepasarse conmigo? —Liam negó.

—Creo que puede estar saliendo contigo para investigar cosas sobre Dave, sobre nosotros y nuestros planes. Janos no es un lobo joven y pronto tendrá que elegir quién será su sucesor. Puede que a Malik no le importe mucho pero su hermano quiere ser el líder de ese Clan y no creo que le guste demasiado la idea de otro Alfa rondando sus terrenos. —Blaine se lo pensó un poco. Sabía que su padre sólo trataba de cuidarlo pero le mosqueaba pensar que Malik podía estar usándole para sacarle la información que necesitaba.

—Tendré cuidado, papá.

* * *

><p>A las siete en punto el timbre sonó. Blaine corrió para abrir a Malik Nosgoth. Blaine estaba contento de que Malik no se hubiese vestido demasiado elegante; Lima, Ohio, no era precisamente el lugar ideal para presumir, aunque Blaine pensaba que llamarían la atención de todas maneras llegando en un Mercedes negro con chofer incluido.<p>

—Hola. —Malik le sonrió pero antes de que pudiera decir nada su padre apareció.

—Joven Nosgoth. —Malik se puso un poco tenso. Para Blaine fue encantador sentir que Malik le tenía algo de miedo a su padre.

—Señor Anderson, mi padre le envía un presente. Es whisky irlandés. —Liam miró la botella en la mano de Malik. Por un segundo Blaine creyó que no la tomaría pero, ante todo, su padre era un hombre educado.

—Gracias. —El ambiente era tenso. Blaine podía sentir a su padre luchando para no decirle nada a Malik.

—Bueno, papá, nos vemos más tarde. —Blaine sujetó a Malik del brazo y salieron de la mansión.

—Parece que tu papá no está muy tranquilo con nuestra salida, ¿cierto?

—Papá se preocupa por mí.

Su cita con Malik estaba siendo muy divertida. Malik era un excelente conversador. Blaine se había enterado de que los Nosgoth se dedicaban a la importación y exportación de telas de buena calidad. Su madre había muerto seis años antes, motivo por el cual ellos habían abandonado Europa; su padre no se sentía cómodo con el recuerdo de su esposa siempre persiguiéndole. Buscaron un lugar anónimo y qué mejor que Ohio. Malik tenía veintiséis años y, además de su negocio de telas, tenía otro de restauración de muebles y tapicerías. Le encantaba restaurar todo tipo de muebles y sillones.

Hacer sonreír a Malik Nosgoth era sencillo. Había algo honesto en su sonrisa. Blaine se sentía extrañamente atrapado entre la conversación de Malik, sus miradas y su sonrisa fácil y sincera, muy distintas a las suyas, que siempre ocultaban algo. Era extraño estar en esa posición de atracción.

—Mi mamá era italiana y cuando peleaba con papá se le escapaban palabras en su idioma y papá no entendía nada. El pobre terminaba barrido y regado sin ni siquiera saberlo. —Blaine sonrió. La mesera llegó con la cuenta y la colocó en medio de los dos. Cuando Blaine quiso mirarla Malik se la arrebató delicadamente atrapándole la mano con la suya—. Esto es una cita, ¿recuerdas?, y yo te invité. ¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?

—Me gustaría caminar. —Malik asintió. En cuanto el chofer los vio les abrió la puerta del coche pero Malik negó y siguió caminado—. ¿Tus papás se llevaban bien?

—Sí, papá adoraba mi mamá. Aunque ella no tenía un carácter muy dulce ni nada; ella era muy fuerte y nos quería a su modo, uno que no era del todo cariñoso. —Blaine asintió.

—¿Extrañas a tu madre?

—Sí, ella siempre sabía darme un buen consejo. —Blaine siguió caminando en silencio con rumbo a un parque que había visto unos días antes.

—¿Crees en eso de la pareja única? —Malik suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. He estado con muchos chicos y por una cosa u otra las cosas no terminaban cuajando. —Malik se detuvo un momento y miró a Blaine avergonzado—. Oye, por muchos no quise decir que soy una especie de sátiro ni nada. Sólo… —Blaine sonrió, enredó sus brazos en el brazo derecho de Malik y siguió caminando.

—Cálmate. Tienes veintiséis años y eres un lobo; no espero que seas virgen. Y tampoco me molesta que hables de los chicos con los que has estado.

—Sí, bueno, tampoco es lo mejor decirle al chico con el que quieres ligar que has tenido muchas relaciones que han fracasado.

—Yo también he tenido mis malas relaciones. —Malik rio suavemente—. ¿Qué? —preguntó curioso.

—Tienes dieciocho años y eres un encanto; seguramente en tu ruptura más tormentosa lo peor que ocurrió fue que dejaste de hablarte con tu ex. —Blaine siguió caminando mordiéndose el labio inferior para no reír; Malik tenía razón.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta.

—Creo que nos enamoramos de una persona, y eso no es muy distinto de lo que sucede con los humanos, sólo que nuestros sentimientos son más intensos. Pero no creo que funcione igual para todos. Opino que eliges a tu pareja porque te complementa. —Blaine se detuvo mirando hacia al cielo.

—¿Y cuando se va?

—Tienes que aprender que has perdido una gran parte de tu vida pero no la vida misma. Si me preguntas prefiero recordar los momentos felices, aunque fuesen pocos, porque de una u otra forma esos momentos siempre te hacen continuar.

—Papá quiere que encuentre a mi compañero. A él le hubiera encantado que hubiese sido Dave.

—Mi padre también desea que tenga un compañero. Zeph tiene a Rose, que es un dulce de mujer para mi hermano, pero yo no lo he conseguido. —Se sentaron en uno de los bancos del parque—. ¿Por qué Dave? ¿Por qué es su líder? —Blaine se encogió de hombros.

—Le cae bien, me imagino. —Malik le cogió de la mano. Blaine podía sentir un poco los celos que Malik sentía por Dave y eso le divertía—. No es nuestro líder. En realidad no hay ningún Clan. —Malik abrió los ojos cómicamente.

—Entonces…

—Raziel es real, la amenaza es real, pero papá no iba a dejarlo solo frente a ustedes. No me malinterpretes, pero no podemos confiar en todo mundo. —Malik asintió—. Ya es tarde. Tengo que regresar antes de que papá se vuelva loco.

Caminar con alguien de la mano tenía su encanto, sobre todo si no lo habías hecho nunca. Blaine no se sentía cómodo percibiendo a las personas a su alrededor llenas de prejuicios e intolerancia pero a Malik parecía interesarle muy poco si las personas con las que se encontraban no aceptaban lo que veían. Ya en el coche Malik siguió conversando con él sobre música, el club Glee y las oportunidades que tenía de brillar con su voz. Malik lo quiso llevar hasta la puerta de su casa pero Blaine quería evitar la sangre.

—Gracias por esta noche, Malik. —Malik sonrió, se acercó a él y le besó delicadamente en los labios.

—Gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad de pasar una velada tan maravillosa.

* * *

><p>En el coche, Malik tenía una tonta sonrisa. Era cierto, había seducido a muchos chicos, pero con ninguno había sido tan fácil hablar. Blaine era sencillo y muy tierno pero con un carácter fiero. Malik estaba encantado intentando descifrar el misterio que había detrás de Blaine Anderson. El móvil vibró; Malik frunció el ceño en cuanto vio la pantalla.<p>

—Zeph.

—_¿Cómo te ha ido en tu cita, hermanito? _—Malik reprimió el suspiro.

—De maravilla. —Zephon soltó una carcajada.

—_Ya. ¿Algo digno de comentarse? _—Malik se lo pensó un poco; Blaine no le había dicho nada de que la inexistencia de su Clan fuese un secreto pero, por otro lado, sí le había dicho que no podían confiar en cualquiera.

—Nada, sólo que Blaine me gusta de verdad.

—_Maravilloso, hermanito. Te espero en casa. _—Malik tiró su móvil y cerró los ojos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Pensó en la sonrisa de Blaine para calmarse. Odiaba cuando Zephon se ponía así.

* * *

><p>Una semana después del ataque todo estaba más tranquilo en Lima. La policía había investigado y había encontrado rastros de sangre seca contaminada; nada para obtener ADN. El ataque fue achacado a un coyote que, al no ser encontrado, se pensaba que se había marchado. ¿Tan sencillo? Dave se reía cada vez que recordaba el reporte que su papá le había leído y estaba contento de tener un plan en marcha, un plan que incluía a los Anderson, unas armas cargadas con balas de plata y mucha sangre.<p>

Blaine lo estaba esperando en el auditorio. No era el mejor lugar para Dave pero el muñeco Ken tenía que practicar para el dichoso club Glee.

—¿Estás seguro de que se puede hablar aquí? —Blaine, que estaba en el escenario, rodó los ojos.

—Estamos solos. Lo he revisado tres veces. —Dave se encogió de hombros. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta por dentro cuando fue empujado con fuerza por Azimio.

—Tío, ¡qué coño? —Azimio cerró la puerta y empujó a Dave hasta llegar debajo del escenario.

—Ustedes no me van a dejar fuera de esto. Tú me convertiste en un lobo y no quiero ser excluido de la diversión. —Blaine bufó y Azimio le lanzó una mirada homicida—. ¿Qué, Ken? ¿No me crees bueno para la acción? —Blaine asintió frenéticamente.

—Claro que sí, eres todo un Max Steel. —Azimio entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de sonrisa fingida.

—¿Puedes salir a cazar con el muñeco Ken rizos permanentes pero no conmigo? —Blaine bajó del escenario de un salto y encaró a Azimio.

—Esto no es un juego tonto, aquí no hay deportistas estúpidos que van detrás de ti sólo porque no les caes bien. Estos tipos van a hacerte daño, van a querer comerte y no se detendrán hasta destruirte. —Azimio enarcó una de sus cejas.

—¿En serio? Porque aún puedo recordar la mordida que me dio el último bastardo y no quiero ni imaginarme que lo que me sucedió pudo haberle ocurrido a su _Barbie_, a Emily, a Andy o a mi madre. No lo hago por mí, lo hago porque es correcto, Ken. Dave es mi hermano y no voy a dejar que vaya de caza con un niño rico con complejo de muñeco Ken ricitos permanentes.

—Mira, hijo de puta… —Azimio se empezó a carcajear.

—Si no te gustan las malas palabras no las uses, ricitos, porque te ves ridículo…

—¡Basta! —Dave estaba casi mareado con toda la pelea—. Hostia, consíganse un cuarto, ¿no? —Tanto Azimio como Blaine le acribillaron con sus miradas—. Ok, no, pero vamos a aclarar esto. Lo que ha dicho Anderson es cierto, bro. Esto es ganar o morir. —Azimio asintió—. Bien, entonces Azimio va con nosotros. —Blaine iba a replicar pero se detuvo—. Gracias, Anderson.

—Sólo espero que sepa disparar y que tenga buena puntería.

—Puedes ponerte un cigarrillo encendido en tus _hermosísimos_ bucles y yo intento darle, ¿te parece?

—¡Oh, Azimio! ¡Qué gracioso eres! —dijo irónico Blaine—. Nos vemos mañana en mi casa para ir al bosque. Por la noche será lo mejor. Ahora tengo que ensayar. ¿Se quedan? —Ambos negaron de inmediato.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Dave se sentía un poco nervioso. Sabía que la situación no se iba a detener en Lima y sentía que algo ocurriría después de esa noche. Era como si estuviera declarando que lucharía en contra de Raziel aun sin conocerlo. Levantó la vista y se encontró con Kurt Hummel sentado en las gradas con el ceño fruncido. Sigilosamente las subió y caminó hasta Kurt.<p>

—¿Ocupado? —Kurt se sobresaltó y casi dejó caer el libro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Dave se encogió de hombros.

—Necesitaba aire fresco. No tengo clase hasta dentro de una hora, ¿y tú? —Kurt levantó el libró: _Matemáticas avanzadas Volumen II_. Dave se sentó a su lado, muy cerca, y revisó su ejercicio—. Sólo te has saltado un paso. —Le tomó diez minutos explicarle cuál había sido el problema.

—Así que eres bueno en matemáticas. —Dave volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Para algo tenía que ser bueno, ¿no?

—También eras un scout. —Dave asintió.

—Y de los mejores. ¿Quieres ver mi insignia? —Dave movió las cejas sugerentemente y Kurt se sonrojó.

—Dave…, ¿quién es Malik? —Dave se puso serio—. Escuché que le preguntabas a Blaine sobre su cita con él.

—Vamos, que no eres un lobo pero tienes un oído estupendo, ¿verdad? —Esta vez fue el turno de Kurt para encogerse de hombros—. Es un tipo que es miembro de otro Clan muy estirado. Le pidió una cita a Blaine y creo que les fue bien. Y lo entiendo, el tío sabe lucir, es elegante y tiene mucho porte… —Kurt gruñó—. ¿Qué, celoso?

—Por mí Blaine y tú pueden ponerle un altar. —Dave se rio profundamente y abrazó a Kurt por la cintura acercándolo hasta casi instalarlo en su regazo. Kurt se dejó envolver; ahí se estaba tranquilo y confortable y el frío de la mañana se disipaba. De nuevo tuvo la necesidad de ser besado por el neandertal—. Blaine y tú van a terminar lo que empezaron, van a atacar a esos seres del bosque, ¿verdad? —Dave asintió. El corazón de Kurt se contrajo.

—¿No me vas a dar un beso para desearme buena suerte? —Kurt sabía que Dave sólo se lo estaba diciendo como una broma pero, extrañamente, estaban solos, y tenía ganas de un beso, y además necesitaba una pequeña venganza por todas las ocasiones en las que Karofsky lo había empujado contra los casilleros.

Kurt colocó las piernas a los costados de Dave y lo besó furiosamente haciéndole gemir. Cuando las manos de Dave estaban a punto de tocar su espalda, Kurt saltó de su regazo, cogió sus libros y bajó rápidamente de las gradas.

—¡Hijo de…! — gritó Dave, frustrado, mientras intentaba calmar su erección con la palma de las manos. Si Kurt seguía haciéndole eso terminaría explotando.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo ven la interacción entre Azimio y Blaine? Son de lo más gracioso o por lo menos eso me parece a mí (qué puedo decir si yo lo escribí ¿verdad?) Las cosas se van poniendo calientitas entre todas las parejas. Me han preguntado si lo de Malik con Blaine va a ser tratado por encima y nop, será explicito como lo de Dave y Kurt. <strong>

**Pronto conocerán a Raziel para que lo odien porque viene a hacer muchos desastres, por lo pronto seguimos con el juego del gato y el ratón entre Dave y Kurt. **

**Les recuerdo de sus regalos navideños, pueden ser de Harry Potter también o de Supernatural, ustedes díganme y yo veo como le hacemos. **

**Escribir es poder, comentar es su derecho y espero haberme ganado un comentario para esta historia. Mil gracias a Winter por todo, y un abrazote para tods **

**No vemos el viernes. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Dancing in the Dark **

**Capítulo VIII – Caído del cielo**

* * *

><p>Dave detuvo su coche frente a la casa de los Adams y se tomó unos segundos antes de bajar para pensar todo bien aunque sabía que no había mucho que analizar: Azimio era un lobo, quería participar en la cacería y si lo dejaba plantado tendría que aguantar su furia. En realidad era lo menos que Dave podía hacer; si Azimio quería cazar a su lado lo haría y ya. Apartó cualquier duda de su mente y bajó del coche para recoger a su amigo.<p>

—¡Andy, abre, por favor! —Dave sonrió a Andy Adams, el hermano menor de Azimio, y de inmediato le sintió triste.

—Hola —le dijo el chico bastante alicaído. Dave estaba por preguntarle el porqué de su estado cuando Azimio apareció con el ceño fruncido.

—Ve a ayudar a mamá con la cena. Mañana por la tarde seguiremos con esta conversación.

Azimio salió con Dave y caminaron hacia el coche en silencio; Dave no quería incomodar a su amigo. No fue hasta que salieron a la carretera que Azimio se decidió a contarle.

—Andy engañó a Nancy. Hace un rato he tomado prestado su celular para llamarte y le ha llegado un mensaje de texto muy comprometedor de otra chica. Es un cabrón y se lo estaba diciendo; si quería estar con otra lo que tenía que hacer era terminar primero con Nancy, pero el muy cabroncete no quería perder a su novia. Nancy es una linda niña que lo adora y Andy anda remojando la polla por ahí con cualquiera.

Dave se limitó a sentir. Para Azimio era un tema delicado ése de los engaños. Después de que su padre se fuese, Azimio se volvió el apoyo de su madre y un ejemplo para su hermano porque, a pesar de ser un total hijo de puta en la escuela, Azimio le ponía límites a Andy, le daba consejos y constantemente le decía que no fuese como él. Aunque, siendo honestos, Andy quería ser como Azimio en muchas cosas, y la primera eran las mujeres.

—Tío, ¿no crees que te vas de olla con eso? —Azimio elevó una ceja y lo miró fijamente—. Vamos, hombre. Andy tiene quince años. Todos somos adolescentes. ¿No crees que tú también has sido bastante cabrón?

—He sido, tío. Ahora soy distinto y nada más le jodo la existencia a Israel. —Dave sonrió.

Azimio había tenido su primera novia a los catorce años. Terminó con ella cuatro meses después pero la chica siguió siendo su amiga y constantemente decía que extrañaba las atenciones de Azimio. Después de ella Azimio había ido de relación en relación, unas con más duración que otras, pero lo que siempre se repetía era que sus chicas tenían una excelente opinión de él y alababan su caballerosidad. Era raro, por un lado Azimio era todo un hijo de puta en la escuela pero por otro con sus chicas era un dulce. Sin embargo, de una forma u otra, las cosas no iban más allá de un noviazgo temporal. Azimio nunca se había enamorado.

Dave aparcó la camioneta frente a la mansión Anderson. Blaine los esperaba en la entrada con una maleta, un abrigo negro que se veía fino y elegante y unos vaqueros con el dobladillo levantado mostrando el diseño de sus botas azules. Azimio resopló mientras Blaine subía al asiento trasero. Dave arrancó a la vez que contaba mentalmente los segundos para que empezaran.

— ¿En serio, Anderson? —Blaine levantó la ceja izquierda.

—¿Qué? —Azimio negó, aún sin creérselo.

—¿Vas vestido así para ir a matar lobos? —Blaine rodó los ojos—. Y eso del dobladillo de los pantalones… Es igual que no usar calcetines con esos zapatos tan raros que usas. Imagino que debe ser por algún tipo de regla de vestir que dice que así te ves más alto o más hombre.

—¿Como que le pones mucha atención a mis atuendos, eh, Azimio?

—Sólo cuando son ridículos. —Blaine iba a replicar pero Dave detuvo la camioneta.

—¿En serio que no necesitan un cuarto? —Los dos chicos volvieron a mirarlo mal—. Ok, nada de habitaciones para ustedes. En fin, ya estamos en el punto. Son tres y nos atacaran apenas nos vean; tenemos que dispararles. —Dave miró seriamente a Azimio—. Esto será matar o morir. Tenemos que disparar a matar, ¿correcto? —Azimio asintió.

Cada quien tomó un arma y empezaron a caminar por un sendero del bosque. Dave esperaba que Azimio estuviera bien; esa era la primera vez que su amigo se enfrentaría a la violencia de cazar y a sus consecuencias. No tuvieron que esperar mucho para encontrarse con el primero de los lobos. El animal les mostró los dientes y su pelaje se encrespó. Dave le apuntó con la escopeta y, cuando la bestia quiso saltar, la bala le pegó de lleno en el estomago haciéndola volar.

Casi sin darse cuenta fueron rodeados por los dos lobos restantes. Dave quiso disparar hacia uno pero el otro le saltó encima. El segundo lobo se lanzó sobre Blaine haciéndole caer también. Azimio estaba indeciso; Dave se defendía con la escopeta de las mordidas del lobo que le atacaba pero Blaine había pedido su arma. Azimio reaccionó al darse cuenta de eso. Apuntó y disparó. El proyectil se incrustó en el cráneo del lobo que estaba sobre Anderson. De su abrigo Blaine sacó una vara de metal, corrió hasta Dave y tocó el cuerpo del tercer lobo con la vara. El animal empezó a retorcerse y se alejó. Antes de que pudiera salir corriendo Azimio le disparó y el animal cayó al suelo perdiendo la trasformación. Dave se levantó y vio los tres cuerpos consumirse en fuego una vez que la trasformación hubo terminado. Azimio estaba pálido mirando el cuerpo del tercer lobo; era un chico de apenas quince años, la edad de Andy.

—¿Estás bien, tío? —Azimio parpadeó un par de veces y luego asintió.

Los tres regresaron al coche. Azimio miró a Dave y a Blaine. Los dos parecían calmados pero él seguía pensando en el último chico, en sus padres pensando que su hijo algún día regresaría. Antes de subir a la camioneta Dave lo detuvo.

—Sé que ha sido fuerte, tío, pero así es como es. Raziel es un hijo de puta y no sé por qué está haciendo esto pero es evidente que le vale madre quién pueda salir lastimado.

—Vamos a acabar con él, ¿cierto? —La pregunta de Azimio era más una petición. Su amigo le estaba diciendo que _tenían _que acabar con esa amenaza intangible pero real.

—No sé dónde está ni sé cómo es pero te garantizo que haremos hasta lo imposible para acabar con él. —Blaine tocó el claxon de la camioneta y sacó la cabeza por la ventana.

—¿Ahora son ustedes los que necesitan un tiempo a solas? Puedo irme a disfrutar del bosque en lo que ustedes terminan. —Azimio sonrió y se acercó a la ventana.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Davey y yo sólo somos amigos. —Azimio movió las pestañas hacia un Blaine con cara de asco. Dave soltó una carcajada y a los pocos segundos se le unió Azimio. El viaje de regreso a casa fue mucho más tranquilo para los tres.

Justo antes de bajar del coche el móvil de Blaine sonó. Al ver la pantalla puso una sonrisa tonta. Malik le había llamado todos los días después de su cita y estaba intentando tener otra. Blaine se apresuró a responder sin bajar antes de la camioneta.

—Hola. No, nada en especial. —Azimio y Dave se miraron—. ¿Hoy? Estoy un poco liado con mis deberes y tengo que hablar con papá, ya sabes. El martes me parece perfecto. No, no es necesario que pases por mí… Es… No… Bien. Entonces te veo en McKinley. Sí, dulces sueños. —Azimio rio un poco pero se calló cuando Dave le golpeó en el hombro.

—Así que _Malik._ —Blaine miró a Dave de inmediato y éste se encogió en hombros—. Sí, ricitos. Me contó de Malik y los Nosgoth. Dave y yo somos amigos, así como Hummel y tú, sólo que nosotros en lugar de tener ensalada, la revista COSMO y bebidas tipo té chai tigre tenemos nachos, fútbol y cerveza. Ya sabes, cada quien cumpliendo con su cliché. —Por primera vez en la noche Blaine se rio de una tontería de Azimio y se sorprendió cuando el atleta le preguntó—: ¿Todo bien con el Nosgoth ese? —Era una duda legítima. Azimio le preguntaba porque en realidad quería saber. Blaine miró a Dave por el espejo, él también estaba expectante. De alguna forma esperaba que algo así de tonto lo uniera a Azimio y extrañamente, así fue.

—Todo bien. Quiere salir conmigo el martes. —Azimio asintió. Blaine bajó de la camioneta y se sintió extraño al ver que los chicos no se fueron hasta que estuvo dentro de la mansión. Dave y Azimio eran raros. Tenían sus momentos, eran profundos y reflexivos cuando querían y protectores a su manera. Blaine, por primera vez en su vida, consideró que esos dos podían ser en realidad sus más cercanos amigos.

* * *

><p>Para el lunes Dave estaba tranquilo. Lima ya era seguro pero aún tenían que trabajar en los otros lugares donde había existido un ataque. Hablaría con sus padres para ver las posibilidades de viajar durante los fines de semana. Un aroma familiar y perfecto neutralizó todos sus pensamientos. Dave casi gimió en ese momento pero, sobre todo, prácticamente se derritió por la dulzura del aroma de Kurt Hummel.<p>

—¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? —Dave cerró su casillero y se concentró en Kurt.

—Bueno, ya sabes… —respondió Dave sin llegar a dar ninguna información.

Kurt asintió, miró a ambos lados del pasillo y luego se acercó un poco más a Dave, pero no habló. Unos cuantos chicos que estaban en el pasillo los observaban. Kurt optó por tomar a Dave por la muñeca y arrastrarlo al salón de ensayos, que no estaba muy lejos. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y encaró a Dave. Ciertamente ésa no había sido su mejor idea. No quería que nadie le escuchara hablar sobre el asunto _lobo-adolescente_ pero estar solo en un salón con Dave Karofsky resultaba terriblemente raro y peligroso.

Dave dio un paso hacia él y Kurt no se movió. Sabía que no debía tenerle miedo a Dave, sentía que no debía tenerle miedo a Dave y, de hecho, así era. El único problema es que no confiaba en su cuerpo que, por alguna extraña razón, quería saltarle encima a Dave Karofsky.

Dave dio otro paso y Kurt volvió a quedarse en su lugar mirándolo a los ojos y al resto de su cuerpo en general. Constantemente Kurt se preguntaba si Dave podría sostenerlo en brazos con facilidad. Dave estaba bien constituido, era fuerte, atlético y con hombros amplios debajo de todas esas ropas desfavorecedoras que antes usaba. Porque Kurt admitía que Dave Karofsky se vestía mucho mejor que el año anterior. Así que, cuando Dave dio un paso más hacia él, Kurt no dudó en saltarle encima. Dave se movió un poco y luego se estabilizó. Kurt trago saliva al sentir dónde estaban exactamente las manos de Dave.

—No pensé que pudieses sostenerme. —Dave sonrió.

—Claro que puedo. Y además puedo hacer otra cosita que tal vez también te guste. Sólo pon las piernas rectas cuando sea el momento. —Kurt estaba a punto de preguntar qué momento cuando Dave lo sujetó de cintura con ambas manos y le elevó al puro estilo de Patrick Swayze en _Dirty Dancing_. Kurt se sujetó de los hombros de Dave para luego decidirse a soltarse para estar suspendido sólo teniendo como sostén los fuertes brazos de David.

Lentamente, Dave fue bajando a Kurt. En el proceso sus cuerpos se frotaron y fue tan delicioso que Dave tuvo que cerrar los ojos para intentar controlarse. Kurt aprovechó ese momento y lo besó. Dave gimió con el contacto tan inesperado y se dejó besar. Kurt enredaba las manos en el pelo de Dave mientras éste dejaba que sus manos vagaran por todo el cuerpo de Kurt. Caminando a tumbos terminaron apoyados en el piano y cuando Dave lo colocó encima de la madera Kurt se retiró del beso pero no se apartó de Dave.

—Tenemos que parar. Ni siquiera me has invitado a salir. —Kurt suspiró y le dio un corto beso a Dave—. Ni siquiera has salido del armario oficialmente en la escuela y yo no puedo estar haciendo esto contigo porque técnicamente no somos nada. —Dave asintió mientras se inclinaba para besar la mandíbula de Kurt y una porción de su cuello—. Dave…

—¿Quieres que grite en el pasillo que soy maricón? Lo haré. ¿Quieres una cita? Te recojo esta noche a las siete en punto. Y créeme cuando te digo que yo soy el más interesado en que haya algo entre nosotros. —Kurt lo miró por un segundo y luego se apartó de Dave.

—Tendremos una cita. Ya has salido ante tus padres y tu mejor amigo y si nos ven por los pasillos, como seguramente todo McKinley hará pronto, empezará el rumor, así que dejaremos que eso suceda solo. Y en cuanto a lo de ser algo… Ya veremos después de la cita, que por cierto será el sábado en la noche. ¿Te parece? —Dave asintió robándole un beso a Kurt.

—Como desees. —Dave le abrió la puerta y caminaron juntos hacia sus respectivas clases. Antes de separarse Dave tomó la mano de Kurt—. Deberías hablar con Blaine. Sé que aún están molestos por lo que sucedió en el hospital pero Blaine te quiere y obviamente tú también sientes algo por él. —Dave sintió que el aguijón de los celos le picaba pero se obligó a continuar—. No pierdas eso tan valioso que había entre ustedes.

—¿Me estas pidiendo que tenga una amistad con mi ex novio al cual sospechas que aún quiero? —Dave asintió con firmeza.

—Blaine ha sido muy importante para ti y no me gustaría que por una tontería perdieran su amistad. Y en cuanto a lo otro, es mi deber ganarme un lugar, luchar porque me quieras a mí, pelear porque me _ames_ a mí. —Kurt se sonrojó cuando Dave le dio un beso en la mejilla y uno más en el dorso de su mano—. Sólo piénsalo.

* * *

><p>Azimio había comprobado más de tres veces si olía bien. Estaba recién duchado, se había puesto la colonia cara y presuntuosa que su madre le había regalado y tenía puesta ropa cómoda y que le quedaba bien. Dave lo estaba esperando en la camioneta por si algo salía mal así que… Estaba jodidamente nervioso y a punto de desmayarse en el estacionamiento de McKinley. Azimio tenía la idea de que si Dave había conseguido una cita con su <em>Barbie<em> él tenía la misma oportunidad con su morena de fuego.

Mercedes se acercaba su coche hablando animadamente con Santana López quien, al mirar a Azimio, frunció el ceño. Sin embargo Mercedes no lo hizo y eso ayudó a Az a ganar un poco de confianza.

—Hola, Azimio. —El chico sonrió.

—Mercedes. Satanás. —Santana le enseñó el dedo medio y se despidió. Azimio se tomó unos segundos para tragar saliva antes de hablar con Mercedes Jones—. Yo… no tuve oportunidad de agradecerte en el hospital la visita y las flores. Por eso te he traído esto… —Azimio le entregó una caja de chocolates y casi suspiró como una niña cuando los ojos de Mercedes se iluminaron de alegría.

—Azimio, no debiste molestarte. —Azimio se aclaró la garganta.

—Yo… me preguntaba si tenías algo que hacer este fin de semana. No sé. Podríamos ir al cine, a cenar, a… —Azimio notó la duda pintada en rostro de Mercedes.

—Az….

—Lo sé. Sé que no fui el tipo más bueno del mundo en el pasado y que me comporté como un bastardo contigo y con tus amigos. Y también sé que eso no se olvida pronto pero si me dieras una oportunidad te darías cuenta de que ese Azimio era sólo una horrible fachada y que yo soy algo más que un matón de instituto. —Mercedes iba a decir algo pero Azimio continuó—: Una hora, el sábado. Dame una hora de tu sábado después de las siete. Si no te agrado te llevo a tu casa y todo en paz, ¿está bien?

—Az…

—Por favor. —Azimio la miró a los ojos y Mercedes asintió.

—Una hora el sábado y si no me siento bien regresamos a casa, ¿ok?

—Completamente. —Mercedes levantó los seguros de su coche y, para su sorpresa, Azimio le abrió la puerta. Después esperó a que se colocara el cinturón, diera marcha y saliera del estacionamiento para caminar hacia la camioneta de Karofsky. Si Azimio Adams quería darle una buena impresión había empezado con el pie derecho.

* * *

><p>Blaine y Malik se sentaron en la misma banca de su primera cita sólo que en este momento estaban más cerca, robándose besos, tomándose de las manos y aprovechando la oscuridad para darse caricias tiernas. Hacía tiempo que Malik no se sentía así por un chico. Blaine era tierno e insospechadamente dulce pero también era sexy en un sentido misterioso. Malik estaba seguro de que Blaine Anderson era una persona fácil de amar.<p>

Blaine se separó de los labios de Malik saboreando el beso y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Malik lo rodeó con los brazos. Blaine no había estado con nadie después de su primer novio, con Kurt las cosas siempre habían sido platónicas, pero con Malik, Blaine estaba sintiendo la necesidad de buscar más privacidad.

—Me encanta estar contigo. —Malik sonrió y besó la frente de Blaine.

—Es nuestra segunda cita. ¿Qué tal si en la tercera me porto como un patán insufrible? —Blaine le dio un beso.

—Me gustaría poder ir contigo a otro lugar.

—¿Otro lugar? ¿Cómo tu casa o mi casa? —Blaine asintió.

—Sí, más o menos. Pero sin mi padre celoso y ni tu hermano tenebroso más todo ese equipo que tienen. Para ir a verte casi necesito hacer un oficio y mandarlo con una semana de anticipación. —Malik se encogió de hombros.

—Soy un hombre muy ocupado. —El tono pedante hizo que ambos se carcajearan—. Ya, en serio, sabes que te llevaría a donde quisieras. Sólo tienes que pedírmelo. —Estaban a punto de besarse cuando el móvil de Blaine sonó.

—Es papá; tenemos que irnos. Pero esta conversación no ha terminado, ¿ok?

* * *

><p>Dave se sentía extraño. Estaban en su habitación, él sentado en la silla del escritorio y Azimio en el <em>puff<em> jugando Dark Soul, esperando a Blaine para ponerse de acuerdo con el siguiente movimiento. Blaine llegó con su sonrisa perenne y Azimio bufó desde su posición, dejó la partida y se giró. Dave sentía un poco la presión de tener que decidir y dar instrucciones cuando no era más que un pendejo que apenas sabía lo que era y que no tenía ni idea de cuánto poder encerraba.

—Este fin de semana pensaba hacer una excursión de reconocimiento a Russells Point, Van Wert o Marion pero Azimio y yo tenemos cosas que hacer el sábado. —Blaine hizo un mohín de burla pero Azimio no se dio por aludido. Dave no disimuló la sonrisa picara a la que Blaine le correspondió—. Creo que podemos ir a Van Wert el viernes por la tarde y regresar después a Lima.

—Podría ser. O podemos decirle a papá que vaya a Russells Point o Marion. Para él sería más fácil investigar. ¿Cómo lo ven? —A Dave no le gustaba la idea de que Liam Anderson fuese solo—. No va a hacer nada más que investigar, David. Él sabe cuidarse. —Dave miró a Azimio y éste asintió levemente.

—Bien, pero sólo investigara. Estoy seguro de que en los tres lugares debe existir un líder; tal vez no son Alfas pero son quienes piensan y un grupo así es un peligro.

—Entonces, ricitos, ¿tú que harás este fin de semana? ¿Por qué quieres lejos al señor A? —Blaine miró atónito a Azimio y luego negó.

—No tengo nada…

—Oh. Se trata del chico Nosgoth, ¿verdad? Joder con el muñeco Ken versión arcoíris permanente. ¡Quieres un fin de semana a bordo del chico Nosgoth! —Blaine se sonrojó adorablemente mientras Dave intentaba no morir del ataque de risa.

—Ok, yo quiero un fin de semana con Malik y ustedes quieren sus citas perfectas con Kurt y Mercedes. Mi papá no tiene mucho que hacer así que puede hacernos felices a todos. ¿Eso es malo? —Dave y Azimio negaron de inmediato.

—Lo que me recuerda —Dave suspiró algo nervioso— que necesito el regalo perfecto para Kurt. ¿Alguna idea?

—Un _beetle_ rosa convertible, ¿qué te parece? —Dave prácticamente gruñó—. Bueno no.

—Si lo que quieres es agradar a Kurt y no provocar que te dé una patada en los testículos creo que podrías regalarle un conjunto Marc Jacobs. Hay una chaqueta de cuero que le encantaría. Sólo tiene un inconveniente; tendríamos que ir hasta Dayton para comprarla. —Azimio y Dave intercambiaron miradas—. ¿Qué?

—¿No hay forma de conseguir algo aquí o que trajeran la chaqueta a Lima?

—No creo que podamos conseguir algo así aquí y Dayton no está tan lejos. Podemos ir y regresar el mismo día. —Más miradas entre los atletas fastidiaron a Blaine— ¿Van a hablar?

—En Dayton hay un lugar llamado _Heaven_. Llevé a Dave allí para que perdiera su gran V de virginidad después del baile de promoción. —Blaine miró a Dave, quien bajó el rostro un poco avergonzado.

—No…

—David…, de verdad, lo siento. Kurt no debió, de hecho yo tampoco debí…, la primera vez que te conocí… Ya sabes, obligarte a salir. Es un proceso, debimos respetarte y…

—No quiero tu lástima; lo hecho, hecho está. Y si tenemos que ir a Dayton a por esa estúpida chaqueta lo haremos.

* * *

><p>Dave, Azimio y Blaine salieron de McKinley el viernes por la tarde y condujeron hacia Dayton. El viaje fue ameno: entre las bromas de Azimio y Blaine, las conversaciones sobre Malik y las diferentes, canciones incluyendo una DEMO que los Warblers habían grabado, el viaje hacia Dayton no fue tan malo. Tampoco lo fueron las compras. Resultó que no sólo Dave había conseguido algo en Dayton para Kurt; Blaine se también se compró algo de ropa y Azimio le encontró una pulsera muy elegante con una "D" para Mercedes, la cual Blaine aseguró le encantaría a la diva de McKinley.<p>

El regresó estaba siendo igual de interesante que el viaje de ida y Dave agradeció el buen humor de Azimio y Blaine porque a pesar de todo el viajecito estaba siendo pesado. Unos kilómetros antes de llegar a Sidney, Ohio, Dave vio un coche aparcado en la orilla de la carretera con las luces intermitentes encendidas. Sin preguntar, Dave se detuvo porque sentía que algo andaba mal y estaba casi seguro que Blaine y Azimio también lo sentían.

Antes de bajar de la camioneta Blaine le dio un arma a Dave y otra Azimio mientras él se quedaba con uno de los bastones de plata que además tenía un nuevo aditamento, conducía electricidad aprovechando que ese metal tenía una conductividad eléctrica mayor que cualquier otro.

El coche estaba vacío, la puerta del copiloto abierta y había un rastro que iba hacia un campo de hierba crecida. Los tres caminaron un poco siguiendo el aroma de otro lobo y de una persona, un humano. Dave estaba seguro de que era un hombre. Azimio se separó un poco de ellos para intentar cubrir más terreno. Blaine también lo hizo y Dave siguió en línea recta. Unos pasos más bastaron para que Dave captara el aroma del lobo muy cerca. Apresuró el paso y cuando escuchó un grito corrió. El animal estaba encima de un chico. Dave no se lo pensó y saltó para apartar al animal. Ambos rodaron y Dave perdió el arma. En su campo de visión apareció Blaine, quien arrojó la barra de metal cerca de él. Con el antebrazo derecho Dave intentaba apartar a la bestia de su cuerpo y con la mano izquierda se acercaba cada vez más al bastón metálico. Cuando por fin lo alcanzó lo activó y le dio una fuerte descarga al animal. La bestia se alejó un poco, desorientada. Blaine tomó entonces el arma que se encontraba entre la hierba, apuntó y le asestó un disparo justo en medio del cráneo. En cuanto la detonación se escuchó Azimio apareció jadeante pero se tranquilizó en cuanto los vio en perfectas condiciones.

Dave se levantó y caminó hacia el chico, que estaba temblando, pálido, viéndoles sin enfocar del todo. Cuando la luz fue suficiente para notar sus facciones Dave frunció el ceño. El chico lo miró, le reconoció y prácticamente saltó para abrazarse a él. La mirada de Blaine cayó pesada sobre ellos.

—Paul —dijo el chico dirigiéndose a Dave. Éste miró fijamente a Azimio.

—Mierda —murmuró Azimio como respuesta.

El chico se derrumbó en los brazos de Dave completamente perdido. Seguramente el shock por fin lo había golpeado. Dave sostuvo al chico en sus brazos y caminó con él rumbo a los coches. Antes de que Azimio lo siguiera Blaine lo detuvo; Anderson tenía el presentimiento de que se estaba perdiendo algo importante.

—¿De dónde lo conocen? —Azimio tragó saliva intentado esquivar la mirada inquisidora de Blaine pero éste no se hizo para atrás—. ¿De dónde, Azimio?

—Ese chico trabaja en el _Heaven_. Él fue con el que Dave… —Blaine negó.

—Pensé que tú no veías a las mujeres sólo como objetos de placer, digo, por aquello de siempre ser un caballero, pero veo que eso no se aplica en todos los casos. —Azimio no podía creer el atrevimiento de Anderson.

—Ándate a la mierda. A mí no me vengas con tus sermones. Dave estaba destrozado en aquel momento y necesitaba a alguien que le hiciera sentir que ser diferente no estaba mal. Mi amigo estaba hecho una mierda y lo único que hice fue llevarlo a ese lugar. Al lado de ese chico Dave encontró más aceptación que en cualquier otro sitio, así que guárdate tu ataque de moral, querido. —Azimio caminó apresuradamente hacia Dave después de esas palabras.

Rápidamente trazaron un plan. No podían dejar al chico en la carretera. El lugar más cercano era Lima. Además Dave estaba seguro de que si no le contaban algún cuento chino el chico terminaría diciéndole todo a la policía, y lo que menos quería Dave era tener a la policía involucrada en eso. Azimio decidió llevarse el coche del chico.

Antes de partir Dave sabía que le debía una conversación a Blaine.

—Azimio te lo ha dicho, ¿cierto? —Blaine no dijo nada—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Te tiraste a ese tío amando a Kurt. ¿Qué crees que pasa? —Dave bajó la mirada intentando controlarse.

—Fue la noche del baile de promoción. Yo no podía salir del armario frente a toda esa gente, simplemente no podía, y Kurt estaba contigo. Para él tú eres _el_ príncipe azul, incluso ahora. ¿Qué tipo de oportunidad crees que podía tener con él? —Blaine sabía que estaba siendo injusto con Dave sólo que lo sucedido le recordaba demasiado a su padre—. El sello aún no estaba roto pero follar con este tío fue básicamente instinto. Si te sirve de algo después me sentí una mierda y probablemente si no hubiese estado tan borracho jamás habría sucedido, por lo menos no así. —Blaine recordó las palabras de Azimio y abrazó a Dave, quien se congeló de inmediato.

—No te juzgo. Disculpa mi reacción. —Un segundo después se separó del abrazo y subió a la camioneta.

Dave condujo hacía Lima seguido de Azimio. Lo primero era dejar a Blaine en su mansión sano y salvo, lo segundo era soportar la ira de sus padres. Despidieron a Blaine en su casa y cuando estuvieron frente a la casa de los Karofsky Dave empezó a ponerse nervioso.

—Vamos, pasaremos por esto los dos juntos.

Azimio ayudó a Dave con el muchacho. Colocaron al chico en el sofá mayor y _grosso modo_ les contaron a los señores Karofsky todo lo sucedido en su trayecto de regreso. Pero las preguntas que Dave no quería no se hicieron esperar.

—¿De dónde lo conocen?

Dave contó toda la historia a sus padres a bocajarro; necesitaba descansar la mente y el cuerpo. Su padre les miró desaprobatoriamente. Su madre suspiró y tomó la mano de Dave entre las suyas.

—Debimos darnos cuenta de que algo andaba mal contigo, Dave. Tus notas, tus cambios de humor, la tristeza en tus ojos… y luego dejaste de sonreír. Perdón, hijo. No apruebo lo que hiciste. Fue peligroso, ya sabes los riesgos que se corren al tener relaciones sexuales así, pero también comprendo lo solo que debías sentirte. —Mónica abrazó a su hijo—. Mañana quiero una muestra de sangre de ambos, quiero estar segura de que están bien. —Dave iba decir algo pero su madre le lanzó una mirada que quemaba—. Nada de pretextos, David Paul Karofsky.

Paul miró a su hijo y luego a Azimio. ¡Tenían a un chico de dudosa reputación en el cuarto de huéspedes! Paul aún no se lo podía creer pero así era. Sonreiría sino fuera algo tan serio, sobre todo para su hijo.

—No les voy a mentir. Esto me decepciona, sobre todo porque cuando les hablé de tener intimidad con alguien… —Tanto Dave como Azimio bajaron la mirada recordando un poco esa conversación que habían tenido con el señor Karofsky a los catorce años— les dije que siempre fuera con alguien que les importara, con alguien fuese importante para ustedes.

—Fue mi culpa, señor D. —Paul negó.

—Dave pudo decir que no. Pero esto no es de culpables o no, esto es de entender que debemos respetarnos, que ustedes deben respetar sus cuerpos. Por lo regular los padres les dicen a sus hijas que no vayan entregando sus caricias a cualquiera; yo se lo digo a ustedes. No entreguen sus caricias a cualquiera, no abaraten algo que debe ser para una persona importante en sus vidas. Piénsenlo. Ahora todos a dormir, ha sido una noche muy larga.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente empezó para Dave y Azimio a las 6 am, hora en la que la mamá de Dave los despertó para recoger las muestras de sangre. Para las diez de la mañana Dave se sentía como si hubiese estado despierto toda la noche. Sólo lo animaba saber que por la noche tendría su primera cita con Kurt.<p>

El chico de la carretera resultó llamarse Brad. Los padres de Dave lo convencieron de que lo había atacado un coyote y que Dave y sus amigos lo habían salvado. Lo que le crispó un poco los nervios a Dave fue el interés de su madre por Brad, por su futuro y todo eso. Aunque era natural en ella, Mónica Karofsky siempre estaba viendo la forma de ayudar a las personas que la rodeaban. Justo cuando Mónica le habló de un empleo serio y a Brad se le iluminaron los ojos, Dave salió de la cocina hacia el jardín con una taza de café en la mano. No aprobaba lo que su madre estaba haciendo pero tampoco podía decir nada porque, en realidad, no era nada malo. Pero Dave solamente quería olvidar lo sucedido con Brad.

La puerta trasera de la cocina se abrió. Dave evitó fruncir el ceño al sentir el aroma de Brad. Podían ser civilizados, ¿cierto?

—Tus padres son geniales. —Dave asintió—. Tu madre me propuso que trabajara con ella en el centro comunitario. Es la primera vez que alguien, sabiendo lo que soy, piensa en ayudarme desinteresadamente.

—Mamá tiene ese tipo de cosas.

—Gracias por salvarme… _David._

—Lo habría hecho por cualquiera.

De inmediato Dave sintió el cuerpo de Brad encima del suyo, el muchacho lo estaba besando. Dave se retiro rápidamente sujetando con fuerza las muñecas del chico evitando que apoyara las manos en su pecho. Por instinto Dave volteó hacia la derecha y lo vio: Kurt Hummel con los ojos abierto de par en par en su camioneta. Sus facciones se desdibujaban y el rostro empezaba a teñírsele de rojo. Dave se apartó de Brad y corrió hacia el coche de Kurt. Abrió la puerta del copiloto pero no subió.

—Kurt… Déjame explicarte, por favor.

—¿Quién es? —Dave boqueó.

—Es… Él… —Dave sabía que ya estaba perdido y que por lo menos tenía que decir la verdad—. Trabajaba en un lugar llamado _Heaven_…

—¿Qué es ese lugar? —Dave se humedeció los labios.

—Es un prostíbulo. —Kurt quitó la vista del volante y miró a Dave con furia.

—¿Ustedes…? —Dave no dijo nada y Kurt entendió el silencio. Bajó de la camioneta rápidamente. —Esto era para desayunar juntos y para agradecer a tu familia sus atenciones en el hospital. —Del asiento del copiloto cogió una cesta y se la arrojó a Dave a la cara —. Y esto es por ser un bastardo. —Kurt le asestó a Dave el peor derechazo de su vida. Después cerró la puerta del copiloto y se subió a su camioneta. Dave intentó que se detuviera y se puso frente a él para detenerlo pero a Kurt ni siquiera le importó casi atropellarlo.

Dave vio la camioneta de Kurt partir y estuvo a punto de llorar de frustración. A los pocos segundos Azmio salió de la casa con el móvil en mano.

—¿Qué coño has hecho? Mercedes me acaba de cancelar la cita. —Dave gruñó frustrado.

* * *

><p>Kurt se había encerrado a piedra y lodo en su habitación y su fuerte sólo había sido penetrado por Mercedes Jones. Burt estaba genuinamente preocupado por las negativas de su hijo a hablar con él, aunque más o menos sabía que era un lio de pantalones, como había dicho Finn. Dos horas más tarde de la llegada frenética de Kurt, se escuchó el timbre de la casa Hummel-Hudson. Mercedes corrió a abrir la puerta quitando a Finn de en medio de un empujón.<p>

—Gracias a Dios que estas aquí. Ve a su habitación mientras yo hago unas galletas y convenzo al señor Hummel de que todo está bien con su hijo.

Kurt estaba en la cama abrazando una inmensa almohada y pensando en por qué demonios no tenía un oso gigante que abrazarlo. Luego negó; un oso enorme le recordaría demasiado al bastardo hijo de puta de David Karofsky. Alguien llamó a la puerta pero Kurt no se molestó en responder. Cuando escuchó esa voz diciendo _soy yo,_ Kurt saltó de la cama, abrió la puerta y se arrojó a los brazos de Blaine Anderson.

Blaine se tambaleó. Tuvo que sostenerse del quicio de la puerta por la intensidad del abrazo. Cuando se estabilizó caminó con Kurt hasta la cama. Ambos se recostaron mientras Kurt le contaba todo entre sollozos.

—Es que… es un bastardo… Primero me hace la vida un infierno. Luego se porta lindo conmigo, se disculpa viéndome con esos ojos tiernos, me hace la corte, me dice que me quiere a pesar de mí —Kurt jadeó y siguió—, me deja que lo bese, hace el movimiento de _Dirty Dancing_ conmigo, me convence de salir con él… Y ahorita… —Más llanto incontrolable. Blaine abraza a Kurt, le acaricia el cabello y espera hasta que el chico pueda seguir hablando—. Ahora lo encuentro con ese chico de piernas largas. Se… se est… besando….

—Lo sé, conozco al chico. Y además sé algo que tú no. Escúchame y después soltamos los perros en contra del pobre de Dave. —Kurt se separó de Blaine mirándole incrédulo.

—¿Vas a ponerte de su lado? —Blaine negó.

—Voy contarte lo que no quisiste escuchar de su boca.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo vamos? Hasta ahora nada más he tratado el drama adolescente tipo Glee pero ya viene las cosas serias, así que disfruten estos momentos ^^. <strong>

**El pasado tres cumplí un año más en este maravilloso mundo. Por falta de tiempo no pude escribir nada para festejar. Sin embargo hoy no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de agradecerles a todas las personas que han estado conmigo, dándome lecciones o simplemente compartiendo este hobby tan hermoso. **

**Cuando empecé a escribir lo hice con la idea de darles un buen momento con lo que escribía. No soy para nada la mejor escritora, ni siquiera me dedico a esto o sé mucho de literatura y gramática. Escribo como un pasatiempo, escribo con la idea de que cuando ustedes tengan veinte minutos libres o sea un día aburrido, me lean y se diviertan un poco o les intriguen mis dramas. Nunca he pretendido escribir la historia del año, ni hacer el fic que cambie el fanfiction. Soy una simple persona que un día se encontró con esto, no le basto sólo leer y decidió empezar a escribir sobre historias o parejas que nadie había intentado. Saber de ustedes, sus ideas y comentarios siempre han sido una motivación hermosa. **

**¿Llegue para quedarme? No lo sé. Mientras haya alguien que me comente y me lea, probablemente seguiré dando batalla con parejas extrañas, tríos que casi parecen imposibles y muchas historias llenas de sexo. **

**Los regalos navideños están pedidos, son muy buenos. Hasta ahora llevo diez, más uno que tengo pendiente. Tienen esta semana para decirme si se les ocurrió alguna idea sobre su regalo navideño; por lo pronto ando bien feliz con unas ideas que me escribieron. **

**Una disculpa; no contestado los comentarios pero el fin de semana me pongo en ello. **

**Un abrazote, mil gracias a _Winter_. **

**Nos vemos el próximo viernes. **

* * *

><p><strong>PS: Les dejo dos links, el primero de un video hermoso que tienen que ver si se quieren poner de buenas:<strong>

**h t t p : / / k a r o f s k y . t u m b l r . c o m / p o s t / 1 2 6 0 8 8 4 1 2 1 0 / k u r t - d a v e - s o m e t h i n g - t h e r e**

**Y el segundo son los regalos que le he pedido a Santa por si alguien se quiere anotar:**

**h t t p : / / a c m 2 0 9 9 . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / 1 1 8 7 9 . h t m l # c u t i d 1**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dancing in the Dark **

**Capítulo IX – Lazos**

* * *

><p>Kurt se acomodó mejor entre los brazos de Blaine. No había sido una conversación sencilla y agradecía que su amigo lo estuviera abrazando con ese cariño. Kurt aún se sentía un poco culpable por lo sucedido en el baile de promoción. Prácticamente había empujado a Dave a que saliera del armario, y todo por la adrenalina del momento. Dicha adrenalina lo acompañó hasta terminar la noche y fue en ese preciso momento cuando se dio cuenta de que Dave había salido del gimnasio sintiéndose miserable y que nadie había ido tras él para preguntarle si estaba bien. Bueno, eso pensó Kurt, porque al parecer Azimio Adams siguió a su amigo y se dispuso a hacer que olvidara su <em>terrible <em>noche. Y el muy bastardo pensó que la mejor forma de hacer que se sintiera mejor era llevarlo a un prostíbulo de poca monta.

—Entonces quieres que lo perdone porque estaba _traumatizado. _—Blaine rio.

—No. Lo que quiero es que te pongas en su lugar. Sé que entiendes lo difícil que resultó para Dave pasar por todo esa noche. Tú siempre tuviste al club Glee y también me tenías a mí. David estaba sólo, sintiendo que nadie lo quería y que no encajaría jamás. Necesitaba encontrar algo de aceptación. —Kurt resopló.

—Y la encontró entre las piernas de un… —Kurt ni siquiera se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta. No porque no pudiera, sino porque se acordaba del tipo besando a Dave y eso le hacía hervir la sangre—. Un chico de renta. —Blaine le abrazó con más fuerza.

—Si te sirve de algo, no lo disfrutó. —Kurt rodó los ojos haciendo ver a Blaine que no le creía —. Para nosotros, los lobos, los sentimientos son muy poderosos, Kurt. Dave aún tenía puesto el sello pero estoy casi seguro de que sus sentimientos hacia ti eran muy intensos. Él nos vio juntos y lo que hizo lo hizo por despecho.

Hubo un momento más de silencio pero Blaine quería dar por zanjado el tema así que hizo lo que tenía que hacer: elevó el mentón de Kurt y lo besó con la misma ternura y pasión que la primera vez en aquel salón de Dalton. En un principio Kurt le respondió pero él mismo se fue alejando, dejando morir el beso. Lo miró fijamente y luego suspiró.

—Creo que Dave Karofsky me gusta de verdad. —Blaine soltó una carcajada.

—¿En serio? Pensé que toda esta escenita de celos era porque te morías por su amistad. —Kurt escondió el rostro en el cuello de Blaine.

—De verdad me gusta ese neandertal… —susurró. Después guardó silencio unos segundos intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos. El beso con Blaine había sido perfecto pero carecía de toda la energía y sentimientos que había en los besos de Dave—. Blaine, ¿Malik es… bueno?

—Creo que sí. Me llevo muy bien con él, me divierto con sus historias y me siento capaz de ser yo. —Kurt asintió.

—Lo nuestro…

—Lo nuestro llegó hasta donde tenía que llegar, Kurt. Dicen que el amor es una cosa que se da de repente y de forma natural, que está llena de fuego. Pero que si la fuerzas se marchita y, sin llegar a tener principio, alcanza a su final. Los dos tenemos la oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad, Kurt, pero quiero que recuerdes que siempre me vas a tener en tu vida. —Los ojos de Kurt se inundaron de lágrimas.

—Lamento mi comportamiento contigo, Blaine. Debí entender que para ti era difícil decirme tu verdadera naturaleza. —Blaine le besó en la frente.

—Y yo debo pedirte una disculpa por comportarme como un patán contigo. Estabas en tu derecho. Joder, Kurt, era normal que tuvieses preguntas y yo sólo desquite contigo de mis frustraciones. Lo lamento muchísimo.

Blaine respiraba más tranquilo. Kurt y él necesitaban cerrar el círculo y ya lo habían hecho. Kurt era parte de su vida y no quería que se fuera jamás.

—Entonces, ¿vas a hablar con él?

—Sí. Dile que me vea a las seis en Breadstix.

* * *

><p>Dave cerró los ojos. Esto no podía estar pasándole, no cuando por fin estaba tan cerca de tener algo con Kurt. Sentía la necesidad de destruir algo, de gritar de frustración, porque sabía que no podía correr detrás de él. Simplemente no le escucharía, sólo habría una sucesión de gritos entre ellos y lo que menos quería Dave en ese momento era perturbar aún más a Kurt Hummel. Miró a Azimio. Su amigo desvió la mirada hacia Brad y todas las piezas encajaron.<p>

Dave y Azimio caminaron de regreso a la casa. Brad quiso decir algo pero Dave negó. Dentro, Paul y Mónica miraron a su hijo. Había mucha pesadumbre en su mirada pero, como siempre, Dave se veía entero, aunque estuviera muriéndose por dentro. Detrás de Dave y Azimio venía Brad con la vergüenza pintada en el rostro. Mónica sonrió a Brad. Ese pobre chico estaba en medio de todos los problemas de su hijo y de por sí no había tenido una vida muy fácil.

—Vamos al despacho, Brad. Quiero darte los datos del lugar donde te vas a quedar. —Brad quiso decir algo pero Mónica lo condujo gentilmente hacia el despacho.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Paul a su hijo.

—Kurt ha venido para darme una sorpresa pero el sorprendido ha sido él. Brad me estaba besando y Kurt se ha imaginado lo demás. —Paul asintió.

—Ésas son las consecuencias, hijo. Ya sabes que todo en la vida las tiene. Lamento mucho que Kurt reaccionara así. —Paul abrazó a su hijo y a Azimio para infundirles apoyo. Era parte de la vida aprender de los errores y, lobos o no, Dave y Azimio debían entender que una noche de desenfreno siempre tiene consecuencias. Y esta vez no habían sido del todo malas.

Azimio subió junto a su amigo a la habitación. Dave estaba mal, podía sentirlo. Aunque por fuera Dave parecía estar de una pieza todo su interior se encontraba perturbado. Y él lo entendía un poco; saber que Mercedes le había cancelado la cita le había dolido mucho pero seguramente eso no se podía comparar con lo que Dave sentía en ese momento. Azimio no puedo evitar que saliera de él un gruñido provocado por la exasperación.

—¿Sabes qué, hermano? A la mierda con todo. Que Hummel se vaya a la mierda.

—¿Qué? —dijo Dave sorprendido. Azimio empezó a caminar por la habitación.

—Eso, que se vaya a la mierda. Ustedes no estaban juntos cuando fuimos al Heaven, ni siquiera ahora lo están. No tiene derecho a reaccionar así porque si él hubiese visto como estabas aquel día entendería por qué terminamos en un lugar así. Sé lo importante que es para ti Kurt, sé que le has dedicado cada una de tus pajas a ese escuálido culo suyo —Dave intenta no sentirse incomodo con las palabras de Azimio— y sé que te sientes mal por todo lo que le hicimos, pero ya no le debes nada. Le pediste perdón, has estado detrás de él y le has querido mostrar el verdadero Dave. Están a mano, tío.

Dave suspiró. Él no era una persona que constantemente tuviera frases cumplidoras en la mente pero en ese momento sentía que su corazón casi le había sido arrancado del pecho. Tal vez era un poco la adolescencia y otro poco su naturaleza pero la verdad es que se sentía fatal. Había visto la cara de terror de Kurt en muchas ocasiones, también su cara de asco y repulsión, pero no una cara de decepción y, definitivamente, esa ocupaba el lugar de honor.

—Tal vez tienes razón, Az. Debo… —La puerta de la habitación de Dave se abrió de golpe y un muy sonriente (más de lo usual) Blaine Anderson entró con aire de superioridad.

—Hola. —Azimio rodó sus ojos.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Anderson? ¿No deberías estar follando con el villano de Disney? —Blaine caminó hacia el puf que estaba en medio del cuarto de Dave y se sentó en él con toda la gracia y elegancia del mundo.

—Debería, mi querido Azimio, pero ya ves, aquí estoy, salvando sus traseros y dándoles algo de felicidad. —Blaine les dio unos segundos para entenderle y evitó reír cuando los ojos de Dave se iluminaron—. He hablado con Kurt, le he explicado todo y está dispuesto a escucharte hoy a las seis. —Dave sintió que quería abrazar a Blaine pero se contuvo—. Y Mercedes ha decidido darte la hora que le pediste a pesar de que insistí para que acortara la tortura a quince minutos.

—Hombre, gracias, tío. Te mereces un regalo —dijo Azimio con sarcasmo.

—Sí. En fin, yo me tengo que ir. Disfruten de sus respectivas citas. —Azimio le abrió la puerta.

—Suerte a ti con Jafar.

—¿Celoso? Pensaba que teníamos una relación abierta. —Azimio entrecerró los ojos, empujó a Blaine hacia afuera y luego cerró.

Blaine bajó las escaleras de dos en dos; apenas tenía tiempo para prepararlo todo. Justo cuando iba a salir Dave lo detuvo.

—Gracias por lo que has hecho. Sé que he arruinado las cosas con Kurt y que seguramente él no me querrá tener más que como un amigo pero aprecio mucho que hayas hecho esto por mí.

—Kurt quiere ser algo más que un buen amigo tuyo, sólo sigue siendo tú. Kurt entiende lo que sucedió pero para él es difícil reaccionar bien. Sé que si lo de ustedes se logra será épico. No te rindas. —Dave le sonrió aceptando sus palabras.

—Espero que tu fin de semana resulte como lo has planeado. —Blaine se sonrojó levemente.

—No planeo tener sexo con Malik. Simplemente quiero estar a solas con él en un lugar tranquilo donde nadie nos interrumpa mientras nos besamos y acariciamos, donde no haya personas mirándonos de reojo. A él no le importa pero…

—A ti sí. Hemos vivido más tiempo en este lugar, Blaine, y es normal que las sensaciones de rechazo nos lleguen y nos afecten. Malik parece un buen tipo y estoy seguro de que te va a entender.

—Gracias, Dave. —Blaine le dio un rápido abrazo a David y se marchó.

Dave suspiró. Había llegado el momento de la verdad y tenía que hacer algo. Kurt no se iba a ablandar sólo con las palabras del buen muñeco Ken. Necesitaba un extra, un gesto capaz de enternecerlo.

—¡Mamá! —Mónica Karofsky salió del despacho y sonrió al ver a Dave—. ¿Aún tenemos el número del dueño de Breadstix?

* * *

><p>Kurt fue escoltado hasta su mesa. Era un poco temprano pero quería hacer suyo el entorno para que la presencia de Dave no le perturbara. Tenían que hablar y no iba a dejarse llevar por los extraños sentimientos que se sentía cuando estaban juntos. Iba vestido para matar, sabía que su conjunto le quedaba a la perfección, así que estaba listo para ser una <em>perra pretenciosa<em> con Dave Karofsky. Esta vez con toda la intención del mundo.

Kurt miró su reloj, las seis en punto. Antes de levantar la mirada escuchó las campanas de la puerta principal. Sonrió para sus adentros y levantó el rostro para encontrarse con un mimo que tenía unos corazones en las manos. El personaje caminó entre las mesas; al parecer buscaba a alguien en concreto porque cuando alguna persona quería coger un corazón el mimo se retiraba y negaba. Cuando miró a Kurt sonrió de oreja a oreja y caminó hacia él. El mimo le mostró los corazones, apartó el primero y en el segundo vio escrita la pregunta _¿Kurt Hummel?_ Kurt asintió y el mimo sonrió de nuevo. De inmediato se puso muy serio y le mostró el siguiente corazón.

_Es inútil dejar de quererte,  
>ya no puedo vivir sin tu amor.<br>No me digas que voy a perderte.  
>No me quieras matar, corazón. <em>

Kurt no podía creer lo que leía. Volteó a todos lados y se dio cuenta de que su mesa estaba en medio de la sala y todas las personas podían ver lo que estaba escrito en letras color plata sobre el corazón rojo. El mimo se buscó algo entre la ropa pero no lo encontró. Uno de los meseros se le acercó y le entregó una rosa blanca que el mimo entregó a Kurt para luego cambiar el corazón y mostrarle una nueva frase.

_Yo que diera por no recordarte.  
>Yo que diera por no ser de ti.<br>Pero el día que te dije te quiero  
>te di mi cariño y no supe de mí. <em>

El mimo sonrió antes de buscarse de nuevo entre la ropa y después señalar detrás de Kurt, donde se encontraba otro mesero con una hermosísima gardenia en las manos. Se la entregó a Kurt, que para ese momento ya se estaba volviendo loco de desesperación. Todas las personas en el restaurante murmuraban y lo miraban igual de intrigados. Por lo menos Kurt estaba casi seguro de que esas personas estaban más interesadas en el final de la historia que en saber si Kurt era gay o no.

Las luces del local se apagaron. Kurt se desconcertó un poco por el cambio tan abrupto. No veía nada, ni siquiera el rostro blanco del mimo. Cuando la luz regresó Kurt volteó a mirar al mimo pero no había tal, en su lugar estaba Dave Karofsky sosteniendo un corazón rojo en la mano derecha que decía: _Si después de sentir tu pasado me miras de frente y me dices adiós, te diré, con el alma en la mano, que puedes quedarte porque yo me voy. _

Dave bajó el corazón. En la mano izquierda llevaba una docena de los más hermosos tulipanes que Kurt había visto en su vida. Dave lo miraba expectante pero Kurt no sabía qué hacer. La sorpresa había sido maravillosa. Se tomó un segundo para mirar al resto de la gente. Todos parecían estar esperando una respuesta, aunque alguno que otro tenía un mohín de disgusto. Tal vez fue eso lo que terminó de decidirle a hacerlo en vez de pedirle a Dave que se fueran, como había sido su plan original desde el momento en el que lo vio. Kurt se levantó de su asiento, cogió las flores en la mano de Dave y las colocó en la mesa para después unir sus labios con los de Dave Karofsky en un beso tierno. En realidad Kurt estaba un poco abrumado, nunca había pensado que podría besar a un hombre en Breadstixs como si fuesen cualquier otra pareja.

—¿Entonces? —Kurt se encogió de hombros y volvió a sentarse.

—Invítame a comer y, si tenemos una buena cita, ya te responderé.

* * *

><p>Mercedes subió al coche de Azimio muerta de la risa. Haber ido al cine con el atleta había sido todo un suceso. Azimio resultaba ser muy divertido incluso cuando la película era malísima, como lo había sido <em>No le temas a la oscuridad<em>. Azimio prácticamente se la había pasado haciendo bromas de Katie Holmes y Tom Cruise provocando la risa de Mercedes y que casi los sacaran de la sala. Azimio cerró la puerta de Mercedes y luego subió al auto.

—Oficialmente me has dado dos horas y media de tu tiempo. ¿Han estado mal empleadas? —Mercedes negó—. Bien, gracias. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

—Sería genial, Azimio.

—Breadstixs será a menos que quieras ir a otro lugar, pero no creo que exista en Lima un restaurante digno para una diva y será muy difícil conseguir un avión para ir a Nueva York a estas horas. —Azimio casi podía ver la aprobación en la mirada de Mercedes—. Tú dirás, linda.

—Breadstixs está bien.

—Pero antes, ¿podemos hacer una escala? Necesito enviarle un regalo a Anderson. —Mercedes se extrañó pero aceptó ir con Azimio, quien manejó hasta un escondido sex-shop. Cuando Azimio aparcó Mercedes estaba en blanco.

—¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?

—No te enojes, te juro que no es nada malo. Es como un regalo de broma. Anderson ha conocido a un tío que tiene nombre de villano de Disney. —Mercedes enmarcó una de sus cejas—. Sé que no tiene nada que ver pero tengo que resaltar el hecho de que se llama Malik Nosgoth.

—¿Malik?

—Ridículo, ¿cierto? En fin, Anderson debe de estar con su chico pasando un fin de semana los dos solitos y pensé agradecer su esfuerzo para que tanto Kurt como tú nos hayan dado una pequeña oportunidad. Así que…, ¿me acompañas? Te juro que todo es un juego. Yo soy así.

—Bien, vamos. —Mercedes bajó del coche con bastantes reservas pero dándole el beneficio de la duda a Azimio.

Pronto se encontraron dentro de la tienda rodeados de consoladores, juegos de mesa sexuales, películas XXX, disfraces de todo tipo y juegos de esposas junto con otras cosas interesantes y otras más que asustaron a Azimio. De entre los estantes Az cogió un consolador de color purpura de unos treinta centímetros. Se lo mostró a Mercedes, quien estaba viendo con atención los disfraces.

—¿Qué te parece? Creo que tenemos un ganador.

—Espero que Blaine no se moleste por eso. —Azimio sonrió.

—Se va a reír mucho.

Fueron hacia el área de las cajas. Azimio notó a Mercedes incomoda ante la atenta mirada de la chica del mostrador.

—Hola. Disculpa, ¿si les doy una dirección pueden llevar esto allí? —La chica lo miró extrañada y luego miró a Mercedes, que estaba detrás de Azimio—. Digamos que tengo un _amigo_ _muy especial_ y quiero sorprenderlo con este pequeño regalo. —La mandíbula de Mercedes y la de la encargada habían caído casi al mismo tiempo pero Azimio no se detuvo—. Es un encanto y quiero que piense en mí tanto como yo pienso en él. —Sonrió a la chica y le guiñó el ojo.

—Sí, podemos hacerlo, pero te costará más…

—No importa, querida.

La chica pronto hizo la nota pertinente. Azimio pagó y salieron de la tienda con la seguridad de que Blaine recibiría el regalo esa misma noche. Mercedes no podía sostenerse en pie de la risa que le había provocado todo. Cuando llegaron al coche aún luchaba por dejar de reírse pero fue casi imposible. Tuvo que pasar un buen rato para que Mercedes se tranquilizara.

—Ahora no tienes ningún problema con la homosexualidad, ¿cierto? —Azimio se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad nunca lo tuve. Sólo molestaba a Kurt porque era un blanco sencillo, igual que el resto de ustedes, los miembros de club Glee, pero estoy arrepentido. Sin embargo la homosexualidad de Hummel nunca fue un factor y cuando Dave me dijo que era gay me sentí peor porque nunca había cuidado lo que decía. Cada vez que llamaba a alguien maricón, afeminado, rarito o cosas peores pegaba en la autoestima de mi hermano sin que yo lo supiera. Es como si alguien me llamara negro infeliz en mi cara. —Mercedes cogió la mano de Azimio.

—Eres un gran amigo, Azimio.

* * *

><p>Se recostaron en la alfombra del estudio con la chimenea encendida. Malik había estado abrazando a Blaine mientras éste le contaba su infancia, los momentos buenos al lado de su padre y los horribles cuando Liam no podía dejar de pensar en su esposa. Malik estaba conociendo una parte de Blaine que le resultaba incluso más encantadora que la sonrisa perene de su chico. Estaba conociendo esa parte que lo había trasformado en el muchacho que era.<p>

Malik abrazó más a Blaine cuando empezó a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, aunque enseguida las cortó. Malik sabía que Blaine aún no se dejaba llevar del todo pero él trabajaría para ganarse su confianza, no sólo la de Blaine, sino también la de Liam Anderson y tal vez la de Dave Karofsky.

Se escuchó el timbre la puerta principal y minutos después Esther entró en el cuarto con una caja en las manos. En un principio Blaine había pensando en dar el día libre a su ama de llaves pero habría sido inútil, Esther no tenía más familia que ellos, les era fiel y jamás le diría a su padre que Malik había pasado con él el fin de semana. La mujer le entregó el paquete y se marchó rápidamente, no sin antes comprobar que todo siguiera en orden.

Blaine, extrañado, abrió el paquete y el contenido cayó de sus manos llegando al regazo de Malik. Lo único que Blaine pudo rescatar fue la nota, que leyó de inmediato:

_Ken:_

_Mil gracias por tu ayuda. Estoy pasando una velada impresionante y, para corresponderte, te envío este pequeño presente esperando que te haga feliz en algún momento de la noche. Por si otras cosas fallan._

_Con todo el amor del mundo,_

_Azimio J. Adams. _

—Lo voy a matar —dijo Blaine enfadado. Malik, en cambio, sonrió.

—No creo que sea necesario. Además es un gran detalle. No lo usaremos este fin de semana pero tal vez otro día… —Malik movió sus cejas haciendo que el mal humor de Blaine se disipara. Dejó el regalo a un lado y se acercó a Blaine para besarlo—. Eres increíble, Blaine.

Malik poco a poco hizo que Blaine se fuese recostando sobre la alfombra y las mullidas almohadas sin dejar de besarle. Blaine enredó sus manos en el pelo de Malik y gimió cuando éste empezó a trazar un camino sobre su cuello. Las manos de Malik buscaban ansiosas abrir el pantalón de Blaine. Cuando lo consiguieron, acariciaron la turgente erección de su chico. Malik gimió y se separó del cuello de Blaine para tomar esa polla en su boca. Le encantaba lo duro que estaba Blaine, como se retorcía bajo él y los sonidos guturales que estaba soltando. Malik necesitaba tener a Blaine así, verlo de ese modo, tan abandonado y sólo disfrutando, moviendo la cadera de forma rítmica y haciendo que Malik adquiriera el ritmo que él quería. Malik la chupaba con hambre, con el hambre que le provocaba Blaine y su sabor intoxicante. Blaine arqueó la espalda y se derramó en la caliente boca de Malik. Unos segundos después Blaine, logró controlar su respiración.

— ¿Tú turno? —Malik sonrió y lo besó.

—Este fin de semana sólo quiero disfrutarte, Blaine. No quiero que pienses que quiero algo más de ti.

—Pero…

—Pero nada. —Malik y Blaine siguieron abrazados frente a la chimenea.

* * *

><p>Kurt no se mentiría: estaba feliz con su cita. Dave lo había preparado todo, incluso llevarlo a una colina desde donde prácticamente podía ver todo Lima, Ohio. Estaban recostados sobre una manta colocada en la caja de la camioneta de Dave, quien no había dejado de ser encantador durante toda la velada. Kurt le cogió la mano izquierda para que lo abrazara. Tenía la espalda estaba apoyada en su pecho y se sentía tan bien así…<p>

—Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes siendo un lobo? —susurró Kurt.

—Tiene sus pros y sus contras. La verdad es que es muy complicando. Los aromas son una cosa pero las sensaciones me matan. Blaine y el señor Anderson me han ayudado pero aun así percibo cosas. Dicen que es porque soy un Alfa. —Kurt se estremeció cuando el viento sopló—. ¿Estás bien?

—Hace un poco de frío.

Dave colocó su brazo derecho por debajo de Kurt envolviéndolo completamente con sus brazos y dándole calor. Kurt tiró su cuerpo un poco más cerca de Dave y se tensó al sentir su miembro. Kurt intentó no moverse más pero ahí estaba, blando aún y notándose a través de los vaqueros de Dave. Kurt se ruborizó; en realidad estaba pensando en qué tan proporcionado estaba Dave Karofsky. Ése no era él. Aunque por otro lado no dejaba de ser un adolescente con ganas de experimentar. Sabía que David no lo juzgaría y no quería otra cosa más que tocar, _tocarle_. Con toda la intención del mundo restregó su trasero contra la entrepierna de Dave haciendo que éste gimiera. Kurt clasificó ese sonido como uno de sus preferidos.

—Kurt… —susurró Dave casi sin aliento. Kurt se giró entre los brazos de Dave y lo besó.

Dave no sabía adónde había ido el Kurt tímido pero no se quejaba porque el de ahora lo estaba besando con ansias locas. Él trataba de frenarse un poco porque su cuerpo y algo en su interior empezaban a reclamar por Kurt, por marcar su cuerpo, por hacerlo suyo hasta que sólo pudiera gemir su nombre.

Sus cuerpos se frotaban. Las manos de Kurt empezaron a vagar por el cuerpo de Dave hasta que se encontraron con su erección. Dave estaba tan caliente y duro como no lo había estado jamás con tan sólo esos besos y el roce de sus cuerpos. Kurt logró colar una de las manos por el pantalón de Dave y ambos gimieron. Dave ya estaba muy duro. Kurt no tenía mucha libertad para mover su mano pero aun así lo intentaba. Dave gimió tan fuerte que Kurt habría jurado que aulló, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo porque un frenético Dave empezó a besarlo y a acariciar todo su cuerpo. Kurt no supo cuándo pero se encontró con el pantalón abierto y siendo deslizado hasta sus muslos. Dave lo estaba tocando y Kurt sólo podía retorcerse por la abrumadora sensación de alguien tocándole así.

Dave estaba perdido. Sus sentidos eran parte de toda esa bruma que se extendía a su alrededor. Se dejó llevar disfrutando a Kurt, tocándole. Cuando lo sintió estremecer y supo que estaba muy cerca, sustituyó la mano por la boca. Quería que Kurt terminara en ella, quería sentir su sabor. Kurt se vino duro y Dave se lo bebió todo, hasta la última gota.

El éxtasis golpeo a Kurt pero las cosas no se detuvieron ahí. Dave rápidamente se bajó los vaqueros dándole una vista de su impresionante polla. Las piernas de Kurt fueron a parar a los hombros de Dave mientras éste colaba su cabeza por debajo de los pantalones y las botas de Kurt, quien se sentía un poco extraño al no poder abrir las piernas pero a la vez muy caliente por la urgencia de Dave.

Dave necesitaba liberarse, lo necesitaba tanto… Frotó su polla contra la de Kurt aprovechando los restos de saliva y empezó a tocarse son desenfreno. Estaba tan cerca con tan sólo ver a Kurt semidesnudo… Cerró los ojos y pensó en ellos dos follando, en Kurt gritando su nombre mientras Dave lo embestía, y fue esa imagen la que le hizo correrse sobre el miembro de Kurt y sus bolas. Quería marcarlo de alguna forma y qué mejor que dejar su esencia en un lugar que, si todo salía bien, Dave iba ser el único que pudiera alcanzar. Dave necesitó unos segundos para recuperarse y no fue hasta que Kurt le habló que pensó en moverse.

—Dave, me están empezando a doler las piernas. —Avergonzado, Dave soltó a Kurt, bajó de la caja y cogió de la guantera de la camioneta una toalla que siempre tenía para cualquier contingencia. Limpió a Kurt y le ayudó a colocarse la ropa para luego arreglarse él también. Aún estaba semiduro y no entendía por qué—. ¿Estás bien? —Dave se pateó mentalmente. Estaba reaccionado como un imbécil después de todo lo ocurrido. Debería estar abrazando a Kurt y diciéndole lo espectacular que era.

—Perdóname —Besó a Kurt con ternura—. Es que no me puedo creer que esto haya pasado. Eres tan maravilloso, Kurt. —Kurt se sonrojó y se dejó envolver de nuevo por los brazos de Dave.

—No lo tenía planeado. Nunca he sido así pero contigo resulto tan fácil, tan natural.

—Ahora no te puedes rehusar a ser mi novio, Kurt Hummel. Has abusado de mi inocencia.

Kurt besó a Dave mientras éste le abrazaba y le pegaba más a su cuerpo. En la radio, Kurt alcanzó a escuchar:

_Sometimes I get a feeling,  
>Deep in my soul<br>Sometimes I get a feeling,  
>I just can't control<br>_  
><em>Sometimes I get a feeling,<br>Deep in my heart  
>It's such a feeling that I know we'll never part<em>

_She brings me love, love, I know it's all that I need_

* * *

><p>La noche estaba demasiado oscura. Una tormenta se acercaba. Los primeros estruendos de los truenos y rayos ya habían surcado el cielo. Unos pasos rápidos también rompían la tranquilidad del lugar.<p>

—Señor Kaine. —Raziel Kaine, sentado en su sillón favorito, miró a su lugarteniente—. Señor, hemos perdido Lima.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que se ha exterminado a uno de mis grupos? —Raziel Kaine sintió al hombre estremecerse de miedo.

—Al parecer hay un Alfa en Lima y él ha acabado con el grupo.

—¿Un Alfa? —Los ojos de Raziel Kaine se iluminaron—. No quiero más tonterías de estas. Más tarde me encargaré de Lima. Ahora ve que todo esté en orden en los puntos ya establecidos. Yo tengo que hacer una visita a los sueños de un viejo amigo mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya apareció el malo, malote de este fic ¿cómo la ven?<strong>

**Ayer fue mi cumpleaños. Gracias a todas las personas que se acordaron aquí y el en twitter. Son un amor y no tengo palabras para agradecerle a Mine y Cat por acordarse también. **

**Quisiera convocarles a para que participen en una idea mía: Una bolsa de betas. **

**¿Cómo es esto?**

**Las betas son personas que se encargan de editar un fic. Revisan ortografía, gramática, la coherencia y son de una apoyo enorme para los autores. **

**Personalmente yo me he encontrado con betas maravillosas; justo ahora tengo a Winter y Luxam9. **

**Les invito a que, si pueden, sean betas. No sólo para el fandom de Glee, sería en general. Sí ustedes me dices, yo quiero ser beta las pongo en contacto con alguna autora que las necesite. **

**Por favor piénsenlo, es muy padre participar así. Se hacen grandes amistades y ustedes forman parte del fandom que quieren para hacerlo mejor. **

**Mil gracias a las personas que leen, pero sobre todo a esas personas que contra viento y marea siguen aquí. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Dancing in the Dark **

**Capítulo X – ****Asuntos de familia**

* * *

><p>—¿Qué coño se supone que está haciendo Karofsky?<p>

Azimio tomó sus libros, cerró su casillero con mucha tranquilidad y luego miró a Dave y a Hummel al final del pasillo. Dave tenía apoyado el brazo derecho en uno de los casilleros. Hummel estaba demasiado cerca de él pero no se tocaban ni acariciaban, simplemente estaban demasiado cerca. Y Dave sonreía como un idiota. Azimio casi podría jurar que los ojos de su amigo se iluminaban con pequeños puntos dorados cada vez que veía a Kurt Hummel. Azimio miró un poco más allá de la pareja y sonrió.

—Strando, ¿has escuchado eso de que lo que se ve no se juzga? —Strando observó a Azimio y luego a Dave y Hummel sin decir nada pero con una cara de confusión tremenda—. ¿Por qué no te consigues una chica? Ten una cita con ella, llévala al cine, a cenar… Yo que sé. Lo importante es que te compres una vida, ¿ok?

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? —Azimio se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Probablemente estamos poseídos por algún demonio que logró que maduráramos antes que ustedes. —Azimio se alejó de Strando, pasó al lado de Dave y Hummel saludando a ambos y después se reunió con Mercedes Jones y le sostuvo los libros que tenía entre los brazos.

* * *

><p>Dave estaba consciente de su entorno. Se encontraban en McKinley y ese no era un buen lugar para demostraciones de afecto entre dos chicos pero, aun así, no podía evitar estar tan cerca de Kurt. Y eso se contuvo de besarlo o tocarle la mano cuando Kurt empezó a tocarle a él el pecho con el dedo índice para remarcar lo que le estaba diciendo. Azimio pasó de largo para encontrarse con Mercedes. Dave evitó un suspiro. Su amigo sí podía tomar de la mano a su chica y darle un beso de vez en cuando durante el día. Era injusto, pero Dave tenía que respetar los deseos de Kurt. Le había dicho que nada de muestras publicas de afecto en McKinley y Dave se lo cumpliría aunque tuviese que amarrarse las manos.<p>

—Por cierto, ¿has hablado con Blaine? He intentado comunicarme con él esta mañana y no me ha respondido —dijo Kurt. Dave sabía que Blaine le había dicho a Liam que al regresar iría directamente a clase y que llegaría a casa por la tarde. Aunque su padre no lo sabía, Blaine había pasado el fin de semana en Columbus con Malik así que seguramente se despediría de él esa misma mañana.

—Pues Malik se habrá quedado con él todo el fin de semana así que… —Dave hubiese querido no enterarse pero allí estaba. Kurt, _su_ Kurt, muriéndose de celos. Dave lo sentía tan claro que quemaba.

—Así que va en serio con _Malik…_ —comentó Kurt. Internamente, Dave contó hasta diez. Sabía en lo que se metía, sabía que Kurt aún tenía sentimientos importantes por Blaine, así que no tenía porque ponerse como un loco histérico aunque le costara un montón.

—Blaine me dijo que sólo quería pasar tiempo con Malik en un lugar tranquilo y alejado de las miradas suspicaces de la gente —explicó Dave. Kurt asintió y en ese momento recordó que Dave podía percibir las sensaciones, todo tipo de ellas, y casi se patea mentalmente.

—Dave…

—Vámonos a clase, Kurt.

El día perfecto y tranquilo que Kurt quería había volado muy lejos. Era evidente que Dave se esforzaba por ser un caballero y por ganarse un lugar. Ni siquiera le había hablado mal de Blaine cuando mencionó su fin de semana con Malik. Parecía que Dave había defendido la posición de su amigo pero Kurt no podía evitar sentirse algo celoso. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Dave era bueno y sabía que con Blaine no tenía futuro.

Todos los miembros del club Glee se unieron en el auditorio para planear las nuevas canciones para las Seccionales pero Kurt no estaba de humor. Seguía pensando en Dave, en lo mucho que le gustaba estar con él y en cómo sus besos eran diferentes a los que había tenido con Blaine.

—Sí sigues pensado tanto vas a tener líneas de expresión por el estrés. —Mercedes se sentó a su lado mirando al foro, donde Rachel, Santana y Blaine discutían acaloradamente.

—¿No quieres la cabeza de Rachel para que te den un solo? —Mercedes negó.

—Me he tomado cinco minutos de descanso; pelear con Rachel es agotador. Lo bueno es que Blaine sabe controlarla muy bien. —Mercedes le dio unos minutos—. Bien, ¿me vas a decir lo que te pasa?

—Es Dave.

—Pensaba que se habían arreglado, por eso salí con Az el sábado de la semana pasada. —Kurt asintió.

—Lo arreglamos y nuestra cita fue genial. El domingo incluso me invitó a desayunar en el centro comercial y fue igual de genial. Y también el resto de la semana. Sin embargo, hoy en la mañana le he preguntado por Blaine y, cuando me dijo que había pasado todo el fin de semana con su novio, yo me sentí celoso. Dave se dio cuenta. Aunque no me dijo nada en ese momento ni en el desayuno y todo está como si nada, yo sé que le dolió. No sé qué pasa conmigo, Cedes. Blaine y yo ya cerramos el ciclo, sé que no siento por él nada más que un gran cariño, pero aun así…

—Tienes miedo a dejarte llevar, Kurt. Sientes que si sueltas a Blaine podrías caer irremediablemente entre los brazos de Dave y eso te da miedo. Porque es Dave Karofsky, porque hasta hace unos meses había hecho de tu vida un infierno. Pero ese David Karofsky ya no existe, Boo, tal vez nunca existió. Simplemente era algo que nosotros nos esforzábamos en ver porque no queríamos darnos cuenta de que detrás de la bestia había un pobre ser humano dañado y necesitado de cariño y comprensión.

—Todo esto no es por Dave, ¿cierto? —Mercedes bajó un poco la vista y se sonrojó—. ¿Azimio?

—Es más de lo que se ve. Creo que en eso tanto tú como yo estamos iguales: los dos creíamos que Azimio y Dave no eran más que dos tarados sin ningún talento. Pero Azimio me está mostrando una parte de él que no creía que pudiera existir. Es divertido, encantador, un caballero, ama a su madre y a su hermano, es el hombre de la casa desde que su papá los abandonó, cuidaba a su hermano pequeño cuando su madre no estaba en casa y tan sólo tenía ocho años y, ¿sabes qué es lo mejor?. Todo eso, que debería significar para él un triste pasado, me lo cuenta con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. —Kurt, que estaba mirando atentamente a su amiga, tomó las manos de Mercedes entre las suyas y habló calmadamente.

—Mercedes, ¿estás… de Azimio?

—Aún no pero si sigue por ese camino seguramente si voy a caer como una estúpida enamorada. ¿Te imaginas? Yo, enamorada de Azimio Adams. ¿Qué puede ser más surrealista?

—¿Que yo intente pedirle disculpas a Dave Karofsky por lastimar sus sentimientos?

—Sólo bésalo. Los chicos como Dave y Azimio son muy físicos. Aún no he besado a Azimio pero acariciar su brazo cuando va conduciendo le hace sonreír. Si besas a Dave creo que disculpará tu desliz.

Cuando el ensayo del club Glee por fin terminó, Kurt corrió al estacionamiento donde Dave lo esperaba apoyado en su coche y mirando distraído el móvil. Kurt prácticamente se arrojó a los brazos de Dave y lo besó como si no existiera un mañana. En un principio Dave no respondió pero poco a poco fue entrado en calor y rodeó la cintura de Kurt con los brazos mientras profundizaba el beso. Las manos de Kurt se colaron por debajo de la camiseta de Dave provocándole un gemido gutural. Entonces Kurt se separó un poco de él.

—Pensé que no tendríamos este tipo de demostraciones en público. —Kurt volvió a besarlo con fuerza.

—Tenía unas ganas inmensas de besarte, Dave.

Dave gimió y se obligó a alejarse de los besos de Kurt antes de cometer una locura. Aunque él estaba dispuesto a dar muestras de exhibicionismo sabía que Kurt no estaría tan contento con ello. Dejó que Kurt desbloqueara las puertas de la camioneta y subió al asiento del copiloto intentando pensar en todo menos en los labios de Kurt gimiendo su nombre. Prefirió pensar en un tema más serio. Kurt y él tenían saliendo una semana. Dave respetaba muchas de las imposiciones que Kurt le daba pero había una en especial que no le gustaba nada y tenía que dejárselo claro.

—Kurt, creo que es momento que hable con tu papá. —Dave sintió perfectamente como todo el cuerpo de Kurt se tensaba—. Entiendo que no quieras hacerlo público en McKinley pero a tu papá tenemos que decírselo. ¿Cuánto crees que se siga tragándose el cuento de que sales con Mercedes?

—Dave, ¿podemos dejarlo para después? No creo que…

—Cuanto más tiempo pase será peor y lo sabes.

Dave no siguió presionando. Dejó que Kurt condujera hasta el hospital donde Dave recogería a Emily para irse a casa. En el estacionamiento todavía hubo un momento más de silencio. Dave comprendía los temores de Kurt pero le dolían hasta el alma. Era como si no quisiera más que verlo para besarlo y Dave lo quería por completo, incluso con las cosas malas.

—¿Por qué no quieres decírselo a tu viejo?

—No es por lo que crees, Dave. Esta semana prácticamente he caminado entre nubes. Ha sido magnifico estar contigo y no quiero arruinarlo con el drama de mi familia. Sé lo que mi padre dirá y lo que pensará y no quería perder tanta felicidad tan pronto.

Dave se quito el cinturón de seguridad y abrazó a Kurt. Dave entendía lo dramático y teatral que podía ser Kurt y estaba seguro de que a Burt Hummel no le haría ninguna gracia enterarse de que su hijo estaba con él, pero aun así Dave no se desanimaba. Quería a Kurt y Burt Hummel lo entendería tarde o temprano.

—Voy a hablar con él, Kurt. Lo voy a convencer. Tú no tienes que preocuparte por eso, _bonito_. Sólo quiero que lo entiendas. —Dave besó la frente de Kurt y luego sus labios mientras le acariciaba el cuello con la yema de los dedos causando un escalofrío generalizado en el cuerpo de Kurt—. Quiero que sientas lo mucho que tengo guardado para ti. —Dave no había mencionado nada sobre el amor porque, a pesar de que Kurt era su pareja, él quería estar seguro de que Kurt sentía algo por él, algo que se acercara al amor—. Bueno, tengo que ir por la princesa.

—¿En qué vas a irte a tu casa? —Kurt no se separó de los brazos de Dave, simplemente se acomodó mejor casi subiendo al regazo de Dave.

—Seguramente me llevare el auto de mamá y papá pasará más tarde por ella. ¿Por qué? —Kurt no podía estar quieto y empezó a dar a Dave pequeños besos en el cuello. Le encantaba ver como Dave parecía reducirse a un charco de baba cuando él le acariciaba así.

—Deja que les lleve.

—No quiero que después regreses solo. Mi casa está muy lejos. —Dave estaba jadeando.

—No soy una niña, Karofsky. Puedo cuidarme sólo. —Dave besó a Kurt mientras hacía vagar la mano izquierda por su cuerpo llegando hasta su polla.

—Gracias a Dios que no eres una niña. Sabes que tendrás que aguantar a Emily, ¿verdad?

—Valdrá la pena si tenemos la casa para nosotros por un rato, ¿no crees? —Dave estaba a punto de bajar la cremallera del pantalón de Kurt cuando su móvil sonó.

—Es mamá preguntándome donde estoy. —Kurt se levantó a regañadientes y regresó a su asiento.

—Anda, ve por tu hermanita.

Dave se tomó cinco segundos para respirar y calmarse. Emily iba a desatar la guerra en cuanto viera a Kurt.

* * *

><p>Blaine estaba esperando el momento en que su padre abriera la boca y le dijera que ya sabía que le había mentido y que no había estado en Columbus con los Warblers como le había dicho. Pero Liam no dijo nada durante la comida. Hablaron de la escuela y de Dave y Kurt pero nada más. No fue hasta que llegó el café que Liam se decidió.<p>

—¿Por qué me mentiste, Blaine? —Blaine evitó exasperarse tan pronto.

—Porque no ibas a darme permiso para ir con Malik a Columbus.

—No confió en él, hijo. Lo siento pero opino que los Nosgoth no son lo que dicen ser. Y Malik es uno de ellos.

—Es que no te entiendo, papá. Desde que empecé a salir con chicos tú querías que encontrara a mi pareja y ahora que tengo un prospecto para que su…

—Malik no es tu pareja. —Blaine sintió que la sangre le hervía ante las palabras tan contundentes de su padre. Su padre ni siquiera podía pensar que quizá Blaine tenía razón.

—¿Por qué no, papá? —preguntó intentando calmarse.

—Porque eso se siente de inmediato, se da con una mirada, con un gesto. —Blaine no entendía porque su papá tenía la necesidad de pensar que las cosas tenían que ser iguales para él.

—¿Y si soy diferente, papá? ¿Y si lo mío es primero conocer y luego sentir?

—Bueno, entonces, ¿porque no preferiste conocer a Dave en lugar a ese chico Nosgoth? —Blaine se levantó violentamente de la silla.

—¿Dave? Papá, él está con Kurt. No entiendo cual era tu afán de que estuviera con Dave. ¡Qué demonios tiene Dave que no tiene Malik?

—Que es un Alfa y que podría cuidarte de todo y de todos. —Blaine siempre había ignorado el hecho de que su padre lo veía débil ante los demás. Siempre se había esforzado por demostrarle que era fuerte, que podía aprender a disparar armas, a ser un lobo sin tener que renunciar a su esencia, pero su padre no parecía entenderlo. Liam miró a su hijo y sintió lo que lo había dañado con esa simple frase—. Blaine… —Quiso acercarse pero su hijo se alejó—. No quise decir que seas débil o que no puedas…

—Déjalo así, papá.

—Blaine…

—¡No quiero hablar de ello! Sé que no soy el hijo que hubieras querido. Sé que perdiste la oportunidad de tener el gran Clan de los Anderson de regreso.

—Eso nunca me importó, hijo. —Blaine se alejó de su padre.

—¡Basta ya! Seamos honestos, porque hemos vivido sin hablarnos claro durante años. ¿Crees que a mí me gusta verte borracho y convertido en un guiñapo cada vez que estas caliente? Porque es eso, papá. Buscas mujerzuelas para sacarte la calentura y usas el pretexto de que extrañas a mamá pero, ¿sabes qué, papá? Lo haces porque tienes miedo. Tienes miedo de no poder sobreponerte a ser lo que eres y te escudas en el pretexto de ser un lobo para no levantarte y buscar algo más para tu vida. No creo en las parejas destinadas y si quiero estar con Malik, lo estaré. Con tu permiso o sin él.

Blaine se calmó, miró a su padre y se dio cuenta de que le había destrozado el corazón. El hombre se estaba tragando el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Pero, sobre todo, Blaine sentía el dolor que le había causado a su padre con lo que le había dicho. Eran años de callarse, de frustraciones tontas y otras no tanto que se había ido guardando hasta que había explotado de la peor forma y por algo que no debía haber crecido tanto. Blaine necesitaba salir de allí. Tomó su chaqueta, salió de su casa y se subió a su coche ignorando el llamado de su padre para que no se fuera.

Condujo sin rumbo mientras ignoraba las llamadas de su padre. Pensó en llamar a Malik pero no quería alarmarlo y aún menos que viajara, porque seguramente Malik iría a buscarlo. Kurt y Dave tampoco eran una opción: seguramente estaban estar juntos y Blaine no quería ocasionarles ningún problema. Se detuvo en el estacionamiento del Lima Bean y llamó a la única persona capaz de escucharlo o de pegarle un tiro.

—¿Azimio?

Quince minutos después la camioneta de Azimio Adams se detenía al lado de su coche. Azimio iba con una sudadera y unos pantalones de deporte de McKinley y parecía listo para alguna actividad deportiva.

—Anderson, bonito coche para alguien tan naturalito como tú. —Blaine asintió y luego hubo un momento de incomodo silencio—. Vamos, tío, empieza a decirme lo que ha pasado con el señor A. No esperarás que entre a la cafetería contigo y te invite un café de esos que ustedes toman, ¿cierto? —Blaine se encogió de hombros.

—Eso habría sido un buen inicio.

—Tengo mejores planes para nosotros. Habla.

Al principio fue difícil hablar con Azimio pero luego las palabras fluyeron solas y fueron cada vez más y más fáciles de decir. Azimio era bueno escuchando, era bueno diciendo sólo las palabras justas para que Blaine siguiera hablando y hablando hasta que al final se sintió prácticamente drenado de todos sus sentimientos. Azimio no lo juzgaba, no emitía opiniones, simplemente asentía. Blaine terminó de hablar, soltó un suspiró y sintió que se quitaba una tonelada de encima.

—Bueno, ¿me sigues? —Azimio estaba por bajar del coche dejando a Blaine aturdido.

—Ey, ¿adónde te sigo?

—Ya verás, hombre.

* * *

><p>Azimio había conducido hasta un centro comunitario donde había un montón de chicos. Blaine estaba seguro de que estaban participando en algún tipo de evento deportivo. Un chico joven se acercó a Azimio. Detrás de él venía una mujer muy guapa a pesar de verse más mayor de lo que en realidad era.<p>

—Hijo, has tardado horrores. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Ma, este es Blaine Anderson. —La mujer sonrió a Blaine y le dio un cálido abrazo—. Y este púbero es mi hermano Andy. —Andy Adams le dio un fuerte apretón de manos. Era igual de intimidante que su hermano a pesar de ser más pequeño y mucho menos corpulento.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a jugar?

—Claro, mientras tengas el cambio de ropa que te pedí para Anderson.

—En el coche. —Azimio llevó a Blaine hacia otra camioneta.

—¿Jugar? ¿A qué se supone que voy a jugar?

—Baloncesto, con los amigos de mi hermano y conmigo. ¿Sabes jugar? —Blaine boqueó. Conocía las reglas y alguna que otra jugada pero tenía años que no jugaba a nada más que ajedrez. Nunca fue muy popular en la escuela para los juegos de contacto, justamente por su físico.

—Sí, un poco, pero…

—Cámbiate. —Blaine iba a protestar con que no tenía los zapatos adecuados pero Azimio tenía dispuestos un par de tenis junto con la ropa.

Ya cambiado, Azimio lo llevó a la cancha y el partido empezó sin que Blaine estuviera preparado. Al principio Blaine no sabía ni lo que hacía pero poco a poco se fue soltando, dando pases más acertados y robando buenos balones. Blaine se sentía mucho mejor. A esos chicos con los que jugaba no les importaba si era gay o no, si era un lobo o no. Para ellos sólo era un tipo intentando jugar baloncesto. Se burlaban de él cuando fallaba y le daban palmaditas cuando hacia una buena jugada y él se sentía liberado.

Cuando el partido terminó con un empate, Blaine estaba rendido. Se sentó en el suelo al lado de la cancha. La señora Adams le dio algo de beber mientras Azimio y Andy se despedían de los otros chicos. Azimio terminó sentándose a su lado cuando la señora Adams empezó a hablar con otras mujeres que imaginó eran las madres de los amigos de Andy.

—¿Sabes? Deberías hablar con tu papá. El señor A no es tan malo. De hecho, se ve buen tipo. Seguro que entenderá que eres un idiota que se guarda todo hasta que explota como olla exprés vieja.

—Le dije cosas horribles.

—Que sentías y que habías guardado desde que eras un mocoso. Todos la cagamos, tío. Hay ocasiones en las que yo no entiendo a mi madre y otros en los que Andy quiere sacarme los ojos por casi obligarlo a decirle la verdad a su novia. Somos humanos. —Blaine miró a Azimio a los ojos—. A pesar de lo extra seguimos siendo humanos, aunque que seamos más pasionales no ayude. Tu padre te adora y sólo quiere protegerte. Deber ser una mierda eso de quedarte sin el amor de tu vida. Seguro que tiene miedo a perder lo único que de verdad le importa, lo único que le queda su amor.

Blaine regresó a casa ya por la noche. Liam Anderson estaba sentado a media luz en su sillón favorito en la sala de su casa. Tenía una taza de café en la mano. Blaine se acercó a él. No sabía qué decirle ni cómo empezar pero no fue necesario. Liam se puso de pie después de dejar su café en la mesa de centro.

—Lamento haber sido un cobarde todo este tiempo. Te lastimé y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cuánto. —Blaine abrazó a su padre con fuerza.

—Siento haberme guardado tanto y luego explotar de esa forma.

—Hablaremos siempre, hijo, como cuando eras pequeño y tenías dudas. Tienes que traer a tu chico a cenar la próxima vez. Y nada de visitar moteles de mala muerte ni hoteles. Si quieres la casa para ti yo… —Blaine se ruborizó.

—Papá, por favor. —Liam sonrió a su hijo y supo que podrían superarlo todo mientras estuvieran juntos.

* * *

><p>Dave se removió incomodo en el sofá de casa. Emily había estado magistral con sus rabietas todo el día. La primera diciéndole a Kurt que su camioneta era vieja y que olía a los productos para el cabello que les ponían a las ancianas en el salón de belleza.<p>

Dave le había pedido a Kurt que se quedara a comer aprovechando que Burt y Carol estaban en Findlay visitando a un hermano de Carol y que llegarían por la noche. Emily de inmediato frunció el ceño y dijo que no tenía hambre. Cuando Kurt le propuso hacerle pasta Emily le dijo que la pasta la engordaría y que ella no quería tener forma de pera. Kurt le había advertido que regañarla sería contraproducente así que Dave dijo que Kurt se veía guapísimo tal y como estaba, cosa que molesto a Emily y la hizo estar en silencio durante toda la comida.

Al terminar, Dave les propuso ver una película. Emily era fanática de Disney, igual que Kurt, pero cuando se enteró se empeñó en ver una película que le gustara a Dave. Fue corriendo a la habitación de su hermano y cogió la película de _The Losers_. Después se colocó entre ellos en el sofá abrazando con fuerza a Dave y sin permitir que Kurt pudiera acercársele. Dave hubiese preferido ver _La Bella y la Bestia_, ya que en cierta forma le recordaba un poco lo que pasaba entre Kurt y él, y así no tener que ver a Kurt prácticamente babear por el torso de Chris Evans.

Para el final de la película Emily se había quedado profundamente dormida, había ido soltando los brazos del cuerpo de Dave y se había girado hacia el lado de Kurt abrazándose a él. Cuando la película terminó, Dave quiso sostener a su hermana pero Kurt se lo impidió.

—Voy a necesitar que esté dormida para que me quiera. —Kurt acarició la cabellera rizada de Emily, quien se acurrucó más contra su cuerpo.

—Déjame llevarla a la cama. —Antes de que Dave pudiera llegar a ella Kurt se puso de pie con la niña en brazos.

—¿Dónde está su habitación? —Kurt la subió en brazos.

La habitación de Emily era prácticamente la de una princesa en su castillo. La colocó suavemente en la cama. Emily buscó su oso y se aferró a él. Kurt la cubrió con las mantas.

—Buenas noches, papá —murmuró la niña en su sueño. Kurt le dio un beso en la frente.

—Buenas noches, princesa.

Dave estaba definitivamente colado por Kurt. En ese justo momento lo único en lo que podía pensar era una frase que le recordaba a _Scott Pilgrim contra el mundo_: quiero tener hijos con él. Salieron en silencio de la habitación y, una vez cerrada la puerta, Dave tomó a Kurt entre sus brazos para besarlo y llevarlo entre tumbos hasta el final del pasillo donde estaba la puerta de su cuarto.

Dave trastabilló un poco al chocar con la silla de su escritorio, que estaba fuera de su lugar. Kurt aprovechó eso para tirarlo sobre la cama. La primera vez, Dave había tenido tiempo para explorar el cuerpo de Kurt, pero en ésta se habían invertido los papeles. A Dave le encantaba ver a Kurt reaccionando así, mirándolo con esa hambre y decidido a probarlo.

La camiseta de Dave voló tan rápido como el resto de su ropa. Se sintió un poco cohibido al estar completamente desnudo mientras Kurt aún estaba vestido y viéndole como lo hacía. Kurt se preguntaba por qué no había visto antes los obvios atractivos del guapo de Dave: sus brazos enormes y definidos, su pecho masculino y, sobre todo, saber que él lo encendía así. Dave estaba completamente duro y Kurt no había hecho aún nada, sólo mirarlo y preguntarse si en algún momento de su vida, con mucho ensayo, podría llegar a tener a Dave completamente en su boca.

Kurt uso la lengua para lamer completa la polla de Dave y saborearla. Dave gimió fuerte y ronco animando a Kurt para que lo tomara en su boca, cosa que Kurt intentó moviéndose por puro instinto. Siguió los jadeos y gemidos de Dave para saber qué le gustaba y qué lo estaba llevando al borde del éxtasis. Dave estaba cerca de acabar gracias a la exquisita boca de Kurt. La sola imagen de su miembro siendo devorado por ella era algo que Dave no olvidaría jamás. Pero necesitaba sentir a Kurt.

Dave se alejó de Kurt, a quien no le dio tiempo quejarse porque Dave lo besó mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones. Kurt se desvistió rápidamente y cayó encima de Dave, rozando sus cuerpos y gimiendo por la sensación de sentir su polla desnuda sobre la de él. Kurt se movía sobre el cuerpo de Dave por puro instinto y placer, dejándose cegar por todas las sensaciones que le provocaba esa posición y las manos de Dave subiendo y bajando por su cuerpo.

La mano derecha de Dave sujetó firmemente la cintura de Kurt mientras empezaba a masturbarse gimiendo su nombre y perdiéndose en sus ojos azules. Kurt se quedó quieto por un segundo disfrutando del espectáculo hasta que su propio deseo se hizo urgente y también empezó a tocarse, anclando su mano izquierda sobre el pecho de Dave. Los dos se miraban a los ojos y gemían sus nombres entrecortados por las ganas.

Kurt fue el primero en correrse sobre el pecho de Dave; quería ver ese vello que le adornaba cubierto del blanco de su semen. Dave se corrió sobre la polla de Kurt sintiendo vibrar cada pequeño musculo de su cuerpo. Kurt se desplomó sobre él sin importarle que ambos fueran un lío de semen, sudor y saliva.

* * *

><p>La noche era pacifica, no había una sola nube que turbara el cielo. Sólo las estrellas brillantes en el firmamento invitaban a perderse en ellas. Sabía que era un sueño. Tenía tres noches soñando con el mismo cielo y con él contemplándolo pero esa noche algo estaba cambiado: esta vez no estaba solo.<p>

—Entrar a los sueños de alguien no es sencillo. Pero eso ya lo sabes, viejo amigo ―dijo el visitante.

—Raziel. —De entre las sombras de la noche la figura de Raziel Kaine se mostró ante él.

—No pareces contento de verme, viejo amigo. No esta noche por lo menos. Antes era distinto ―le recordó Raziel.

—Antes necesitaba de ti. —Raziel se le acercó. Aún le imponía el hecho de verlo vivo.

—Lo sé, y ya te di lo que me pediste a cambio de tu ayuda. Ahora quiero que me digas dónde está el último de los Karofsky —pidió Raziel. Él rio ante la ironía.

—Ya sabes dónde está. El problema es que no lo puedes tocar. Audron hizo el sacrificio. —Raziel no vaciló pero él sabía que estaba molesto.

—Audron, mi viejo líder, mi viejo amigo, siempre tan astuto. Se me adelantó y tú hablas de él como si aún sintieras un gran respeto por su memoria. —Un golpe bajo, los favoritos de Raziel—. Oh, pero no te sientas mal. Cuando mueras seguro que Audron irá a tu encuentro para decirte que te perdonó.

—Ya tienes lo que querías. ¿Por qué sigues persiguiendo al nieto de Audron?

—Tengo mis motivos. No lo puedo tocarle a él pero sí a los que le rodean ―finalizó Raziel.

El abrumador silencio llegó. Raziel desapareció de su vista y segundos después el cielo se tornó rojo. Despertó de inmediato con pesar en el corazón. Raziel era capaz de todo y él lo sabía muy bien. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Esa noche no durmió más.

* * *

><p><strong>Como es malo ese Raziel ¿verdad? No, y la que viene. Este capítulo creo que asienta todo de una forma para poder continuar con la parte de acción, sexo desenfrenado y la historia lobuna. Siguen muchas cosas interesantes ^^.<strong>

*** Los drabblers. Estoy empezando con ellos, llevó tres por lo pronto, aun no decido cuando empezar a publicarlos pero ya veremos. Todas sus ideas fueron maravillosas de verdad. **

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios, mil gracias por sus buenos deseos y por todas sus bendiciones.**

**Un abrazote para tods, en especial para la magnífica Winter y para quien además de leerme se tomé unos segundos para comentarme. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Dancing in the Dark**

**Capítulo XI La novatada **

* * *

><p>Dave agonizaba. Kurt no tenía ni idea de lo que provocaba en él cuando se ponía así, cuando le susurraba al oído en medio de un película <em>quiero probar de nuevo tu sabor<em>. Dave Karofsky sólo era un pobre adolescente y en ese momento se puso tan duro como una viga de acero de las que forman el Golden Gate. Así que, en cuanto la película terminó, se disculparon con Mercedes y Azimio y salieron corriendo hacia el coche de Dave para buscar el lugar más oscuro que pudieran.

Kurt prácticamente saltó a la parte trasera de la camioneta. Dave tuvo que moverse con más cuidado dado el grado de excitación que tenía entre las piernas. Una vez sentado al lado de Kurt, éste se apodero de todos los sentidos de Dave al bajarle los pantalones y empezar a chuparle la polla. No sabía cuándo pero en algún momento durante ese mes juntos Kurt se había convertido en un chico muy sexual. Dave vivía en un sueño porque adoraba poder tocar a Kurt indecentemente en casi cualquier rincón en donde estuvieran.

—Kurt. —Dave echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió que Kurt quería devorarle por completo. Colocó la mano derecha sobre su cabello pero aguantó el deseo de empujar más profundo.

Kurt movía la lengua girándola endemoniadamente sobre la cabeza y chupando cada vez más fuerte. Gimió cuando quitó la boca de la polla de Dave y vio el espectáculo: estaba completamente dura y brillante por la saliva. Se subió a las piernas de Dave, le quitó el suéter y le abrió camisa de golpe. Estaba seguro que algunos botones habían salido volando pero no se preocupó. Las manos se le fueron de inmediato a los pectorales de Dave. Era varonil y macizo en los lugares correctos y, contra todo pronóstico, Kurt esperaba que Dave no desarrollara los músculos de su abdomen porque le encantaba sentirlo suave y confortable.

Dave le quitó los pantalones como pudo aunque la posición en la que estaban resultaba incomoda para esa tarea. Kurt era detallista hasta para su ropa interior. Dave no se lo había dicho pero le encantaba ver cada nuevo modelito. Claro que no les prestaba demasiada atención porque le interesaba más lo que guardaban.

— Dave. —Las grandes manos de Dave empezaron a acariciarle. Kurt se inclinó lo suficiente como para atrapar uno de los pezones de Dave. Eran muy sensibles y a Kurt le encantaba eso, sobre todo porque le fascinaba cómo lo podían llevar al límite de la excitación.

—Eres tan perfecto, tan caliente, Kurt. —Dave frotó su polla contra la de Kurt, quien gimió.

Kurt estaba consciente de que lo único que les impedía tener relaciones completas era que le dolería como el infierno, que no tenían lubricante ni preservativos y que, a pesar de todo, aún quería que su primera vez fuera especial. Por lo demás, ambos tenían muchas ganas.

Dave, como siempre, hacia lo posible por marcar el cuello de Kurt. En esos momentos no le importaba pero sabía que después tendría que usar un pañuelo para ocultar su encuentro.

Kurt no pudo más, necesitaba ver el vello negro de Dave bañado de su semen. Se masturbó hasta correrse en el pecho de Dave. Después, ágilmente, se colocó entre las piernas de Dave para tomarlo de nuevo en su boca. Moviéndola frenéticamente, hizo que Dave se derramase en ella y gimiese desgarradoramente.

Dave levantó con facilidad a Kurt y lo colocó en su regazo para besarlo profundamente. A pesar del frío que hacía afuera, Kurt estaba completamente resguardado entre los brazos y el pecho de Dave. Después de unos minutos de agradable silencio, caricias perezosas y besos, el móvil de Kurt rompió el cuadro.

—Papá. —Dave miró a Kurt y éste sonrió—. Sí, es un poco tarde. Lo siento, Mercedes y yo hemos hecho una parada en el centro comercial. —Dave elevó una ceja—. Sí, lo siento, papá. Ya vamos para allá. —Kurt terminó la llamada y se sentó al lado de Dave, quien estaba vistiéndose sin decir una palabra—. Dave…

—No pasa nada, Kurt. Sólo que no puedo esperar más: quiero decírselo a tu papá. Odio que piense que estás con Mercedes cuando estás conmigo. Además, así no habría necesidad de hacer estas cosas en mi coche.

—¿Crees que podríamos hacerlo en mi casa?

—No, pero podría llevarte a un buen lugar sin tener que escondernos ni utilizar a Azimio ni a Mercedes como pantalla para decir que salimos como _amigos_.

Dave se movió al asiento del conductor y suspiró. Sentía la confusión de Kurt y no quería ponerlo entre la espada y la pared pero tenía la necesidad de querer hacer las cosas bien. Condujo en silencio.

Kurt sentía que se asfixiaba. No quería estar así con Dave. Le dolía porque fuera de esa conversación sobre ser abiertos con su relación, no tenían ningún otro problema. Kurt encendió la radio para aminorar la tensión en el ambiente.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad.  
>Take a sad song and make it better.<br>Remember to let her into your heart,  
>Then you can start to make it better.<em>

Kurt miró a Dave de reojo y suspiró. Hasta la radio confabulaba en su contra.

_Hey Jude, don't let me down.  
>You have found her, now go and get her.<br>Remember to let her into your heart,  
>Then you can start to make it better.<em>

Sólo tenía que dejarse ir con Dave, dejar que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar y olvidarse de lo demás. ¿Por qué podía abandonarse tan pronto en lo sexual pero no en lo emocional? Dave se detuvo un par de casas antes de la suya, como siempre. Kurt se tragó el nudo de la garganta y lo besó.

—La semana pasada le dije a mi papá que eras gay pero no le hablé de lo nuestro, aunque a él no le gustó que ahora fuésemos tan amigos. Si quieres hablar con él, estoy de acuerdo —dijo Kurt, y Dave le besó el dorso de las manos.

—Lo haría ahora mismo pero no estoy en el mejor momento para presentarme ante tu padre. Lo haré mañana, ¿está bien? —Kurt asintió.

* * *

><p>Azimio abrió la puerta del coche a Mercedes y fueron caminando hacia la casa de la chica. Habían salido por un mes, se toman de las manos y Azimio siempre estaba al pendiente de ella aunque, hasta ese momento, no había habido ninguna otra caricia. Pero Mercedes estaba dispuesta a llevar su relación al siguiente nivel.<p>

—Ha sido una noche maravillosa, Cedes. —Mercedes asintió y besó a Azimio.

Por un momento, Azimio se sorprendió, pero pronto abrazó a Mercedes y le devolvió el beso. Un chispazo de deseo recorrió todo su cuerpo y se apartó de ella.

—Dios, eres tan hermosa. —Azimio volvió a besarla, esta vez con más intensidad, y acarició con la yema de los dedos la sensible piel de su nuca.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo Mercedes mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Azimio—. Pensaba que de verdad Blaine y tú tenían una relación extraña. —Azimio soltó una carcajada.

—No, bueno, sí que tenemos una relación extraña, pero todo es puramente platónico. A Blaine _Ken_ Anderson le faltan las perfectas curvas que tú tienes tan bien puestas. —Mercedes se sonrojó—. ¿Qué? ¿No puedo admirar el cuerpo de mi chica?

—¿Tu chica? Aún no me lo has pedido.

Azimio abrazó con más fuerza a Mercedes, acercó sus labios al oído derecho de la diva y le susurró—: Mercedes Jones, ¿le harías el honor a este pobre y desgraciado deportista inculto de aceptar sus sentimientos hacia ti, que eres uno de los seres más perfectos y maravillosos que existen?

—Sí.

—Genial —dijo Azimio. Después besó a Mercedes hasta que las luces en casa de la diva se encendieron y ella tuvo que entrar para contestar las preguntas de su madre.

* * *

><p>—Respiren profundamente. Pongan su mente en blanco. —La voz firme, sedosa y con acento del señor Anderson facilitaba seguir las órdenes—. Intenten ponerse en contacto con ese sentimiento latente en su interior. Hay algo dentro de ustedes que intenta hablarles, que les susurra, que quiere salir. Es fuerte, poderoso, primitivo, pero a la vez consciente de su entorno. Ésa parte les hace sentir mejor. Con ella pueden aumentar su fuerza y su astucia. Vayan soltando lentamente el aire de los pulmones. Déjense llevar por la nueva sensación de conectarse con esa parte. Despacio, abran los parpados. —Dave miró al señor Anderson, al igual que Azimio.<p>

—Señor A, no siento ninguna diferencia. ¿Seguro que puedo transformarme? Quizás no sea tan fuerte como Blaine o Dave —dijo Azimio.

—Yo tampoco siento nada nuevo, señor.

—Mírense en el espejo. —Dave se levantó y vio que el iris de sus ojos era de color dorado.

—El dorado no es mi color, señor A, pero sí se nota el cambio.

—Esto, chicos, es cuestión de paciencia. ¿Han estado haciendo los ejercicios que les dije? —Ambos chicos asintieron—. Eso es bueno.

—Señor A, ¿cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que pudiera transformarse con facilidad?

—Diez años. —Los chicos gimieron de descontento—. Tienen que ser pacientes y persistentes, chicos. Tal vez Dave se trasforme antes. Eres un Alfa muy poderoso, Dave. —David estaba un poco incomodo recibiendo los elogios del señor Anderson cuando era más que obvio quién era el gran lobo allí—. No tiene nada que ver la edad o el conocimiento. Eres poderoso, Dave. No te sientas mal por serlo. Bueno, chicos, ahora regresemos a su estado natural.

Tenían que pensar en algo que les tranquilizara. Dave de inmediato evocó el recuerdo que más paz traía a su vida. Enseguida sintió como si algo se desconectara en su interior y de nuevo era él.

—Muy bien, muchachos. Por esta tarde hemos terminado. Tengo que ir a cambiarme; hoy viene el chico Nosgoth y tengo que estar presentable. Siéntanse como en su casa.

Justo cuando Liam Anderson subía las escaleras, Blaine llegaba a casa. Entró al despacho para encontrarse con sus dos amigos. Le hubiese gustado compartir ese entrenamiento con ellos pero sus horarios no coincidían.

—¿Cómo les ha ido? —Dave se encogió de hombros.

—Hasta ahora sólo hemos conseguido que se nos pongan dorados los ojos y dice tu papá que eso ya es un avance.

—Saben que esto es poco a poco, chicos. Papá siempre me ha dicho que el proceso de trasformación es lo más complicado.

—¿No se han preguntado porque los ataques terminaron tan de golpe? —Azimio hizo el comentario y tanto Blaine como David asintieron—. El señor A dijo que no había rastros de más lobos en los otros pueblos pero sabemos que existen; el ataque a Brad fue muestra de ello. ¿Qué pasará?

—No lo sé, pero esta aparente calma también me molesta. —Los tres lo sentían. Y Dave estaba seguro de que el señor Anderson también. Algo se aproximaba pero no sabían qué era. El móvil de Azimio sonó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—¡Joder! Tengo que correr. Andy tiene esa estúpida feria de ciencias en la escuela. Por cierto, Ken, los chicos se van a reunir el sábado en la noche. No vayas a llegar tarde. —Blaine entrecerró los ojos sin entender muy bien.

—¿Chicos?

—Baloncesto. Los chicos con los que jugaste hace un par de semanas. —Ése era un nuevo concepto para Blaine. No sabía que estaba invitado.

—No pensé que fuese requerido. Pensé que era cosa de una sola vez por…, ya sabes, sentirme mal.

—Claro que no. Eres mi chico, tienes que estar ahí. —Ambos rieron por la doble connotación en las palabras de Azimio—. ¿Entonces?

—Por supuesto que me reuniré con ustedes. —Azimio soltó una carcajada.

—Gracias, su majestad. Ahora tengo que correr porque Andy me mata. —Blaine estaba sorprendido de esa relación amistosa entre Azimio y él. Jamás la esperó, pero era grandioso tenerla.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —preguntó Blaine. Dave estaba más tenso de lo normal, podía sentirlo. Dave se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, como siempre—. Dave, ¿es por los ataques?

—No. Sé que Raziel no se detendrá y que debe estar planeando algo, pero no es eso. Es… El sábado pasado le dije a Kurt que quería hablar con su papá y por fin me dijo que estaba de acuerdo. Así que le dije que lo haría al día siguiente. Pero la mañana del domingo me dice que van a salir; el lunes, que Burt tenía una cita médica; el martes, una con alguien importante, y así hasta que casi ha pasado una semana. Y no sé…

—Burt está en el taller a esta hora. Si quieres hablar con él, ve para allá.

—No…

—Eso eso o esperar a que Kurt se decida. —Dave asintió y salió de la casa Anderson.

* * *

><p>Dave tomó todo el valor de que disponía para entrar al taller de Burt Hummel. Era un hombre con una misión y, a la vez, con un miedo tremendo, porque estaba casi seguro de que cuando Burt lo escuchara le iba dar con una llave en la cabeza.<p>

—Ey, Karofsky. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Dave por lo menos esperaba que Finn pudiera detener a Burt cuando quisiera matarlo.

—Quiero hablar con el señor Hummel. —Finn puso esa cara de perro tonto y Dave contó mentalmente hasta diez—. ¿Está?

—Oh, sí. En la oficina.

Dave caminó decidido hasta la pequeña oficina del taller y llamó.

—Pasa. —se escuchó desde dentro. El señor Hummel estaba revisando unos documentos con atención así que aún no se habían mirado a los ojos—. ¿Qué ocurre? —dijo Burt sin levantar la vista de los papeles, que al parecer eran facturas. Dave estaba buscando la forma de decirlo, estaba intentando enlazar las palabras correctas, cuando dijo lo primero que le salió de la mente.

—Estoy saliendo con su hijo. —Los ojos de Burt se detuvieron, levantó la vista y miró a Dave.

—¿David Karofsky? —Dave tragó saliva.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Has dicho que estas saliendo con mi hijo? —Dave asintió—. ¿Con Kurt?

—Sí, señor…

—¿Desde cuándo? —Dave podía sentir cómo el señor Hummel empezaba a molestarse.

—Desde hace un mes, señor. Yo quería hablar con…

—Déjame ver si lo entiendo: haces de la vida de mi hijo un infierno, lo empujas, lo molestas —Burt empezó a gritarle—, ¡amenazas con matarle!, todo porque tenías problemas con tu sexualidad, ¿y ahora vienes a decirme que sales con mi hijo?

—Señor…

—Nada de señor. —Burt se puso de pie—. Entiendo que hayas tenido tus problemas, pero no justificó tus acciones. Te agradezco que le salvases pero no confió en ti, David, así que prefería que te mantuvieras alejado de mi hijo por las buenas.

Dave boqueó. Sabía que esa iba a ser la reacción de señor Hummel, pero una parte de él aún mantenía la esperanza de que las cosas no fuesen tan malas. Sin embargo, en su momento la había cagado en grande. ¿Qué padre podría confiar en una persona que había amenazado con matar a su hijo?

—Quiero a su hijo. —Burt negó—. Sé que usted piensa que soy un loco y un psicópata, pero le juro que sólo era un chico asustado por lo que estaba sintiendo y que me encontraba demasiado encerrado en mí mismo como para darme cuenta de que había personas que me querían y que me ayudarían. Sólo le pido una oportunidad para que me conozca. Estaré a prueba el tiempo que me pida, no saldré a solas con Kurt hasta que usted lo considere correcto. Puede venir a cenar a mi casa cualquier día de estos para que conozca a mis padres y a mi hermana y vea que no soy un loco, sólo un idiota que pensó en la salida más fácil para no aceptar su sexualidad.

—No. —El corazón de Dave se rompió.

—Por favor. Acepte ir a mi casa cuando menos. Quiero demostrarle que soy un ser humano.

—Está bien, Karofsky. Pero será tu única oportunidad. Soy capaz de mandar a Kurt a Alemania con su tío-abuelo con tal de mantenerlo alejado de ti.

* * *

><p>La cena se había concertado para el sábado por la noche. El jueves, Kurt había gritado a Dave en el estacionamiento por más de diez minutos. Karofsky había aguantado estoico cada palabra, igual que estaba aguantando imperturbable que Kurt hubiera dejado de hablarle, por lo menos hasta el sábado por la noche. Dave agradecía tener a Blaine y Azimio, porque hacían que estuviese calmado. De no ser así habría corrido sangre.<p>

El viernes había trascurrido tranquilo. Dave estaba haciendo su acostumbrada rutina de ejercicios más tarde lo habitual, cuando Azimio se le acercó.

—¿Sabías de la fiesta en el lago? —Dave negó concentrándose en levantar una pesa—. Van las animadoras, algunos tíos del equipo de hockey y todos los de fútbol americano y también han invitado al club Glee. —Dave dejó la pesa en su lugar y se levantó de golpe.

—¿El club Glee?

—¿Recuerdas la novatada que le hicimos al equipo de hockey hace un año? Dejamos al más tonto en el bosque una noche entera.

—Eso fue antes de que en el bosque hubiese lobos. —Dave cogió su móvil y llamó a Blaine—. ¿Dónde estás?

—_Con Malik, en casa. ¿Qué pasa?_ —Dave contrajo su rostro.

—¿Kurt ha ido a la fiesta en el lago?

—_No lo sé, imagino que sí. Dave, el bosque está limpio._

—Es… Tengo un presentimiento. Un montón de adolescentes, un bosque… Joder es un cliché de película de terror. ¿Qué monstruo no aprovecha eso? —Blaine guardó silencio un momento.

—_Los veo en el bosque en una hora._ —Blaine colgó después de decirle eso.

* * *

><p>Azimio y Dave estaban ansiosos y preocupados. Antes de haber llegado al bosque, Dave ya sentía que algo podía ir mal pero a escasos pasos de allí tanto Azimio como él percibieron que algo pasaba. El viento era extraño, lo notaban. Un Mercedes negro se detuvo frente a la camioneta de Dave. Si Azimio no hubiese estado tan preocupado se habría reído de los pantalones rojos de Blaine.<p>

—Algo anda verdaderamente mal—dijo Malik acercándoseles. Era la primera vez que Azimio lo veía y entendía porque _Ken _estaba tan emocionado. El tipo parecía un jodido príncipe—. Lo siento. Malik Nosgoth. Tú debes de ser el famoso Azimio. —Se dieron la mano cordialmente, demasiado para el gusto de Dave, que estaba ansioso.

—¿Has intentado comunicarte con Kurt? —preguntó Dave mirando a Blaine.

—Lo intenté, pero no responde. —Los cuatro se internaron en el bosque y caminaron con rumbo al lago. Conforme se acercaban la música se hacía presente y esa extraña sensación era cada vez más creciente.

—¡NO! —Era la voz de Kurt. El grito cortó la respiración de Dave por un segundo. Los cuatro corrieron siguiendo la voz.

Los chicos, que estaban a la orilla del lago, corrían para todos lados alejándose de dos enormes lobos que iban tras de ellos. Dave buscó a Kurt entre toda esa locura y lo encontró gracias a su olor. Estaba resguardando a Mercedes, Rachel y Brittany, mientras Finn y Puck corrían hacia ellos.

—Kurt. —Dave lo sujetó de los hombros. Se escuchó una primera detonación y uno de los lobos cayó abatido. Kurt se abrazó a Dave con toda la fuerza que tenía.

—Dave. —Kurt estaba temblando entre los abrazos de David—. Algunos de los chicos se llevaron a Santana hacia el bosque, tienes que ir a por ella. —Azimio llegó hasta ellos con uno de los bastones de plata en la mano. El chico abrazó a Mercedes, quien empezó a llorar en su pecho.

—Es muy complicado dispararles sin herir a ninguno de los chicos. Nosgoth terminó con uno pero el otro sigue atacando.

—Quédate con ellos. —Dave separó ligeramente a Kurt—. ¿Vas a estar bien? —Kurt asintió.

—Se la llevaron por allí. —Kurt señaló una de las zonas más espesas del bosque. Dave miró a Azimio; sabía que su amigo defendería a Kurt con su vida en caso de que fuese necesario.

Dave se volvió a internar en el bosque. Olía a miedo mezclado con sangre. Avanzó siguiendo el rastro del olor de Santana. El aroma ferroso saltaba en el ambiente. Dave miró hacia abajo y encontró un rastro de sangre. Entre los matorrales alcanzó a distinguir la figura de una persona ensangrentada tumbada en el suelo. Era un chico. Dave no lo conocía pero había sido medio devorado. El lobo que le había atacado estaba empapado de sangre, su pelaje estaba erizado y mostraba los colmillos esperando para atacar en cualquier momento. Dave no esperó; le dio tres certeros disparos que abatieron al animal. Su cuerpo se trasformó y luego se incendió. Como siempre, no quedó señal de la bestia.

—¿Santana? —Dave podía percibir su aroma cerca—. ¿Santana? —Algo se movió entre los matorrales frente a él. Dave preparó su arma, se acercó sigilosamente y respiró cuando encontró a Santana acurrucada contra un árbol.

—¿Dave? —La chica se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Todo está bien, hermosa.

Dave intentó consolarla. Seguramente Santana había visto o escuchado la agonía del pobre chico muerto a escasos pasos de ella. La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó con el resto. Blaine, de inmediato, se acercó a ellos.

—¿Está herida?

—No, pero tenemos que llamar a la policía. Acabaron con uno de los chicos.

En cuanto dejó a Santana con el resto de los chicos, Dave llamó a su padre. La policía llegó junto a Paul Karofsky. La versión era la misma de siempre: unos coyotes les habían atacado. Dave y sus amigos estaban cazando en el bosque, escucharon los gritos, llegaron a auxiliar y los animales se fueron. Sin embargo, no habían podido llegar a tiempo para salvar a su compañero. Todos fueron a la comisaria a prestar declaración. Las preguntas iban y venían pero Dave y los demás se apegaron al primer testimonio, unos porque no sabían lo que en realidad había pasado y los otros, ellos, porque necesitaban una buena coartada.

A Dave se le partió el corazón al ver a los padres del chico muerto. El dolor de la mujer era desgarrador y conocer el estado del cuerpo no ayudaba. La pobre mujer seguro se desmayaría en la morgue.

—Hiciste todo lo posible, Dave. —La tranquila voz de Kurt penetró en Dave.

—No para él. —Kurt lo abrazó y Dave se derrumbó debido a la frustración.

* * *

><p>Dave no estaba muy seguro de si celebrar la cena o no pero su padre lo convenció de que sería lo mejor para todos. Lamentaban la muerte de su compañero pero era cierto que no había podido hacer nada. Esta vez no quedaría quieto, llegaría hasta el fondo, llegaría hasta la cabeza de Raziel Kaine.<p>

Sacudiéndose esa idea, Dave llamó a Blaine para pedirle consejos sobre moda. Quería verse bien para su futura familia política. Blaine Anderson había dicho: chaqueta negra, suéter negro, camisa azul, unos buenos vaqueros y las botas formales que Dave casi nunca usaba pero que Blaine había visto en su armario. Además Blaine le había dicho que usara perfume, el justo, nada de exagerar. Al parecer Kurt era una persona muy olfativa y el perfume de Dave le gustaba.

—¡Dave! —El grito de su padre lo sobresaltó. Bajó las escaleras, entró al despacho y se extrañó aún más cuando lo vio en el anexo.

—¿Pasa algo, papá?

—Encontré algo, hijo. — Paul le mostró un libro que parecía demasiado viejo y que estaba escrito en otro idioma—. Está escrito en polaco. Lo he traducido. No es un libro, es una recopilación de cartas, y en una de ellas hablan de un hijo bastardo de Raziel Kaine. Como bien sabes, los lobos tienen una pareja de por vida, y las infidelidades eran muy mal vistas en las sociedades licanas más ortodoxas. Kaine hizo todo lo posible para que ese hijo no saliera a la luz pero estoy casi seguro de que gracias a él logró salir del infierno.

—¿Cómo?

—Tomando su vida. Hay un hechizo llamado de convocación. Necesitas que alguien de tu sangre te convoque para regresar. Ese familiar tiene que dar su vida para que tú vivas de nuevo y Kaine seguramente terminó con su hijo con tal de regresar.

—¡Paul, Dave, nuestros invitados están por llegar!

Salieron del anexo y Paul lo selló. Ambos caminaron como si nada para esperar a sus invitados.

* * *

><p>Dave estaba ansioso. Kurt y su familia no debían de tardar. Unos pequeños pasos le hicieron ponerse de pie. Emily entró al vestíbulo con su mejor atuendo de princesa, el pelo perfectamente rizado y una sonrisa digna de cualquier concurso donde no cuente que te falten los incisivos centrales inferiores.<p>

—Hola, princesa. —Dave levantó a la niña entre sus brazos—. Te ves hermosa.

—Tú también te ves muy bien, Davey. —El timbre sonó. Dave tomó una bocanada de aire y caminó con Emily aún en sus brazos.

Kurt se veía deslumbrante, como siempre. Dave podía prácticamente hacerse un charco de baba al verlo.

Finn estaba perdido en su mundo, como siempre, y nada más llegar le susurró—: ¿De verdad eres gay?

Dave dejó a Emily en el suelo mientras saludaba a los Hummel-Hudson. Ese fue el principio del fin para Emily, quien se aburrió horrores al ver a su hermanito y sus padres parloteando para quedar bien con la familia del chico raro. Emily no estaba contenta: Davey no le hacía caso, su mamá estaba hablando con la madre del chico raro y su papá, que siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, tenía maravillado al chico alto y tonto y al padre del muchacho raro. Cenó en silencio para ver si alguien de su familia lo notaba pero eso no ocurrió. Cuando su madre se dirigió a ella fue para decirle que se fuese a la cama. En cualquier otro momento Emily se hubiese negado pero en ése subió a su habitación sin decir una palabra.

Se quitó el vestido, se puso el pijama y se sujetó su pelo en una coleta. Unos momentos después, Emily escuchó un ladrido. Ella siempre había querido un perrito pero sus padres se lo negaban porque Davey era alérgico. A Emily le hubiese gustado que su hermanito fuese alérgico al chico raro ése para que no pudiera acercársele. Se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana a un pequeño perro blanco en su jardín.

Emily salió de la casa sin hacer ruido. Su familia aún seguía con sus invitados así que la niña aprovechó para ir tras el perrito.

—Hola, lindo. ¿Cómo te llamas? —Antes de que Emily pudiera ni siquiera ver, una sombra se acercó a ella desde atrás. Con un pañuelo, le taparon la boca. De pronto se sintió muy cansada, con sueño, y sus ojos se fueron cerrando a pesar de no quererlo. Sin más, todo se puso negro.

* * *

><p>Burt estaba un poco más tranquilo con respecto a Dave Karofsky. Su familia parecía ser buena y Dave trataba bien a Kurt pero, sobre todo, lo miraba con adoración. No estaba del todo conforme con esa relación, sin embargo, Kurt se veía feliz y si alguien se merecía ser feliz era su hijo.<p>

—Kurt, olvidaste el regalo para la niña. —Kurt saltó del brazo de Dave y fue al coche por el regalo.

—Esto es para la princesa. —Dave y sus padres sonrieron.

—¿No quieres dárselo tú? Debe estar despierta aunque algo enojada porque no le hicimos la corte. —Dave llevó a Kurt arriba portándose como todo un caballero pero sin poder apartar los ojos del par de nalgas de su chico que se movían divinamente enfundadas en ese pantalón—. Si nuestras familias no estuvieran abajo te tumbaría sobre mi cama para hacerte todas las cosas pervertidas que se me pasaran por la cabeza.

—Esa amenaza me la tendrás que cumplir después. —Kurt le guiñó y entró a la habitación de Emily.

—Princesa — llamó Dave una vez, esperanzado. Aunque al entrar se había dado cuenta de que el aroma de Emily no estaba.

—Dave…

—No está. Emily no está aquí. —Dave tragó saliva con el corazón martilleándole el pecho.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Pueden imaginar la desesperación de Dave al final de este capítulo? Sí, el fic es un Kurtofsky que va lento pero cada vez más caliente pero sobre todo es una historia oscura de hombres lobo y de muchas cosas que van a pasar a partir de ahora. <strong>

**El capítulo pasado me castigaron con sus comentarios, jejejejejejee. No se preocupen, entiendo, la RL no coopera en ocasiones y para que ven que no me enojo con ustedes les informó que a partir de hoy empiezo a publicar sus regalos navideños y estarán bajo el nombre: _acm2099 presenta_. **

**Cada uno es una historia diferente y tiene su resumen dentro del capítulo y subiré uno cada tercer día hasta llegar al veinticuatro de diciembre. Espero que les gusten.**

**En cuanto pueda respondo sus comentarios. Son poquitos, tal vez junte esos y los que se acumulen en el este capítulo, téngame paciencia ¿ok?**

**Mil gracias por todo a mi hermosa beta, Winter y muchas gracias también a las personas que me lean, pero sobre todo que se tomen un momento para comentarme. **

**Un abrazote**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

**Dancing in the Dark - ****Miedo**

* * *

><p>Kurt miró a Dave y tragó saliva al ver rodar una lágrima por la mejilla derecha de su novio. ¿De verdad estaba sucediendo? Alguien, <em>algo<em>, se había llevado a Emily. Un terror indescriptible se apoderó de Kurt. Había visto el cuerpo en el bosque, había sobrevivido a dos ataques y estaba seguro que esos seres no se tocarían el corazón, _si es que tenían uno. _

—Dave…

—Debo decírselo a mis padres. —Dave no se movió. Kurt sabía que estaba tan aterrorizado como él. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarle para aminorar un poco ese sentimiento que los embargaba—. La voy a encontrar, Kurt, y cuando tenga en mis manos al hijo de puta que se la ha llevado lo voy a destrozar miembro a miembro. —A Kurt le hubiera gustado decir que no a la fría declaración de Dave pero no podía—. Vamos.

Bajaron para encontrarse a sus familias contentas hablando y riendo. Paul fue el primero en notar el estado de su hijo y su sonrisa desapareció.

—Se han llevado a Emily. —Burt se levantó del sofá mirando a los hombres de la familia Karofsky. La copa que Mónica sostenía en su mano se estrelló contra el suelo.

—Tenemos que llamar a la policía. —Dave intercambió miradas nerviosas con sus padres ante las palabras de Carol. Tener a la policía metida en eso no era una buena idea, pero tampoco podía decirles el porqué a los Hummel-Hudson.

—Sí, tenemos que llamarla —dijo Paul mirando y abrazando a su esposa.

—Yo no voy a esperar, papá. Llamaré a Azimio y Blaine para ir al bosque. No pueden estar muy lejos.

—Perdón, pero tengo la sensación de que ustedes saben quién se ha llevado a la niña.

—Papá, por favor. —Kurt tenía que mantener a raya a su padre. Burt Hummel no era un lobo pero era bastante astuto—. Ve a llamarlos, Dave.

Dave salió al jardín intentando concentrarse. Se estaba volviendo loco: su hermanita había sido raptada, no podía explotar frente al padre de Kurt y tenía que estar sereno para pensar en un plan y no salir corriendo hacia el bosque para buscarla.

Marcó el número de Azimio. Los tres timbres que sonaron antes de que Azimio respondiera se le hicieron una tortura.

—¿Qué hay, _bro_? —Dave se tragó el nudo en la garganta.

—Se han llevado a Emily. —Un momento de silencio y la respiración pesada de Azimio.

—Estoy en tu casa en cinco minutos.

En cuanto Azimio, Blaine y el señor Anderson llegaron, Dave les dijo a los chicos que peinarían el bosque buscando algún indicio de Emily mientras Liam se quedaba en casa de los Karofsky esperando a la policía. Dave actuaba bajo la pesada mirada de Burt Hummel, que se hizo aún más confusa cuando rechazó su ayuda y la de Finn para ir al bosque. Kurt estaba en el jardín, mirándole decidido.

— Voy contigo. —Dave negó—. No soy una niña, Dave. Puedo cuidarme solo. —Dave abrazó a Kurt porque lo necesitaba antes de irse. Emily llevaba quince minutos desaparecida y Dave sentía que era una eternidad.

—Lo sé, Kurt, pero ahora no. No puedo tener mi cabeza en Emily y en ti, no soportaría que algo les sucediera a ninguno de los dos. Por favor, quédate aquí, ayuda a mi papá y convence a tu padre de que no nos persigue ninguna mafia. —Kurt besó a Dave antes de que se marcharan al bosque.

* * *

><p>Malik se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo. No lo podía creer, no entendía por qué tanto odio, por qué ensañarse con una pequeña de cinco años. Eso era inadmisible dentro de su lógica. Salió de su habitación y caminó por el inmenso pasillo que llevaba al despacho de su padre, donde seguramente su viejo estaría.<p>

Janos Nosgoth leía un libro viejo y pesado. Malik sentía la necesidad de ayudar a Dave y Blaine en la búsqueda de la niña y quería saber si su padre también estaría dispuesto a ayudarles. No sabía hasta qué grado tenían que cuidarse del ficticio Clan Karofsky.

—¿Pasa algo, hijo?

—Alguien se ha llevado a la hermana pequeña de Dave Karofsky. —Janos dejó el libro y miró a su hijo—. Papá, ¿estás bien? Te ves pálido.

—Estoy bien. —Un sabor amargo se instaló en la boca de Janos. Malik estaba un poco extrañado por la actitud de su padre pero tenía cosas más importantes en mente.

—Quiero ayudar. Blaine me ha dicho que la policía estaba metida en esto pero aun así… —Janos asintió.

—Llévate a la gente que creas necesaria y no te preocupes por la policía.

Cuando Malik salió del despacho, Janos se desplomó completamente en su silla. Sentía que el corazón se le salía de ritmo y la cabeza le punzaba. Y todo por la culpa. Janos nunca imaginó todo el dolor y la muerte que traería una sola decisión egoísta, pero sabía que aún estaba a tiempo de solucionar en parte su falta. Guardó bajo llave y en un cajón secreto de su escritorio el libro que estaba leyendo. Sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo pero no podía decir nada hasta que las cosas se solucionaran con la menor de los Karofsky.

* * *

><p>Dave, Azimio y Blaine regresaron a casa de los Karofsky devastados. No había rastro de Emily en el bosque. Quien se la había llevado cubrió su olor. Dave aún se preguntaba cómo había sido posible que alguien se acercara tanto a su casa y él no lo notara. La policía también estaba buscando a Emily pero nadie que supiera la verdad tenía esperanza de que ellos la encontraran. Casi veinticuatro horas después de la desaparición, Dave estaba muriéndose. Sólo la presencia de Kurt le calmaba un poco. Recibió una llamada de Malik en la que les decía que no había tenido suerte en su búsqueda. Ya estaba empezando a planear ir, pueblo por pueblo, a todos en los que habían encontrado lobos. Buscaría en todo Ohio de ser necesario.<p>

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Kurt y Dave eran los únicos en la sala, todos los demás estaba intentando comer algo pero él, de verdad, no podía. Kurt se levantó para abrir la puerta. Sólo encontró un sobre. Intentó abrirlo pero el sello le quemó la yema de los dedos. Kurt se lo entregó a Dave y ni siquiera había empezado a advertirle cuando su chico ya estaba rompiendo el sello. En el sobre sólo había una nota con unas letras escritas en una impecable caligrafía.

—Fremont —dijo Dave empuñando la nota y tomando su móvil—. Blaine, Azimio y yo nos vamos a Fremont.

—Quiero ir. —Dave iba a decir que no pero en los ojos de Kurt había tanta decisión que se detuvo un poco.

—Tu papá se va a volver loco. Te ha llamado cada hora desde que se fue y sé que no se ha sentido cómodo yéndose y dejándote aquí. No quiero que esto nos dé más problemas. —Blaine y Azimio salieron de la cocina y miraron la tensa escena entre la pareja.

—¿Todo bien? —Kurt miró a Blaine—. ¿Kurt?

—Quiere acompañarnos. —Blaine negó.

—Esto no es un juego, Kurt. Es peligroso y nosotros no… —Azimio resopló haciendo que los otros dos lobos le lanzaran miradas extrañadas.

—Perdón, me recordaste a tu padre. —Blaine perdió el piso en ese momento—. Digo, por aquello de que él creía que tenías que llevar guardaespaldas adonde fueses. Creo que Hummel no es ningún niño y si la _Barbie_ quiere ir a esparcir polvo de hadas a Fremont está en todo su derecho.

—Cuantos más, mejor. —La voz de Malik vino del quicio de la sala—. Lo siento, la puerta estaba abierta y me tomé la libertad de entrar. Todo parece indicar que nos iremos de viaje, ¿cierto?

* * *

><p>Todos viajaron en la camioneta de Dave. El viaje fue pesado pero muy rápido; Dave no hizo ninguna parada. Kurt había llamado a su padre para decirle que no se despegaría de Dave. Burt le gritó durante una hora y le dijo que iría a por él pero Kurt lo calmó lo suficiente. Lo único que le preocupaba era que su padre no sabía exactamente a dónde iban y menos aún lo que harían. Al llegar a Fremont, se informaron y llegaron hasta un pequeño bosque que rodaba el pueblo. Nadie se acercaba al lugar por una extraña leyenda de que la gente que se adentraba en él desaparecía. Se separaron pero, como Kurt no sabía usar un arma, Dave decidió que Malik fuera con él.<p>

El bosque era más pequeño que el de Lima y además tenía un río que lo cruzaba. Cada uno caminó buscando algún rastro del aroma de Emily pero estaban perdidos. Había una mezcla de todo pero nada en claro. Malik, que era quien tenía el olfato más desarrollado, decidió que lo mejor era buscar cerca del río. Al llegar allí se detuvo mirando a un punto indeterminado entre los arboles.

—¿Ves eso? —preguntó Malik. Kurt se concentró en la penumbra. Al parecer para los hombres lobo era muy fácil caminar en la oscuridad y ver algo sin la luz de una linterna. Sin embargo, entre la oscuridad alcanzó a distinguir algo.

—Es una madriguera —respondió Kurt. Malik dio un paso más y asintió.

—Parece grande. —Kurt sintió su cuerpo estremecer y no sólo por el frío de la noche—. Tenemos que entrar. Voy a llamar a D…

—Puede ser tarde —le interrumpió Kurt.

—Puede haber más de dos, Kurt. Estaremos en peligro allá abajo.

—Emily corre más riesgo sola. —Malik miró hacia la madriguera y luego se guardó el móvil.

—Tú ganas. —Guardó también su arma—. Yo voy primero. Ten listo el móvil; no creo que tengamos señal allá abajo pero podemos intentarlo. —Malik saltó después de escuchar un golpe seco. Kurt también entró a la madriguera. Todo era más oscuro que afuera y él no podía ver más que una figura, la de Malik—. Kurt, quédate a mi lado. —Malik lo tomó de la mano y lo pegó a su espalda. Kurt comprobó su móvil, no había señal.

Caminaron en la oscuridad por un momento. Cuando escucharon un pequeño sollozo el corazón de Kurt se aceleró. Con cuidaron avanzaron hacia el lugar donde escuchaban el leve sonido. Vieron una tenue luz que por un momento deslumbró a Kurt. En cuanto enfocó la mirada, vio el pequeño cuerpo de Emily acurrucado en una esquina de la cueva. La niña levantó el rostro intentando identificarles.

—Ve con ella. A ti te conoce. —Kurt caminó lentamente hacia Emily.

—¿Kurt? —dijo ella muy bajo.

—Hola, princesa. —Kurt se arrodilló a su lado y Emily se lanzó a sus brazos abrazándole con fuerza y temblando a la vez—. Todo está bien, princesa. Dave y los muchachos vinimos a buscarte. Vamos a salir de aquí.

—Era un hombre grande. Me dormí y luego me desperté aquí. Estaba oscuro. Había un perro enorme con colmillos grandes que no me dejaba moverme. —Emily hablaba en murmullos y llorando.

—Ya, pero ahora nos iremos, princesa. —Un ruido alertó a Malik y a Kurt.

—Viene por el otro lado. —Malik cogió la linterna que daba la luz en la cueva—. Toma. ¿Recuerdas el camino? —Kurt asintió—. Cuando estés arriba llama a Dave y diles que vengan aquí. Escuches lo que escuches, no te detengas hasta que estés fuera, ¿vale? —Kurt miró a Malik y asintió. Tomó a la niña en brazos con fuerza y salió caminando lo más rápido que pudo.

Emily lloraba sobre su hombro tan desconsoladamente que le partía el corazón. Alcanzó a escuchar pisadas viniendo por el camino. Rápidamente, buscó un hueco en el que apenas cabía su cuerpo para esconderse, tomó una piedra pequeña y apagó la interna. El enorme lobo se acercó olfateando. Kurt lanzó la piedra hacia el otro lado y la bestia, por instinto, corrió siguiendo el sonido. Kurt salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo con Emily en brazos y salió de la madriguera. Hubiese querido no darse cuenta de que eran _por lo menos_ tres las bestias a las que se enfrentaría Malik.

Al salir, Kurt encendió el GPS de su móvil le envió un mensaje a Dave con su ubicación. Aún con la niña en brazos, buscó un lugar donde esconderse. Emily todavía lloraba a mares. Kurt empezó a mecerla entre sus brazos y a tararear una canción. Emily se fue calmando, levantó el rostro y miró a Kurt con sus enormes ojos verdes.

— ¿Sabes cantar? —habló en un tono bajo.

—Sí. —Emily volvió a esconder su rostro en el cuello de Kurt.

—¿Puedes cantarme algo? Mi mami siempre me canta algo antes de dormir y yo la extraño mucho. —Kurt besó la frente de Emily y luego empezó a cantar con la esperanza de que Dave y los demás llegaran pronto.

_No one I think is in my tree, I mean it must be high or low.  
>That is you can't you know tune in but it's all right.<br>That is I think it's not too bad._

Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields.  
>Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about.<br>Strawberry Fields forever.

—¿Kurt? —Dave vio los cuerpos entre los árboles y corrió hasta ellos abrazándoles a ambos—. ¿Están bien?

—Malik está dentro. Por lo menos son tres. —Blaine corrió a la madriguera y entró sin pensarlo.

—Quédate aquí, _bro._ —Azimio bajó también como pudo y fue detrás de Blaine.

Blaine corría hacia donde podía escuchar los ruidos propios de una batalla. Malik usaba una 9 mm, sus detonaciones no eran tan fuertes como las de las escopetas que comúnmente usaban aunque sí igual de letales.

—¡Abajo! —Blaine se tiró al suelo. Azimio llegó a su lado y también terminó con el pecho en tierra.

Uno de los lobos salió volando después de la descarga de electricidad que Malik le dio con el bastón. Azimio disparó al lobo aturdido por la descarga. Malik cayó al suelo. Blaine se puso de pie y disparó a otro de los lobos. Pronto, estuvieron tendidos cuatro cuerpos y, segundos después, se encendieron y desaparecieron. Blaine tomó el rostro de Malik entre las manos.

—¿Estás bien? —No sabía de dónde venía la opresión tan fuerte de su pecho.

—Estoy bien —le respondió Malik jadeando.

—¿En serio? ¿No estás herido? —Malik sonrió. Tenía algunos rasguños y por culpa de los zapatos había resbalado y sentía un dolor bastante fuerte en la rodilla pero ver a Blaine tan preocupado por él le hacía pensar que podía luchar con cuantos lobos le pusieran enfrente.

—Estoy bien, _beag._ —Blaine le sonrió un poco y Azimio se aclaró la garganta interrumpiendo la escena.

—No es que quiera interrumpir por un ataque de celos pero seguro que nuestro _líder_ está volviéndose loco allá arriba, así que… ¿podemos subir? Y, por cierto, van a tener que ayudarme porque esa mierda es demasiado estrecha para mi cuerpo. Vamos, ¿es que no hay hombres lobo de mi talla?

* * *

><p>Cuando Paul tuvo a Emily entre sus brazos sintió que regresaba a la vida. Fue fácil para él despachar a la policía. Era juez de distrito y tenía cierto peso. Los Karofsky suplicaron a los chicos que se quedaran a dormir. Dave aún tenía adrenalina en el cuerpo de todas las horas acumuladas y no estaba tranquilo. Raziel había llegado hasta su casa, hasta su familia, y se había llevado a su hermana. Sentía que en cualquier momento alguien podría llevarse de nuevo a Emily, a Kurt o hacerles daño a sus padres. Si eso pasaba no lo soportaría. Ahora tenía entre sus brazos a Kurt y la sola idea de perderlo hacía que todos sus instintos se dispararan. Unos suaves golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos.<p>

—Hijo. —Dave salió de la habitación pero no pensaba despegarse demasiado de Kurt.

—¿Pasa algo, papá? —Paul abrazó a su hijo. El muchacho era un libro abierto para él en ese momento y podía ver en su rostro todo el terror que sentía debido a lo sucedido.

—Mientras ustedes estuvieron fuera me encerré en la biblioteca de tu abuelo y encontré algo muy interesante. —Paul le dio un discreto broche con el antiguo escudo de los Karofsky—. Tu abuelo te protegió y por eso Raziel no puede tocarte pero a tu familia sí. —Dave se humedeció los labios—. He estado buscando algo que nos ayudara y he encontrado otro hechizo que vincula a las personas. Sólo necesitaba la sangre del primogénito de un Alfa y… —Paul le mostró el antebrazo derecho a su hijo. En él había una profunda incisión—. Tendremos que usar estos broches para estar vinculados entre nosotros. Tú sentirás si hay un peligro inminente sobre cualquiera de nosotros. Con esto podrás localizarnos siempre. —Paul le dio una hoja de un color extraño. Parecía que había sido bañada en sangre y que luego la habían puesto a secar—. Sólo tienes que ponerle unas gotas de tu sangre. —Paul le entregó el broche—. Dáselo a Kurt y di esto cuando se lo ponga. — Dave abrió la hoja de papel—. Espero que recuerdes el ruso que te enseñamos. —Dave se abrazó a su padre.

—Gracias, papá.

—Eres mi hijo. No soy un lobo, no soy un Alfa, pero también quiero mantener segura a mi familia. Me volvería loco si algo les pasara. —Con un fuerte abrazo, se separaron—. Ahora duerme con tu chico y descansa un poco. En un par de horas seguro que tenemos a Burt Hummel con toda la Guardia Nacional frente a nuestra puerta reclamándolo.

Dave regresó a su cuarto y colocó el broche en la mesita de noche. Antes de subir a la cama observó a Kurt. Estaba profundamente dormido. Al llegar se habían dado un baño. La ropa de Kurt estaba arruinada y había optado por dormir desnudo. Aun estando cubierto con las mantas lograba que Dave estuviera hipnotizado con su presencia. Se subió a la cama, abrazó el cuerpo de Kurt y fue quedándose dormido respirando el aroma de su novio.

Por la mañana, Kurt despertó envuelto en el calor que Dave irradiaba. Afuera debía estar haciendo un frío insoportable. Se apretujó más entre los brazos de Dave y las mantas.

—En algún momento tendremos que levantarnos —le murmuró Dave en el cuello.

—No quiero.

—Tu papá va a querer que te levantes. —Kurt se encogió de hombros—. Bien, entonces espabila un poco porque tengo un regalo para ti. —Se giró entre los brazos de Dave.

—¿Dónde está? —Dave puso en su mano un broche de plateado con un escucho grabado. Por la K supuso que era el escudo de la familia de Dave.

—Es de oro blanco. Si fuera de plata no lo podría tocar, a menos que quisiera quemaduras de tercer grado en la mano. —Kurt lo examinó detenidamente.

—Es hermoso.

—Es necesario que siempre lo tengas contigo, ¿ok? —Kurt asintió. Sabía que ése no era un simple broche—. Ahora tengo que decir unas palabras. —Dave unió su mano a la de Kurt—. _Его кровь__связывает вас__со мной_. —El broche se iluminó en rojo y luego regresó a su estado natural.

—¿Eso era…? —Dave le besó.

—Ruso. Quiere decir _su sangre te ata a mí. _Es un regalo de papá para que todos estéis protegidos. —Dave le abrazó con fuerza—. Lo que pasó no volverá a suceder y menos aún a ti.

* * *

><p>Dave sintió que el fin de semana había durado muy poco. El lunes, cuando regresó a McKinley, todo mundo le miraba como si fuese un bicho raro, y tenía el presentimiento de que el motivo de esas miradas no era sólo su <em>estrecha<em> relación con Kurt. La gente murmuraba al verlo y lo hicieron aún más cuando Azimio, Blaine y él se encontraron en un pasillo e intercambiaron algunas tonterías. Para la hora del almuerzo, Dave ya se sentía un poco paranoico. Todo siguió así hasta que, al final de la semana, llegó el momento de la verdad.

Estaba en el estacionamiento esperando a Kurt. Los ensayos del club Glee eran cada vez más pesados y Kurt se exigía mucho para que las cosas le salieran perfectas. Unos pasos detrás de Dave le alertaron. Estaba seguro de que era una mujer por el sonido de los tacones al chocar contra el pavimento.

—¿Qué son ustedes? —Esa fue la pregunta de Santana López—. Y no me refiero a Kurt y a ti. Es evidente que decidieron cortar tanta jodida tensión sexual y empezaron a follar. — La Santana afectada por el ataque estaba ya muy lejos—. Azimio, Blaine y tú, ¿qué son? Ustedes no llegaron a ese bosque porque sí, no llevaban esas armas porque sí y cuando vieron a esas bestias no corrieron como los demás.

—Estábamos cazando.

—¿Cazando? ¿A esas _cosas_? —Dave sostuvo la mirada de la chica—. Te conozco, Karofsky. ¿Qué ocultas? ¿Qué ocultan? —Santana se acercó mucho a él, lo suficiente como para notarlo—. Tus ojos. —Dave se quedo inmóvil.

—No lo vas a creer si te lo digo.

—Pruébame —murmuró Santana.

—Somos…

—Hombres lobo —dijo ella.

Dave la miró. No entendía por qué Santana lo dijo pero asintió. De pronto, detrás de ellos algo cayó. Dave se dio la vuelta y vio a Mercedes Jones mirándole asustada.

—Mercedes, te lo puedo explicar. Podemos explicártelo. —Dave vio el terror en los ojos de Mercedes y sintió como se llenaba de miedo. Los acontecimientos del fin de semana habían sido muy pesados para todos pero más aún para las personas involucradas—. Es normal que tengas miedo pero… —Quiso acercarse a ella pero Mercedes se alejó y se subió inmediatamente a su coche. Dave corrió hacia ella—. No somos lo mismo. No somos lo mismo. —Mercedes arrancó su coche haciendo que Dave cayera al suelo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Tengo que decírselo a Azimio. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Mi abuelo contaba historias de hombres lobo. El sábado, durante el ataque, las recordé y lo supe. El viejo no estaba demente ni chiflado a causa de la vejez.

Kurt y Azimio llegaron al estacionamiento casi al mismo tiempo. Uno venía de su ensayo en el club Glee y el otro del gimnasio. Al ver la cara de Dave ambos se preocuparon y más aún cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba acompañado por Santana López.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Kurt.

—Santana sabe qué somos. En realidad lo supuso y yo se lo confirmé. —Dave miró a Azimio—. Mercedes lo escuchó y se fue de aquí completamente aterrorizada, _bro_.

—¡Mierda! Se lo iba a decir. Estaba esperando el momento correcto pero con lo de Emily y todo… Esta mañana apenas quiso hablarme porque tenía miedo. —Azimio cerró los ojos frustrado.

—Ve a su casa y habla con ella. Cedes no es tonta y te entenderá. —Kurt le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro para infundirle valor.

* * *

><p>Azimio corrió a su coche y salió pintando del estacionamiento de McKinley. La principal razón por la que no se lo había dicho a Mercedes era porque él mismo no podía encontrar las palabras sin que le sonaran a broma. ¿Quién puede llegar a su chica y decirle: <em>«Hola, cielo. ¿Sabías que los hombres lobo existen? Lo sé porque yo soy uno.»<em>? Además, ¿qué tenía para demostrarlo? Su olfato superior, la fuerza y poner los ojos dorados. Mercedes no se lo hubiera creído ni un millón de años. Pero el ataque lo había cambiado todo y su chica ya había visto a otros hombres lobo en acción. Azimio llegó a casa de los Jones y llamó, pero no hubo respuesta.

—Mercedes, sal un momento para que podamos hablar. Sé que estás sola pero no debes tenerme miedo. Nunca te haría daño. Me conoces, sé que me conoces. Sólo dame una oportunidad de explicártelo todo. —La puerta se abrió. Azimio entró y se encontró a Mercedes acurrucada en un sillón. Se arrodillo cerca de ella pero sin tocarla—. Hola, nena.

Empezó contándole el ataque a Kurt, cuando fue mordido y cómo Dave le salvó la vida convirtiéndolo en un hombre lobo. Le dijo de sus habilidades, de sus prácticas para poder transformarse. Y le habló de Raziel. No sabía si Mercedes lo escuchaba o si simplemente tenía tanto miedo que no podía ni concentrarse. Cuando terminó de hablar esperó un momento para ver si ella decía algo.

—¿Tú no te puedes trasformar en lobo? —Azimio negó—. Y cuando lo hagas, ¿vas a asesinar gente?

—Claro que no, nena. Raziel es el que trasforma a chicos que se terminan convirtiendo en bestias. No sé como sucede, eso tendrás que preguntárselo a señor A, pero es un hecho que ninguno de nosotros perderá la cabeza cuando se vuelva lobo. —Tímidamente, Azimio empezó a acariciarle el dorso de las manos—. Jamás te haría daño, nena. —Mercedes lo miró intensamente por unos segundos y luego lo besó.

—Te creo. —Azimio sonrió besándola de nuevo con más pasión—. Vamos arriba.

—¿Qué? —Azimio J. Adams se congeló.

—Quiero subir contigo a mi habitación.

A Mercedes el rubor que se le extendía hasta el cuello. Azimio no entendía el repentino interés por llevar su relación al siguiente nivel pero no se quejaba. Estaba loco por esa mujer. La tomó entre sus brazos con facilidad y subió con ella las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de la diva.

Mercedes se sentó en su cama y, lentamente, se quitó la blusa. Azimio miró a la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a él y de pronto se sintió nervioso. Había estado con algunas chicas pero algo le decía que con Mercedes sería diferente. Ella pareció notar su nerviosismo y se acercó a él para besarlo y quitarle la chaqueta.

Azimio nunca había estado conforme con su físico. Estaba gordo. No usaba ropa enorme para ocultar sus músculos como hacía Dave, ni era duro como su amigo. Él era un chico gordo. Pero a Mercedes no pareció importarle cuando le sacó la camiseta, sino que le acarició lentamente la piel del torso logrando que Azimio gimiera suavemente.

No fue salvaje, no fue pasional y ni brusco. Fue diferente. Estar con Mercedes Jones llevó a Azimio a un nuevo nivel. Moverse dentro de ella, tomarla con la necesidad propia del sexo pero a la vez sentir que era algo más hizo que Azimio se abrumara. Mercedes era entregada. Se abrazaba a él y lo besaba mientras se movía debajo de su cuerpo. Él enterró el rostro en el cuello de Mercedes y allí murmuró que la quería para siempre. Una apremiante necesidad por morderle el cuello llegó junto con la proximidad del orgasmo y lo hizo, rasgó la piel de Mercedes mientras llegaba. Ella se aferró a él moviéndose un poco más y ahogó un gemido besándole.

Azimio se retiró poco a poco y anudó el preservativo usado. Algo asustado, notó que aún estaba duro, pero se obligó a no prestarse atención. Tenía a una diva del sexo esperando una ronda de abrazos que él se moría por darle para ocultar un poco su estado, así que buscó sus bóxers y se los puso.

—¿Tímido ahora, señor Adams? —Azimio abrazó a Mercedes atrayéndola contra su pecho.

—Tengo a mi lado a la mujer más caliente del mundo, ¿no crees que puedo ser un poco tímido?

Entre besos y caricias ambos se fueron quedando dormidos. Azimio despertó al escuchar su móvil. Algo desorientado, bajó de la cama y respondió.

—_Janos Nosgoth se está muriendo y ha pedido vernos_ —dijo Dave al teléfono. Azimio suspiró. No conocía al señor Nosgoth pero estaba seguro de que el chico de Blaine estaría sufriendo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Qué tal? Ya sé, ¿yo escribiendo lemon hetero? Bueno, así fue esto, además AzimioMercedes son un encanto y les tenía que dar su momento._**

**_¿Les han gustado los drabblers? ¿Adivinaron cual era el suyo? Todavía faltan por salir y me quedan tres por escribir, así que no se desesperen si no han visto el suyo. _**

**_Por cierto, el próximo capítulo de Dancing es mi favorito por muchas cosas y no todo tiene que ver con sus lemmos. Les recomiendo que no se lo pierdan ¿ok? _**

**_Mil gracias a mi beta, Winter y mil gracias a las personas que me leen pero sobre todo, a esas personas que se toman su tiempo para comentarme. _**

**_Un abrazote. _**

**_PS: El domingo sin falta respondo a sus comentarios, tanto aquí como en los drabblers. Una disculpa por adelantado_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

**Dancing in the Dark – ****Entrega  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dave sólo podía sentir dolor y desolación en la mansión Nosgoth. Blaine había querido ir con Malik desde que habían llamado para informarles del estado del señor Nosgoth pero Liam se lo había impedido; a pesar de todo tenían que respetar el protocolo y lo que dictaba era que el Alfa tenía que llegar con su Clan tal y como se le había pedido. Dave podía sentir la ansiedad de Blaine y la enorme tristeza pegada a las paredes de la casa Nosgoth.<p>

Las puertas se abrieron para ellos de par en par. Fueron dirigidos escaleras arriba y caminaron hasta el final de un pasillo donde Malik, Zephon y una mujer les esperaban. Dave supuso que la mujer era Nora, la esposa de Zephon. Blaine quiso separarse del grupo para correr hacia Malik pero Liam volvió a negar: era Dave quien tenía que dar sus respetos primero. Dave había preguntado a Liam si tenía que hacer alguna diferencia entre Malik y Zephon y el señor Anderson le había dicho que no, que por lo pronto los dos hermanos Nosgoth eran iguales. Janos Nosgoth tendría que escoger a su sucesor.

Como dictaba la norma, Dave dio un apretón de manos a Malik para después darle un fuerte abrazo y murmurarle que estaba con él. En esos meses, Malik no sólo había sido el novio de un amigo, él mismo se había convertido en un amigo y se había ganado la confianza y el cariño de todos. Lamentaba mucho que estuviese pasando por esa terrible experiencia. Cuando se separó de Malik, miró a Blaine y éste por fin pudo acercarse a su novio para abrazarlo con fuerza y no separarse de él. Azimio y Liam fueron menos efusivos pero igual de sinceros.

Con Zephon su relación era más cautelosa. Además podía sentir en él algo de molestia, tal vez derivada de que ellos no estaban haciéndole la ronda o por haber saludado primero a Malik. La madre de Dave siempre decía que el cariño y el amor no se podían fingir sin importar cuánto se esforzara una persona o cuán hipócrita pudiera ser. Al final siempre se sentía y no se podía mentir. Ellos querían a Malik por todo lo que era y por lo que había hecho por ellos, y Zephon aún era un misterio.

La puerta doble de la habitación de Janos Nosgoth se abrió. Un hombre de avanzada edad salió y habló dirigiéndose a ambos hermanos.

—Lo siento mucho, muchachos. No queda demasiado tiempo. Quiere hablar con ustedes y con el Clan Karofsky. —Cuando todos entraron a la habitación del señor Nosgoth, Zephon miró a Dave con reticencia.

Janos Nosgoth estaba tendido en la cama pero en cuanto sintió la presencia de Dave se incorporó como pudo y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Dave tragó saliva. Quería girarse para preguntarle a Liam Anderson si estaba bien que se acercase pero el señor Anderson le había advertido de que, dentro de la casa Nosgoth, él era un Alfa, un líder, y los líderes no pedían permiso, así que se acercó al lecho de Janos Nosgoth. Se arrodilló pero Janos sostuvo su mano y le hizo tomar asiento en la cama.

—Eres tan parecido a tu abuelo, casi idéntico. Él habría estado muy feliz contigo porque eres un gran muchacho. —El agarre de Janos se hizo más fuerte—. Tu abuelo me salvó muchas veces, más de las que recuerdo y más de las que quisiera admitir. —Los ojos de Janos Nosgoth se concentraron durante unos segundos en un punto indeterminado para luego volver a Dave llenos de lágrimas—. Yo me porté con tu abuelo como el peor de los perros. Hace unos años iba a morir, mi tiempo en este mundo se había agotado, pero no quería irme: mis hijos aún eran pequeños y mi Clan estaba en formación. Una noche Raziel Kaine apareció en mis sueños. Sabía que tenía que hablar con tu abuelo sobre el regreso de Kaine pero no pude, no quise. —Janos se tragó el nudo de la garganta y miró a sus hijos, que tenían los ojos inundados de lágrimas—. Raziel me propuso un trato: me daría más años de vida a cambio de información. Fue sencillo, sólo necesitaba los nombres y ubicaciones de las personas que habían formado parte de nuestro Clan. En aquel momento me engañé diciéndome que no me importaba para qué quería esa información. Poco después empezaron a llegar noticias de las muertes de mis compañeros. Raziel acabó con familias enteras y yo le ayudé. Yo traicioné a tu abuelo.

Dave hubiese querido estar molesto pero el hombre que estaba postrado en la cama era un viejo que agonizaba, un hombre que durante años había cargado con el peso de la culpa, y Dave podía entender sus motivos. Por la familia se hacen muchas cosas. Aunque no aprobaba lo que Janos Nosgoth había hecho no podía reclamarle nada. El daño estaba hecho y los _hubieras _no servían de nada.

—Ya no tiene que cargar con esa culpa, señor. —Janos le sonrió débilmente.

—Eres bueno, hijo. Tus padres hicieron un gran trabajo contigo. Pero tengo que cargar con mi culpa hasta el final, hijo. Tiene que doler. Y también tengo que hacer algo para subsanar todo lo que ocasionó mi inconmensurable egoísmo. —Janos miró de nuevo a sus hijos. Sus ojos se detuvieron en Zephon por unos segundos para luego volver a Dave—. Yo, Janos Nosgoth, líder del Clan Nosgoth, antes de mi inminente muerte te nombro a ti, _David Paul Karofsky_ — se escuchó de fondo un _no_ proveniente de Zephon—, Guardián de mi Clan. Y cada miembro del Clan responderá ante ti como si fuese yo quien diera las órdenes. Tú, _David Paul Karofsky_, decidirás el nombre de mi sucesor una vez que mi honor este limpio. Una vez que Raziel Kaine esté muerto. —Por las mejillas del señor Nosgoth rodaron gruesas lágrimas. Entregó a Dave un medallón con el escudo de los Nosgoth y una pequeña llave—. Es una guerra, mi querido Dave, nunca lo olvides. —Janos miró a sus hijos—. Espero que ustedes me perdonen, hijos. Probablemente ahora no entiendan por qué hago esto, sólo espero que respeten mi decisión. Ustedes han sido mi vida, mi motivo para aferrarme a la cordura, y dejarles en este mundo con una amenaza latente me rompe el corazón. Hubiese querido poder hacer más pero mis fuerzas se van, queridos hijos. Los amo mucho.

La respiración de Janos Nosgoth se fue acelerando, el agarre en las manos de Dave se hizo terriblemente fuerte y después fue decayendo hasta que Janos Nosgoth exhaló su último aliento. Malik lloraba en silencio con un dolor desgarrador. El cuerpo de Janos empezó a convertirse en ceniza y después poco a poco desapareció. Zephon miraba la cama de su padre como si no se lo creyera. Dave sabía que los motivos de su reacción eran muy diferentes a los de Malik.

—¿Guardián? ¿Tú eres el Guardián de este Clan? —dijo Zephon mirando a Dave con horror y celos.

—No es el momento, Zephon. Papá acaba de morir. —Malik estaba dolido y furioso por el comportamiento de su hermano.

—Sí, ya lo he notado. Eres tú el que no parece darse cuenta de que nuestro Clan está en manos de un niño, de un imbécil que ni siquiera puede transformarse. ¿Y éste _niño_ va a ser nuestro líder en contra de Raziel Kaine?

—¡Basta, Zephon! —El grito de Malik fue contundente. Zephon miró a todos los que estaban en la habitación de su padre, negó con la cabeza y salió de allí de la mano de su esposa.

Malik observó con tristeza cómo su hermano se iba. Su padre estaba muerto y su hermano era un patán. Blaine enredó sus brazos en el brazo izquierdo de Malik recordándole que estaba vivo y que tenía una misión: limpiar el honor de su padre. Miró a Dave, quien seguía aturdido. Había perdonado a su padre. Dave Karofsky era un gran hombre además de uno poderoso, más de lo que Zephon quería admitir.

—Dave, yo… quisiera hacerle una pequeña ceremonia a mi padre e informar al resto del Clan de que tú serás el Guardián. ¿Estás de acuerdo? —Malik le preguntaba porque quería poner en contexto a Dave, quería que de verdad se creyera lo que estaba sucediendo. Ahora el Clan Nosgoth era responsabilidad de David Karofsky y él pareció entenderlo en ese momento.

—Claro, Malik.

—Si me permiten, yo me encargaré. Ustedes deberían ir a descansar. Sobre todo tú, Malik. —Era la primera vez que Malik sentía afecto en los ojos de Liam Anderson.

—Se lo agradecería, señor Anderson. En realidad no tengo ni idea de cómo… —El señor Anderson asintió.

—No te preocupes. Azimio, ¿podrías…?

—Claro, señor A. —Azimio dejó caer su pesada mano sobre el hombro de Malik—. Lo lamento.

—Llamaré a Kurt. Seguro que querrá venir a la ceremonia. ¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó Dave. Malik negó.

—Es tu pareja, Dave. Éste es su Clan igual que el tuyo.

—Vamos a tu habitación para que duermas un poco —dijo entonces Blaine.

Blaine llevó a Malik hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro. Le quito la chaqueta negra y el chaleco para colocarlos en una percha. Después le aflojó la corbata y lo recostó en la cama para empezar a quitarle los zapatos con comodidad.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto, Bla…

—Calla. Quiero encargarme de ti este par de horas. —Blaine se subió a la cama y abrazó a su chico, quien suspiró ante el contacto—. ¿Cómo estás? —Malik escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Blaine aspirando su aroma.

—Siento que me han arrancado de un tajo un pedazo del corazón. Mi papá fue maravilloso, Blaine, pero ahora entiendo por qué su voz se quebraba en ocasiones cuando nos hablaba de su amigo Audron. Cargo con todo durante años por Zephon y por mí. —Blaine sintió humedad en su cuello—. No entiendo por qué Zephon no lo ve ni lo siente. Papá no le dio su Clan a Dave, simplemente le está protegiendo. Mi papá decidió que nosotros le protegeríamos y eso es lo que haré hasta restituir el honor de mi padre y de mi familia. Hasta que Raziel esté muerto.

Detrás de las palabras de Malik no había venganza ni odio. Blaine sólo podía detectar compromiso y deseo de hacer lo correcto. Le conmovía el dolor de Malik y todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero también admiraba que su chico siguiera de una pieza, pensando antes de actuar y entendiendo todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Blaine se inclinó para besar dulcemente a Malik.

—Gracias por estar aquí, Blaine.

Malik le besó con pasión. Tenía necesidad de sentir y de querer. No eran caricias por compasión, era la necesidad de saber que estaban el uno para el otro y de que, a pesar de todo, había alguien en el mundo que podía hacerte sentir bien. Blaine coló las manos por debajo de la camisa negra de Malik y se la quitó. Las manos de Malik fueron a por la ropa de Blaine y terminaron desnudos entre sábanas, besos y caricias mientras sus cuerpos se frotaban entre sí.

Blaine sentía su cuerpo arder y querer cada vez más y más contacto con el de Malik. Se subió encima de él y se colocó la polla de Malik en su entrada. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Poco a poco se fue clavando en ella. Malik se quedo inmóvil por un momento, simplemente sintiendo y ayudando a Blaine pero, cuando estuvo complemente dentro, su cuerpo cobró vida. Ambos se movían en un vaivén establecido y rítmico. Blaine apoyaba las manos sobre el pecho de Malik y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de esa sensación tan única.

Malik se sentía sobrepasado. Giró sus cuerpos haciendo que Blaine terminara tumbado sobre la cama. Las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes. Algo animal estaba despertando en su interior, algo que le decía que era el momento de reclamar lo que era suyo. Los ojos de Malik cambiaron, el azul se aclaró con pequeños puntos dorados. Blaine se sentía al borde y sabía que Malik también lo estaba. Cuando Malik mordió la piel del cuello de Blaine hasta casi hacerle sangrar los dos se vinieron. Entonces Blaine sintió que algo le llamaba, una fuerza poderosa que rodeaba su orgasmo, una que fuerza venia de Malik. Y entonces lo supo.

—¿Me estas reclamando? —Malik no decía nada, sólo lo miraba—. Acepto.

—¿Por y para siempre? —Blaine sabía que ése que hablaba era el lobo. Algo dentro de él se moría por decir que sí, sólo que tenía miedo. Sin embargo, ganó su deseo más íntimo.

—Por y para siempre.

* * *

><p>Cuando Malik y Blaine bajaron de la habitación, inmediatamente Liam y los otros lo supieron. Liam sintió la necesidad de hacerle una escena a su hijo por su forma de actuar pero sabía que no era el momento y mucho menos el lugar. Antes de que la ceremonia empezara, Liam alejó a su hijo de las personas allí reunidas y lo miró con la decepción dibujada en el rostro.<p>

—¿Por qué lo has hecho sin ni siquiera decírmelo? Y no te hablo de pedirme permiso o de preguntarme qué me parecía. Está visto que lo que yo diga a ti no te importa.

—Papá, no digas eso. Nosotros… Sólo… sucedió y… —A Blaine le dolía la mirada de su padre.

—Ya no importa. Sabes que el Clan de Malik es conservador y que ahora vas a tener que dejar la mansión para vivir con él. Ahora son pareja. —Blaine negó.

—No, papá. Malik no me va a apartar de ti. Ahora somos pareja pero él no quiere que las cosas cambien.

—Las cosas ya han cambiado, hijo.

Blaine observó a su padre marcharse y no supo qué decir. Era cierto, había faltado a su deber como hijo pero su padre tenía que entender sus motivos.

* * *

><p>La ceremonia fue sencilla. Malik había dicho unas palabras en memoria de su padre y después él mismo anunció que Dave era el Guardián del Clan. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar pero Malik los acalló diciendo que ésa había sido la voluntad de su padre y que todos tenían que aceptar a Dave como si fuese el propio Janos. En ese momento las miradas de los hermanos se enfrentaron pero ninguno dijo nada.<p>

Algunas cosas de Janos fueron dispuestas en un nicho en el jardín trasero de los Nosgoth como dictaba la tradición. Antes de que la ceremonia terminara, Malik preguntó a Dave si podía hablarles sobre Raziel y Dave, fiel a su idea de que las mentiras sólo traen problemas, respondió que sí.

—Antes de que se marchen tengo que informarles de algo muy importante. Se avecina una tormenta para la paz que habíamos experimentado hasta ahora. Raziel Kaine nos acecha. Fue voluntad de mi padre que acabáramos con él y lo haremos. —Malik miró a Dave haciéndole notar que también debía decirles algo.

Dave tragó saliva. Era la primera vez que les hablaría oficialmente y la mirada de todos los miembros del Clan Nosgoth estaba sobre él.

—Ninguno de nosotros hubiese querido que este tiempo llegara pero así es. Ahora debemos aceptarlo y prepararnos para luchar hombro con hombro. —Malik asintió. Dave había escogido muy bien sus palabras y eso también había tranquilizado a muchos miembros del Clan, aunque Zephon seguía sin aceptar lo que había pasado.

Zephon se acercó a su hermano, quien hablaba con Karofsky y con un chico que por el aroma era humano pero que tenía en él parte de la esencia de Karofsky.

—¿Quién eres? —Zephon habló directamente a Kurt ignorando a su hermano y a Dave.

—El novio de Dave. —Karofsky dibujó una estúpida sonrisa de orgullo que se desvaneció al mirar a Zephon.

—Entonces es él, tu pareja. —Dave contrajo las mandíbulas

—Zephon, basta. —Malik intentó apartar a su hermano pero este lo empujó—. Vamos a hablar al despacho. —Zephon fue escoltado por Malik.

—¿Qué ha sido todo eso? —Dave se encogió de hombros.

—¿Te importa si voy con ellos?

—No, está bien. Yo tengo que hablar con Azimio de Mercedes.

Kurt dio un ligero beso a Dave y se giró para caminar hasta la esquina de la estancia donde hablaban Blaine, Liam y Azimio. Sin embargo, no se quedo sino que esperó lo suficiente como para seguir a Dave sin que él lo notara.

Dave entró al despacho de los Nosgoth hecho una furia. No tenía ni idea de qué se le había pasado por la cabeza a Zephon cuando se acercó así a Kurt. Aún no le había contado nada de que los lobos sólo estaban con una persona toda su vida y no quería presionar a Kurt con eso de marcarlo o hacerlo suyo. En lo que a Dave concernía, él ya era tan de Kurt que lo demás no importaba. Dave avanzó hacia Zephon, lo sujetó de la chaqueta y lo estampó contra la pared más cercana.

—¿Qué coño te pasa? —Zephon lo empujó.

—Tú. ¿Cómo puedes tener una pareja y no reclamarla? ¿Sabes lo poderoso que eso te haría? Seguramente hasta podrías transformarte a tu antojo y, ¿qué haces? Nada. Eres un niñato estúpido. Sabes que Raziel es poderoso y lo único que haces es jugar al buen novio cuando tu vida y las nuestras están en peligro. ¿Qué diría tu novio si lo supiera?

—Aléjate de Kurt.

—Como digas, gran líder. Y ahora, ¿cuál es la siguiente orden? ¿Investigar hasta que termines tu tarea de cálculo? Ya sé, podríamos llevarte los informes a la escuela para la hora del desayuno.

—Lárgate, Zephon. —Malik, desafiante, miró a su hermano. Zephon empujó a Dave y salió del despacho.

Malik, abatido, se derrumbó en el sillón de su padre. Su común indiferencia hacia el comportamiento de Zephon se había terminado para siempre. Había peleado más con su hermano en las últimas veinticuatro horas que en toda su vida.

—Lamento mucho esto, Malik.

—No tienes por qué. Zephon se estaba comportando como un idiota. —Dave se sentó frente a Malik

—No quiero que Kurt se entere así. Se lo diré pero después de que nosotros… Bueno, si es que sucede. No quiero que se sienta presionado. Quiero que cuando estemos juntos sea porque me ama y me desea y no por todo lo demás. Ya sé, me escucho como una colegiala tonta. Quizá es porque lo soy. —Dave buscó en sus bolsillos la llave que Janos le había dado—. ¿Conoces esta llave? —Malik la tomó entre los dedos, buscó un cajón justo frente a él, lo abrió y sacó un sobre que entregó a Dave.

—Tiene tu nombre.

_Querido Dave:_

_Para estos momentos conoces mi falta pero no la verdad completa ni todo lo que sé sobre los planes de Raziel Kaine. _

_Los Kaine siempre tuvieron afinidad por la magia negra y convocaban demonios para lograr sus fines. Raziel, para regresar, necesitó la sangre de su hijo pero también la ayuda de un demonio. Lamentable no tengo ni idea de cuál._

_ El plan de Raziel es asesinar a todos los seres humanos y criaturas que se interpongan en su camino hacia la cima. Quiere instaurar un nuevo régimen en el que los seres humanos sean lo último en la escala. Y estoy casi seguro de que el demonio quiere las almas de las personas inocentes que mueran. La única forma de detener a Raziel es asesinando al demonio y sobra decirte que no será sencillo. Sólo existe un arma capaz de acabar con un demonio: el revólver Collier. _

_Elisha Collier manufacturó el primer revólver de la historia. Cuentan que el arcángel Ramiel colocó en él su poder para ser el estruendo de Dios. Ese revólver es la única forma de acabar con el demonio que protege a Raziel. _

_Dentro del cajón encontraras información de los posibles demonios que pueden estar detrás de él. Confió en que tu padre y el señor Anderson puedan ayudarte. En el libro también hay un mapa en el que fui señalando el paso de revólver por la historia. El último lugar donde apareció fue en Arizona, exactamente en Cottonwood. Espero que logren llegar al revólver._

_Deben tener mucho cuidado, hijo. _

Dave entregó la carta a Malik preguntándose por qué Janos no le había contado todo eso frente a sus hijos.

—Tenemos que empezar a actuar —dijo Dave—, pero no solos. El fin de semana viajaremos a Cottonwood.

* * *

><p>La semana fue para Dave como un borrón. Permanentemente tenía en la cabeza todo lo sucedido. La muerte de Janos Nosgoth había destapado demasiadas cosas. Nunca habría imaginado que el problema con Raziel fuese tan profundo y agradecía tener la escuela para poder despejar la mente. También agradecía tener a Kurt, que estaba a su lado y siendo más dulce que nunca. Dave cada día se enamoraba más de su chico. Era muy duro no decirle toda la verdad y reclamarlo como suyo pero Dave se mantenía a raya; Kurt tenía que enamorarse de él y esperaría hasta que eso ocurriera.<p>

Malik había hecho todas las investigaciones posibles para ubicar el revólver y tanto el señor Anderson como su padre estaban descartando demonios. Hasta el momento tenían tres sospechosos y con eso bastaba para Dave. Además esa noche partirían hacia Arizona. Dave no se sorprendió cuando Kurt le dijo que iría con él sin importarle su opinión. Azimio se reía de él constantemente y le decía que sería muy Alfa pero que aun así marchaba al ritmo que Hummel le marcaba. Claro que eso fue antes de que Mercedes le dijera que ese día desayunarían con todo el club Glee.

Malik había alquilado un avión para todos y reservado habitaciones para tres días en el mejor hotel de Cottonwood. Fue una sorpresa para Dave ver a Zephon en el avión porque no confiaba en él. Lamentaba mucho que Malik estuviese en medio pero aun así no podía evitar que Zephon Nosgoth no fuese una persona más grata para él.

El primer día, Dave decidió que se dividirían en dos grupos: Kurt, Blaine y Azimio en uno y Malik, Zephon, el señor Anderson y él mismo en el otro. El objetivo era buscar alguna historia sobre el arma. Alguien tenía que saber algo. Sin embargo, ese primer día no pudo haber resultado más infructuoso, además de provocar algunos conflictos. Azimio se había liado a golpes con un tipo que había llamado maricones a Blaine y Kurt y después le había dado otros cuantos a un imbécil que le había llamado _negro inútil_.

Por la noche, todos llegaron cansados al hotel y cenaron cualquier cosa para poder irse a sus habitaciones a descansar. Kurt cayó rendido sobre el pecho de Dave.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Dave. Kurt suspiró pesadamente y frotó su rostro en el vello de Dave.

—Hecho polvo. Azimio es una fiera cuando se trata de Blaine, ¿cierto? —fue la respuesta de Kurt. Dave rio y le besó.

—También cuando se trata de ti y de todos a los que quiere. Azimio es así. —Kurt murmuró algo que Dave no entendió y luego lo sintió profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Dave le pidió al señor Anderson que acompañará a Kurt, Blaine y Azimio; alguien tenía que refrenar a su amigo. Zephon, Malik y él visitaron varias armerías haciéndose los tontos que buscan algo. Fue en una pequeña armería, ya casi al final del día, cuando Dave encontró a un dependiente que les miró raro cuando preguntaron por el primer revólver manufacturado. El tipo era gordo, con la barba descuidada y el cabello largo. En sus ojos fulguraba una idea y, sin embargo, el tipo no decía nada. Su mirada viajaba constantemente hacia Dave. Malik se dio cuenta y logró que Zephon saliera con él de la armería. Dave se hizo el tonto observando un rifle hasta que el encargado se le acercó.

—Dicen que John Marin, un tipo que vive a las afueras del pueblo, encontró en una de sus expediciones el revólver_ Collier_, pero que le volvió loco porque ese revólver está maldito. Bueno, eso es lo que cuenta la gente. —El tipo se acercó más a Dave y le susurró—: No quise decir nada enfrente de los ingleses. Esos tipos son detestables, siempre con esa cara de estreñidos y ese acento presuntuoso. Seguro se habrían burlado de la historia. —Dave asintió, le dio cincuenta dólares y salió de armería.

Urdieron un plan sencillo que llevaron a cabo ese mismo día apenas después de que el sol se ocultase. Malik y Dave entraron a casa de Marin. El hombre había bebido de más, de hecho parecía que llevara días bebiendo. Estaba dormido sobre una mesa llena de bolsas de frituras y botes de cerveza. Malik mojó un pañuelo con cloroformo y lo durmió. Seguramente el pobre hombre despertaría con un dolor de cabeza de muerte y alucinando. Empezaron a buscar por todos lados pero no resultaba fácil ya que toda la casa parecía un muladar. Después de dos horas ya habían revisado por todos lados y no había ni rastro del revólver. Dave se estaba desesperando porque algo le decía que ese tipo podía tener algo, tal vez no el revólver pero si una gran pista. Malik entró a la cocina y caminó por el minúsculo lugar hasta que la suela de su carísimo zapato italiano tropezó con una madera levantada. Se arrodilló y miró la madera suelta, que además tenía un color diferente a las otras.

—Dave —llamó. Dave se agachó frente a Malik y con una navaja levantó la tabla. Debajo encontraron una llave.

Bajo del lavabo, pegada a la tubería y escondida a simple vista había una caja de metal. Malik la sacó, la abrieron y dentro encontraron el revólver _Collier._

* * *

><p>El bar no era demasiado malo, por lo menos le gente no les miraba mal y tenían algo más que cerveza para beber. Dave y Malik llegaron un poco después que el resto y no les contaron nada. Kurt sabía que no debían levantar sospechas pero aun así se moría de la curiosidad. Dave se le acercó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo que todo había salido bien. Por lo pronto, eso bastó para Kurt.<p>

Todos decidieron relajarse un poco, bebieron ligeramente y empezaron a contar historias. Malik, el señor Anderson y Azimio eran muy buenos en eso. Sin embargo, Kurt se sentía un poco incómodo con la mirada de Zephon pesada y firme sobre él. Se bebió de golpe un poco menos de la mitad de su copa pero aun así se sintió un poco mareado así que decidió que lo mejor era ir a refrescarse. Entró al baño y se mojó la cara. Antes de llegar a abrir los ojos escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse tras él. Sabía muy bien quién era.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó a Zephon antes de abrir los ojos.

—Nada en particular.

—Me has estado observando toda la noche. Te arriesgas mucho. —Zephon enmarcó una ceja.

—¿Lo dices por tu _novio_? Karofsky no me preocupa; ya es hombre muerto. —Kurt entrecerró los ojos—. Vamos, ¿no lo ves? Es ridículo pensar que ese grupo de ahí afuera pueda terminar con Raziel. Lobos como él desayunan chicos como tú cada mañana. Y Dave no es más que un pobre tonto que no alcanza a ver la magnitud de todo lo que se le viene encima. Es una guerra, una lucha de ganar o morir, y tu _novio _no está preparado para una pelea así. Él prefiere ser un perro faldero, _tu _perro faldero. Así que aprovéchalo porque en cuanto Kaine sepa que tiene el revólver, Dave estará muerto.

Zephon salió del baño dejando a Kurt con una sensación de vacío y perdida. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Imaginarse sin Dave, imaginar el cuerpo de Dave sin vida… Las horas sin Emily habían sido muy angustiosas y pensar en Dave luchando contra el monstruo de Raziel y perderlo… La sola idea le trastornaba.

_Walkin' down this rocky road  
>Wondering where my life is leadin'<br>Rollin' on to the bitter end  
>Finding out along the way<br>What it takes to keep love living  
>You should know how it feels, my friend<em>

Kurt salió del baño. Las luces del lugar estaban más bajas y había parejas bailando al ritmo lento de una canción que no conocía. Buscó a Dave con la mirada. Estaba hablando animadamente con Blaine cerca de la barra. Caminó hacia él con decisión, lo sujetó de la chaqueta tejana y se lo llevó a la parte más oscura de la pista. Una vez allí lo besó sin importarle el pudor o quién pudiera estar viéndoles. Kurt sólo tenía una cosa en mente.

Lo siguiente que supo es que entraban a su habitación envueltos el uno en el otro. Kurt no dejaba de besar a Dave, de acariciarlo y de atraerlo más hacia él. Le quitó a Dave la chaqueta y la camiseta dejando a la vista el torso de su novio que tanto le gustaba. Capturo uno de los pezones con la boca y Dave gimió. Después sujetó la pierna derecha de Kurt y lo cargó para llevarlo a la cama.

_Ooh, I want you to stay  
>Ooh, I want you today<em>

Kurt movió la cadera y rozó su erección con la de Dave. Él mismo se quitó la ropa dejándose el pecho al descubierto. Con las manos se acarició desde el cuello hacia abajo, dándose ligeros pellizcos en los pezones y siguiendo hasta que se abrió los pantalones. Dave al principio lo miraba con la mirada encendida, como si no hubiese nada en el mundo más perfecto y único, hasta que le ayudó a terminar de desnudarse. Kurt podía ver el tremendo estado de excitación de su novio. Con las manos firmes desabrochó los pantalones de Dave. La polla le dio un tirón al ver como la de Dave ser erguía orgullosa y dura. Kurt lo jaló a la cama para besarlo y hacer que sus cuerpos desnudos se frotaran.

_I'm ready for love  
>Oh baby, I'm ready for love<br>Ready for love  
>Oh baby, I'm ready for love<em>

Kurt necesitaba los besos de Dave y sus manos fuertes sobre el cuerpo pero había más: lo quería todo. Con las piernas rodeó el cuerpo de su novio. Dave se descolocó un poco pero Kurt no le permitió pensar. Él quería esa parte salvaje que Dave constantemente refrenaba. Le bastó morder el labio inferior de Dave para hacerle explotar, para que lo sujetara con fuerza y frotara su polla contra la entrada de Kurt.

Desde que escuchó la conversación de Dave con Zephon en el despacho, Kurt se había estado preparando cada mañana, y no porque quisiera hacer más poderoso a Dave o porque lo considerara una obligación para salvar a la humanidad. No. Lo hacía por las palabras que Dave había dicho después. Lo hacía porque quería sentir a su novio, porque puede que él no fuese un hombre lobo, pero era un hombre, uno que deseaba y quería a Dave tanto que dolía. Sin querer, Zephon le había dado el último empujón para decidirse y, de nuevo, no tenía nada que ver con el poder de Dave. Era Kurt quien no quería pensar en el mañana, era Kurt quien quería ser el primero y el único para Dave. Era Kurt quien le quería dar a Dave un motivo más para patearle el trasero a Raziel porque, después de esa noche, Kurt esperaba que Karofsky se sintiera motivado para seguir a su lado.

_Now I'm on my feet again  
>Better things are bound to happen<br>All my dues surely must be paid  
>Many miles and many tears<br>Times were hard but now they're changing  
>You should know that I'm not afraid<em>

Dave se enterró en él profundamente. Kurt estaba seguro de que aulló cuando lo hizo. Ése era el Dave pasional y salvaje, el que se movía con fuerza sobre Kurt haciéndole ver puntos negros y logrando que se retorciera debajo de él. Los ojos de Dave brillaban más, los puntos dorados en ellos eran casi oro líquido que contrastaba con el verde del iris. Kurt se movía y frotaba en el abdomen de Dave. Estaba tan duro... Necesitaba terminar pronto.

_Ooh, I want you to stay  
>Ooh, I want you today<em>

La cama crujía por el vaivén que Dave imponía. El lobo estaba hecho una furia. Kurt enredaba las manos en el cabello húmedo de su novio y éste escondió el rostro en el cuello de Kurt y le mordió hasta rasgarle la piel. Kurt sintió que el alma se le iba por la intensidad y la fuerza de la sensación que les rodeaba. Dave lo atraía, lo llamaba, y Kurt se dejó ir, se perdió en el calor de las embestidas y los besos. Sin tocarse, cerró los ojos y explotó sobre el torso de Dave, quien siguió y siguió follándole hasta que aulló de nuevo y se vino dentro de él.

_I'm ready for love  
>Oh baby, I'm ready for love<br>I'm ready for love  
>Oh baby, I'm ready for love<br>Oh, for __**your**__ love_

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Qué tal se puso esto? Uff, ha sido un lemmon que disfrute mucho escribiendo y para que ustedes tengan la máxima experiencia le digo que relean el lemmon con esta rola de fondo y verán cómo se va a otro nivel:<em>**

**_h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = A 0 o 3 T A 6 A 3 B c_**

**_Para quienes ven Supernatural sabrán cual es la rola en cuanto empiecen las primeras notas. Antes de escribir este lemmon entre Dave y Kurt tenía dos cosas en mente, debía ser muy caliente y Ready for love debía tocar de fondo. Así que espero les haya gustado. Sí, este capítulo es un homenaje para Supernatural, la idea del revólver es por la Colt en Supernatual y lo del demonio… bueno eso ya venía desde el principio. Antes de empezar a escribir Dancing me había chutado de la tercera a la sexta temporada de Supernatual. ^^_**

**_Esta semana quiero pedirles un súper favor a las personas que me leen y tienen la hermosa costumbre de comentarme, lean estas dos historias que son maravillosas y de verdad se merecen ser vistas por ustedes:_**

**_La segunda vez por Winter. No, de nuevo, no es porque sea mi beta y la quiera. Saben, es un error súper común de las personas que escribimos Slash describir las relaciones sexuales entre dos hombres con un sexo anal maravilloso. La intimidad lleva un proceso, en ocasiones una caricia o un beso, un toque, la sensación es mucho más placentera que una penetración._**

**_Y Winter nos regala eso en su historia. Léanla, no se van a arrepentir porque es la segunda vez de Kurt y una promesa para Dave de una segunda vez._**

**_Jealousy por Nameless-Anami. En FF net, una de las páginas más vistadas para leer fics, si ustedes buscan historias clasificación Nc-17 en español con Karofsky de protagonista encontraran sólo 8 autoras que han intentado escribir algo así. En esas 8 vamos Winter y yo con historias completas y Nameless-Anami está poniendo un granito de arena con Jealousy. Sí les gustan estas historias con Dave de pro, no duden en comentar por favor. De alguna forma tenemos que hacer más grande este fandom de Glee._**

**_Hace unos días alguien me pidió un drabbler Quinn-Rachel. Fue una sorpresa porque esa persona jamás me ha comentado pero imaginó que le gusto mi forma de escribir y ella quería algo de esa pareja que tampoco es muy explotada, aunque seamos sinceros, el Kurtofsky es aún menos popular. Pero me comprometí a escribirle su drabbler más que nada porque sé lo molesto que es sentirse que nadie escribe algo de la pareja que te gusta._**

**_Así que para mí es un compromiso apoyar el Kurtofsky, el Blainofsky y todas las variantes que lleven a Dave como protagonista de una historia._**

**_Bien, seguimos el viernes con más de Dancing._**

**_Un abrazote para Winter y para las personas que me lean pero sobre todo para las que se tomen un momento para comentarme._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dancing in the Dark **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIV – Celo<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt cerró los ojos y gimió al sentir de nuevo a Dave entrando en él. Sus embestidas eran profundas y tenía un ritmo vertiginoso pero, más que eso, Kurt gemía por las sensaciones que Dave provocaba en el resto de su cuerpo: el vello del pecho de su novio frotándole la espalda y haciendo que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas saltaran de excitación y que Kurt se arqueara más para sentirlo; los fuertes brazos rodeándole y sujetándole con fuerza las manos; el contraste entre sus pieles, y, sobre todo, Dave murmurándole cosas al oído, diciéndole <em>te necesitaba<em>. No importaba la posición, no importaba si Dave le penetraba o no, Kurt sabía que él mandaba, que si Dave era sensual con él era porque Kurt así lo quería. Dave era perfecto cuando le tocaba, siempre pendiente de él, como justo en ese momento en que le embestía al ritmo que Kurt quería y le preguntaba _¿estás bien duro? _Kurt gimió. Estaba como una roca y quería terminar ya. Dave siguió moviéndose y le besó la nuca y los hombros. Kurt se sacudía debajo de él. Quería tocarse pero Dave mantenía el control sobre sus manos.

—Necesito terminar.

Dave gimió y se movió más rápido. La cama crujía. Kurt estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento acabarían en el suelo pero no le importaba porque Dave lo estaba llevando al final. David era perfecto en sus caricias y en hacer que Kurt quisiera estar enredado en él todo el tiempo. Más que su polla, eran sus palabras y la intimidad que creaba con sus caricias las que llevaban Kurt a ese grado de excitación.

Kurt se corrió sobre las sabanas de Dave mientras éste siguió moviéndose hasta derramarse dentro de él. Sintió besos húmedos por los hombros y la espalda que causaron que su cuerpo aún sensible por el orgasmo temblase. Dave le dio otra embestida. Kurt se retorció una vez más de puro éxtasis. Después vio rodar a su novio hasta quedarse a su lado y atraerlo contra su pecho. En ocasiones Kurt se preguntaba si Dave no tenía también una parte de oso porque después de hacerlo le encantaba besarlo y mimarlo.

Desde su primera vez, dos meses atrás, Dave se comportaba igual al terminar y Kurt lo disfrutaba porque él lo necesitaba. Tras su regreso de Arizona tenía la sensación de que tarde o temprano las cosas se pondrían horribles. Durante esos dos meses, la vida en la escuela y con los amigos no había variado: Dave, Azimio y Blaine seguían siendo adolescentes normales que cumplían cabalmente con sus deberes. Pero al acabar, Dave y Malik trazaban planes para acabar con la amenaza de los otros lobos de Ohio. Además, Azimio, Blaine y Dave viajaban cada fin de semana a algún lugar para cazar lobos y evitar que Raziel se hiciera más poderoso. Para Kurt era muy difícil verlo partir. Blaine por lo menos podía estar al lado de Malik pero él tenía que quedarse y esperar las buenas o malas noticias. Aunque, por otro lado, se quedaba al cuidado de Mercedes, tranquilizándola, y con los padres de Dave, que a cada misión se ponían más tensos. Lo que Dave no sabía era que Kurt no sabía quedarse tranquilo y había convencido a Liam Anderson para que le enseñase a usar armas y que ayudaba a Paul en la búsqueda del demonio.

Las manos de Dave subiendo y bajando por su cuerpo le distrajeron de sus pensamientos. Se abrazó más a él y notó algo por segunda vez desde que estaban juntos. Dave seguía imposiblemente duro. También había pasado dos días atrás, cuando lo habían hecho en el taller. Kurt fue quien cerró aquella tarde y aprovecharon bien el tiempo. Dave le había dicho que era la adrenalina del momento pero ahora, en casa de Dave, con sus padres en el trabajo y sin nada riesgoso de por medio, Kurt se preguntaba si había hecho algo mal.

—Dave, ¿puedo preguntarte algo y me lo responderás con sinceridad absoluta?

—Sí —murmuró Dave con los labios pegados al cuello de Kurt.

—¿Por qué sigues duro? —Las manos se detuvieron y los labios se despegaron de la piel de Kurt. Dave parecía congelado y no decía nada—. ¿Te falta algo? Digo, ya sé que no soy un experto como _Brad…_ —Dave se alejó de Kurt.

—Por favor, Kurt. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? —Hummel se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Dímelo tú que eres el que aún tiene una erección a pesar de haber tenido sexo conmigo hace pocos minutos. ¿No te satisfago? —Dave bajó de la cama.

—No es eso. ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender, Kurt? Para mí no es sólo _sexo_. Mañana tú te puedes ir y olvidarme con otro pero yo voy a estar aquí pensando en ti y deseándote todo el maldito tiempo. Esto que siento por ti es para siempre. Nunca nadie jamás va a poder borrar lo que siento por ti. —El enojo, la frustración y el dolor se destilaban de las palabras de Dave—. Voy a darme una ducha y luego te llevo a casa.

Dave cogió ropa limpia de su armario y entró al baño dejando a Kurt envuelto en un mar de dudas. Sabía que era un cabrón y que no debería haber traído a colación el tema _Brad_ pero no se explicaba por qué Dave no le decía qué le pasaba. Eran una pareja: Dave era sensacional en la cama y Kurt sólo quería que fuese reciproco.

Dave salió de la ducha completamente vestido. Kurt no supo qué decirle, no sabía si disculparse o seguir molesto; a fin de cuentas, Dave no había respondido a su pregunta. Así que se limitó a darse él también una ducha para que el agua tibia le despejara. Kurt sólo quería complacer a Dave, saber que le hacía sentir lo que él sentía y no entendía por qué su novio no le explicaba nada. Fue un golpe bajo recordarle lo de _Brad_ pero Kurt no lo había podido evitar. Pensar que _ése _pudo satisfacer a su chico más que él le torturaba y le hacía sentir muy inseguro. La sola idea de perder a Dave, ya sea por Raziel o por otra cosa, le aterrorizaba.

* * *

><p>Dave salió de su habitación profundamente molesto consigo mismo por no poder hablar claramente con Kurt pero no sabía cómo decirle lo que le pasaba. ¡Estaba <em>en celo<em>, joder! Hasta la palabra le era chocante pero, en resumen, eso era. Estaba duro todo el tiempo porque Kurt le llevaba de cero a cien en un segundo y todo su instinto de lobo lo necesitaba. Pero él no quería sentirse como una bestia, no quería hacer daño a Kurt.

—Hola. —Dave miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con los ojos de su hermanita.

—Hola, princesa. —Dave cogió en brazos a su hermana quien tenía puesto su vestido blanco de princesa con tiara y todo—. ¿Ya has terminando tus deberes? —La niña asintió.

—¿Dónde está Kurt? —Dave sonrió. Desde el rescate Emily se había hecho muy cercana a Kurt.

—En mi habitación. —La niña se quedó pensando un segundo.

—¿Estaban encerrados _haciendo el sexo_? —Dave se rio y Emily frunció el ceño—. Randy dice que cuando dos personas se quieren y se encierran en una habitación es para _hacer el sexo_ y que luego tienes bebés porque se quieren. ¿Tú quieres a Kurt? —Dave le dio un beso en la frente.

—Sí, claro que sí.

—Entonces, ¿vas a tener bebés con él para que jueguen conmigo? —Emily le miraba con los ojitos anhelantes.

—Me encantaría tener hijos con él pero me temo que no será pronto, princesa. —Emily hizo un mohín de disgusto—. Pero lo amo y espero que algún día podamos traer a casa a otro ser que te quiera mucho y tú vas a ser su maravillosa tía.

—¿Tía? ¿Voy a cuidar de él? —Dave asintió y el anhelo volvió a los ojos de la niña. En ese momento Kurt salió de la habitación con una sonrisa extraña. En cuanto Emily lo vio movió los pies para que Dave la pusiera en el suelo y luego corrió hacia Kurt para que fuera él quien la cogiera en brazos—. Davey y tú van a tener un bebé y yo voy a ser su tía y lo voy a cuidar y él me va a querer mucho. —Kurt se echó a reír mientras asentía.

—¿Eso ha dicho tu hermano? —Los ojos de Kurt se encontraron con los de Dave y por un segundo pareció que ellos estaban bien.

—Emily, Kurt tiene que irse ya. —La niña se aferró más a Kurt cuando escuchó a su hermano.

—No puede. Tiene que quedarse a cenar. Llévanos a cenar, hermanito. —Dave miró a Kurt quien asintió.

Karofsky se acercó a su novio y le besó suavemente murmurándole un _lo siento_. Kurt sabía que no podía dejar las cosas así y si Dave no quería hablar de eso, él conocía a dos personas que lo ayudarían.

* * *

><p>Malik echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. Blaine estaba entrando en él lentamente y era gloriosamente agonizante porque él quería moverse pero las manos de Blaine se lo impedían. Su chico empezó a moverse despacio, tanto que llegaba a doler. Malik gimió necesitado. Su polla se frotaba en el abdomen de Blaine pero necesitaba más. Blaine lo besó mientras le acariciaba.<p>

—¿Lo quieres más fuerte? —susurró Blaine en su oído—. ¿Quieres que te folle hasta que me sientas en la garganta? —Malik gimió. Nadie podía imaginarse la boquita que Blaine _Ken _Anderson tenía en la cama. Y no es que Malik la fuese a presumir, eso era sólo para él, pero estaba casi seguro de que Azimio se sorprendería—. Voy a follarte duro, así como lo pides con tus gemidos —dijo Blaine moviéndose un poco—. Y luego voy a correrme en tu boca porque sé que te encanta probarme.

Blaine le sujetó de la cadera y empezó a follarle salvajemente. Malik se tocaba al mismo ritmo, gimiendo sin control y dejándose poseer por Blaine. Le encantaba que el chico no fuese lo que mostraba, que siempre hubiese algo más. Malik se corrió sobre el pecho de Blaine quien, al sentir eso, se separó de Malik, se quitó el preservativo y dejó entrar su polla en la boca de su chico. Con esa lubricación extra se masturbó hasta derramarse en la boca de Malik a grandes chorros. Después dio un gran suspiro y se derrumbó en la cama disfrutando de los brazos de Malik que le envolvían protectoramente.

—Ha estado genial —dijo Malik besando el cabello rizado de su novio—. ¿Sabes que cuando quieres te pones muy posesivo? —Blaine rio y escondió el rostro en el pecho de Malik.

—¿Te he lastimado? —Malik negó.

Blaine estaba tan bien con Malik… Era extraño: el Clan Nosgoth era un Clan conservador y naturalmente eso suponía que él tenía que vivir con Malik en la casa Nosgoth pero, después de la muerte de su padre, era Malik quien intentaba pasar más tiempo con Blaine en la casa de los Anderson. Incluso le había pedido a Blaine que no fuese a la mansión Nosgoth. Y Blaine lo entendía; para su novio no era sencillo extrañar tanto a su padre y a la vez tener tantos problemas con Zephon, el cual seguía sin aceptar a Dave como el guardián de su Clan.

Blaine no podía dejar de agradecerle a su padre el esfuerzo de aceptar a Malik a pesar de no haberle tomado en cuenta cuando formalizaron su relación. Blaine sabía que su padre lo quería y sabía que siempre estaría a su lado. De alguna forma, haberle lastimado era algo que Blaine no se perdonaba. En su defensa se decía que nunca había imaginado a su padre como alguien que respetara esas cosas protocolarias entre los hombres-lobo. Sin embargo, Malik, poco a poco, se estaba ganando a Liam Anderson.

—¿Vas a regresar a tu casa? —Malik abrazó con más fuerza a Blaine.

—No quisiera pero lo tengo que hacer. Zephon está muy raro. —El móvil de Blaine vibró en la mesita de noche.

—Es Kurt. Dice que si podemos vernos mañana. —Malik observó el móvil.

—¿A los dos? Qué raro. Kurt por lo regular quiere estar contigo pero no conmigo. —Blaine se encogió de hombros—. Dile que nos puede ver mañana por la tarde en ese café al que ustedes siempre van. ¿Te parece?

—Listo. —Blaine enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Malik—. Ahora, bésame.

* * *

><p>Kurt bebió de su <em>latte<em>. Malik y Blaine estaban sentados enfrente tomados de la mano y mirándole expectantes pero él no sabía por dónde empezar. La cuestión le daba un poco de vergüenza, sin embargo, tenía que intentarlo, ¿cierto? Dio un suspiró y empezó.

—Dave… Él… —Suspiró de nuevo—. Lo que pasa es que después de haberlo hecho sigue duro. Ya ha pasado dos veces y no me quiere decir qué es lo que le pasa. —Blaine y Malik intercambian miradas—. Bien, ¿alguna idea o tengo que ir a Google? —Blaine se aclara la garganta.

—Kurt, hay una época del año en la que se potencia nuestra sexualidad. Estamos más ansiosos y deseamos con más pasión a nuestras parejas. —Kurt asintió sin entender aún.

—Sí, bueno, pero entonces, ¿qué pasa? —Malik mira a Blaine y luego a Kurt.

—Que él necesita toneladas de intimidad. —Kurt boqueó.

—¿Se supone que tenemos que estar todo el día follando? —Malik negó.

—Dije intimidad, no necesariamente follar. —Kurt se sonrojó ante la mirada de Malik—. Para nosotros el sexo no es un acto simplemente carnal como se podría pensar, también hay entrega y sentimientos muy profundos. Dave te toma a ti pero tú también tomas su energía. Él está vulnerable y necesita besarte y acariciarte. Si Dave no te ha dicho nada de esto y si se guarda su excitación es para no molestarte, para no sentir que te fuerza a estar con él. Tú eres un humano y él un hombre-lobo, nunca será lo mismo. Para empezar, Dave te ama y si tú a él no…

—Yo también… —Kurt miró a Blaine y luego a Malik —. También lo amo.

—Entonces habla con él. —Blaine cogió las manos de Kurt—. Valdrá la pena.

* * *

><p>Dave conducía incomodo con un Kurt Hummel molesto a su lado. Iban hacia el centro comunitario de su madre, el mismo centro comunitario en el que trabajaba <em>Brad<em>. Dave le hubiese dicho a su madre que no iba de no ser porque necesitaba ayuda para seguir con el centro abierto. Esa venta benéfica les sería de mucha ayuda y por eso también le acompañaba Kurt. Aunque Dave tenía la impresión de que Kurt no lo hubiese dejado ir solo ni en un millón de años.

La madre de Dave saludó a Kurt con mucho cariño y lo llevó a ver las instalaciones. El centro recibía a mujeres maltratadas, les daba ayuda psicológica y las ayudaba a reincorporarse a la sociedad después de divorciarse. Cada año hacían una venta benéfica y al parecer ese año iban a tener mucho éxito. Dave fue a su camioneta para bajar los víveres. No sabía cuándo pero tenía que hablar con Kurt y no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría. Escuchó unos pasos y el aroma inconfundible de Brad llegó hasta él.

—Hola, Dave. —Brad se veía diferente. En ese par de meses había ganado unos kilos que no le quedaban nada mal. De hecho se veía más saludable y, por supuesto, se le notaba feliz.

—Brad, ¿cómo estás? —El chico sonrió.

—Bien. Tu madre es espectacular. —Dave asintió y siguió llevando los suministros al interior del centro. Sabía que Brad tenía otras intensiones con él, podía sentirlo, pero Dave procuró no poner atención sobre ello. No necesitaba cargarle más estrés al pobre Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt intentaba concentrarse en lo que Mónica le decía. Paul y ella eran grandes personas. Entendía lo frustrante que debió ser para ellos ver a su hijo encerrándose en sí mismo por no quererles decir que era gay. Kurt pensaba que mucho del cariño que los Karofsky le tenían se debía a que indirectamente él había sido el motivo por el cual su hijo había roto el caparazón.<p>

Desde donde estaban, Kurt podía ver a la perfección a Dave descargando la camioneta. Reprimió el impulso de ir hacia él cuando le vio hablando con _Brad_. Entendía por qué _ése _estaba tan empecinado: Dave se veía arrebatador haciendo algo tan mundano como llevar los enseres para la venta y todos los músculos de su espalda se marcaban debajo de la camiseta. Kurt sentía sus dedos hormiguear al recordar cómo se aferraban a esa espalda cuando lo besaba arrebatadoramente. En los brazos también se resaltaban los músculos. Kurt se relamió los labios. Esos brazos le habían sostenido siempre sin ningún problema. Cerró los ojos recordando cómo se movía de arriba abajo sobre la polla de Dave mientras sólo estaba siendo sujetado por ese maravilloso par de brazos. Pero lo que más le encantaba de esas extremidades era la maravillosa sensación de protección que existía cuando lo envolvían y lo acurrucaban contra el pecho de Dave. Kurt sonrió al ver a Dave rechazando cada avance de Brad. Sabía que su novio estaba tenso por su discusión y preocupado porque aún no habían solucionado nada.

—Brad no es un mal chico. La vida lo llevó por un camino muy difícil. —Kurt miró a Mónica Karofsky—. Y hasta cierto punto entiendo por qué está encaprichado con Dave. Pero sabes que no tienes por qué preocuparte, ¿cierto?

—Lo sé. —Mónica sonrió y abrazó a Kurt.

—Paul siempre se ha sentido mal por no haber nacido licántropo. Cree que decepcionó a su padre pero la verdad es que tiene mucha de esa naturaleza. Jamás, en casi veinte años de matrimonio, he tenido una sola queja de él. Nunca me ha faltado. Y te juro que no han faltado las asistentes que se suben al dobladillo de la falda y que casi se le sientan en las piernas cuando las llama a su despacho. Pero él siempre las rechaza cortésmente.

—Sí. Ya veo de donde heredó Dave ese lado _civilizado._ —Kurt desvió la mirada hacia su novio que en ese momento negaba ante una pregunta de Brad y se alejaba cuando el chico quería acercársele más.

—Paul y yo no sólo te queremos por lo que hiciste por Dave. Ya eres parte de la familia, Kurt. Él te quiere y salvaste la vida de Emily. Te estaremos eternamente agradecidos.

Kurt abrazó de nuevo a Mónica Karofsky. Tal vez era su natural inclinación por las madres pero Mónica le caía tan bien y Kurt de verdad sentía un gran cariño por ella.

—Ahora ve por él, tigre. La oficina va a estar vacía y hay un sofá que es perfecto. —Mónica le guiñó y se fue hacia el interior del centro comunitario.

* * *

><p>Kurt caminó hacia Dave. Había borrado completamente de su mente la presencia de Brad. Eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento. Abrazó a su novio por la espalda y le besó la nuca. Dave se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y se besaron. Kurt llevó de la mano a Dave hasta la oficina de Mónica y lo hizo sentarse en la silla detrás del escritorio para dejarse caer en seguida en su regazo.<p>

—He hablado con Malik y Blaine. —David tragó saliva—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—La mayor parte del tiempo estoy intentando no sentirme como un monstruo. En el pasado te hice daño y no quería que pensarás que yo… En ocasiones odio esto. Hasta Azimio puede controlarse más que yo. No sabes lo horrible que fue preguntarles a mi papá y al señor Anderson y que ellos me dijeran que por ser un Alfa todo sería peor. No quiero sentir que estoy encima de ti todo el día.

—Somos una pareja, Dave, y estas cosas se hablan. —Kurt acarició lentamente el cuello de Dave—. Además, hay muchas formas de hacerlo. —Cambió de posición y colocó las piernas a los costados de su chico—. Puedo tocarte… —Las manos de Kurt serpentearon por el pecho de Dave—. Puedo perfeccionar mis técnicas orales… —Succionó el lóbulo derecho de Dave quien gimió ronco—. O puedo frotarme contigo hasta que veas estrellas… —Kurt movió la cadera frotando la erección de Dave con la suya.

—Kurt…

—Te amo, Dave. —David abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a Kurt. El dorado en sus ojos era intenso. Lo evaluó por un momento y después lo llevó en brazos hasta el sofá.

Dave desnudó a Kurt poco a poco y luego se desnudó él. Después lo besó profundamente dejando que sus manos viajaran una y otra vez sobre la tersa piel de su espalda. Kurt también acariciaba el cuerpo de Dave y se dejaba seducir por la sensación del vello del pecho de su chico. Frotaban sus cuerpos lentamente. Se retorcían dejándose llevar por el placer de sus caricias. Dave fue el primero en correrse. Se quedaron abrazados, acurrucados en el sofá hasta que el móvil de Dave vibró.

* * *

><p>Azimio llegó a casa sonriendo. Había conocido a la familia de Cedes y se los había echado a la bolsa casi de inmediato. Ése era un gran logro, sobre todo porque su chica estaba feliz con ello. Al bajar del coche sintió algo raro, una presencia, un aroma que conocía muy bien. Eran dos y estaban en el jardín trasero de su casa. No podía ser una coincidencia; los lobos no salían de la oscuridad por nada, iban sobre su familia. Azimio abrió rápidamente la puerta principal y se encontró con la mirada extrañada de su hermano.<p>

—¿Dónde está mamá? —Andy boqueó un poco.

—En la cocina. ¿Qué pasa? —Azimio miró hacía el jardín trasero. Estaban más cerca y más inestables.

—Suban a la camioneta y conduzcan a casa de Dave. —En ese momento Rose salió de la cocina y miró a sus hijos.

—¿Qué pasa, Azimio? —Escuchó los jadeos de los lobos afuera.

—No hay tiempo. Váyanse —les gritó Azimio. Rose se acercó a su hijo.

—¿Qué sucede, hijo? —Ya era demasiado tarde para salir. Azimio iba a tener que enfrentarlos con su familia en casa.

—No salgan de aquí. —Azimio salió al jardín sin dar más explicaciones.

No tenía armas y su madre y hermano estaban en la casa. Lo único con lo que podía contar era con algo que no imaginaba que pudiese ser una opción. Se concentró en la protección, cerró los ojos y un dolor intenso le hizo doblarse. Sentía su cuerpo cambiar, el dolor de los espasmos. Los lobos estaban intentando entrar a su casa antes de que sucediera. Azimio perdió la conciencia de su cuerpo por unos segundos hasta que de pronto estaba de nuevo en pie pero con una forma diferente y con un poder que no sabía que tenía. Se levantó sobre sus cuatro patas justo cuando uno de los lobos estaba derribando la puerta.

Azimio corrió hasta él y lo embistió con su cuerpo. El lobo cayó sobre el suelo. El otro lobo quiso saltar sobre Azimio pero él lo esquivó saltando, se giró y alcanzó a capturar el cuello del otro lobo entre sus fauces. Era tan fuerte que le desgarró la piel de una sola mordida cercenándole el pedazo. El lobo cayó y formó un charco de sangre. El otro lobo logró entrar a casa de Azimio pero éste corrió detrás de él y lo persiguió hasta que pudo morderle una pata y luego caer encima de él para destrozarle el cuello.

La adrenalina del momento se desvaneció de inmediato cuando vio a su madre y a su hermano horrorizados. Subió a su habitación e intentó calmarse recordando algo que le tranquilizara. Se aferró a ese sentimiento, necesitaba sacar a su familia de allí. Cuando lo logró el dolor no fue menos intenso que antes. Se puso lo primero que encontró en el armario y salió corriendo hacia abajo.

—Azimio John Adams, empieza —le gritó su madre.

—Les explicaré todo pero ahora necesitamos salir de aquí. No es seguro.

Azimio estaba agotado. La trasformación le había dejado medio muerto, le dolía la cabeza y estaba empezando a sentirse muy débil pero necesitaba llevar a su familia a un lugar seguro. A empujones les sacó de la casa y los subió a su automóvil mientas llamaba a Blaine.

—Han atacado mi casa. —Escuchó el jadeó de sorpresa de Blaine—. Necesito llevar a mi familia a un lugar seguro.

—Conduce hasta acá y no te detengas por nada.

Azimio llegó veinte minutos después a casa de los Anderson. Blaine estaba en la puerta esperándoles con cara de preocupación. En cuanto vio a Azimio se lanzó a sus brazos sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Tu familia está bien? —Azimio asintió disfrutando un poco del abrazo. Necesitaba de esa sensación de fraternidad después haber estado a punto de perder a su familia.

—Mi mamá me ha visto transformarme. —Blaine se separó de él.

—Lo entenderá. Vamos dentro.

Rose bajó del coche de Azimio escoltada por Blaine. Al entrar, entre ellos sólo había tensión. Blaine les hizo sentarse en la sala mientras Azimio se mantenía de pie.

—Bien, como habrán notado, les he estado ocultando algo. —Rose miró intensamente a su hijo —. Yo… soy _un hombre-lobo. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ya me pueden ir diciendo si les gusto o no.<strong>_

_**Pues como no queriendo se está llegando el final del año y también el final del fic. Sí, nos quedan seis capítulos para acabar con él, Winter tiene el cinco corrigiendo y vamos a ver si podemos adelantar para cuando ella se vaya de vacaciones pero no prometemos nada. En caso de no poder adelantar van a tener que esperarnos un poco con el final pero no se preocupen, por ahora disfruten y a pesar de que ya no tengo los comentarios que tuve en el pasado quiero reiterarles mi compromiso de no dejar ninguno de mis fics sin un final ¿ok?**_

_**En unos días será navidad, y yo les quiero desear de todo corazón, una hermosa navidad al lado de las personas que quieren. Saben, este año fue para mí un año de renovación y cambio, es la primera vez desde que tengo uso de razón que pasamos una navidad solos en casa. Por lo regular la pasábamos con mi abuelita, ella murió este año y duele. Fue el último vestigio de mi infancia, así que ahora estamos aquí y la verdad es que no tenemos muchas ganas de salir.**_

_**Nos vemos en una semana más, para el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Feliz navidad por adela para tods y para mi hermosa Winter hasta su tierra ^^**_


	15. Chapter 15

**No se vayan sin leer la nota al final del capítulo ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XV - Hermanos<strong>

* * *

><p>Liam bajó las escaleras. Olía a café recién hecho y pastelillos de avellana y eso era nuevo; desde la muerte de su esposa no había vuelto a percibir un aroma tan agradable desprendiéndose de una comida. Cruzó el amplio comedor de su casa y abrió las puertas de la cocina para encontrarse a la señora Adams cocinando mientras canturreaba una canción que Liam no conocía.<p>

—Buenos días. —La señora Adams casi da un salto al escucharle.

—Señor Anderson, no lo escuché entrar. —Liam sonrió—. Siéntese. Esther me dejó la cocina para hacerles el desayuno antes de irme al trabajo. Esa mujer es un amor.

—Si usted lo dice… —Rose colocó una taza en la barra y le sirvió café. Cuando Liam le dio el primer trago casi gime de felicidad; estaba delicioso—. Éste es por mucho uno de los mejores cafés que he probado. —Rose le dio un plato con fruta—. Sabe que no tiene que hacer esto, Rose. Azimio es uno de los mejores amigos de mi hijo y nosotros estamos felices de tenerlos aquí. —Rose bebió un poco de café antes de responderle.

—Sólo quiero corresponder un poco a su amabilidad, señor Anderson. Ya tenemos una semana viviendo aquí.

—Liam. Ése es mi nombre y me encantaría que me llamará así. Si nuestros hijos son amigos, no veo por qué nosotros no podemos serlo. —Rose era una mujer realmente bella y muy expresiva y Liam sabía que su comentario le había halagado.

Fuertes pasos y sonidos de conversación interrumpieron el momento. Blaine y Azimio entraron a la cocina hablando animadamente. Era increíble ver lo bien que se llevaban esos dos. Liam no se lo había dicho a su hijo pero, de no haber escogido a Malik, le habría encantado que su hijo se hubiese dado una oportunidad con Azimio Adams. Sabía muy bien que a Azimio le iban las mujeres pero nunca era tarde para probar algo nuevo. Aunque ya no había oportunidad para eso: su hijo estaba tomado y además Malik no era un mal tipo. Y aún podía contar con Azimio para cuidar a su hijo.

—Buenos días, ma. —Azimio le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre—. Buenos días, señor A. —Quiso tomar un panecillo pero Rose le golpeó con la espátula.

—Come algo de fruta y te llevas el panecillo. —Blaine sonrió, también le dio un beso a Rose y se sentó al lado de su padre para desayunar. Al probar el café gimió de contento.

—Este café esta buenísimo. —Rose sonrió.

—El secreto es un poco de canela. Antes de que regresemos a casa le enseñaré a Esther cómo se hace. —Los Anderson se tragaron el suspiro; no querían volver a estar solos en esa inmensa mansión. Andy llegó unos segundos después, saludó y se sirvió una generosa ración de fruta.

—Señor A, su casa es impresionante —dijo Andy—. Ayer me perdí de aquí a mi cuarto. —Azimio resopló.

—¿Me vas a decir que ahora tengo que ponerte un GPS dentro de la casa? —Andy le hizo una mueca y regresó su mirada al señor Anderson.

—Por cierto, Esther me ha dicho que le había llegado este fax urgente. —Liam miró la imagen que habían mandado desde Israel.

—Astaroth, el duque del infierno —señaló Rose al ver la imagen a contraluz.

Liam intercambió miradas con Blaine y Azimio. Todo parecía señalar que ése era su tipo. Sólo faltaba que Paul confirmara su teoría y después buscar la forma de invocarle para acabar con él.

* * *

><p>Kurt gimió. Había algo interesantemente irresistible y sumamente excitante en tener a Dave de rodillas ante él chupándole la polla con tanta avidez. Dave era grande, era poderoso, era fuerte y podía transformarse en un enorme lobo, pero ahí estaba, de rodillas y haciendo esos ruidos hambrientos sobre su polla. Cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar en ello porque sabía que estaba por correrse. Dave no dejó de gemir y de trazar con la lengua una y otra vez el contorno de su erección. Dave liberó la polla de Kurt para lamer sus pelotas y Kurt supo que ya no podía más. Se acarició rápidamente y se corrió sobre la cara de Dave. Su semen escurrió por las mejillas de su chico hasta el cuello. Esa era una de las imágenes más eróticas en la vida de Kurt.<p>

Dave se levantó, besó profundamente a Kurt y, sin separarse de él, lo cogió entre los brazos y se lo llevó a la ducha. El agua tibia tocó sus cuerpos. Kurt no podía dejar de pensar en Dave y en todo lo que significaba para él. A Dave seguía molestándole que Kurt mintiera a su padre para poder pasar las noches con él. David le decía que quería hablar con él, que quería decirle toda la verdad. De nuevo habían entrado en un tira y afloja pero esta vez Kurt sabía que su padre sería capaz de tomar la escopeta y disparar a Dave.

A Kurt le hubiese gustado que las cosas no fuesen tan difíciles; él sólo quería estar con Dave. Desde su primera vez, Kurt sentía una necesidad casi dolorosa por permanecer a su lado y no sólo por follar. La necesidad de Kurt iba más allá: anhelaba los abrazos, los besos, las caricias y, sobre todo, deseaba ser su apoyo, estar con él a cada paso, pelear con él cada batalla. En ocasiones Kurt se preguntaba si el que Dave fuese un lobo también le afectaba. Era como si hubiesen desarrollado un vínculo invisible y permanente. Había pensado preguntarle a Blaine sobre eso. Kurt no tenía ojos más que para Dave y sabía que ese lobo era suyo para siempre.

Enredó los brazos en el cuello de David para besarlo profundamente, para saborearlo de nuevo. Todos sabían que Kurt era romántico y que pensaba que la intimidad en ocasiones debía ser algo puramente platónico. Pero con Dave, en su recamara, en su cama, en la ducha con él mientras frotaban sus cuerpos desnudos, eso de _puramente platónico_ era la gilipollez más grande que había dicho en su vida.

—Me tienes tan duro… —jadeó Dave sobre la boca de Kurt.

—Y si te dijera que —Kurt meneó la cadera frotando su erección con la de su chico— te quiero dentro de mí… —Dave gimió—. ¿Qué tan duro te podría eso?

Kurt saltó enredando las piernas en la cintura de Dave y dejando que la polla de su chico encontrara el camino correcto. David gruñó y sujetó a Kurt para darle estabilidad y empezar a moverse. Kurt lo besaba y lo acariciaba y se sentía muy bien estando envuelto en los fuertes brazos de Dave. Las embestidas se hicieron más veloces. Kurt gimió y se derramó sobre el vello del pecho de Dave mientras el lobo aullaba y le mordía el cuello al correrse.

—Dios —exhaló David, y Kurt rio tontamente abrazado al torso de su chico con sus cuatro extremidades.

—Sólo Kurt. Aún no creo merecerme eso de dios pero espera un poco. —Dave suspiró cansado y Kurt sonrió engreído. No era sencillo pero tenía bien saciado a su lobo.

—Aún tenemos que ir a la escuela, ¿recuerdas? —Kurt se desenredó de Dave y abrió de nuevo la ducha.

—Entonces, ahora sí, a darnos un baño.

* * *

><p>Paul analizó una y otra vez los documentos que Janos le había dejado junto con la nueva investigación que Liam y él habían formado. Todas las pistas llevaban a Astaroth. El demonio era fuerte y Paul tenía miedo de lo que les pudiera pasar a los chicos. Mónica entró al despacho de su marido, le quitó los papeles de las manos y se sentó en sus piernas acariciándole el vello de la barba.<p>

—Deja de pensar, Paul. —El hombre suspiró—. Dave tiene que pasar por esto. Daría mi vida porque no fuese así pero él es la única persona que puede acabar con Raziel.

—¿Y nosotros debemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados entregando a nuestro hijo a ese destino? —Mónica le besó.

—No, tenemos que asegurarnos que salga ileso y la mejor forma es tal y como lo estás haciendo, cariño. —Paul escondió el rostro en el pecho de su mujer—. ¿Ya descubrieron la forma de invocarle?

—Kurt está trabajando en ello. Me dijo que hoy me enviaría el hechizo que encontró. —Mónica sonrió a su esposo.

—Todo saldrá bien, Paul.

* * *

><p>El frío era casi insoportable. Todo el lugar estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de nieve y en el aire se olía el aroma húmedo de la venganza. Raziel miró al cielo, un cielo gris que anunciaba una nueva tormenta, y sonrió para sus adentros. No podía tocar a los Karofsky, ni a la pareja del Alfa, pero eso no quería decir que la sed de sangre tuviese que detenerse.<p>

—Hola —dijo mirando a Zephon—. Es tiempo de que te me unas, ¿no crees? —El pelirrojo desvió la mirada—. Se cumplió lo que te dije, ¿no? Tu padre le dejó las riendas del Clan a ese crio sólo porque se sentía mal de haberle fallado a Audron. Sin embargo fue él, Audron, quien nos traicionó a nosotros. Decidió terminar con nuestro Clan para casarse con esa mujer, con esa humana. Pero ahora es nuestra oportunidad y vamos a reclamar el lugar que nos corresponde. Somos mejores que los humanos porque nos tenemos lealtad. —Zephon bajó la mirada—. No te avergüences, hijo. Ya me ayudaste una vez a entrar en la casa de los Karofsky, ahora sólo necesito que me traigas el revólver. —Zephon negó.

—No sé dónde lo han ocultado. Intenté encontrar una pista en Malik pero fue imposible. Él no sabe nada. —Raziel colocó las manos en los hombros del pelirrojo.

—Claro que no, hijo. Karofsky no es tonto y no confía del todo en tu hermano. Piensa, hijo, ¿en quién confía David Karofsky? ¿En Blaine o Liam Anderson? —Zephon negó.

Dave sólo les tenía confianza ciega a dos personas: Azimio y Kurt. Pero sabía que jamás pondría en riesgo a su pareja así que la opción más obvia era Azimio. Seguramente el revólver estaba en su casa. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto para no verlo?

—¿Ves, hijo? Ya tienes la respuesta. Ahora, tráeme el revólver.

* * *

><p>Santana besó suavemente a Brittany mientras le soltaba el broche del sujetador con la mano derecha y subía lentamente la izquierda por su muslo. Britt suspiró entrecortadamente cuando Santana llevó los labios hacia su cuello y después los fue bajando lentamente hasta cerrarse sobre su pezón derecho y succionarlo ligeramente. Las manos de Santana subieron y bajaron por los costados de la rubia causándole un estremecimiento provocado por la excitación y por las cosquillas que le hacían sentir esas caricias tan leves. Santana repartió besos por el abdomen de Britt haciéndole sonreír y gemir a la vez. La rubia se frotaba contra la cadera de Santana creando una fricción perfecta entre sus cuerpos. Santana regresó a sus labios para besarla mientras que con los dedos trazaba la columna de la rubia a la vez que se movía con más ritmo. Brittany buscó el cuello de Santana para besarlo mientras sentía que llegaba. Por pura inercia, su cuerpo empezó a moverse más y más hasta que las dos chicas gimieron exhalando. Se quedaron envueltas en los brazos de la otra sintiendo todas las terminales nerviosas al cien por cien después de su orgasmo. A medida que el momento pasaba, Britt fue quedándose dormida. Santana la observo dormir por un rato.<p>

Acariciaba el cabello rubio de la chica cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de la esquina de la cuadra: era la casa de Azimio, pero los Adams parecían no estar. Se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a su chica y miró por la ventana. Tragó saliva cuando distinguió dos enormes animales muy parecidos a _lobos_. De inmediato, rescató su móvil de los vaqueros y marcó el número de Dave.

_—Hola, Santana. —La voz de Dave era afable y Santana casi se sintió mal por arruinarle la noche._

—Hay lobos en la casa de Azimio. —Dave guardó silencio durante un momento.

_—No salgan de la casa pase lo que pase. Estamos en camino._

* * *

><p>Llegaron en menos de diez minutos. Malik, Blaine, Azimio y Dave aparcaron a unos metros de la casa de los Adams y bajaron del coche. En cuanto Malik olfateó el lugar un pesado hierro se instaló en su estomago. Blaine debió sentirlo también porque de inmediato se le acercó. Malik peleaba con las lágrimas que querían escapársele de los ojos.<p>

—¿Zephon? —preguntó Blaine en un hilo de voz.

—Sólo espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando. —Malik bajó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos Blaine—. Es mi hermano, Blaine. Él… —Blaine tomó la cara de Malik con ambas manos.

—Vamos a investigar y ver qué sucede. No te adelantes, Malik. Estaré contigo pase lo que pase.

Rodearon la casa de los Adams y encontraron a Zephon acompañado de otros dos lobos. Para cuando ellos llegaron la casa estaba casi desmantelada. Zephon gritaba a los lobos mientras uno de ellos bajaba negando. Zephon maldijo y volteó hacia Malik, quien lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Oh, vamos, ¿como si no lo hubieras esperado? Lo sabías. Todos ustedes lo intuían. —Zephon miró a Azimio y a David—. ¿Para qué defender a los humanos? No son más que un montón de seres inútiles. Saben que poco a poco están acabando con su mundo. ¿Por qué no adelantar un poco las cosas? Sólo vamos a ponerles en su sitio: siendo comida y sirviéndonos. No será tan malo.

—Hermano…

—Por favor, Malik, dejamos de ser hermanos cuando apoyaste a papá con la locura de tener un Guardián. ¿Sabes? No me arrepiento de haber ayudado a Raziel cuando quiso secuestrar a la hermana de Karofsky. —Dave contrajo su rostro y Azimio estuvo a punto de saltar sobre Zephon pero uno de los lobos se le cruzó deteniéndole—. Raziel quería ablandar a éste _gran _ Alfa. Y fue tan sencillo… Sólo tuve que darle una camisa de Malik. Sí, sí, hermanito. Te usé. Y lo haría mil veces porque ¡tú me traicionaste! Ahora, sean niños buenos y díganme: ¿dónde está el revólver?

—No está aquí —dijo Dave con voz firme. Zephon asintió.

—Claro, claro. ¿A quién le tiene más confianza este _gran _Alfa? A su pareja, por supuesto. —Los dos lobos corrieron—. Entonces, si no está aquí, no les importará que yo queme este muladar, ¿cierto? —Zephon encendió el mechero y lo lanzó sobre una pila de tanques de combustible al fondo del cuarto. Hubo una gran explosión que les hizo retroceder y saltar lejos. En cuestión de segundos, todo empezó a incendiarse.

Malik fue el primero en reponerse. Vio a Zephon correr hacia un coche. Los otros lobos seguramente ya iban hacia la casa de Kurt. Zephon se encontraría allí con ellos. Dave se espabiló poco después con una herida pequeña en la cabeza que sangraba copiosamente.

—Tienes que transformarte y alcanzar a los lobos. Van a por Kurt. Creen que tiene el revólver.

Dave se tambaleó. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en Kurt, pensando en que estaba en un peligro inminente. Su cuerpo se estremeció y una ráfaga de energía le recorrió y lo impulsó hacia adelante haciendo que cayese al suelo y comenzase a retorcerse. Sintió como su cuerpo cambiaba y como sus manos y piernas se contraían. Jadeó, elevó el rostro para mirar la luna llena en el firmamento y aulló con fuerza. Sus ojos se tornaron dorados un momento y luego se levantó trasformado en un enorme lobo pardo que jadeó con fuerza mientras corría detrás de los otros dos lobos.

Interceptó al primero en un oscuro callejón y le arrancó de tajó un pedazo de médula. No esperó para verlo morir sino que siguió su camino a través de las calles oscuras y los callejones acortado cada vez más la distancia con el otro. El segundo lobo llegaba a los límites de la casa de Kurt cuando Dave le saltó encima y ambos rodaron contra la cerca de madera.

* * *

><p>Burt revisaba unas facturas sobre la mesa del comedor de su casa cuando escuchó un golpe seco en el patio trasero. Se asomó por una ventana y vio a dos animales enormes luchando. Inmediatamente, cogió su escopeta del armario bajo las escaleras. En ese justo momento, Kurt salió de su habitación y al verlo con el arma corrió hacia él.<p>

—¿Qué pasa? —Kurt miró por la ventana y vio a Dave mordiéndole el cuello a otro lobo. Burt salía en ese momento con el arma en mano. Cuando estaba a punto de disparar su hijo se le atravesó.

—Kurt, quita de en medio y entra en casa. Esa bestia es peligrosa. —Kurt miró nervioso cómo el cuerpo del otro lobo empezaba a cambiar.

—Espera, papá. Es Dave. —Burt miró a su hijo como si estuviese loco pero luego sus ojos se desviaron al lobo muerto que acababa de cambiar a su forma humana y comenzaba a incendiarse ante sus ojos—. ¿Dave? —Burt observó al gran lobo pardo y de pronto se sintió mareado, se tambaleó un poco y cayó al suelo.

* * *

><p>Malik, Azimio y Blaine iban en coche siguiendo al de Zephon. Malik dobló a la izquierda en un callejón y bloqueó el paso a su hermano, quien no alcanzó a frenar e impactó contra el coche de Malik. Blaine se había golpeado un poco con el vidrio y Azimio fue en su auxilio de inmediato. Malik bajó del coche con la intención de ver a su hermano, quien también había bajado de su coche, tambaleante y sangrando por la frente. Cuando Malik dio un paso más hacia Zephon éste le apunto con un arma. Azimio y Blaine veían todo desde atrás.<p>

—¿Vas a dispararme, hermano? —Zephon sonrió cuando Malik dijo eso.

—Nosotros dejamos de ser hermanos cuando papá y tú le abrieron las puertas a Karofsky. Será mejor que te hagas a un lado porque pienso dispararte. Y sí, son balas de plata.

—Dave alcanzó a tus otros lobos, seguramente ya acabo con ellos, y tú saldrás perdiendo si te enfrentas a él. Sabes bien que Dave es muy poderoso. —La seguridad de Zephon se tambaleó; sabía que lo mejor era la retirada.

—La próxima vez que nos encontremos, Malik, uno de los dos dejará de existir. —Malik negó.

—Jamás te haría daño, hermano. —Zephon sonrió.

—Es bueno saberlo. —Se trasformó y salió corriendo a gran velocidad.

Malik lo sabía y por fin su hermano mostraba su verdadero rostro, pero le dolía pensar que, efectivamente, la próxima vez que se encontraran las cosas no serían nada amables.

* * *

><p>Burt despertó con el sonido de un <em>bip<em>, abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Kurt. Quiso levantarse pero su hijo se lo impidió y lo recostó de nuevo. Lo último que recordaba era una tontería: Dave Karofsky siendo un enorme lobo pardo de brillantes ojos verdes.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Kurt acarició gentilmente el dorso de su mano.

—Te subió la presión y te desmayaste. El médico dijo que no estabas tomando el medicamento como te lo había indicado y que por eso habías tenido este evento. —Burt asintió y cerró los ojos.

—Lo lamento, hijo, pero si te sirve de algo no lo volveré hacer. Me ha causado unas terribles alucinaciones. —Kurt lo miró debatiéndose—. ¿Fue una alucinación? —Kurt negó.

—Dave es un hombre-lobo, papá. Sé que tenemos que hablar de ello pero no aquí; Carol y Finn sólo han ido a tomar algo. Tengo que hablar contigo de muchas cosas pero antes necesito que te pongas bien, por favor. —En ese momento Carol entró a la habitación. Burt estaba pasmado por la noticia y no sabía si creerle o no. Una imagen de un lobo transformándose y luego incendiándose llegó a su mente.

—Kurt, cariño, ¿por qué no te vas a tomar aire fresco? Dave aún sigue afuera. Vayan y tómense algo. Finn no deber tardar.

Kurt y Burt intercambiaron miradas. Kurt terminó saliendo del cuarto y buscó a Dave en la sala de espera del hospital. Cuando lo vio se aferró a él como si no hubiese mañana. Dave le daba paz y eso era algo que Kurt deseaba en ese momento.

—Ha despertado y ya lo sabe. —Dave besó dulcemente su frente—. Ayer descubrí el hechizo para convocarle. —Karofsky se tensó. Sabía que su chico estaba ayudando pero no tenía ni idea de que tanto.

—Entonces tendremos que planear y preparar todo antes de hacerlo. —Kurt asintió—. No te preocupes, _bonito_, todo saldrá bien. —Kurt esperaba que Dave tuviese razón.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Bien? ¿Leve? Bueno, es momento de hablarse de varias cosas así que vamos por letras jejejejejejeej<strong>_

_**a)Es oficial, Dancing in the Dark contara con 20 capítulo, así que nos faltan cinco capítulos más para terminar con esta historia. Lo que también es oficial, es que Winter y yo nos tomaremos unas pequeñas vacaciones. Así que el capítulo dieciséis será publicado SIN FALTA (a menos que me quede sin internet, me pase una aplanadora por encima o mi compu muera, ósea puro caso extremo) el día 21 de enero del 2012.**_

_**b) Quiero recordarles que yo cumplo con mis fics, con mis fechas y con mis publicaciones. No es sencillo, capítulo a capítulo bajan los comentarios pero prometí que mientras existiera una persona esperando mi actualización yo seguiría. Sé que han estado leyendo el fic y se los agradezco enormemente pero en especial le agradezco a Belly Maltter porque llueva o truene siempre llega con su comentario.**_

_**c) Se nos acabó el año prácticamente y no quiero cerrar esta nota sin agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mis historias. Este año prácticamente de dedique al fandom de Glee y hubo muchas personas que me siguieron sin chistar y leyeron Somebody to love sin importarles que no fuese de su fandon y que tampoco fuese un historia común. Como escritora me encanto darle un lugar a un personaje. Creo que he fortalecido el fandon que Dave Karofsky, el Kurtofsky o el Blainofsky pudieran tener en español. Me quedo con eso, con sus maravillosos comentarios y con las ideas de varias personitas que alimentaron mi cabeza para e hicieron posible Somebody to love sin quererlo y pensando que la historia no era buena.**_

_**d) Espero que todos mis lectores pasen un gran fin de año al lado de sus personas queridas. Mis mejores deseos para ustedes.**_

_**Un abrazote y nos vemos el viernes 21 de enero con el capítulo 16, no lo olviden. Yo tengo un compromiso con ustedes y espero que ustedes también lo tengan conmigo ^^**_

_**Un abrazote.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Dancing in the Dark**

**Capítulo XVI – El cordero del sacrificio **

* * *

><p>Kurt estaba tumbado sobre la espalda de Dave y le acariciaba lentamente los hombros mientras le besaba la nuca. Estaban sudados y las manos resbalaban con facilidad por la piel de Dave. Se sentían tranquilos, relajados y sólo pensaban en ellos mismos. Se lo habían prometido: por esa noche serían sólo ellos y dejarían de lado a Raziel y al demonio. Kurt lo agradecía. Tenía a Dave para él y estaba dispuesto a pasar toda la noche a su lado.<p>

Burt no lo entendía y aunque Kurt le había pedido que confiara en él su padre se había negado. Entonces Kurt no había tenido otra opción que decirle a su padre que se quedaría al lado de Dave aunque el corazón se le rompiera en el proceso. Le dejó muy claro que quería mantener a su familia unida pero que no podría lograrlo si su familia no quería a Dave. Tal vez fue la mirada de decisión la que hizo que Burt aceptara tratar a Dave y no pensar en él como un monstruo pero, aún así, sabía que jamás confiaría plenamente en él.

Kurt suspiró y apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Dave se estiró debajo de él y, sin querer, la polla de Kurt quedó en medio de sus nalgas. Fue ese simple movimiento lo que desató la idea. Kurt, simplemente, se frotó sin ninguna doble intención, sólo le gustaba la sensación y la fricción que le proporcionaba. La erección de Kurt fue creciendo. A Dave se le escapó un gemido. Fue en ese momento cuando Kurt se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Se congeló por un segundo. Él no era quien hacia eso, él no sabía cómo hacerlo. Pero Dave elevó la cadera incitándole de una forma callada y perfecta. Kurt siguió frotándose hasta que su polla se encontró con la entrada de Dave y se detuvo un poco. Eso sería muy doloroso.

—Dave, yo no…

—Sólo hazlo, Kurt. —Dave echó más hacia atrás la cadera capturando la polla de Kurt entre las nalgas y entonces Kurt no tuvo más que sumergirse en él. Kurt rescató el lubricante y vació un poco en la hendidura de Dave para facilitarle el acceso—. Más, Kurt. —Hummel gimió, colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Dave y se movió con fuerza, golpeando una y otra vez el interior de su chico, quien se retorcía de placer debajo de él—. Sí, sí, _bonito_, así… Oh, Kurt. Quiero que seas mío para siempre. —Kurt cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo respondiera a la llamada de Dave.

—Sí, tuyo para siempre. Para siempre. —Estaba a punto de correrse. Hubiese querido hacerlo después de Dave pero le fue imposible detener su orgasmo cuando Dave echó la cadera hacia atrás una vez más.

El semen de Kurt se escurrió entre las piernas de Dave cuando éste se giró y lo abrazó con fuerza. Dave se masturbó mirándole, respirando el olor en su cuello. Mientras se tocaba, frotaba su polla contra el abdomen de Kurt y jadeaba al sentir esa piel en contacto con su miembro. Dave estaba a punto de correrse cuando sujetó con más fuerza el cuerpo de Kurt y con voz firme le preguntó:

—¿Eres mío? —Kurt asintió frenéticamente. Había una fuerza extraña rodeándoles que casi podía palparse—. ¿Hasta cuándo? —Kurt cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás dándole completo acceso a Dave a su cuello.

—Hasta siempre. —Dave mordió el cuello de Kurt mientras se corría sobre su pecho. Los dos cayeron rendidos sobre la cama, abrazados y sonriéndose.

* * *

><p><em>It was a monday<br>A day like any other day  
>I left a small town<br>For the apple in decay_

El ambiente era tenso. Dave podía sentir la preocupación de Liam, Blaine y Azimio. No era para menos: estaban a punto de invocar a un demonio y no sabían cómo iba a resultar. Pero sí sabían una cosa, sólo tendrían una oportunidad para dispararle con el revólver. Por seguridad, la invocación era en casa de Dave. No estaban sus padres ni Emily. Kurt y Malik habían protestado pero Dave les dijo que no. Era responsabilidad exclusiva de su Clan.

Liam preparó todo. Cuando por fin estuvieron preparados, empezó a recitar unas palabras en otro idioma. El cielo se tornó gris y luego una gran nube negra se posó encima de la casa de Dave. El silencio fue roto por el estruendo de un trueno y un rayo partió el cielo. Una forma se empezó a materializar frente a ellos. Era una figura grande, imponente y traía un bebé de escasos meses entre sus manos. Dave no podía dar crédito: frente a él tenía a un demonio. De pronto todo cesó.

—Así que han logrado convocarme. Curioso, justo cuando estaba por descubrir cómo revertir la protección de Audron Karofsky sobre su nieto. Este lindo bebé me iba a ayudar. —Astaroth miró a Dave fijamente—. Tú debes ser David. Eres un mocoso. Le has traído muchos problemas a Raziel y ahora me haces esto a mí. Aunque yo puedo hacer algo que Raziel no.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó Blaine apuntándole con el revólver. En ese momento, Astaroth utilizó al bebé como escudo.

—A esto. —Astaroth levantó una mano y, de pronto, todo se tornó negro.

* * *

><p><em>It was my destiny<br>It's what we needed to do  
>They were telling me<br>I'm telling you_

Dave abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en el despacho de su padre. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en McKinley, en los vestuarios de McKinley. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿El demonio podía trasportarles de esa forma? Tenía que regresar a casa y acabar con él. Se dio media vuelta y casi choca con Kurt.

—Kurt, ¿qué haces aquí? Te dije que podía ser peligroso. —Dave quiso abrazar a Kurt pero éste se alejó de él con gesto de terror—. ¿Qué pasa? —Dave dio un paso hacia Kurt, quien se alejó de nuevo hasta quedar con la espalda contra la pared.

—No me toques, Karofsky. No quiero tus manos de niño gordo encima de mí. —Dave se congeló—. ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo? Eres un asqueroso chico obseso que jamás será mi tipo.

Dave no podía regresar a eso, no podía manejar la mirada de odio y rencor de Kurt. De inmediato salió por la puerta esperando encontrar más tarde una explicación. Sin embargo, al salir no encontró los pasillos de McKinley. Lo que había del otro lado de la puerta eran unas escaleras idénticas a las de su casa.

Dave tragó saliva antes de subir rápidamente, caminar por el pasillo y entrar por la primera puerta abierta. Conocía la habitación, era el cuarto de Emily, con figuras de princesas por todos lados. Dave miró un pequeño bulto envuelto entre las mantas de la cama. Caminó lentamente hacia ella, se humedeció los labios y cerró los ojos antes de levantar las mantas. Podía percibir el fuerte olor a sangre. No quería pero tenía que abrir los ojos. El pequeño cuerpo de Emily estaba bañado en sangre, su sangre. Los ojos abiertos habían perdido todo atisbo de vida y los labios estaban morados.

Dave sentía que se estaba volviendo loco. Tembló de ira y miedo. Sabía que eso no era real, no podía ser real.

* * *

><p>Blaine abrió los ojos en la mansión Anderson. Salió de su habitación y bajó con prisa para encontrarse con su padre sentado cómodamente en el sofá bebiendo café y leyendo el periódico.<p>

—Papá, tenemos que irnos. Dave nos necesita. —Liam Anderson no apartó los ojos del periódico—. Papá, joder, tenemos que irnos. —Liam se sirvió otra otro café sin prestar atención a Blaine.

El timbre sonó y Esther se apresuró en abrir. Dave, Azimio y Andy entraron la mar de sonrientes.

—Hijos. —Liam por fin se levantó ignorando a Blaine y abrazando a los tres chicos que acaban de entrar—. Esther, traerles algo de beber a mis muchachos. —Liam les trataba con mucho cariño, más del que alguna vez le había mostrado a Blaine—. No saben lo feliz que estoy de tenerles aquí. Son como mis hijos. —Dave asintió.

—Lamentamos lo mucho lo de Blaine —dijo Dave. Liam se encogió de hombros.

—Mi hijo era débil, siempre le fue. Quise que se hiciera tu pareja para que tú lo protegieses pero no me escuchó y prefirió al tonto de Malik. Ahora los dos están dónde deberían estar todos los débiles y cobardes: muertos y enterrados. Y yo los tengo a ustedes, mis hijos, dignos muchachos fuertes y capaces de aprender todo lo que Blaine no aprendió por ser un débil.

Blaine sabía que las palabras de su padre no podían ser ciertas, sabía que nada de lo que había visto o escuchado podía ser verdad, pero aun así dolía y casi quemaba.

_I was inside looking outside  
>The millions of faces<br>But still I'm alone  
>Waiting, hours of waiting<br>Paying a penance  
>I was longing for home<em>

_I'm looking out for the two of us_  
><em>I hope we'll be here when they're through with us<em>

* * *

><p>Azimio despertó en un lugar que hacía mucho que no recordaba: su primera casa. Intentó levantarse pero no pudo, era como si su cuerpo no le respondiese del todo bien. Tal vez el demonio le había inmovilizado. Miró a su alrededor y no vio rastro de Dave ni de los Anderson. Eso era extraño. Una vez más quiso ponerse de pie pero no lo logró. Escuchó la voz de su madre, que se acercaba a él. Se veía joven pero demasiado delgada y con ojeras, como si estuviese enferma. De pronto la puerta se abrió y Azimio vio a un hombre grande, robusto y con expresión de fastidio. Azimio recordaba a ese hombre pero no sabía de qué o de dónde.<p>

—¡Ya vas a darme de comer! —gritó el hombre a la vez que empujaba a la madre de Azimio, quien de nuevo quiso ponerse de pie pero no lo logró y empezó a llorar—. ¿Quieres callar a esa bolsa de mierda?

Azimio ya recordaba: ése era su padre y ésa era su madre unos meses después de haberle dado a luz. Las imágenes eran nítidas en su cabeza y, a pesar de querer borrarlas, era imposible porque ahora sabía que _eso_ sí había sucedido. Quiso cerrar los ojos para no presenciarlo de nuevo, para enterrarlo en su subconsciente y que no saliera jamás de él, pero no podía dejar de escuchar los gritos de su madre, las suplicas de que parara y los golpes secos que recibía.

Azimio no podía hacer nada, sólo llorar y llorar por su madre, por él. El demonio sabía cuáles eran sus más profundos temores, sus faltas y oscuros secretos.

_Monday, sad, sad monday  
>She's waiting for me<br>But I'm a long, long way from home_

* * *

><p>Kurt no estaba tranquilo, algo dentro le decía que las cosas iban mal con Dave. Podía sentir cómo se le contraía el corazón por la preocupación y la certeza de que su lobo no estaba bien. La casa de los Anderson estaba en silencio. Rose, Andy, Mercedes, Malik y los padres de Dave también lucían intranquilos pero nadie decía nada. Kurt no podía más, sentía que si seguía esperando moriría. Cogió su chaqueta y sus llaves para salir sin hacer ruido. Estaba a punto de subir a su camioneta cuando sintió una fuerte mano sobre su hombro derecho.<p>

—¿Adónde vas, Kurt? —Se giró para encontrarse con la severa mirada de Paul.

—Necesito saber que está bien. Tengo un presentimiento, es como si Dave me necesitara. —Paul miró hacia la mansión y luego a Kurt.

—Hay una forma de entrar sin ser visto pero antes de decírtela tengo que saber algo. —La cara de Paul se tornó algo carmesí—. ¿Dave y tú ya…? ¿Consumaron… _todo_? —Kurt parpadeó un par de veces y luego asintió—. Bien —dijo Paul un poco más alto—. Digo, no es que este bien, bueno, tampoco es malo, siempre y cuando hayan usado protección. ¿Usaron protección? —Paul negó y bajó la cabeza un momento—. Perdóname, Kurt. Esto también me tiene muy nervioso. Si ustedes ya consumaron lo suyo, la protección de Dave impedirá que Astaroth te identifique y podrás utilizar el factor sorpresa.

—¿Cómo puedo entrar sin ser visto?

—El anexo a la biblioteca tiene un pasadizo. Debajo de la fuente en el jardín trasero hay una entrada que da a un pasillo angosto y luego a la puerta oculta de la biblioteca. Sólo un disparo del revólver puede acabar con el demonio. No intentes otra cosa porque sería inútil. —Paul abrazó a Kurt con fuerza y regresó a la casa.

Kurt condujo rápidamente. Al llegar a la casa de los Karofsky pudo notar una sensación pesada y el asfixiante sentimiento de que algo andaba mal le golpeó de nuevo. Corrió hacia al jardín trasero, accionó el botón que Paul le había dicho y la fuente se movió para mostrarle unas escaleras y luego el pasillo. Kurt corrió hasta llegar a la puerta secreta de la biblioteca. Por la ranura de la puerta pudo ver a Dave, Blaine y Azimio tendidos en el suelo. El señor Anderson yacía sobre la silla del escritorio y Kurt podía escuchar el llanto de un bebe. Con la mirada, buscó el revólver entre los cuerpos. El arma estaba justo entre Blaine y Azimio.

_Sad, sad monday  
>She's waiting for me<br>But I'm a long, long way from home_

Astaroth también estaba cerca. Kurt sabía que el demonio no podía moverse porque estaba bajó un sello mágico imposible de romper. Sólo tenía que salir de ahí, saltar y rogar porque el salto fuese lo suficiente largo como para llegar al arma y dispararle al demonio. Kurt estaba sudando, no sabía si hacia lo correcto al meterse en medio, tal vez Dave tenía todo bajo control. Un gemido lastimero y un sollozo escaparon de los labios de Dave, eso fue suficiente para inyectarle el valor que necesitaba. Abrió la puerta, saltó y rodó hasta agarrar el revólver con las manos para sorpresa de Astaroth.

—¿Hoy te sientes con suerte? —le preguntó al demonio justo cuando le disparaba en la cabeza. El demonio gritó, se puso al rojo vivo y luego explotó en cenizas.

_Sad, sad monday  
>Oh she's waiting for me<br>But I'm a long, long way from home_

* * *

><p>Dave jadeó y abrió los ojos con desesperación: estaba de nuevo en el despacho de su padre. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró a Kurt arrodillado a su lado. Al principio quiso ir hacia él pero no podía ver de nuevo la mirada de asco ni escuchar esas palabras. En su lugar, se tomó un segundo para observar los ojos azules que tanto amaba y se encontró con la calidez de siempre, con el amor que se había ganado, y se abrazó a Kurt, quien también lo rodeó protectoramente con sus brazos.<p>

—Todo ha terminado, Dave. —Escucharon una silla caer. Liam Anderson como pudo se tambaleó hacia su hijo.

—¿Blaine? Hijo, Blaine. —Unos segundos después Blaine abrió los ojos tan asustado como Dave pero Liam le abrazó de inmediato—. Hijo, joder, pensé que te perdía. —Liam escondió su llanto en el cabello de su hijo. Azimio gimió lastimeramente y Blaine se separó de su padre para ver a su amigo.

—¿Estás bien? —Azimio parpadeó y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos. Blaine le abrazó—. Sé que todos vimos algo pero puedo sentir que tú has sido el que más ha sufrido —le susurró.

—Gracias.

Dave llegó hasta él e intercambiaron miradas. Blaine se apartó de Azimio para dejar que Dave le abrazara.

—¿Tú padre? —preguntó Dave con la garganta un poco cerrada.

—Sí. —Azimio se abrazó con más fuerza a Dave mientras lloraba.

—Hemos crecido, Azimio. Él jamás volverá a tocar a tu madre, nunca mientras viva porque nosotros nos haremos cargo, ¿lo recuerdas? Lo prometimos, prometimos que Andy y ella estarían a salvo. —Azimio asintió frenéticamente.

Kurt no sabía qué había pasado pero agradecía que todo hubiese terminado. El llanto de un bebé les llamó la atención. Estaba sobre el sofá del despacho. Kurt lo cogió en brazos y miró a los otros hombres, que se hacían la misma pregunta: ¿qué harían con él?

* * *

><p>Malik condujo a casa de los Karofsky con un montón de mujeres preocupadas por sus respectivos parientes; agradecía tener a Paul y a Andy, el hermano pequeño de Azimio, porque de no ser así seguro que habría utilizado un par de mordazas para acallarlas. Le preocupaba que Kurt hubiera salido pero esperaba que Dave lo tuviera a su lado. Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Karofsky las cosas ya estaban mucho mejor.<p>

Algo en el pecho de Malik rugió molesto al ver a Blaine abrazando a Azimio con tanto cariño, pero se recordó a sí mismo que eran un Clan, una familia. Blaine sintió la presencia de Malik y, al verlo, fue hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza. El sentimiento de haberlo perdido, aunque fuera en una ilusión, era algo que le podía muchísimo.

Las horas trascurrieron calmadas, aunque todos sabían que la lucha no había terminado: sólo habían hecho la mitad de trabajo. Ahora tenían que acabar con Raziel.

Mónica y Paul estaban preocupados por el bebé. No sabían de dónde había salido pero tenían la idea de que no había nada bueno detrás de la llegada de ese niño. Paul lo sostuvo con una mano y empezó a buscar en él algún hechizo o alguna marca. Cuando la encontró, llamó a Liam para confirmarlo.

—Es un hechizo de sacrificio —dijo Liam arropando de nuevo al bebé. El niño, después de un baño y de haber comido, se veía muy simpático. Los azules ojos se le cerraban poco a poco por el sueño—. Iba a sacrificarlo para poder atacar a Dave.

Se escuchó un leve golpe en la puerta y Kurt entró.

—Vengo a por el bebé para que duerma.

Liam le dio al niño y Kurt salió.

—¿Crees que tenerlo aquí sea un problema? —preguntó Paul preocupado.

—No lo creo. Ya tenemos los problemas suficientes y creo que si lo dejamos en cualquier lugar, el del problema sería el crío. —Liam miró hacia el libro y luego observó fijamente al padre de Dave—. Paul, lo único que falta para completar el hechizo es matar al bebé. Estoy casi seguro de que cuando convocamos a Astaroth evitamos que el niño muriera.

* * *

><p>Kurt caminó con el bebé en los brazos y entró al cuarto de Dave. Mónica había instalado allí la vieja cuna de Emily para que el bebé pudiese dormir. De momento no sabían qué hacer con él. A Kurt le horrorizaba pensar que ese bebé había pasado por tan malos momentos. Lo colocó en la cuna y llamó a su padre para decirle que se quedaría a pasar la noche en casa de Dave. Hubo gruñidos, advertencias y cuasi amenazas de mandar a Finn para cuidarle, pero Kurt recordó a su padre que lo quería y que tenía que confiar en él. Burt terminó aceptando. Tal vez, poco a poco, se resignaría. Aceptarlo ya era otro cantar. Kurt miró de nuevo al bebé dormido y sonrió. Por esa pequeña esperanza valía la pena terminar con Raziel.<p>

Los brazos de Dave rodearon su cintura y lo acercaron a él. Kurt se dejó envolver por el calor de su lobo. Dave lo había pasado mal, aún no quería hablar de ello pero Kurt lo sentía. Se giró entre los brazos de su chico para besarlo y descansar su cabeza en su pecho.

—¿Crees que podamos tener uno que se parezca a ti? —Dave, en un principio, no entendió pero luego sonrió un poco.

—¿Un bebé que se parezca a mí? —Dave negó—. ¿Para que quieres hacer sufrir a un pobre niño haciendo que se parezca a mí? No seas cruel. —Un breve recuerdo de lo ocurrido mientras Astaroth los tenía en trance pasó por la mente de Dave.

—¡Qué? Quiero un hijo que se parezca a ti. —Dave negó de nuevo.

—En serio, ¿para qué quieres un hijo feo? —Kurt, por un momento, pensó que era broma pero la mirada de su chico le decía que había algo de verdad en esa pregunta—. Vamos, Kurt. Soy un tipo gordo, que suda demasiado y con un genio horrible.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —Dave dibujó una mueca y ladeó un poco la cabeza. Kurt sonrió y besó a Dave—. En esa época me mostraste lo peor de ti, Dave, y yo quería herirte con mis palabras tanto como tú me herías con tus actos. Mentí, ¿ok? Claro que eres mi tipo: eres fuerte, enorme, protector, atractivo, guapo y mío. ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Yo te perdoné, Dave. ¿No crees que tú puedas hacer lo mismo? —Dave sonrió y besó a Kurt hasta dejarlo sin aire. Iba a quitarle el chaleco cuando Kurt lo detuvo.

—¿Qué?

—No lo vamos a hacer frente al bebé. —Dave resopló y miró al niño dormido.

—Bien. Entonces, por lo menos, vamos a acostarnos —dijo Dave resignándose.

* * *

><p>Un dolor profundo le golpeó la columna y Raziel cayó de rodillas. Lo sabía. Astaroth estaba muerto. Esos hijos de puta lo habían logrado. Zephon llegó hasta su lado para ponerlo de pie. Raziel se apoyó en él. Con el demonio muerto sólo quedaba una posibilidad para terminar con Dave Karofsky y su Clan.<p>

—¿Qué pasa? —Raziel tragó saliva.

—Han logrado asesinar a Astaroth. —Zephon lo miró sin creerlo—. Ahora sólo hay una forma de terminar con Dave Karofsky: tenemos que recuperar a ese bebé. Astaroth lo tenía todo listo y lo único que falta es derramar la sangre de ese niño.

—Karofsky y los demás deben tenerlo en su poder. —Raziel asintió.

—Claro, pero para eso tenemos a tu hermano Malik. Ya lo usaste una vez y lo necesitaremos de nuevo. —Zephon contrajo la mandíbula—. Vamos, hijo. Tú mismo le dijiste que la siguiente vez que se vieran uno de los dos moriría. Ya no es tu hermano, te traicionó, prefirió las piernas de ese chico Anderson y arrodillarse frente a Karofsky.

—Tienes razón. Es el momento de que mi hermanito sirva para algo. Pero en el Clan Nosgoth habrá muchas personas dispuestas a morir por él. —Raziel asintió y sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente.

—Bueno, entonces tendrás que llevar a muchas personas dispuestas a morir por nosotros.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cómo habrán notado hubo un error de mi parte y el viernes era 20 y no 21, ustedes me disculparan, así que aquí está el capítulo 16, espero que aun sigan con el interés en esta historia que por lo menos a mi me ha gustado mucho escribirla y el final se acerca así que estoy más que feliz por continuarla. <strong>_

_**Bueno todo mundo está a la expectativa con todo lo de la Ley SOPA, es una lástima que los gobiernos quieran manejara algo que no es de su entero conocimiento en aras de una idea idiota. Los derechos de autor, la piratería y todas esas cosas que la ley SOPA quiere "salvaguardar" son ideas arcaicas que el gobierno nos quiere imponer y es lamentable que sigan con la acostumbrada frase: al pueblo pan y circo. Esta polémica cubre de lodo muchos de los problemas reales del mundo, en fin mientras tengamos internet júrenlo que tendrás más historias mías. **_

_**Y para terminar quiero compartirles con ustedes mis deseos de año nuevo sobre el fandom (ya sé que estamos por terminar el primer mes del año pero buen ^^).**_

_**a) Regresar con un longfic de Harry Potter. La idea ya la tengo, falta que termine este fic, me dé un ratito para centrarla bien y luego… ya verán. **_  
><em><strong>b) Escribir un Max AdlerChris Colfer. No sé de qué o cómo porque aquí no se me ocurre nada pero quiero escribir algo pornoso con esos dos. No puedo creer que amando el Kurtofsky cómo lo hago no tenga nada de los actores que le dan vida a los personajes pero si tenga un montón de fics con Max y Darren (se shipean solitos). **_  
><em><strong>c) Entrarle al fandom de Supernatural con un Destiel <strong>_  
><em><strong>d) Esperar con ojitos anhelantes la película de los vengadores y escribir algo pornoso de Tony con Steve ósea Iron Man y el Capitán América. <strong>_

_**Pues esos son, vemos cuantos se cumplen. **_

_**Por otro lado, gracias a Winter, sin ella de verdad que nada sería igual. Conocerla, tratarla y que sea mi beta es algo que valoro muchísimo. **_

_**Un abrazote y nos vemos el viernes ^^.** _


	17. Chapter 17

**Dancing in the Dark**

**Capítulo XVII – Sangre**

* * *

><p>Kurt sonrió. Dave tenía al bebe en brazos y lo mecía tiernamente. Parecía que entre ellos existía un vínculo especial. Kurt no se quería detenerse a pensarlo porque ese lazo se debía a algo no muy positivo. En su lugar, se concentraba en la ternura del bebé y en la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban cuando Dave lo cogía en brazos. No tenía ni idea de cuánto podía durar esa relativa tranquilidad pero quería aprovecharla. En esos últimos tres días Dave no había mencionado nada de demonios ni de Raziel y, al parecer, éste tampoco quería nada de Dave porque había estado muy tranquilo.<p>

Kurt se acercó a Dave y lo abrazo por detrás. El deportista dejó de mecer al niño y lo colocó en la cuna completamente dormido y relajado. Por un segundo, Kurt pensó que esa escena podía ser el final de cualquier historia hiperromántica, el único problema era que no era su final. Levantó los ojos y vio el sol terminando de ocultarse para dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche y, con ella, al latente peligro que acechaba a su lobo.

* * *

><p>Malik miró el sol ocultarse y suspiró. Esa noche había algo raro en el ambiente. No podía decir con seguridad qué era pero intuía que nada bueno. Se consolaba pensando en que probablemente esa sensación tenía que ver con la destrucción del demonio. Intentó ignorar el mal presentimiento. <p>

Terminó de anudarse la corbata y ponerse la chaqueta; en un rato cenaba con los Anderson y los Adams. Era raro ver a Blaine en medio de algo así como una familia. Tanto Liam como él no podían ocultar lo mucho que les encantaba tener a Rose y sus hijos en casa. 

Salió de su habitación y cruzó rápidamente la mansión. Afuera ya lo esperaban con su coche listo. Justo antes de subir, Malik sintió una ráfaga de viento helado. Miró hacia el camino empedrado que llevaba a la mansión y olfateó. Cerró los ojos un segundo suprimiendo de su mente toda su infancia y apartando lo más que podía sus sentimientos de hermano. 

—Reúne a los hombres —le dijo a Cathal, su hombre de confianza. 

Cinco de los mejores hombres rodearon a Malik ya trasformados en lobos. Unos segundos después tres lobos extraños entraron en sus dominios. De inmediato, Malik supo que algo andaba mal. Esos tres lobos frente a ellos no eran más que carnada, los hombres de Malik los destrozarían. Entonces recordó el área más alejada de la mansión. Zephon y él hablaban allí durante horas, era un lugar relajante por dónde corría un pequeño arroyo que les recordaba a su casa de la infancia. Ésa era el área más vulnerable de la mansión y Zephon lo sabía. 

Malik miró hacia el cielo y se concentró lo suficiente como para transformarse. Con los años había logrado hacerlo más rápido y más fácil. Su pelaje negro y blanco contrastaba con la noche. Para sorpresa de sus hombres, Malik corrió hacia la parte más distal de la mansión. El ambiente estaba impregnado del aroma de Zephon pero no había nada de él, sólo tres lobos más enviados por Raziel. Gruñó mostrando sus dientes y erizando el pelo. Sabía que era más poderoso que esos tres lobos que le rodeaban y ellos también. Estaban ahí para sacrificarse pero, ¿por qué? 

Uno de los lobos se lanzó sobre Malik, quien lo esquivó, saltó sobre él y le arrancó la tráquea de un tajo. Soltó un aullido lastimero cuando otro de los lobos se lanzó hacia uno de sus costados derribándole. Malik rodó y rasgó la piel del lobo sus afiladas uñas. La sangre empezó a brotar del pecho de la bestia. Malik mordió la herida arrancando la carne fresca y luego un poco más hasta llegar a la cavidad del tórax para extirparle el corazón de una mordida. Levantó la mirada. El tercer lobo se quedo estático por unos segundos mirando a Malik con terror y después se giró y se alejó. Malik sabía que era una trampa pero lo único que quería era encontrarse con su hermano, algo le decía que Zephon no le haría daño. Después de todo, eran hermanos. 

Llegaron a un claro del bosque. Malik se detuvo; podía sentir a Zephon muy cerca. Estaba ahí pero no sabía dónde. De pronto, se vio rodeado de ocho bestias más. Podía terminar con todas pero lo que quería era encontrar a su hermano. Uno a uno los lobos que le rodearon fueron cayendo hechos un lio de sangre y vísceras. El olor de Zephon se mezclaba con el ferroso de la sangre derramada. Cuando acabó con ellos él también estaba bañando en sangre y cansado. Miró a su alrededor con autenticó horror. Ocho seres vivos muertos sin ningún motivo real. ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Por qué hacía eso su hermano? Porque era obvio que ninguno tenía ninguna oportunidad contra Malik. Él era un hombre-lobo puro procedente de un gran linaje y con disciplina para controlar sus poderes. Esos seres que le habían intentado atacar eran, en su mayoría, hombres mordidos por otros que habían sido trasformado por un verdadero lobo. Seguramente Raziel empezó todo. No quería pensar en su hermano cometiendo esos actos, le deshonraría más y terminaría por romperle el corazón. Las hojas de los árboles se movieron. Malik olfateó. Zephon estaba cada vez más cerca. 

Tres lobos más aparecieron. Malik estaba a punto de lanzarse a por ellos cuando un balazo pegó en la tierra muy próximo a sus patas delanteras. Vio una luz roja intermitente y, de pronto, algo vibró y escuchó un nuevo disparo cortando el aire. Una enorme red metálica cayó sobre su cuerpo. Malik aulló al sentir el peor dolor de toda su vida. Su piel estaba quemándose. Entre la pulsante agonía, alcanzó a ver unos lustrosos zapatos negros que se acercaban a él. El abrigo negro de Zephon casi tocaba las hojas secas. Le apuntó con el rifle. Malik tragó saliva; el ardor de su piel no era nada comparado con su corazón roto. 

—Lamento que te duela, hermanito, pero era la única forma de detenerte. Hace mucho tiempo que me di cuenta de que tú eras más poderoso que yo, así que le hablé a Raziel de esta bonita malla de plata. Te escocerá un poco la piel pero no te matará. Te necesitamos vivo. —Un golpe seco y luego la oscuridad. 

_Carry on my wayward son_  
><em>There'll be peace when you are done<em>  
><em>Lay your weary head to rest<em>  
><em>Don't you cry no more<em> 

* * *

><p>Azimio ajustó su brazo alrededor del cuerpo de su chica para acercarla más a él. Su madre y el señor A. habían insistido en que Mercedes estuviese presente en esa cena. Azimio no podía entender el motivo pero estaba feliz de poder pasar tiempo con su novia sin las preocupaciones constantes por culpa de Raziel. Mercedes le dio un discreto beso en el cuello mientras con la mano derecha acariciaba tranquilamente el torso de Azimio. <p>

—Creo que deberías ver qué pasa con Blaine. Se hace tarde. —Az miró su reloj. Efectivamente era tarde. Además era muy raro no tener a Malik esperando a que Blaine estuviese listo.

—Un último beso y voy a ver qué demonios pasa. —Atrapó los labios de Mercedes entre los suyos y por unos segundos se dejó llevar por las sensaciones a su alrededor. Por fin se separó de ella y se puso de pie para calmarse un poco antes de ir a buscar a Blaine. 

Az subió las escaleras y caminó hacia la habitación de Blaine. Abrió la puerta sin tocar; ya era costumbre entre ellos. Blaine estaba mirándose en el espejo acomodando su pajarita azul pero no parecía satisfecho. Se deshizo el nudo y suspiró frustrado. Az se acercó a él, lo giró y empezó a anudar el corbatín. 

—¿Desde cuándo sabes hacer esto? —Azimio sonrió sin decir nada, giró de nuevo a Blaine para que se viera en el espejo y desde atrás le acomodó la pajarita.

—Hasta los trece estuve en el coro de mi iglesia y siempre usaba estas cosas. Sólo lo sabía Dave así que, ahora que tú también lo sabes, tendré que matarte. —Blaine le sonrió—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Ya ha llegado Malik? —Azimio negó—. Tengo un mal presentimiento, Azimio. —Az le pasó un brazo por lo hombros.

—Todo va a estar bien. Seguro que está retrasado. Sabes que se encarga de todos los negocios de su familia. El pobre infeliz tiene que seguir podrido de dinero para darte todo lo que quieres. Eres de muy alto mantenimiento, _muñeco_. —Blaine intentó sonreír pero Azimio sabía que era una sonrisa forzada—. Llámale y dile que todos lo estamos esperando y que mi chica se muere de hambre. —Blaine le llamó pero no hubo respuesta.

—Ha pasado algo muy malo, Azimio. —El semblante de Blaine cambió y pudo ver consternación y dolor en sus ojos—. Tengo que ir a buscarlo. —Azimio lo detuvo justo en la puerta.

—Calma. —Blaine quiso zafarse—. No te voy a dejar ir solo y no podemos ir nada más tú y yo. Tenemos que decírselo a tu padre y llamar a Dave.

—Tengo que ir, Azimio. Malik no está bien. Él… —Azimio lo sujetó con fuerza de los brazos.

—No voy a permitir que nada te pase. 

Azimio y Blaine hablaron con Liam y llamaron a Dave. Los cuatro se encontraron en la mansión Nosgoth lo más pronto posible. Había un aroma a lucha y sangre. Blaine quiso correr pero Azimio lo detuvo. Caminaron lentamente con las armas listas. En la entrada principal había manchas de sangre. La puerta de la mansión estaba abierta. Dave entró. Al pie de la escalera estaba el cuerpo desnudo de Cathal con una herida en abdomen. Le colocó el abrigo encima. 

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Cathal respiró profundamente.

—El señor Zephon nos atacó. En un principio eran pocos pero fueron llegando cada vez más y más. El joven Malik se despegó de nosotros. Fue al área norte y ellos se lo llevaron. 

Detrás de la puerta había una nota clavada en la madera con una daga. En cuanto la vio quiso cogerla pero le quemó las yemas de los dedos. Se puso los guantes para arrancarla. Sabía que no era nada bueno. 

Mañana en Zanesville cuando la luna alcance su punto más brillante. Malik Nosgoth por el infante. 

Liam, Azimio y Blaine entraron a la mansión. Dave se humedeció los labios e intercambió miradas con ellos. Tragó saliva al ver los anhelantes ojos de Blaine y negó. Liam abrazó a su hijo. 

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion_  
><em>Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion<em>  
><em>I was soaring ever higher<em>  
><em>But I flew too high<em> 

* * *

><p>—No le vas a entregar al bebé, ¿cierto? —Kurt sostenía la nota. Sus mejillas estaban tintas de un rojo tenue y sus ojos llorosos.<p>

—Claro que no, Kurt. Sólo tenemos que encontrar la forma de hacerle creer que le daremos al bebé. —Kurt asintió con una de sus muecas de preocupación en el rostro.

—Iré contigo —dijo con firmeza.

—No, Kurt. Te quedarás con mis padres y tu familia; todos se instalaran aquí. —Kurt elevó el mentón. Sus ojos azules brillaban. Dave sabía que no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de quedarse. Dave se puso de pie. Había escogido el despacho de su padre para hablar; creía que ese era un terreno neutral pero cuando se traba de Kurt Hummel nunca había terrenos neutrales—. Kurt, esto es serio. Estamos hablando de un lobo terrible, de un ser que no se va a detener ante nada y no quiero ponerte a ti en medio.

—No voy a perderte, no ahora. —Dave quiso decir algo pero Kurt continuó con la voz entrecortada y los ojos inundados de lágrimas—. Eres todo lo que quiero, te has convertido en el chico de mis sueños, ¿y ahora quieres entregarte para que ese loco te mate? No me importa lo que digas, no me importa si quieres o no, iré y me aseguraré de que regresen con vida.

—Kurt…

—Sé cuidarme solo y no me importa lo que digas. Iré por mi cuenta y será peor porque me pondré en riesgo sin que te enteres. —Los brazos de Kurt rodearon el cuello de Dave—. Eres mío, tú me escogiste y no pienso perderte por ningún motivo. No pienso entregarte a ese loco enfermo. Eres mío y de nadie más. 

Kurt le besó con fuerza. Dave quiso apartarse pero su chico no se lo permitió. Rodeó la cintura de Kurt y entre tumbos chocaron con el escritorio. Las manos de Kurt le desabotonaron el pantalón y después le giraron con fuerza. Dave cayó con las manos sobre el escritorio. Gimió al escuchar a Kurt abriéndose el pantalón apresuradamente. Sintió la polla de Kurt frotándose entre sus nalgas y después el dolor punzante de la penetración sin ninguna preparación. Kurt se movió violentamente mientras buscaba la boca de Dave para besarle. Era brusco, descuidado, furioso. Dave se debatía entre el dolor y el placer que le causaban las embestidas. 

Kurt llegó dentro de Dave. Después le giró de nuevo, se arrodilló para tomarle la polla con la boca y chupársela con el mismo fervor con el que se lo había follado. Dave estaba alucinando. Colocó las manos sobre la cabeza de Kurt, impulsó su cadera hacia adelante y se corrió en su garganta a la vez que gruñía. Levantó a Kurt para hacerlo sentarse en su regazo y lo besó profundamente.

* * *

><p>Paul abrió el ventanal. Se sentía mareado, tenía una opresión en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar. Sabía que Dave estaba por enfrentar el peligro más grande su vida y él no podía ayudarle. Los delicados brazos de Mónica le rodearon el torso. <p>

—Esta vez no podemos facilitarle las cosas. —Mónica le dio un beso en la mejilla y suspiró.

—Ahora sólo nos queda apoyarle.

* * *

><p>Liam salió de la estancia donde Blaine y Azimio discutían ideas para acabar con Raziel sin ponerse en riesgo.<p>

—Pensé que lo necesitarían. —Rose, que estaba en la cocina, le sirvió café a Liam, quien le sonrió ligeramente—. ¿Cómo está Blaine?

—De una pieza. —Liam bebió un poco de café y se frotó el rostro con las manos un poco después—. Pensé que estaría destrozado por el secuestro de Malik pero tiene un montón de ideas para salvarle. Mi hijo es fuerte, valiente y muy decidido. —Rose se sentó al lado de Liam y le tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

—Es una lástima todo lo que está ocurriendo pero agradezco que con ello por fin te hayas dado cuenta de que Blaine es un chico terriblemente fuerte y que nunca se dejará vencer por nada. —Liam besó el dorso de las manos de Rose.

—Debo ser el peor padre del mundo.

—No, simplemente te preocupas mucho por tu hijo. No es fácil tener una familia cuando estás solo. Los padres amamos a nuestros hijos y a pesar de su edad seguimos creyendo que son unos niños.

—Estaba ciego. —Liam miró la sonrisa de Rose y la besó. 

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_  
><em>Though my mind could think I still was a mad man<em>  
><em>I hear the voices when I'm dreaming<em>  
><em>I can hear them say…<em>

* * *

><p>Dave, Azimio y Blaine con el bebé en brazos se internaron en el bosque de Zanesville. La luna había alcanzado su punto más alto. Estaban a la expectativa de encontrar algo pero sólo podían percibir el aroma de Malik, el olor de su sangre y su dolor. Un ruido entre los matorrales les alertó. Azimio apuntó y, de pronto, algo fue arrojado desde allí. Era el cuerpo de Malik envuelto en una manta metálica. Blaine quiso correr a su lado pero Dave se lo impidió. Del otro lado aparecieron Zephon y un hombre que Dave nunca había visto pero que representaba el peor peligro de su vida: Raziel Kaine. <p>

—Tan simple pero tan cierto. Te pareces tanto a tu abuelo —dijo Raziel mirando a Dave—. Puedo sentir tu odio y tu temor por… ¿Malik? No tienes de qué temer. Vive, aunque está muy débil. La red que le guarda es de plata pura. Sabrás lo doloroso que puede ser para nosotros, ¿no es así, Dave?

—Quítasela. —La voz de Dave era peligrosa y Raziel no podía estar más complacido. Karofsky sería un buen oponente.

—El bebé primero. —Dave cogió el cuerpo del bebé de brazos de Blaine. El niño sollozó un poco cuando Dave dio el primer paso hacia Raziel. Cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca se detuvo.

—Quiero que se la quiten. —Raziel lo pensó un poco. Sabía que Dave era testarudo y no quería prolongar más el asunto. Le dio una señal a Zephon, quien separó la malla del cuerpo de Malik con su escopeta.

—Ahora dame al infante para que todos podamos irnos de aquí. —Dave miró a Raziel y sonrió.

—¡Ahora! —Dave arrojó el bebé, que no era más que un muñeco de Emily bañado en sangre. Cathal apareció por detrás de ellos, corrió hasta el cuerpo de Malik aún trasformado y lo cargó. Raziel miró el muñeco y negó.

—¿Un muñeco con su sangre? Muy ingenioso. Lástima que no les vaya a servir para salir vivos de aquí. El bosque está rodeado.

—Lo supuse. Nosotros también trajimos nuestros refuerzos. —Un disparo y después un aullido lastimero.

Cathal reajustó el cuerpo de su jefe para salir corriendo. Todo sucedía en una fracción de segundo. Dave vio a Zephon levantando el arma y apuntando a Cathal. No lo dudó ni un segundo, se interpuso y la bala le dio en el hombro izquierdo.

—¡Idiota, lastimarlo sólo logra que yo sufra un bajón de energía! —le gritó Raziel—. Vámonos. —Dave se levantó justo cuando Raziel y Zephon estaban terminando su trasformación. Azimio lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y le dio una rápida checada.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Blaine.

—Tenemos que capturarlos ahora. No podemos dejar que se vayan porque entonces irán tras el bebé y pondríamos en peligro al señor Hummel y los demás. 

* * *

><p>Dave es el primero en transformarse. El gran lobo pardo sale corriendo tras el rastro de Raziel. Sabe que la confrontación tiene que suceder. Oye un disparó más y se estremece. Es consciente de que Kurt es fuerte pero no puede dejar de tener miedo. Raziel trasformado es un poco más grande que Dave y más rápido pero aun así le da alcance y le salta encima. Pero Zephon regresa y lo embiste tirándole al suelo y haciendo que su herida sangre más. <p>

Raziel ve a Dave en el suelo, desmadejado. Parece que la protección de Audron no es muy duradera, a menos que el propio Dave haya renunciado a ella para dársela a alguien más. Pero, ¿a quién? Aunque eso no importa mucho en este momento. Raziel puede acabar con Dave y por fin lograr sus planes sin que nadie se interponga. 

Zephon es atacado por un pequeño lobo negro pero de inmediato lo derriba. Otro lobo le salta encima y los dos animales luchan tirándose mordidas. 

Dave se levanta y corre hacia Raziel. Sus cuerpos chocan violentamente. Las garras de Dave abren el pecho de Raziel haciéndole sangrar pero éste, hábilmente, utiliza el peso de Dave para tirarlo al suelo y morderle. El pequeño lobo negro salta sobre Raziel apartándole de Dave. La fuerte mandíbula del lobo negro se cierra sobre la piel de Raziel arrancando un pedazo de un tajo. 

Dave jadea. Es un dolor insoportable el que está cortando la mayor parte de su pensamiento lógico; sabe que sangra copiosamente por alguna parte de su cuerpo. Azimio y Zephon luchan violentamente mientras Blaine intenta lanzarse sobre Raziel, pero es derribado y termina inconsciente en el suelo. A lo lejos se escuchan disparos y con ellos fuertes aullidos que hacen que se le erice el pelo. Teme por Kurt y por su padre. Dave enfoca a Raziel. Debe enfrentarlo. Éste es el momento decisivo. Sabe que la humanidad está en riesgo y que Raziel no debe ganar porque, si lo hace, será el fin del mundo tal y como lo conocemos. 

_Las cosas no pueden terminar así, no después de todo lo que han pasado…_

Raziel olfatea. Sabe del mal estado de Dave. Su pelaje pardo está cubierto de sangre. Si Raziel quisiera podría morderle y ver como se desangra. Dave Karofsky ya no es tan fuerte y Raziel sonríe para sus adentros. Ese chico es un digno guerrero pero nunca se comparará con él. Se lanza sobre el lastimado cuerpo de Dave. Ambos caen y Raziel le muerde de nuevo haciéndole aullar de dolor. 

Dave sabe que es el final. Poco a poco toda la fuerza se le va. Cierra los ojos al sentir la mordida de Raziel. Ha renunciado a su protección para dársela al bebé. Kurt no se lo había pedido pero Dave sabía que era lo correcto. Raziel le clava las garras de nuevo y Dave aúlla. Piensa en Kurt, en el futuro que se les escapa y en la posibilidad de verlo como esclavo de Raziel. Una fuerza más allá de su compresión le recorre el malherido cuerpo, abre los ojos de golpe y logra ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirar a Raziel lejos. 

Ve a Blaine recuperando la consciencia, saltando sobre Zephon y dándole una mordida certera en el cuello. Lamentable final para el gran Zephon Nosgoth. 

Raziel corre. Sus cuerpos chocan de nuevo pero ahora Dave no se cae sino que detiene el cuerpo de Raziel con el suyo. Luchan y los afilados colmillos de ambos se clavan dónde pueden. Dave sabe que ha tenido más suerte: le está cortando la circulación de la sangre, tal vez ha llegado a perforar alguna vena con sus colmillos. 

Raziel va perdiendo fuerza. Dave mueve la mandíbula para un lado y para el otro logrando que Raziel sufra más. Por fin, lo suelta y el cuerpo de Raziel cae. Sangra por el cuello y se retuerce al no poder respirar. Luego se detiene. Su cuerpo se pone rígido por un momento para luego volverse gris y finalmente transformarse en ceniza. Dave cae sin poder controlar su cuerpo. Escucha un disparo cercano. Su corazón se acelera más intentando bombear sangre con desesperación. Comienza a temblar y cierra los ojos. Necesita descansar. 

_Carry on my wayward son_  
><em>There'll be peace when you are done<em>  
><em>Lay your weary head to rest<em>  
><em>Don't you cry (don't you cry no more)<em> 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Qué problemas para subir este capítulo, está fallando y Winter y yo estábamos vueltas locas, buscando la forma de subirlo. Me dijeron copia y pega en un cap que tengas y que funciona. ^^<strong>_

_**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Tuvo acción no lo pueden negar y también drama. Para una mayor inmersión en el capítulo de hoy les invito a escuchar una rola que está en mi top de mejores canciones de todos los tiempos: Carry on my wayward son de Kansas. **_

_**Cómo les he dicho, este fic es un poco un tributo para Supernatural y en esa serie carry on tiene un gran significado.**_

_**Este capítulo es para tres personas muy importantes, mi beta Winter que siempre está al pie del cañon y no se desespera a pesar de todo. Para la guapa Suuita y mi querida Nameless-Anami, no saben cómo me divierto con ellas por el twitter y siempre me están dando ideas geniales. Hacemos nuestras teorías de conspiración, es muy padre encontrarte con gente tan linda que acepta tus locuras. **_

_**Feliz cumpleaños a una de mis Klainers favoritas julieloveskurt. Le debo su regalo, ella me pidió algo hace tiempo y en cuanto pueda juro que pasara. Un abrazote para ella porque es súper linda y espero que pase el mejor de los cumpleaños ^^. **_

_**Nos vemos el viernes. **_

_**PS: Ven cómo no les adelante nada del cap siguiente apropósito jejejeje** _


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVIII**

**Dancing in the Dark – El Alfa**

* * *

><p>Kurt lo ve todo en cámara lenta. El cuerpo de Dave cae sobre la tierra como un bulto inerte. Corre hacía él, llorando y sintiendo un temor inmenso. Sabe que Dave está muy malherido. Si tan sólo le hubiese escuchado. Nunca debió renunciar a su protección. Por su cabeza pasa nítido el recuerdo de Dave rechazando su protección para dársela a Connor.<p>

_El llanto desgarrador del bebé resonó por toda la mansión. Kurt se abrazó a sí mismo intentando contener las lágrimas. Sintió los brazos de Mercedes rodeando su cuerpo pero nada le consolaba. Cuando le dijeron el procedimiento se imaginó que sería doloroso pero el llanto del bebé era demasiado fuerte. Tenían que hacerle un corte profundo para que su sangre bañara un muñeco. Eso definitivamente era mejor que perderle pero no quería decir que no fuese menos terrible. _

_El dolor cesó unos segundos después y el silencio volvió a reinar en la mansión de los Karofsky. Liam fue el primero en salir. Tenía el cuchillo en las manos y su semblante era sombrío. A pesar de saber que no era su culpa, Kurt no pudo evitar una mueca desdeñosa. Blaine y Azimio le siguieron. Ambos estaban afectados. El último en salir fue Dave con el bebé en brazos. Ambos estaban llorosos. Los ojos de Dave estaban rojos. Kurt se sintió tan mal por él. _

—_Se ha calmado —dijo Kurt. Dave asintió dejando al bebé en sus brazos. _

—_Connor ha sido muy valiente. —Kurt se sorprendió—. Mi madre dijo que era hora de ponerle un nombre. Connor es perfecto; tiene una gran voluntad por vivir. —Kurt lo miró. En su antebrazo estaba la profunda herida, ahora cerrada sin una sola sutura. Seguramente Paul y Mónica se habían encargado de ello. En su pecho colgaba una medalla con el escudo del Clan Karofsky._

—_¿Qué es esto, Dave? —Kurt vio a su novio desviar la mirada—. Lo has protegido, has renunciado a lo que tu abuelo te otorgo, ¿cierto? _

—_Era necesario, Kurt. Connor lo necesitará más que yo si fallamos. Él apenas es un niño y mira lo que ha sufrido ya. —Kurt negó firmemente. _

—_Si tú mueres nadie podrá ayudarnos, nadie podrá detener a Raziel, y entonces de nada habrá servido este sacrifico absurdo de tu parte. —Dave les abrazó y besó la sien de Kurt. _

—_Esto no es como las novelas fantásticas que tanto te gustan. Yo no estoy destinado a salvar al mundo. Raziel me tiene miedo porque debería ser el sucesor de mi abuelo. En realidad es eso a lo que le teme. Cree que puedo ser tan fuerte como su antiguo líder. Si yo muero, Azimio, los Anderson, el Clan Nosgoth, mis padres y tú seguirán luchando. Sé que terminarán con él. —Kurt lloraba ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Dave mientras las pequeñas manos de Connor le acariciaban—. Salvar a Malik y al bebé deben ser nuestras prioridades. _

_Kurt se fue con su padre esa misma noche. Tenía que llevar a su familia a la casa de Dave; así todos estarían más seguros. Burt en un principió no quiso escucharle y Kurt no tuvo más remedio que contarle todo sobre su misión para rescatar a Malik Nosgoth y, tal vez, acabar con Raziel Kaine. Burt lo miró sin decir nada. Carol estaba asustada, Kurt podía verlo en sus ojos. Esperaba que de un momento a otro Finn apareciera para que todos pudiesen irse. Dave esperaba la respuesta de su padre con la misma expectación que él._

—_Tú no vas a ningún lado, Kurt. Esa lucha entre bestias no te toca a ti. —La voz del señor Hummel era fría y decidida._

—_Esa bestia, como tú le llamas, se está poniendo en riesgo para salvarnos a todos. Raziel nos quiere muertos o sirviéndole como carne de desecho —le dijo Kurt a su padre viéndole a los ojos—. ¿Comprendes, papá? Él pudo irse, pero está luchando. Y yo no voy a dejarle solo. Lo quiero, papá, y quiero asegurarme de que está bien. —Algo en el rostro de Burt cambió en ese momento, algo que le hizo tragar saliva y asentir._

—_Tú ganas. Y me quedaré con el bebé. —En ese momento la puerta de la casa de los Hummel-Hudson se abrió de par en par. Mercedes entró acompañada de Puck, Santana, Sam y Finn._

—_Mercedes y Santana nos lo contaron todo —dijo Finn mirando a Dave—. Queremos ayudar. —Dave miró a Mercedes, quién le sonrió primero a él y luego a los chicos._

—_Será peligroso._

—_No importa, Karofsky —le dijo Puck dando un paso adelante._

_Los chicos del club Glee en pleno se instalaron en la casa de los Karofsky. Protegerían a su familia y a sí mismos con fiero valor. Tal vez no eran lobos pero sí tenían una enorme fortaleza. _

Los ojos de Kurt se nublan de lágrimas y el recuerdo de aquello se va tan rápido como había llegado. Se arrodilla al lado del cuerpo de Dave, que está jadeando, muerto de miedo ante la sola idea de perderle. Acaricia el pelaje pardo y ensangrentado, lo ve temblar y el llanto de Kurt se hace más profundo.

—Dave… —Un temblor más y el cuerpo empieza a cambiar—. No, no, no… —Kurt pone sus manos sobre el cuerpo del lobo como si eso fuera a ayudar a que no cambiase de lobo a hombre. El cuerpo desnudo de Dave queda frente a él unos segundos después—. No te puedes ir. No me puedes dejar, Dave… —Un gran abrigo negro cae sobre el cuerpo de Dave y las manos de Paul se colocan sobre los hombros de Kurt—. Él no está bien, no lo está…

Kurt, histérico, y golpea el pecho de Paul.

* * *

><p>Las horas en el hospital pasan lentas. Blaine y Kurt esperan los resultados de sus parejas. Dave ha ingresado muy mal porque ha perdido mucha sangre. Malik tiene algunas quemaduras pero lo más preocupante es su falta de fuerza.<p>

Kurt mira a la nada. Ya no llora pero no está tranquilo. Cierra los ojos unos segundos y luego los abre para encontrarse con su padre. Burt le abraza con fuerza y Kurt se aferra a él.

—Está muy mal. Ha logrado acabar con Raziel pero le está costando la vida. —Los brazos de Burt se cierran con más fuerza entorno a su hijo.

—Saldrá de está. Dave es un tipo muy fuerte y logrará recuperarse.

Mónica Karofsky aparece por el pasillo del hospital con el rostro cansado y la mirada triste. Kurt se estremece ante la sonrisa condescendiente de la madre de su novio. Mónica llega hasta Blaine y le sonríe con más firmeza.

—Malik ha despertado. Está muy débil pero quiere verte. Creo que estar juntos le ayudará para recuperar su fuerza. La malla le ha dejado unas feas quemaduras en la espalda. Pensé en tratarlas pero el sistema de recuperación de Malik está resultando más efectivo. Quizás contigo a su lado termine de sanar, aunque debo advertirte de que quedarán marcas permanentes en su piel. —Blaine abraza a Mónica.

—No me importa. Podría estar desfigurado y aún así lo querría toda la vida. —Blaine se gira para abrazar a su padre y a Azimio y la da una sonrisa a Kurt antes de correr por el pasillo y entrar a la habitación de Malik.

Mónica quita la sonrisa y mira a Kurt. Lo sabe, lo siente. Dave no está bien. El corazón de Kurt se hunde.

—Dave está mal. Perdió mucha sangre y su cuerpo no parece recuperarse tan rápido como el de Malik. Paul cree que si tú estás con él…, tal vez… Yo no entiendo mucho de esto, Kurt. Soy una mujer de ciencia y no sé mucho de estas cosas. Sólo confió en mi esposo y él cree… —Kurt abraza a la mujer que está tan desesperada por su hijo.

—Vamos.

Kurt mira a Azimio, quien se abraza a su madre y sostiene con fuerza la mano de Mercedes. El pobre, siempre apoyando, siempre amigo y casi hermano. Sabe que si Dave no lo logra a Azimio le dolerá y se le partirá el corazón tanto como a él mismo.

* * *

><p>Kurt entra a la habitación de Dave, que sigue inconsciente. Paul sostiene la mano de su hijo y se nota que ha llorado. Al notar la presencia de Kurt, Paul se levanta y le cede su lugar. Por un segundo, Hummel se siente abrumado, pero lo supera fácilmente. Paul le da unas palmadas en el hombro y se retira.<p>

A pesar de estar en cama e inconsciente, Dave aún se ve imponente. Sin embargo, su rostro está pálido. Kurt besa su mano. No sabe qué más hacer, no sabe qué decirle y no siente que su presencia baste para que Dave mejore. Inclina su rostro hasta que queda apoyado en el pecho de Dave. No quiere llorar, no quiere que Dave lo sienta débil, pero desea tanto un abrazo de su lobo… Una solitaria lágrima cae en el pecho de Dave. Kurt se mueve para colocar la cabeza en el hueco que forman el cuello y el hombro de Dave y aspira su aroma. Cierra los ojos. La letra de una canción le llega a la mente junto con los momentos pasados al lado de Dave.

_I was searching_

_You were on a mission_

_Then our hearts combined like_

_A neutron star collision_

_I have nothing left to lose_

_You took your time to choose_

_Then we told each other_

_With no trace of fear that…_

Sus lágrimas caen silenciosas sobre la piel de Dave. La mano derecha de Kurt acaricia el pecho de su novio y se detiene en su corazón.

_Our love would be forever_

_And if we die_

_We die together_

_And lie, I said never_

'_Cause our love would be forever_

Besa suavemente el cuello de Dave. Siente el pulso bajo sus labios. El corazón late firme bajo su palma.

_The world is broken_

_Halos fail to glisten_

_You try to make a difference_

_But no one wants to listen_

_Hail_

Kurt piensa en Connor, en el futuro que quiere con Dave y en cómo todo se le está escapando de las manos cuando apenas ha acariciado la felicidad que tanto anhelaba.

_I can tell you now without a trace of fear_

_That my love will be forever and we'll die we'll die together_

_Lie, I will never_

'_Cause our love will be forever_

—Dijiste que esperara por ti y ahora…

—Creo que has esperado lo suficiente. —La voz enronquecida de Dave hace vibrar el cuerpo de Kurt que, de inmediato, se incorpora para besar a su novio.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien? Voy a llamar a tu madre para decirle que…

En ese momento Dave le da un tirón y lo besa profundamente. Sus labios se mueven lentamente, saboreándose, y sus grandes manos le recorren la espalda sujetándole con fuerza.

Dave siente como la fuerza va regresando a él a medida que Kurt se deja llevar por su pasión. Escuchar el gemido de Kurt cuando sus lenguas se tocan hace que Dave suspire dentro del beso y lo acerque más a él. Mantiene un agarre firme sobre la cadera de Kurt y logra levantarlo hasta dejarlo encima de él. Sabe que ha sido un exceso cuando le hace falta el aire pero pronto lo olvida cuando cuela las manos entre la ropa de Kurt y siente su piel tibia.

—Espera, espera. —Kurt coloca las manos sobre cada lado de la cabeza de Dave—. Llevabas más de veinticuatro horas inconsciente. Debe verte un médico antes de que podamos hacerlo sobre la cama del hospital.

—Pero yo me siento de maravilla… —Sabe que eso no es cierto del todo pero aun así eleva la cadera para rozar su erección con la de Kurt—. ¿Ves? O mejor dicho, ¿sientes? —Kurt sonríe.

—Sí, pero no pienso escatimar precauciones. Voy a llamar a tu madre para que te vea. —Kurt quiere bajar pero Dave lo detiene y él mismo presiona el botón para llamar a la enfermera.

—No te puedes ir; si lo haces me debilitaré. —Kurt sonríe de nuevo. Parece un sueño. Dave le acaricia suavemente el rostro—. Estoy aquí, Kurt. Eres lo que necesitaba para que mi cuerpo reaccionara. Gracias por luchar a mi lado, gracias por tener fe en mí. —Dave abraza con fuerza a Kurt.

—Te amo —susurra Kurt—, pero quisiera bajarme de encima de ti. No me gustaría que tu madre y medio hospital nos vieran así, como dos animales en celo. —Dave lame la mejilla derecha de Kurt para su total aborrecimiento.

—Soy un animal en celo, Kurt —Hummel sonríe y besa a Dave salvajemente hasta que la puerta se abre de golpe. Cuando se separan y miran hacia la puerta los padres de Dave y Azimio los miran extrañados—. Hola, verán, ya me siento mucho mejor. —Kurt se desliza hacia un lado sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer.

* * *

><p>Blaine reajusta sus brazos para sostener mejor a Malik, que está profundamente dormido, y eso le da tranquilidad. Malik lo ha perdido casi todo esa noche y sabe que en cuanto el shock pase Malik se va a sentir muy mal. Decirle que Zephon está muerto será una de las cosas más terribles que Blaine tenga que contarle, aún más por quienes han sido los causantes de esa muerte. No quiere ver sufrir más a Malik pero no puede evitar darle ese golpe.<p>

La puerta del cuarto se abre y Blaine sonríe al ver a Azimio entrando. Se levanta lentamente para no despertar a Malik. Cuando abandona la cama se abraza a Azimio con desesperación. Él es la única persona que puede entenderle.

—Dave ha despertado y está recuperándose a pasos agigantados. Creo que eso de estar entre las piernas de Hummel es curativo para él. —Blaine se ríe sin muchas ganas, aún con el rostro enterrado en el pecho de Azimio—. ¿Se lo has dicho? —Blaine niega.

—Estoy esperando un buen momento. Mónica dice que lo tendrá en observación pero que seguramente le dará de alta mañana por la tarde.

—¿Quieres que se lo digamos juntos? —Blaine niega.

—Es algo que tengo que decirle yo, cara a cara. —Un gruñido de Malik los hace voltear.

—Estoy en el hospital convaleciente y con espalda destrozada y ustedes ligándose —dice Malik sonriendo, pero Blaine puede detectar celos detrás de sus palabras. Se separa de Azimio, se sube a la cama y abraza a su novio.

—Me da gusto que te estés recuperando, Malik. Sólo venía a decirles que Dave está bien y que Mercedes y yo nos vamos a retirar. Mamá se queda con el señor A. —Azimio le da una palmada a Blaine y se retira bastante preocupado por su amigo.

—Gracias por estar aquí —dice Malik unos segundos después—. Eres lo más importante de mi vida. A decir verdad, lo único que me queda. —Blaine traga saliva y abraza a Malik con más fuerza.

* * *

><p>Esa noche Azimio se va casa de los Karofsky, en dónde aún está casi todo el club Glee junto con la familia de Mercedes, los Hummel-Hudson, Andy y Emily. Intenta dormir pero no puede. Han sido dos días de mucho estrés, de muchos problemas y de recordar una y otra vez el final de la lucha con Raziel. Cierra los ojos y percibe el aroma de Mercedes entrando a su habitación.<p>

—Hola —dice ella tímidamente. Azimio sale de la cama y la abraza.

—¿Qué pasa, nena? No me digas que te da miedo esta enorme mansión gótica. —Azimio piensa que su chica va a sonreír pero ella sólo se limita a mirarle—. ¿Qué pasa, hermosa? Me estás preocupando. —Las palmas de las manos de Mercedes van al pecho de Azimio y lo recorren hasta que sus manos se enredan en su nuca casi desnuda—. Recuerdas que tus padres están en esta casa, ¿verdad?

—Tuve miedo, mucho miedo, de perderte y fue horrible tener que contenerme. Cuando me dijeron que alguien estaba muy malherido pensé que eras tú y casi me vuelvo loca, pero no dije nada porque tenía que estar calmada. Azimio, quiero…

—¿Estar conmigo para siempre? —Mercedes asiente tímidamente para satisfacción de Azimio, a quien le encanta esa parte seductora de su chica. Puede ser una diva pero tiene esa parte hermosa y sensual a flor de piel. La levanta entre sus brazos con facilidad—. Sabes que no te vas a librar de mí en mucho tiempo. Dicen que los lobos somos muy longevos.

—Sabes que no es broma, ¿cierto? Si hago esto es porque te quiero. —Azimio sonríe y besa a Mercedes suavemente.

—Lo sé.

Azimio no sabe cómo es para Dave y Blaine aunque seguramente ellos son más pasionales. Dave y Kurt tienen una historia, entre ellos existía un vínculo desde antes, y su amigo exudaba pasión y amor por Kurt Hummel y su remilgado culo. Blaine y Malik seguro no eran tan desbordantes pero eran dos hombres y no se imaginaba que fuesen delicados. Sin embargo, cuando él está con Mercedes, hay algo. Es un momento en el que el tiempo se detiene y sólo existen ellos: la piel de Mercedes, sus labios acariciando cada rincón del cuerpo de su novia… Cuando ella gime su nombre, Azimio siente que ha encontrado el cielo. Justo como en ese momento, con su chica arriba de él, moviéndose al ritmo que ella quiere. Az sostiene la cadera de su chica y se maravilla viendo su hermoso cuerpo vibrando de placer. Llegan juntos. Mercedes se derrumba sobre el cuerpo de Azimio, quien suspira satisfecho y se queda dormido abrazando con fuerza a su mujer.

* * *

><p>Tres semanas después de haber acabado con Raziel, Dave está más tranquilo que nunca. Es sorprendente como en medio de todo siguieron con la escuela y nadie se enteró de que la humanidad había estado en peligro. Excepto el club Glee, por supuesto. Y después de todo el drama, Dave ha llegado a una conclusión: tenía que salir del armario. Había estado a punto de morir, Kurt había llorado amargamente sobre su cuerpo lastimado e inerte y había luchado a su lado como el gran guerrero que es. Ahora es el momento de que Dave le corresponda, se comporte como el hombre que debe ser y salga frente a toda la escuela. Claro que ya es un secreto a voces pero no está de más aclararles que ya tiene un dueño y que ése es Kurt Hummel.<p>

Así que Dave camina decidido por un pasillo atiborrado de estudiantes de McKinley. Ve a Kurt tomando sus libros del casillero y le sonríe. Quedan unos pasos de llegar hasta él y de pronto….

_SPLASH_

El frío del granizado le escuece el rostro. Escucha las risas tontas y el _Hola, homo_. Dave se quita el exceso de hielo del rostro. Su convicción ha aumentado así que camina hacia Kurt y envuelve la cintura de su chico entre sus brazos. Le sonríe a pesar de no sentirse del todo cómodo con el hielo dulzón cayéndole por la camiseta y mojándole el pecho.

—¿Te molesta si te beso con est…

Kurt se lanza a sus labios con una pasión desmedida. Hay silbidos y alguna que otra expresión de asombro pero a Dave no le importa; con Kurt entre sus brazos es más fuerte que nadie y gracias a él siempre tendrá la fortaleza para lograrlo todo. Kurt se separa de él y lo mira con esos hermosos ojos azules inundados de admiración. Dave sabe que no la merece pero se siente tan bien… Unos meses atrás ni siquiera se hubiera imaginado que podrían terminar así.

—Ustedes dos, sepárense o vayan a algún salón vacio. Sus muestras de cariño dan asco: son demasiado melosas. —La voz de la entradora _Sylvester_—. Karofsky, no puedo creer que te gusten esas caderas de pera. En fin, debe ser por tanto golpe en esa cabeza hueca.

Esa noche, después de cenar con sus familias y ante la mirada de resignación del señor Hummel, se van a dormir juntos. Han sido días agotadores y, después de una ducha, los dos caen rendidos en la cama. Dave abraza con fuerza a Kurt y cierra los ojos esperando conciliar el sueño. Intenta no prestar atención al calor agradable que emite Kurt a su lado; esa noche sólo quiere dormir con él.

Kurt se queda dormido después de que su cabeza caiga en el pecho de Dave. El pobre debe de estar muerto por sus ensayos con el club Glee y todos sus deberes. Dave intenta dormir aunque no puede; el cuerpo firme de Kurt le perturba pero no quiere despertarle. Mueve su mano derecha para darle un apretón a su erección. Kurt se gira entre sus brazos. Dave quiere alejarse pero Kurt hace que sus brazos le rodeen el cuerpo. Dave intenta pensar en otra cosa, en algo que no sea el culo de su chico a centímetros de su erección. Kurt echa sus nalgas hacia atrás y terminan por chocar con la polla dura de Dave.

—¿Piensas dormir con eso entre las piernas? —La voz de Kurt es sedosa y caliente—. Debe de doler… —Muele sus nalgas lentamente. Dave gime y coloca la mano derecha firmemente sobre la cadera de su novio mientras que su brazo libre le envuelve el torso.

—¿Estabas despierto? Eres… —Dave besa el cuello de Kurt y lo muerde ligeramente haciéndole estremecer mientras presiona su erección entre las nalgas de su novio—. ¿Sientes esto? —Le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja— ¿Sientes cómo me tienes con tan sólo tu cuerpo a mi lado? —La mano de Dave se cuela debajo por el bóxer de Kurt para atrapar su erección—. ¿Eso es por mí?

—Sí… —gime Kurt. Gira su rostro y besa a Dave quien se las arregla para desnudarlos con una sola mano. Cuando la polla de Dave sale de su bóxer choca con las nalgas de Kurt haciéndole gemir de anticipación.

Dave se inclina para besar la cadera de Kurt y sigue hasta hacerle temblar de excitación cuando su lengua recorre una a una sus costillas. La mano derecha de Dave se va directamente a la erección de Kurt para acariciarla mientras que coloca su polla entre las nalgas de Kurt y la frota con un ritmo casi frenético. El líquido preseminal logra lubricar a Kurt lo suficiente como para que la polla de Dave entre un poco en él.

Kurt echa la cadera hacia atrás. Dave gruñe tan fuerte que saben que se ha escuchado por toda la casa. Se mueven salvajemente. La cama de Dave vibra. Es la primera vez que Kurt se siente libre para gritar el nombre de Dave, para gemir tan fuerte como su lobo y unirse a él cuando ambos llegan a un orgasmo intenso que los deja exhaustos. Esperan unos segundos hasta que su respiración es normal y Dave sale de Kurt y lo hace girar para que quede con el rostro apoyado en su pecho.

—¿Crees que hemos despertado a Connor? —pregunta Kurt. Dave besa la frente de Kurt.

—No creo. Ese bebé tiene el sueño pesado, muy pesado. Sus padres estarán encantados con esa particularidad —comenta Dave. De pronto Kurt se pone tenso entre sus brazos—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Sus padres? ¿Los han encontrado? —Dave eleva el mentón de Kurt para mirarlo.

—No, sus padres están muertos. Lo hizo Astaroth. —Kurt se tranquiliza, cosa que no le gusta nada a Dave—. Kurt, sabes que Connor no se va a quedar con nosotros, ¿verdad? —Kurt boquea.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no es correcto. Kurt, tenemos dieciocho años, apenas estamos saliendo de McKinley y no tenemos recursos para cuidar de un bebé. Connor necesita una familia estable, unos padres considerados. Mamá se lo va a llevar al centro comunitario para conseguirle una familia. —Kurt se incorpora de golpe mirándole mal.

—¿Al centro comunitario? ¿Y quién va cuidar de él en ese lugar? _¿Brad? _—La voz de Kurt es irónica, hiriente.

—Kurt, por favor.

—¡¿Qué? Vas a dejar que Mónica se lleve a Connor, que lo deje en manos de ese… ¿Y por qué? ¿Porque esa responsabilidad te supera y necesitas salir corriendo? —Kurt baja de la cama envuelto en la sábana y Dave salta detrás de él.

—Nosotros nunca hemos hablado de quedarnos con Connor. Somos demasiado jóvenes, Kurt. ¿No quieres hacer una carrera en Nueva York? —Kurt desvía su rostro pero Dave sabe que está molesto—. Voy ir contigo, Kurt, por ti iría al infierno y de regreso, pero no podemos arrastrar a Connor. Él se merece una familia, una hermosa familia, y nosotros…

—Está bien. El gran Alfa ya lo ha resuelto todo —dice Kurt en un tono cáustico mientras Dave boquea—. De pronto me encuentro en los años 50 y resulta que yo soy la abnegada ama de casa que acepta todo lo que le diga su valiente hombre. —Dave niega. No sabe de dónde viene todo eso—. Sólo falta que quieras que use delantal. —Dave humedece su labio inferior y está a punto de asentir cuando Kurt resopla indignado y abre la puerta.

—¿Adónde se supone que vas?

—Me voy a la habitación de huéspedes. —Kurt cierra de un portazo. Dave no puede creerse lo que acaba de pasar.

* * *

><p>—Puedo escuchar que tu cerebro no descansa. ¿Qué pasa, Blaine? —Blaine suspira. Ha llegado el momento. Lo bueno es que tiene la habitación de huéspedes lista.<p>

—Malik, hay algo de lo que no hemos hablado. —Malik enciende la lámpara de noche. Blaine le mira a los ojos y se acobarda por un segundo.

—Lo sé. Tuvieron que hacerlo, Blaine. —Malik traga saliva y se acomoda en el pecho de Blaine—. Zephon se desvió del camino. No sé por qué pero a él le afectó mucho todo lo sucedido. Creo que amaba demasiado a mi padre y siempre quiso ser más grande que él, ya sabes, para que papá se sintiera orgulloso, pero…

—Equivocó el camino. —Malik asiente y se crea un silencio entre ellos.

—¿Sabes? Si es necesario y si lo quieres escuchar, te perdono. Los perdono. —Blaine abraza con fuerza a Malik y los dos sienten que se les quita un gran peso de encima—. Bueno, a Azimio no tanto. Odio que siempre tenga que verlos abrazados. —Blaine agradece el sentido del humor tan negro de Malik.

—¿De verdad te molesta? —Tira a Malik sobre su espalda.

—Mucho. No me gusta que toquen lo que es mío. —Blaine ensancha su sonrisa y frota su cuerpo desnudo contra el de Malik.

—A mí tampoco me gusta.

Blaine es ágil. Lo besa mientras mueve los brazos hasta ponerlos debajo de las piernas de Malik y se las coloca sobre los hombros para lograr frotar sus pollas. Es suave pero constante. Busca debajo de la almohada la botella de lubricante que está por acabarse, vierte una gran cantidad sobre su polla y la arrastra sobre la erección de su novio. Después atrapa el pezón izquierdo de Malik entre los labios y lo muerde ligeramente; sabe que está sensible y eso le encanta. Finalmente mueve la polla hasta colocarla sobre la entrada de Malik. Le penetra poco a poco hasta que logra entrar en él completamente. Quiere hacerlo lentamente pero Malik lo apremia y mueve la cadera para incitarlo. Él le sigue y lo embiste de nuevo con fuerza maravillándose por la forma en la que Malik gime su nombre, por la forma en la que se toca. La polla de Malik esta tan dura… Blaine sabe que está punto de hacerlo, a punto de llegar. Reacomoda las piernas de Malik y le golpea tan fuerte que lo hace terminar. Blaine sale de él, se masturba furiosamente hasta eyacular sobre el abdomen de su novio y cae rendido sobre él.

—Agradezco que Raziel esté muerto porque de verdad que me drenas la energía —dice Blaine. Después ríe y suspira contento. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, esté considerando que su padre no estaba tan equivocado con eso del amor y las parejas destinadas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ya estamos por terminar. Winter ya tiene en sus manos el penúltimo y yo estoy a punto de terminar con el último capítulo de esta maravillosa historia.<strong>_

_**Ahora mismo agradezco que Xanath no esté leyendo el fic porque seguro se reiría de mi por el tema que fue parte del soundtrack de Crepúsculo (no soy fan, reitero jejejejejjeje) pero juro que yo no tengo la culpa de eso, además quedaba que ni pintada para el capítulo.**_

_**Bueno, un abrazote y muchas gracias por leer pero sobre todo por comentar.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XIX**

**Dancing in the Dark - ****Mirando hacia el futuro**

* * *

><p>Dave no ha dormido muy bien. Desde que Kurt había dejado su habitación había estado dando vueltas en la cama. Finalmente le venció el cansancio y terminó pudiendo dormir un par de horas. Se levanta de la cama con la sensación de que algo le falta y sabe qué es: Kurt, despertar con él a su lado, ver sus labios entreabiertos y escuchar sus leves ronquidos.<p>

Tiene que disculparse. Hizo mal al no consultar primero con él todo lo referente a Connor pero fue con la mejor de las intenciones y no porque valorara poco lo que Kurt quisiese. Simplemente pensó en lo mejor para ellos, para él. Y aunque ahora entiende que su acción había sido fácil de malinterpretar, Kurt tenía que saber, debía sentir que él jamás haría algo sin pensar primero en Kurt, porque Kurt Hummel es lo más importante de su mundo.

Ahora está dispuesto a arrastrarse para que su chico lo perdone. Tiene que ir a una batalla y debe verse lo mejor posible para su atormentador personal. Toma una ducha pero no se rasura. Kurt se queja todo el tiempo de su barba y de lo mucho que le irrita la piel pero Dave sabe que, secretamente, le encanta verlo con barba; sabe que a Kurt le gustan un poco los chicos malos. Escoge la camiseta negra que a Kurt tanto le gusta y los vaqueros que mejor le ajustan, un poco de perfume y todo queda perfecto. Baja las escaleras y va a la cocina a esperar. Sonríe a su madre que esta bebiendo café mientras su padre termina de cocinar el desayuno.

—¿Y Kurt? —pregunta Mónica un poco desconcertada. Justo cuando Dave está a punto de hablar Kurt aparece saludando muy serio. Dave se pone de pie y toma la cafetera.

—¿Café? —pregunta a su chico.

—No, gracias. —Dave boquea y asiente.

—¿Huevos? —vuelve a preguntar. Kurt niega—. ¿Pan? ¿Jugo? ¿Fruta?

—No, gracias. De hecho estaba pensando en ponerme ese delantal —señala la prenda que Paul tiene puesta— y empezar a servirte yo a ti el desayuno. Porque eso es lo que haría una buena ama de casa, ¿no, David? —Paul y Mónica intercambian miradas—. Lo siento —dice mirando a los padres de Dave—. Tengo que irme a menos que _tú quieras_ otra cosa — espeta a la vez que vuelve la mirada hacia Dave. Él traga saliva.

—Kurt, ¿quieres que te lleve? —pregunta Dave. Kurt eleva una ceja y le mira con indignación.

—Puedo llegar solo a casa, gracias —es lo último que dice Kurt antes de marcharse.

Dave no sabe si detenerlo o no. Kurt está furioso, lo siente.

—Sería tonto preguntarte si todo está bien —dice Paul sonriendo un poco mientras termina de servirle el desayuno a su mujer —. ¿Quieres contarnos?

—Ha sido por Connor. Tomé yo solo la decisión de que mi mamá se lo llevara al centro comunitario. Pensé que sería lo mejor para los dos y se me hizo súper fácil no preguntarle. Simplemente lo hice. Obviamente a Kurt le ha molestado que hiciera esa tontería y ahora… —Mónica sonríe a su hijo.

—Hiciste muy mal. —Dave asiente pesadamente—. Pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Deja que se le pase un poco el enojo y después discúlpate con él.

—Y ahora siéntate para que desayunes. —Paul palmea la espalda de hijo. Sabe que la tendrá dura porque Kurt se parece mucho a la madre de Paul. Es voluntarioso, fuerte, decidido y tiene a Dave anudando a su meñique, igual que su madre tenía a su padre. Seguramente era cosa de su sangre licana.

Paul recuerda siempre a sus padres cuando ve a Kurt y a Dave juntos. Su padre siempre fue un hombre bueno y muy trabajador. Se imponía como padre y Paul lo respetó mucho por ello. Sin embargo, siempre terminaba alineándose con lo que la madre de Paul dijese. En la casa de los Karofsky ella siempre tuvo la última palabra. Era un ama de casa dedicada, decidida, voluntariosa y muy fuerte para hacerle frente a todo. Fue el pilar más firme en la vida de Audron y Paul hasta el día que murió.

Paul sonríe, mira a su mujer y la besa tiernamente. Para qué hacerse el tonto si él mismo tiene a su propia pareja que lo tiene comiendo de su mano.

* * *

><p>Dave agonizó todo el fin de semana sin saber nada de Connor, que aún seguía en casa de los Hummel-Hudson, ni de su chico. Kurt mantuvo un silencio absoluto a pesar de que Dave le había llamado, le había ido a buscar y le había acosado a mensajes. El lunes a primera hora Dave se levanta con la idea de terminar con toda esa pelea. No puede estar más tiempo sin Kurt.<p>

Llega temprano a la escuela, espera en su coche hasta que ve llegar la camioneta de Kurt, se baja y camina hacia él. Kurt viene con Finn, a quien Dave saluda. Aún puede oler el enojo en el cuerpo de su chico. Intenta hablar con él en el estacionamiento pero Kurt lo ignora. Lo persigue hasta su salón de clase sin ningún éxito. Para la hora del almuerzo, Dave ve todo negro.

—Problemas con Kurt —dice Azimio olfateándole—. Sólo a ti se te ocurre hacer algo así sin consultarlo primero con el dueño de tu alma. —Dave suspira.

—Todos me han dicho lo mismo.

—Sólo faltó yo —dice Blaine alcanzándoles en el pasillo hacia la cafetería—. No voy a seguir haciendo leña del árbol caído pero te daré un consejo: Ve a donde esté sentado Kurt, lo tomas de los hombros y lo besas como si no hubiese mañana. Se va a enojar, tal vez te de un puñetazo o te grite pero, cuando eso suceda, le besas de nuevo y luego te disculpas con él. Aunque lo niegue le encantan esos desplantes cavernícolas. Y también le encantará que te humilles frente a todos por tu tontería. —Dave se detiene y mira mal a Blaine, que se encoge de hombros—. Vamos, cómo si no te lo merecieras.

Dave entra a la cafetería. Kurt está comiendo junto con todo el club Glee. Siente la molestia de Mercedes pero no se detiene. Sujeta a Kurt de los hombros y lo pega a su cuerpo. Se siente completo por primera vez en días. Ha extrañado a Kurt como un loco.

—¿Qué demonios…? —intenta decir Kurt. Dave no dice nada y sigue besando a Kurt con fuerza. Siente la resistencia y el enfado pero también un poco de excitación y placer. Se separa de él y recibe un fortísimo puñetazo en el rostro que le hace sangrar—. ¡Eres un imbécil! —grita Kurt con el rostro enrojecido de ira y excitación. Dave se limpia la sangre y le besa de nuevo hasta que lo siente relajarse entre sus brazos.

A lo lejos escucha los silbidos y abucheos de algunos, los gritos de Finn y de Mercedes, los aplausos de Santana y las felicitaciones de Brittany.

—Soy un imbécil —le dice sin soltarle—, lo sé. Lamento mucho haberle dicho a mi madre que se llevara a Connor sin consultártelo antes pero te juro que lo hice pensando en ti y en él. —Dave mira a Kurt a los ojos y acaricia lentamente sus mejillas—. Si quieres que nos quedemos con él, lo haremos. Haré lo que tú quieras, Kurt. Soy tu esclavo. Haría lo que fuera por tu felicidad. _Tú peleas en mí y vences en mí y yo vivo y respiro en ti y por ti tengo vida y ser._

Kurt prácticamente se derrite entre los brazos de Dave y lo besa de nuevo con la misma desesperación que Dave sintió mientras estuvo sin él. La cafetería se cae entre los gritos y la histeria. La pareja sale corriendo antes de que pase algo más serio. Kurt lleva a Dave al salón del coro para seguir besándole y tocándole sin ningún pudor. No pueden hacer nada más, aunque no por falta ganas pero no quieren terminar con cargos por profanar la escuela. Kurt deja de besarle pero le abraza con fuerza.

—Te he extrañado tanto… —dice Kurt a la vez que deja escapar un suspiro feliz.

—Has sido muy cruel conmigo todo el fin de semana. Casi me muero. —Dave besa de nuevo a Kurt —. ¿Entonces? —Kurt esconde su rostro en el cuello pecho de Dave y aspira su aroma.

—Connor se va al centro pero quiero conocer a sus futuros padres. Y no quiero que _Brad _tenga mucho contacto con él —responde Kurt. Dave ríe y reajusta su abrazo.

—Allí hay un lugar especial para los bebés y Brad no tiene nada que ver en eso. Tú les darás el visto bueno a los futuros padres de Connor. Tú vas a darle el visto bueno a todo. Te prometo jamás volver a comer un error tan tonto. —Guardan silencio disfrutando de la compañía y el calor del cuerpo del otro—. Kurt… —Dave se humedece los labios. No quiere mirar a Kurt a los ojos pero tiene que preguntarlo—. ¿Crees que algún día… tal vez cuando sea el momento... ¿Crees que te gustaría formar una familia conmigo? —Kurt se ríe.

—¿Piensas que después de todo lo que hemos pasado voy a dejarte ir? —Kurt sujeta el rostro de Dave y lo mira con dulzura—. Seremos una familia, Dave. Algún día, cuando tengas el dinero necesario para regalarme un enorme diamante, me pedirás que me case contigo.

—¿Diamante? —Kurt se encoge de hombros.

—Y tiene que ser enorme.

* * *

><p>Malik mira la mansión Nosgoth con mucha nostalgia. No había querido regresar pero Blaine tenía razón, debía acabar con sus fantasmas. Ahora él es el único Nosgoth que queda y se debe a su Clan. Además de que tiene una responsabilidad con alguien.<p>

—Señor, lo espera en el despacho.

—Gracias, Cathal. —Camina hacia el despacho pensando en qué puede decirle a la esposa de su hermano—. Hola, Nora. —La mujer le mira. Malik puede sentir su dolor y su cansancio.

—No pensé volver a verte después de la muerte y deshonra de Zephon.

Malik no dice nada. Se sienta en la silla que fue de su padre. Se siente extraño en ese despacho pero tiene que acostumbrarse por el bien de todos.

—Lo que pasó con Zephon nada tiene que ver contigo. —Nora sonríe amargamente y acaricia su abultado vientre.

—Es su hijo y la deshonra de su padre lo seguirá para siempre. Ésa es su ley. Ésa es la tradición —Malik niega.

—Blaine, ese bebé nonato y tú son la única familia que me queda. Sería un loco si dejara que un ser inocente cargara con los errores de su padre. —Nora baja el rostro. Malik sabe que está haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar—. Zephon no era malo, sólo se equivocó. Raziel era muy hábil: engaño a papá y…

—No te engañes, Malik. Raziel se metió en la cabeza de quienes quisieron escucharlo. Pudo envenenar a Zephon porque él quería ser envenenado. Tu hermano quería poder, quería el Clan y quería sentirse el favorito de tu padre. —Malik desvía la mirada hacía la única fotografía familiar que hay allí.

—Sí, no tengo dudas sobre eso, pero era mi hermano y quiero honrar su memoria. Su hijo será un Nosgoth y tú vivirás aquí como lo que eres: la señora Nosgoth.

—¿Y cuando te cases?

—Nada cambiara. Blaine y yo no tenemos ninguna doble intención con esto. Nora, por favor, déjame ser parte de la vida de tu hijo. Quiero hablarle de su padre, quiero que lo recuerde como el gran chico que fue y quiero que nazca rodeado de su herencia.

Nora intenta no llorar pero al final las emociones se hacen presentes. Asiente.

—Regresaré a la mansión —responde Nora. Malik se levanta y la abraza mientras le coloca la mano derecha sobre el vientre.

—¿Pensaron en algún nombre? —Nora sonríe y pierde su mirada un momento, tal vez recodando alguna conversación con Zephon.

—Después de lo de Janos, Zephon cambió mucho y le dejaron de interesar muchas cosas. Pero antes de que eso ocurriese habíamos hablado de los posibles nombres para el bebé. Él quería que se llamase Audron. —Malik no sabe qué decir—. Creo que Audron Nosgoth sería un gran nombre para este niño.

—Sin duda.

* * *

><p>Liam aún tiene los ojos cerrados mientras rodea con los brazos el cuerpo de Rose y suspira contento. Aún no saben cómo decirles a sus hijos que tienen una relación pero tiene que ser pronto, antes de que les descubran y sea peor.<p>

—Rose —le dice al oído muy despacio—, creo que debemos decirles ya a los chicos.

—He estado pensando en lo mismo pero no sé cómo. —Liam le da un beso en el hombro.

—Damos una cena hoy aquí en la mansión y les soltamos la bomba. ¿Qué te parece la idea? —pregunta Liam. Rose lo piensa un segundo y asiente.

—El que me preocupa es Andy. Azimio es un chico inteligente y estoy segura de que no tendrá ningún problema en aceptarlo pero Andy… Nunca ha querido a nadie conmigo.

—No te preocupes, me lo ganaré.

Esa noche, Liam y Rose les dan la noticia a sus hijos. Blaine y Azimio sonríen felices y felicitan a sus padres. Andy se muestra un poco más receloso y serio con Liam que antes pero él aún confía en que podrá ganárselo.

* * *

><p>Después de tres meses Connor ya tiene a sus posibles padres adoptivos; lo único que falta es que Kurt y Dave los aprueben. Son un matrimonio de médicos. No son muy jóvenes pero tienen una buena posición y son compañeros de trabajo de Mónica. Connor sería hijo único. El matrimonio se había casado hacía tiempo pero nunca habían tenido familia; sus empleos se lo habían impedido. Cuando por fin estuvieron dispuestos a intentar tener hijos se dieron cuenta de que no podían.<p>

Kurt los mira interactuar con Connor y sonríe cuando se da cuenta de que ambos lo observan como si no hubiese nada más perfecto en el mundo entero. Ese tipo de adoración es lo que Kurt desea para Connor. Con todo el dolor de su corazón asiente sin apartar su mirada de la pareja y el bebé. Dave lo abraza y Kurt agradece esa protección y ese calor familiar.

Vuelven a casa de los Karofsky un poco tristes pero con la satisfacción de haber hecho lo correcto. Cuando llegan Emily está jugando en la sala. En cuanto Dave quiere sostenerla en brazos la niña le huye y corre para abrazarse a la cintura de Kurt.

—¿Qué pasa, princesa? —Emily levanta el rostro y mira a Kurt con los ojos llorosos, esos ojos verdes casi idénticos a los de su lobo a falta los destellos dorados. Kurt no puede evitar sentirse conmovido. Sostiene a la niña entre sus brazos.

—Estoy enojada con Davey porque dejó que mami se llevara a Connor. Él era suyo y yo lo cuidaría y sería su tía —dice la pequeña. Kurt sonríe a la niña.

—Tu hermano no dejó que Mónica se llevará a Connor; los dos lo decidimos así. —Emily lo mira confusa—. Connor necesitaba una familia y Dave y yo aún somos muy jóvenes para esa responsabilidad. Con nosotros él no iba a tener una buena vida. —Emily empieza a hipar—. Lo único que te pudo prometer es que dentro de unos años tendrás sobrinos y que podrás cuidar de ellos. —De pronto el lloriqueo de Emily se detiene.

—¿Sobrinos? ¿Serán más de uno? —Kurt boquea, mira a Dave, luego a los ojos anhelantes de Emily y termina asintiendo—. ¡Sí! Se lo diré a mi papi. —Se baja de los brazos de Kurt y sale corriendo hacia el despacho de Paul.

Dave sonríe a Kurt que sigue atónito por las palabras de la niña, le rodea la cintura y lo atrae contra su cuerpo.

—Así que _sobrinos_. ¿Estás pensando en adoptar a más de uno? ¿Cuántos serán? ¿Una docena? —Kurt niega firmemente—. Entonces has mentido a mi hermanita. —Kurt vuelve a negar. Se ve tan adorable que Dave no puede evitar besarle—. Eres fascinante. —Kurt parece regresar de su sorpresa y rodea el cuello de Dave.

—Demuéstramelo.

Dave le sonríe y le toma en brazos. Sube con él rápidamente las escaleras, entra a la habitación, cierra y empotra el cuerpo de su chico contra la puerta para besarlo con más facilidad.

La camiseta de Dave es lo primero en salir. Kurt muerde el cuello de su lobo para pagarle por todas la veces que lo ha marcado. Dave gime. Las manos de Kurt le acarician los pectorales y le estiran un poco del vello del pecho con los dedos. Vuelve a besarlo y frota sus erecciones sobre la ropa. Dave está a punto de quitarle los pantalones a Kurt cuando el móvil de su chico suena.

—Ignóralo. —Dave asiente y se lanza a quitarle los pantalones pero de nuevo un móvil le interrumpe, está vez es el suyo—. Sólo mira quién es —dice Kurt con voz entrecortada. Dave mira la pantalla y resopla frustrado.

—Es Blaine. Nora está a punto de tener a su hijo. —Kurt rueda los ojos y jala a Dave para besarle mientras sus manos ansiosas buscan la cremallera de los vaqueros. Logra liberar la polla de su lobo, quien jadea ante el contacto y también busca a tientas la polla de Kurt. Cuando lo logra, las manos suaves de Kurt envuelven las dos erecciones y las acaricia al ritmo frenético que marcan sus besos.

Dave nota que le tiemblan las piernas, que todo su cuerpo lo hace de pura excitación. Kurt se estremece y es el primero en correrse con un gemido de satisfacción. La fricción y la humedad extra mandan a Dave al éxtasis total y termina gimiendo el nombre de Kurt sin ningún pudor.

Se toman unos segundos para recuperarse y darse besos perezosos. A lo lejos pueden escuchar sus respectivos móviles pero se permiten unos segundos más. Hasta que Kurt se separa y va al baño a lavarse las manos. Dave se las arregla lo mejor posible para caminar, tomar su camiseta y enviarle un mensaje a Blaine para decirle que están en camino. Cuando Kurt regresa del baño, Dave lo mira y sabe que no existe nadie más perfecto que él.

* * *

><p>Cuando Dave y Kurt llegan a casa de los Nosgoth, el ambiente es muy diferente al que había cuando Janos Nosgoth estaba muy enfermo o después de la traición de Zephon. La gente de Malik sube y baja con una alegría enorme: se ve en sus rostros y Dave la puede percibir. Saludan a Azimio y Mercedes, que están esperando delante de un perfecto servicio de té del cual Az no ha tocado nada.<p>

—Ey, bro, ¿por qué han tardado tanto? —Dave sonríe y no dice nada pero cuando Azimio le olfatea… —. Diablos, tío, ¿no pueden estar sin meterse mano por lo menos un día? —Dave y Kurt se sonrojan y Azimio niega—. Va a nacer el sobrino de Blaine y ustedes metiéndose mano. Increíble. —Dave se encoge de hombros.

—El que estuviésemos juntos no ayuda ni perjudica. Además, cuando sonó el teléfono ya estábamos en medio de… —Dave es interrumpido por Mercedes, que se aclara la garganta para disipar el momento cuando ve que uno de los hombres de Malik se les acerca.

—El señor Anderson me suplica que venga a conocer al último de los Nosgoth.

Cuando llegan a la habitación, Nora está demacrada pero sonríe sumamente orgullosa. Malik también tiene una sonrisa pero es evidente que ha llorado. Sostiene en los brazos a un bebé sonrosado que sujeta uno de los dedos de Blaine con su diminuta manita. Blaine sonríe a sus amigos. También esta conmovido; Azimio y Dave pueden sentirlo.

—Vengan a conocer a Audron Nosgoth —dice Malik. Dave mira a la familia Nosgoth sin creérselo. Sabe que eso significa cerrar el ciclo de amargura entre los Karofsky y los Nosgoth.

—Tiene los ojos de Zephon. —Blaine sonríe al escuchar a Malik. Su novio está más que emocionado por el nacimiento de su sobrino.

—¿Eres feliz? —le pregunta al abrazarse a él una vez listos para ir dormir, aunque sabe muy bien que Malik no pegará ojo por estar pendiente de su sobrino.

—Mucho. Y todo tiene que ver contigo. Blaine, has cambiado mi vida, ¿lo sabes? —Blaine suspira. El sentimiento siempre será mutuo—. Este año también te vas a Nueva York con Kurt y Mercedes, ¿cierto? ¿Has pensado en nosotros?

—Creo que podremos hacerlo a larga distancia. Sé que no será sencillo pero tu Clan te necesita y Nora y Audron también.

—¿Estás dispuesto? —pregunta Malik. Blaine la da un beso en el pecho.

—Claro. Esto funcionará. Nosotros lo lograremos. No será para siempre, cariño. Si es necesario construiré aquí un teatro para estar siempre a tu lado.

Malik no sabe qué decir. Siente que su pecho se hincha de gusto pero no puede expresar con palabras la felicidad que le envuelve, así que se limita a abrazar a Blaine con fuerza.

* * *

><p>Azimio detiene su coche frente a la casa de Jones y espera a que Mercedes se despida de él, pero eso no ocurre de inmediato. Sabe que algo no anda bien desde que salieron de la mansión Nosgoth pero está esperando a que su chica hable. Y él tiene mucha paciencia.<p>

—Azimio, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —Az sujeta la mano de su chica.

—Claro, nena.

—¿Te parezco sexy? —Azimio no sabe de dónde viene eso, esperaba muchas cosas pero no eso.

—Por supuesto que sí. Eres una diosa sensual y maravillosa —responde Az. Mercedes sonríe un poco para tratar de disimular su sonrojo.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa con nosotros? —Az parpadea sin entender.

—No comprendo, nena.

—Es evidente que Kurt y Dave no pueden tener las manos quietas cuando se trata de sus cuerpos. Simplemente están el uno sobre el otro todo el tiempo y se miran con una admiración, un amor y un deseo que sólo se compara con el que emanan Malik y Blaine. Ellos son mucho más discretos que Dave y Kurt pero aun así se les nota esa desbordante pasión. —Mercedes guarda silencio. Sus palabras caen cómo un balde de agua helada.

—¿Estás diciendo que nos falta pasión? —Mercedes no dice nada—. Nena, yo te respeto, te quiero y si en ningún momento… —Azimio sabe qué pasa. Puede cerrar los ojos y recordar lo que quiere su chica, lo que a veces le ha pedido: _Un poco más fuerte, un poco más salvaje_. Y él no puede hacerlo, no puede porque eso le recuerda a su padre.

—Lo sabes, ¿cierto? Entiendes a la perfección a qué me refiero. —Azimio no sabe qué decir después de tantos años guardándoselo a todos. Sólo Dave y Blaine lo saben—. Tienes que hablarlo conmigo, nene, porque has estado guardando demasiadas cosas y no me gusta sentirme en desventaja. Blaine y Dave te conocen más que cualquiera, más que yo.

—Mercedes, es que me duele hablar de ello. —Los ojos de Azimio se inundan de lágrimas. Es un dolor fuerte pero necesario—. Él la golpeaba siempre. Yo no tenía más de tres años y me sentía impotente. Mi mamá lloraba mucho. Sé que más de una vez él… —Mercedes se abraza a él entendiéndolo todo—. No sé cómo serlo, no sé cómo demostrártelo, pero te deseo mucho, mucho.

—Juntos, lo haremos juntos. Primero tienes que hablar conmigo y después, poco a poco, iremos curando esas heridas tan profundas. Déjame cuidar de ti. —Azimio sonríe.

—Es bueno que Ithaca esté en Nueva York.

Mercedes le sonríe. Sabe que Azimio ha sido el eterno amigo, el leal compañero para Blaine y Dave. Es justo que ahora tenga a alguien que sea su incondicional, que lo ame pese a todo y de una forma tan absoluta como la que tiene Azimio de entregarse. Lo que tiene de rudo, de grande y de fiero sólo se compara con el gran cariño que demuestra por los suyos. Mercedes se siente feliz de que todo haya acabado tan bien, de que la felicidad esté pintada en su horizonte.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno, les debo una disculpa por no publicar en las primeras horas de este viernes pero me estuvo jugando rudo y no me dejaba entrar a mi cuenta. Habrán notado que la página a fallado bastante y en caso que el próximo viernes falle igual pues sólo les pido paciencia. <em>**

**_El final esta escrito, Winter seguramente me lo mandrá entre la semana que viene. Y les adelanto que es un final muy padre, me gusto mucho escribirlo, espero que a ustedes les guste también. Les adelantaré que habrá celos, lemmons y acción lobuna en más de un sentido ^^_**

**_Les quiero agradecer sus comentarios, sus lecturas y todo lo que han hecho a lo largo de estos 19 capítulos. Espero verles en el final._**

**_Por cierto, me pueden seguir por twitter, no tienen ni que preguntarlo, sólo busquen a acm2099_**

**_Un abrazote._**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo XX**

**Dancing in the Dark – En tierra de lobos**

* * *

><p>La cama está revuelta. Los gemidos de Dave y Kurt son ansiosos. Dave toma con fuerza la cadera de Kurt para levantarlo y él se inclina para besarle antes de incorporarse y cabalgarle salvajemente. Dave coloca las manos en la cadera de Kurt. Le encanta verlo así, fuerte e imponente. El cuerpo de Kurt sigue tan perfecto como siempre aunque ya tenga algo más de cuarenta. Dave gruñe y mueve su mano derecha para acariciar a su marido. Kurt cierra los ojos, arquea la espalda dándole a Dave una de las visiones más eróticas de su vida y se corre en su pecho. Después Dave se sienta y lo folla con más intensidad. Gime cuando llega.<p>

Aún están firmemente abrazados, moviéndose y besándose perezosamente, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abre de golpe, se escucha un sonido de sorpresa y luego un portazo. Dave suspira cansado mientras Kurt niega.

—Tengamos hijos —canturrea Dave separándose lentamente de Kurt, quien le sonríe indulgente —. Tres, ese es el número perfecto para nosotros —Dave está haciendo una imitación perfecta del tono de Kurt cuando quiere algo—. Y como siempre, ahí va el idiota de Dave a hacerte caso. —Dave termina de vestirse. Kurt sale de la cama y le besa suavemente antes de vestirse también.

—No seas gruñón. Los adoras. —Kurt envuelve el cuello de su marido con los brazos—. Joey, Richard, Alec y yo somos las razones de tu vida. —Dave suspira hondo y abraza a Kurt. En realidad tiene toda la razón del mundo—. Ahora vamos a hablar con Alec para arreglar el trauma que le acabamos de causar.

Dave sale de su habitación de la mano de su esposo. No fue sencillo llegar a eso. Hubo discusiones, momentos horribles, días malos… Pero todo ha valido la pena. Kurt triunfó en Broadway, Dave jamás dudo que eso pasaría; lo que nunca vio fue que él se convertiría en escritor. Aunque en realidad en sus libros sólo relata historias de lobos. Resultó que asesinar a Raziel fue el principio.

Existen Clanes de lobos por todo el mundo y son como una sociedad secreta. Dave y su Clan fueron invitados a formar parte poco después de la muerte de Raziel. En un principio, Liam y él desconfiaron pero después descubrieron que eran personas comunes a las que les gustaba mantener en secreto su condición y ayudarse entre ellos. Poco a poco, Dave y los chicos se fueron adaptando a la Sociedad secreta de lobos. Azimio la llama _Tierra de lobos_. Y ése fue el nombre que Dave le dio a su libro. Con los años, Dave se fue empapando cada vez más y más de su condición. Para Azimio y Blaine también fue un alivio; los tres eran nuevos en eso y una ayuda nunca está de más. Las historias fueron llegando junto con las nuevas aventuras que Dave plasmaba en sus libros.

Cinco años después de llegar a Nueva York, Kurt y él celebraron varias cosas: el primer gran papel para Kurt, el primer libro de Dave enviado al editor y su compromiso. Dave le pidió a Kurt que se casaran justo después de terminar la función de teatro. Joey llegó cinco años más tarde, luego Richard y por último, Alec. Todos gracias a la inseminación y vientres alquilados.

Los años pasaron amables y a Dave no le deja de sorprender cómo el tiempo ha trabajado a su favor. Joey ahora tiene quince, Richard doce y Alec va a cumplir ocho. Ésa es su familia y Kurt tiene toda la razón al decir que les adora. Kurt es como el rey de todo el inmenso castillo que Dave construyó sólo para él y los pequeños. Sí, Kurt lo tiene atado del meñique y no le importa.

—¿Listo? —le pregunta Kurt frente a la habitación de Alec—. Vamos a tener que hablarle de sexo a Alec, ¿ok? —Dave suspira. Odia esas pláticas con sus hijos, le recuerdan mucho a su pasado y cómo fue con Kurt. La confusión de todas esas cosas le molesta.

—Bien, aunque por lo que nos vio seguro se da una idea de cómo se hace. —Kurt golpea el pecho de Dave con palma de la mano intentando suprimir el rubor de sus mejillas. Dave sabe lo vergonzoso que es para Kurt que uno de sus hijos lo encontrara en esos menesteres pero no podían más que actuar con naturalidad para Alec y su bienestar—. Pobre hijo mío.

—Basta, Dave. —Kurt golpea la puerta suavemente y llama a su hijo con una dulzura que hace temblar el corazón de Dave—. Alec, ¿podemos entrar?

La puerta se abre. Dave suspira y es el primero en entrar. Alec juega con su consola; es el primer día de sus vacaciones navideñas, después de todo.

—Existe algo llamado seguro que traba las puertas, ¿lo conocen? —Dave suelta una carcajada mientras Kurt se sonroja pero también ríe—. Es en serio. —Dave mira hacia la pantalla dónde unos zombis son acribillados por el personaje que maneja su hijo.

—Alec —Dave se aclara la garganta—, queremos hablar de lo que has visto hace un momento. —El niño pausa su juego y mira a sus padres.

—Primero nos queremos disculpar, hijo. Tienes toda la razón, debimos ser más cuidadosos con nuestra intimidad —le dice Kurt a su hijo—. Ahora, lo que viste…

—Sé lo que estaban haciendo, papá. —Kurt mira a Dave esperando que diga algo pero él no sabe qué decir. Alec tiene ocho años pero en ocasiones es tan maduro que le da miedo.

—Nosotros estábamos teniendo relaciones —explica Dave. Alec pone los ojos en blanco ante las palabras de su padre—. Lo sé, ya lo sabías. Pero también debes saber que esa intimidad es la muestra más grande de amor y confianza que puede tener una pareja. Cuando estés listo, tu padre y yo te hablaremos de eso. Sólo me gustaría que tuvieses en mente lo que te acabo de decir. —El niño mira a su padre y asiente. Para Kurt es extrañamente entrañable cómo Dave y sus hijos tienen ese vínculo raro por el que parecen entenderse con tan sólo una mirada—. Y de nuevo te pedimos una disculpa.

—No tienen por qué. Debí tocar antes de abrir. —Kurt sonríe a su hijo y abre los brazos. El chico se levanta y abraza a su papá—. Papá, ¿podemos tener panqué de nuez para el desayuno?

—Claro que sí, hijo.

—¿Y sería posible que esta semana pueda acampar con Umah y Daniel? —Dave sonríe y asiente. A Alec le encanta pasar tiempo con la hija menor de Blaine y Malik, pero a eso si le sumas a Daniel Adams se vuelve diversión garantizada.

—Vamos a hacer el desayuno.

* * *

><p>Malik corre las cortinas de la habitación para dejar que entre la luz del sol. La mañana es fría pero al parecer el día no será malo. Blaine, en la cama, se remueve hasta que abre los ojos y, al ver a Malik, sonríe.<p>

—¿Cómo estás? —Tal vez la pregunta sea un poco tonta cuando Blaine cerró su espectáculo dos semanas atrás. Obviamente debe estar molido pero aun así le pregunta por cortesía.

—Bien. Dormir ocho horas seguidas este mes es nuevo para mí. —Blaine se incorpora al darse cuenta de que Malik le ha traído el desayuno—. ¿Dónde están los niños?

—Umah debe estar empacando sus cosas emocionada porque verá a Alec de nuevo y Rahab no se ha despegado de su móvil desde que se despertó. Creo que intenta imponer un record diciéndole a su novio cuanto lo va a extrañar. —Blaine no puede evitar una sonrisa burlona. Sabe que Malik está celoso del novio de su hija mayor y ésa es una da las razones por las cuales el pobre chico tiembla cada vez que lo ve.

Ser actor de teatro musical no es fácil, Blaine y Kurt lo saben, y menos si se es padre, pero los dos encontraron en sus respectivas parejas una compresión asombrosa. Malik y él habían decidido vivir en la mansión Nosgoth. Claro que Blaine viaja continuamente a Nueva York y se pierde mucho a sus hijas pero el tiempo que está con ellas intenta enterarse de todo. Gracias a eso mantiene una gran relación con Umah, de ocho, y Rahab, de diecisiete, quien en este momento es su coco. Blaine no recuerda haber sido así en su adolescencia.

—¿Entonces vamos hoy por la tarde a casa de Kurt? —pregunta Blaine. Malik le mira fijamente durante unos segundos. Han caído en la monotonía y lo sabe. Blaine siempre está yendo y viniendo y en ocasiones se pregunta si es feliz. Es difícil saberlo cuando tu pareja es tan buena ocultándote sus verdaderos sentimientos. Malik quiere recuperar esa chispa que tenían antes. No quiere que los años mermen lo suyo pero, con dos hijas y todas sus ocupaciones, es muy fácil perderse en la monotonía de momentos como esos—. Cariño…

—Sí, sí, lo siento. Sólo tengo que ir a la oficina con Aundron para ultimar unas cosas y vendré por ustedes. Espero que estemos en casa de los Karofsky por la noche. —Malik se inclina y besa a Blaine en la frente.

—Bien, entonces yo me ocupare de las chicas.

Malik sale de la habitación son una sensación pesada. De verdad que quiere encender el fuego de nuevo. Tal vez deba preguntarles a Dave y Kurt; ellos sí que mantienen el incendio. Pareciera que sus problemas sólo sirven para avivar más la pasión y darles pretextos para reconciliarse como si no hubiese mañana.

Cuando llega a la oficina unos minutos después, entre el trabajo y los pendientes se olvida un poco de sus problemas con Blaine. Sin embargo, cuando el trabajo va disminuyendo le es más difícil apartar esos pensamientos. Termina de firmar los últimos pedidos de telas, apoya la espalda completamente sobre el respaldo de la silla y mira las fotografías en su escritorio, todas plagadas de buenos momentos.

Es feliz con Blaine y con las niñas, eso ni dudarlo. Sólo quiere que Blaine lo mire de nuevo con el mismo deseo de antes. Tal vez es una crisis por la edad, él acaba de cumplir cincuenta y uno y aunque Blaine sólo es siete años más joven pero es un traga años, como Kurt. Mientras él se ve de la edad que tiene pero bastante bien cuidado, Blaine parece por lo menos diez años más joven y a eso hay que añadirle el buen físico que tiene. Malik intenta no pensar mucho en que se la pasa rodeado de bailarines jóvenes, musculosos y dispuestos a todo por entrar en los pantalones de uno de los mejores actores de teatro musical. Tiene terror a la idea de perderle.

Sería muy fácil hablar, sin embargo Blaine siempre ha sido muy reservado y habla muy poco con Malik de lo que de verdad le preocupa. Y esa es la razón más importante por la cual Malik siente celos de Azimio. Blaine y Azimio pueden no verse durante meses pero se hablan diario. Malik sabe que Blaine se sincera con su hermanastro y él quisiera tener esa clase de intimidad con su pareja.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta de su despacho le despejan la cabeza.

—Tío, ¿estás ocupado?

—Adelante, Audron.

El chico entra con una sonrisa tímida en los labios. Audron se parece mucho a su padre, prácticamente es una copia física. Sus grandes diferencias son las personales: Audron sonríe más, es mucho más abierto con sus sentimientos y no tiene ningún tipo de resentimiento en la mirada. Mucho tiene que ver su madre; Nora ha sido una excelente guía para Audron y Malik nunca podrá pagarle esa confianza que le tiene al compartir con él un poco a su hijo.

—¿Estás bien, tío? —Malik asiente y se incorpora un poco en la silla.

—Sólo pensaba en Blaine y en mí. Ya sabes… —Audron se sienta frente a él y al verle afligido por su comentario le reafirma lo mucho que Audron y su padre no comparten.

—Vamos, tío Malik, que Blaine te adora. Es normal que las relaciones de tantos años se enfríen un poco pero no dudes de lo que siente por ti. —Malik se siente como un niño pequeño que pierde un juguete. Tal vez deba dejar todo por la paz.

—¿Crees que debo olvidar el asunto? —le pregunta. Audron niega.

—Debes hacer algo para sentirte mejor. Antes de que el tío Blaine y tú estuviesen juntos eras un seductor, ¿cierto? —Malik se encoge de hombros. En realidad no recuerda mucho esa etapa. Fue hace demasiados años.

—Un poco, pero me he domesticado bastante con Blaine. Sin embargo, tienes razón. Debo hacer algo para sentirme mejor y dejar de estarme quejando. —Audron le sonríe y Malik ve un destello de _algo_ en los ojos de su sobrino—. ¿Me quieres contar _alguna cosa_? —Audron se sonroja un poco.

—Hay una chica y me gustaría presentársela a mi mamá. Ella es muy importante para mí pero no sé si es mi pareja destinada y no quisiera que mi madre conociera a alguien que después se vaya cuando yo…

—Eso de las parejas destinadas no es una regla que deba seguirse al pie de la letra. Para todos trabaja diferente. Si esa chica es importante para ti y quieres que Nora la conozca, puedes traerla a casa, y si no funciona pues ya tendrás tiempo de seguir buscando. No te limites por algo así, ¿ok? —Palmea la mano de Audron sobre el escritorio y mira de reojo su reloj—. Ahora vámonos. Tengo que reunirme con la familia para ir con los Karofsky.

Los dos Nosgoth salen del despacho hablado animadamente. El estacionamiento está al aire libre y lleno de muchos aromas que dos hombres lobo ignoran automáticamente. Sin embargo, esa tarde hay algo nuevo en el aire, algo que tiene un aroma muy parecido a plata mezclada con otra cosa. Malik está abriendo la puerta de su coche cuando escucha el aire siendo penetrado por algo. Instintivamente se tira al suelo. El impacto de una bala se estrella en el marco de la puerta.

—Tío Malik —dice Audron mientras se arrastra hacia él—, ¿qué ha sido eso? —Miran hacia los edificios que les rodean pero no ven nada. Malik cierra los ojos, se concentra lo suficiente como para aislar cada ruido a su alrededor y alcanza a distinguir unos pasos acelerados y luego un coche partiendo a gran velocidad.

—Se ha ido. —Malik se pone de pie lentamente junto con Audron, quien toca suavemente el círculo que dejó la bala.

—Es plata, una bala de plata que iba directamente a tu cabeza. —Audron traga saliva. Malik siente su miedo y le coloca una mano sobre el hombro derecho para tranquilizarle.

—Estoy aquí, no me ha pasado nada. —Audron se abraza a él con fuerza y suspira antes de dejarle—. Vamos, tenemos que subir al coche.

En el camino Malik piensa quién puede haber sido.

—Audron, voy a necesitar que hagas dos cosas por mí. —El chico dice que sí sin preguntar—. Investiga si ha habido otros ataques a hombres lobo. Puedes informarte en la red de la Sociedad con mi contraseña y si alguien te pide información sólo di tu nombre y me mencionas a mí. Me mandas todo lo que encuentres, ¿vale?

—Claro, tío Malik.

—Y no le diremos nada a Blaine ni a las niñas. —Audron boquea.

—Pero salir puede ser peligroso, tío. ¿Qué tal si te alcanzan en la carretera o en el avión?

—Es necesario seguir normalmente. Lo único que va a cambiar es que no nos iremos en un avión comercial. —Malik llama inmediatamente al piloto de su compañía y luego al aeropuerto para que tengan listo su avión—. Tenemos que hacerlo así, Audron. Es imperioso que lleguemos a casa de los Karofsky.

—No te entiendo pero haré lo que dices, tío Malik.

Malik llega a casa y mete el coche en el garaje para que Blaine no lo vea. Fuera de eso hace de todo para parecer normal; no quiere alterar los sentidos de Blaine. Le dice que se irán en el avión privado para que él descanse un poco más. Blaine discute, dice que es un exceso, pero al final Malik gana debido a la emoción de las niñas por viajar por primera vez en el jet ejecutivo de la empresa.

Disimular ante Blaine es sencillo pero Malik sabe que no podrá ser así con Dave. Él ha estado en más contacto con su parte de lupina. Con los años, Dave ha ido aumentando su poder así que está seguro de que en cuanto le vea sabrá que ha pasado algo malo.

* * *

><p>Azimio escucha la puerta abrirse y unos pies deslizándose por el piso. Abraza más el cuerpo de su mujer que se remueve un poco cuando siente el peso extra en la cama. Mercedes siempre duerme profundamente pero cuando Daniel también la abraza a ella, se despierta.<p>

—¿Es hora de irnos? Alec me ha enviado un mensaje y dice que su padre nos llevará de paseo. Seguro que acamparemos. ¿Nos acompañarás, papá? —pregunta Daniel. Azimio, como puede, se espabila y asiente. Ser paramédico le encanta pero es un trabajo algo pesado para su sueño.

—¿Ya tienes tus cosas preparadas? —Daniel niega—. Entonces, ¿a qué esperas?

Daniel sale disparado de la recámara de sus padres y Azimio jala a Mercedes para quedar acostados de nuevo.

—Acampar. Dave debe de estar loco para llevar a esos demonios al campo —afirma Azimio. Mercedes se abraza a su marido y suspira.

—Lo único que me gusta es que nos veremos todos por unos días. Además a Daniel le hace bien estar con otros chicos de su edad; en vacaciones se aburre mucho aquí solo. Eso de ser hijo único no es muy divertido para él.

—Mientras no nos hagan pedazos a Dave y a mí —dice Azimio medio en broma. Mercedes ríe.

—No te preocupes. Kurt y yo estaremos ahí para salvarles el trasero, como siempre. —Las manos de Az se mueven por todo el cuerpo de Mercedes.

—Es temprano, ¿qué te parece una ducha? Tu hermoso cuerpo de diosa siendo adorado por mí en la tina… ¿No te gusta la idea? —susurra Az apretando el cuerpo de Mercedes.

—Me encanta. —Mercedes salta de la cama llevándose con ella a su marido.

* * *

><p>Dave mira atento toda lo organizado por Kurt ahora que los chicos están por llegar. Todavía falta confirmar a los abuelos y a Finn, que llegaran unos días antes de navidad. Cuando el timbre suena la primera vez se encuentra con Azimio y Mercedes a quienes saluda con mucho afecto. Es una pena que los trabajos de ambos les impidan estar mucho en contacto. Los siguientes en llegar son los Nosgoth. En cuanto Dave se cruza con Malik lo siente: ha pasado algo y no es una tontería.<p>

Durante la cena no dice nada y se limita a charlar. Kurt es un excelente conversador y cuando está con Blaine es inevitable que entre los dos acaparen toda la atención. Incluso los chicos están atentos a cada palabra que dicen los actores, a cada historia que cuentan. Las risas se extienden por la mesa. Dave intenta sonreír para no desentonar pero necesita hablar con Malik cuanto antes. Justo después de la cena deja que la masa se disperse para arrastrar a Malik a su despacho.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —Sirve una copa a Malik y percibe cómo el hombre suelta la preocupación y la tensión que acumulaba su cuerpo.

—No lo sé. Salía del despacho con Audron y antes de subir al coche alguien me disparó. Mis sentidos estaban muy despiertos así que pude escuchar la bala viniendo hacia mí y me tiré al suelo. Quien me disparo se fue de inmediato. —Dave siente que el corazón se le acelera un poco y no sabe qué decir. Eso es nuevo—. Audron está investigando si ha sido algo aislado o es un ataque generalizado. Me enviará la información de un momento a otro.

—¿Le has dicho que llame a Gaston? —Malik niega. Gaston Valois es el presidente de la Sociedad de lobos. Tiene información de todos los hombres lobo del mundo y Dave guarda una excelente relación con él, a pesar de que a Kurt no le cae nada bien—. Voy a llamarle para contárselo mientras esperamos a que te llegue la información de Audron.

La información que Gaston le da a Dave no es para nada de su agrado. Cuatro ataques alrededor del mundo, contando el de Malik. Sólo uno ha sido fatal pero es evidente que algo anda mal. La confirmación se la da Audron con su informe de los tres ataques y con un viejo libro que relata la constitución de una asociación llamada Cazadores que en el siglo XIX se encargaba de asesinar hombres lobo.

—¿Qué opinas? —dice Malik cuando termina su tercera copa.

—Esto está muy jodido. Gaston ha investigado esto por meses y cree que todos los ataques han sido ordenados desde Estados Unidos. Tiene miedo de que los Cazadores estén operando de nuevo.

La puerta del despacho se abre de golpe. Kurt y Blaine entran y en cuanto ven a sus parejas sus sonrisas desaparecen.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Blaine intercalando miradas entre Dave y Malik.

—¿No lo sabe? ¿No se lo has dicho?—pregunta Dave incrédulo.

—¿Decirle qué? —Kurt coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Dave para animarlo. No sabe por qué pero en los ojos de Dave ve que le necesita.

—Malik ha sufrido un atentado —descubre Dave. Blaine palidece.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? —pregunta Blaine. Malik se pone de pie.

—No quería preocuparte. —Blaine pone un mohín de disgusto.

—¿No querías preocuparme? Por favor, Malik. ¡Debiste decírmelo! ¿Cómo pudiste callarte algo así? ¿Es que no pensaste en las niñas?

—¡Basta ya! —grita Malik para sorpresa de todos—. Tú ni siquiera hablas conmigo de lo que pasa con nosotros. No nos vemos durante un mes y lo único que he recibido de ti en dos malditas semanas han sido besos fríos en la frente, Blaine. Y lo peor es que no me dices el motivo, simplemente te has alejado de mí. Y no es justo, Blaine. Como tampoco es justo que me juzgues por no decir nada. He venido aquí con ustedes porque tú eres parte de su Clan y porque entre todos podemos llegar a un acuerdo para hacer algo.

—Lo siento —dice Blaine mirando avergonzado a Dave y Kurt—. Si nos permiten, nos retiramos a nuestra habitación.

* * *

><p>Dave y Kurt los ven salir pero hasta unos segundos después no salen de su asombro. Es la primera vez que ven pelear a Blaine y Malik desde… Vamos, nunca los habían visto pelear.<p>

—Eso ha sido… raro —dice Dave cayendo pesadamente en una silla. Kurt asiente mientras se sienta en las piernas de Dave, quien tiene la seguridad de que ellos también van a tener una discusión—. Kurt, amor, ésta es una situación muy seria. Quizá exista una sociedad secreta dispuesta a terminar con los hombres lobo.

—Esos son muchos secretos encontrados, ¿no crees? —Kurt abraza a Dave.

—He tenido que hablar con Gaston. —Dave traga saliva al sentir como Kurt se tensa—. Cree que quien está detrás de todo es de Estados Unidos. Tiene informes precisos y sólo es cuestión de que Santana nos ayude para confírmalo. Quiere venir. —Kurt coloca la cabeza en el pecho de Dave

—Oh, seguro hay algún buen hotel en Nueva York. —Dave suspira. Kurt sabe lo que quiere pero le está haciendo sufrir.

—Había pensado ofrecerle una habitación aquí. Claro, si tú me lo permites. —Kurt se levanta y mira a Dave. Los hombres lobo tienen sus reglas y etiquetas y Kurt sabe que una negativa a Gaston se vería muy mal en la Sociedad de lobos que tanto quiere a Dave y a la cual su marido le tiene tanto respeto. Pero la sola idea de tener a Gaston Valois en sus dominios hace que se le retuerza el estomago.

—Está bien, David. Valois y su comitiva pueden venir. Sólo espero que se comporte. —Dave besa profundamente a Kurt.

—Gracias. Sabes lo mucho que Tierra de lobos significa para mí y de verdad te agradezco que me dejes alojar a Gaston a pesar de no caerte nada bien. —Kurt no puede fingir que no está preocupado, tal vez por eso también ha aceptado sin oponer mucha resistencia—. Aunque sigo sin entender…

—David, tú nunca te enteras de nada, querido. —Dave no sabe a qué se refiere Kurt pero no le da muchas vueltas, prefiere besarle.

* * *

><p>—¡Yo abro! —Joey corre para abrir la puerta. Es sin duda la princesa de la casa a pesar de ser la mayor de los hijos de Dave y Kurt—. ¡Tía Em! —Joey abraza con fuerza a Emily Karofsky.<p>

—Hola, hermosa. —Emily levanta el rostro y le sonríe a su hermano.

—Hola, guapo. —Emily suelta a su sobrina y abraza a su hermano. Nunca ha sido un secreto que Emily siempre fue muy consentida por Dave. Él lamenta que su hermana no hubiese tenido éxito en su matrimonio. Se divorció hace un año pero Dave supo desde el principio que ese matrimonio terminaría mal; Robert no era el tipo que Emily, con su espíritu libre, necesitaba—. ¿Han llegado los viejos?

—Sí y van a querer verte. Así que ve, anda —dice Dave. Emily camina agarrada del brazo de Dave y Joey—. Tengo que hacerles un anuncio y es importante.

—¿Van a tener otro crio? —pregunta Emily. Joey de inmediato mira a su padre con recelo. La voz de Kurt corta la tensión.

—No, ya no más —responde Kurt. Emily sonríe.

—Me estaba preguntando dónde se encontraba el cuñado más guapo, hermoso, caliente y maravillosamente brillante de todo el mundo. —Emily se abraza a Kurt—. ¿Entonces?

—Ve con los viejos. Se lo diré en el desayuno —termina Dave. Joey se queda con él enredado en su brazo derecho.

—Padre, ¿verdad que no tendremos otro pequeño monstruo en casa? —le pregunta mimosa. Dave sonríe profundamente y abraza a su hija.

—Claro que no, belleza. Lo que queremos ahora es que ustedes se vayan para que tu papá y yo podamos disfrutar completamente de la casa y no tener que decirles _baja el volumen de esa cosa_. —Joey se sonroja recordando su abuso casi diario del equipo de sonido.

—Eres injusto, padre. Nosotros no les pedimos que bajen el volumen cuando papá y tú se ponen _intensos_, sólo usamos nuestros auriculares —le responde toda descarada. Dave ríe de nuevo abrazando a su hija y haciéndose una nota mental de ponerse _intensos _sólocuando sus hijos estén en el cine o duerman fuera de casa.

Dave y Kurt se prometieron nunca tener secretos con sus hijos ni con su familia así que durante el desayuno informan a todos sobre el atentando a Malik. Las chicas Nosgoth pierden el color de sus caras y se levantan para abrazar a su padre. Dave lamenta habérselo dicho pero es necesario, no saber la verdad podría ser peligroso. Malik se ha arriesgado mucho en el viaje. También les dice sobre la visita de los miembros de la Sociedad. Se percata de los intercambios de miradas entre Mercedes, Emily, Carol, Rose, Mónica y Paul. Raro, pero lo deja pasar.

—Ahora tenemos que prepararnos para la llegada de la comitiva —dice Kurt mirando a todos. Personalmente ha dado órdenes para que todo estuviese listo esa noche. Agradece tener la legión de personas que le ayudan con el mantenimiento esa casona, más cuando tiene tantos invitados como ese día—. Imagino que Malik, Blaine, Azimio, Paul, Liam, papá y tú van a querer investigar antes de que lleguen Valois y su gente. —Dave suspira y asiente. Kurt siempre tan dueño de sí mismo, dirigiendo todo tan perfectamente como siempre.

—Sí.

—Bien, entonces enciérrense en el despacho y no estorben porque tengo mucho que hacer para que todo se vea glorioso.

Dave le da un beso en la mejilla a Kurt y se retira junto con el resto de los miembros de su Clan. No sabe por qué Kurt se está esforzando tanto por un tío que le cae tan mal.

* * *

><p>Paul y Liam desempolvan un ejemplar de un libro que al parecer fue escrito por los Cazadores. A Dave no le dejan de dar vueltas en la cabeza las conversaciones que ha tenido con Santana sobre las historias que su abuelo le contaba. Era humano, Dave está seguro de ello, sin embargo las historias son verdaderas. Mira a Blaine y Azimio, que leen otro pesado tomo e ignoran al pobre de Malik. Dave espera tener tiempo para hablar con él después de que toda la emergencia termine.<p>

—¿Qué tienes en mente, tío? —Az atrae la atención de Dave.

—Estaba intentando recordar el nombre del abuelo de Santana. —Le envía un mensaje que unos pocos minutos después es contestado. Santana es editora jefe del New York Times y tiene todos los contactos del mundo, por esa razón y abusando de su amabilidad Dave le ha informado de la situación para ver si ella puede ayudarles—. Antonio López. Santana me contó que vino de México y que tenía una prospera maderería. Creo que pudo ser un Cazador.

—Creo que sí. —Paul pasa páginas de otro viejo libro y lo encuentra—. Antonio López. Según el registro cazó mil lobos junto con su equipo. Hasta tenemos fotos de todos ellos, quince en total.

—Bueno, es un principio. Tenemos que ver quiénes de esos quince tienen descendencia capaz de revivir los tiempos de gloria de los Cazadores.

Siete es el número de familiares sospechosos del antiguo equipo de Antonio López. Dave y los chicos llegan a ese resultado después de horas de investigación y cientos de libros llenos de polvo. Tiene que hablar con Gaston de esos resultados para saber si alguno de esos siete tiene relación con los ataques. Con Raziel había sido sencillo, era un hombre lobo con hambre de poder, sin embargo con los Cazadores Dave tiene un raro sentimiento.

Es lógico que los humanos les temiesen pero, ¿por qué llegar a esos atentados tan ruines? Ellos tienen familia, hijos pequeños. Dave no soporta pensar que Joey, Alec o Richard puedan ser cazados como animales.

Kurt y él dieron las mismas muestras de semen para las inseminaciones y no se habían querido enterar de cual habían tomado en cada caso. Los tres eran sus hijos y en ocasiones le divierte ver que Joey tiene sus ojos verdes pero el carácter de diva de Kurt; que Richard siempre es tranquilo, muy parecido a Dave en el carácter, pero con algunas muecas de Kurt, y que Alec es tan manipulador como noble. Dave y Kurt están esperando muestras de la herencia licana en alguno de sus hijos y pensar que alguien pueda siquiera levantar un arma sobre uno de ellos le hace estremecer.

—¿Estás bien, hijo? Has palidecido de pronto.

—Estoy preocupado, papá. Pensar que esos tipos pueden ir tras alguno de los chicos me hace tener ganas arrancarles la cabeza de un tajo. ¿Quiénes se creen? ¿Por qué nos hacen esto?

—Tienen miedo, hijo, mucho miedo de lo que ustedes son: poderosos, más fuertes e inteligentes. Pero lo más importante es que ellos no les conocen. Tú sabes lo difícil que es enfrentarse a lo desconocido y ellos están reaccionando de la peor manera. —Dave niega pero se siente reconfortado cuando Paul le da un cariñoso abrazo—. Tienes una hermosa familia, Dave. Ellos lucharan contigo, todos lo haremos.

—Gracias, papá. —Permanecen así unos segundos y al separarse Dave se percata de que no hay nadie más en el despacho—. ¿Y los demás?

—Se fueron. Kurt mandó a avisar de que ya era hora de cambiarnos así que vámonos, no quiero que mi maravilloso yerno venga personalmente a por nosotros.

* * *

><p><strong>Vamos a la parte II :)<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo XX**

**Dancing in the Dark – En tierra de lobos parte II  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Emily mira su reflejo en el espejo y sonríe; se ve de maravilla con el vestido que Kurt le ha regalado. Se muere por contárselo pero no sabe cómo va reaccionar, sólo espera que mucho mejor que como lo harán Dave o sus padres. Aunque los entiende; se preocupan por ella y la noticia que les dará les va a caer como un balde de agua helada. Escucha unos leves golpes en la puerta.<p>

—Adelante. Vaya, vaya, pero qué belleza. —Joey trae un vestido precioso que le queda a la perfección. Es una señorita hermosa. Emily sabe lo consentida que está la hija mayor de Dave. Es natural, siendo la única chica entre tanto hombre, que hasta sus hermanos pequeños la consientan.

—Papá dijo que me vería bien. —Emily sonríe.

—¿Bien? Te ves impactante. Kurt nunca se equivoca vistiendo a esta familia. —Joey se sonroja pero algo le dice a Emily que no está ahí sólo para recibir halagos—. ¿Pasa algo, princesa?

—He querido preguntarle algo a papá durante toda la mañana pero él ha estado de arriba abajo y no he podido. ¿Por qué le cae tan mal Gaston Valois? La sola mención de su nombre hace que papá se enoje. ¿Es porque mi padre y ese tipo…

—Claro que no, Jo. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Dave sólo tiene ojos para tu papá y tal vez ése sea el motivo del enojo de Kurt.

—No entiendo.

—Desde la primera vez que fueron a Francia, Gaston Valois se la pasó coqueteando con tu padre. Claro que Dave no se entera nunca de nada. Para tu padre Valois sólo estaba siendo educado pero Kurt lo veía todo: las miradas, los gestos, las manos de Valois que enseguida se iban sobre alguna parte del cuerpo de Dave… El tipo no es sutil. Y además se cae de bueno, lo que hace que se exacerben los celos de tu pobre papá. Creo que Valois es la única persona por la cual tu papá, el hermoso Kurt Hummel, ha sentido la necesidad de marcar su territorio. Por lo regular es tu padre quien anda de celoso y posesivo. Hay quien dice que es por su sangre de lobo pero yo creo que Dave es así de celoso con o sin lobo.

—Gracias por contármelo, tía Em. —Emily sabe qué pasa. Joey está entrando en la etapa en la que quiere ser tomada en cuenta. Kurt puede estar muy en contacto con su lado femenino pero no estará de más que ella le recuerde que tiene que ponerle especial atención a su _hija_ adolescente.

—Tu papá te lo habría contado igual. —Joey desvía la mirada un poco avergonzada.

—No sé. Papá no me cuenta muchas cosas.

—No te cuenta las que tiene que resolver él solo, pero estas son cosas de familia. Tienen que demostrarle al señor Valois que no debe estar coqueteando con un lobo ajeno, ¿no crees, guapa? —Los ojos verdes de Joey resplandecen—. Durante esta noche habla con Kurt. Verás cómo se siente mejor al tener tu apoyo en contra de Valois.

—Tienes razón, tía Em. Gracias.

* * *

><p>Kurt, por fin, le da el visto bueno a todo. Valois y se gente no tardarán en llegar. Mira el reloj una vez más. Dave está atrasado. Justo cuando se gira para ir por su marido éste viene bajando las escaleras. Dave es un hombre de vaqueros y camisetas que se complica muy poco al vestir, por eso, cuando Kurt tiene la oportunidad de verlo con un buen traje a la medida que le hace verse más varonil, atractivo e imponente, no puede dejar de admirar al hombre con el que ha vivido los últimos veinticinco años de su vida.<p>

—Me encanta este traje que me has escogido —dice Dave rodeando la cintura de Kurt con sus fuertes brazos—. ¿Cómo me veo? —Las palmas de Kurt recorren lentamente las solapas de la chaqueta evitando cerrar los ojos al sentir los músculos debajo de la ropa.

—Te ves como yo he querido que te veas: espectacular. —Dave sonríe antes de besar a Kurt acercándolo aún más a su cuerpo. Una garganta aclarándose logra que se separen. Dave se gira para mirar a su hijo Richard vestido con un impecable traje negro, al igual que Alec.

—¿Y bien, padre? —dice Richard esperando el comentario de Dave.

—¿Qué edad tienes? ¿17? Te ves enorme, fuerte… —Richard sonríe a su padre. Kurt nota lo mucho que Rich se esfuerza en agradar a Dave. Es adoración lo que ese niño siente por su padre y Dave no la demerita, al contrario, busca que su hijo sepa que logra agradarlo.

—Espero que el tío ese, Gaston, no tarde mucho. Tengo hambre —dice Alec haciendo reír a sus padres y a su hermano. El timbre suena y Kurt sabe que ha empezado su tortura.

Gaston Valois llega acompañado de su secretaria y, para enfado de Kurt, el imbécil sigue viéndose tan bien como la última vez. No es tan alto como Kurt pero es delgado, con rasgos finos y unos ojos grises que parecen desnudar a Dave sin ningún pudor. El imbécil se atreve a pasar la palma de las manos por el pecho de su marido con el pretexto de acariciar la tela del traje. Ese recurso es más viejo que Lady Gaga.

—Dave, tú siempre manteniéndote en forma. —Kurt odia el estúpido acento francés meloso que usa.

—Hola —dice Joey colocándose al lado de Dave y enredando sus brazos en el de su padre mientras Rich y Alec se colocan frente a ellos evitando así que Valois siga tan cerca de Dave.

—Perdón, ellos son mis hijos. Esta hermosa princesa es Josephine, Joey para todos. —La chica le tiende la mano educandamente—. Y mis fuertes caballeros, Richard y Alec. —Los chicos saludan también—. Cuando vamos a las reuniones ellos están en clase y es imposible llevarlos pero ya les he prometido un viaje a Francia para estas vacaciones.

—Son unos chicos realmente encantadores, Dave.

—Todo gracias a Kurt. —Dave besa cariñosamente la mejilla derecha de Kurt quien sonríe a Valois con superioridad—. Puedo pasarme todo el día con los chicos pero este guapísimo hombre es quien de verdad nos mete a todos en cintura, ¿cierto? —Por un segundo Kurt se olvida de Valois y se concentra en la mirada de David y en todo el amor que le demuestra.

—Hermosa casa —interrumpe Gaston—. Y han reunido a todos.

Dave le presenta al resto de los chicos. Valois hace un esfuerzo por parecer interesado aunque Kurt nota a la perfección que el interés de ese imbécil está completamente en su esposo. Durante la cena, el idiota quiere sentarse al lado de Dave pero Joey, amablemente, ocupa el lugar a la derecha de su padre. Kurt le sonríe cómplice y se siente estúpidamente contento. Sus hijos parecen estar defendiendo a su padre. Es maravilloso ver a sus hijos siendo tan territoriales como él.

Conforme las horas pasan los nervios de Kurt están más alterados. Gaston, con el pretexto de la investigación, está acaparando a Dave.

—Parece una lapa. —Kurt asiente al escuchar la voz de su hija—. Mi padre, inocente, ni siquiera se da cuenta y el tipo es tan arrastrado.

—Y que lo digas, amor. Tu padre ni lo registra pero odio que el imbécil no pare. —Rich y Alec se acercan a Dave para hablar con él.

—Esos enanos son geniales. Ahora tengo que hacerles segunda.

Kurt le da a su hija un beso en la mejilla para agradecerle. Gracias a sus hijos no se ha visto como un marido celoso.

—Kurt, tienes unos excelentes aliados en esos chicos. —Emily se abraza a él. Ven a Valois fruncir el ceño cuando Joey se abraza a su padre—. No se detiene, ¿cierto?

—Es un imbécil. Cuando vio a tu hermano la primera vez casi se hace pis en los pantalones de la emoción. —Rich empieza a hablar, seguramente haciendo preguntas que logran hacer que Gaston Valois se vaya con su secretaria.

—De verdad que son buenos. Espero que el mío sea la mitad de bueno. —Kurt quiere girarse para mirar a Emily pero ella sigue hablando—. Tres meses. Vivo con el padre desde hace seis meses y si te digo quién es, Dave y tú van a poner el grito en el cielo.

—¿Quién es, Em? —Emily mira a sus padres y luego a Dave hablando con sus hijos y haciéndoles reír.

—Connor —responde Emily. Kurt boquea.

—¿Connor? ¿Connor? ¿Nuestro Connor? —A pesar de haber sido adoptado, realmente Connor nunca se separó de Dave y Kurt. Ellos siempre estuvieron pendientes de su educación y de todo lo que necesitase. Son como una especie de padrinos para él. Dave le había conseguido trabajo a Connor en la editorial que tiene los derechos de sus libros y supuestamente estaba en Londres por cuestiones de trabajo, igual que Emily.

—Nos encontramos en Liverpool. Fue tan estúpidamente sencillo…

—Le hablamos todos los días. ¿Cómo no nos enteramos?

—Le pedí que no les dijese nada. Connor tiene que regresar en un par de semanas y pensamos decírselo entonces a todos, pero quería que tú lo supieras antes. —Kurt encara a Emily y mira el brillo en sus ojos.

—Por fin te conseguiste a un tipo al que tu hermano no va a poder atacar cuando lo vea contigo. —Se abrazan con fuerza.

—Anda, ve con tu marido y demuéstrale a ese estúpido francés quién es el rey de este castillo.

* * *

><p>Unos minutos después, el Clan al completo junto a Valois va al despacho para discutir lo que harán con los Cazadores. Kurt se va a su habitación para esperar a Dave. Piensa en entrar al despacho pero no quiere arriesgarse y terminar dándole un buen par de puñetazos al estúpido francés. Está saliendo de la ducha cuando Dave entra a la habitación.<p>

—¿Han terminado?

—Samuel Wayne. Parece que todo es obra suya. Mañana por la noche le haremos una visita. —Dave se va desnudando, entra a la ducha y sale unos minutos después para entrar a la cama y abrazar a Kurt.

—¿Es peligroso? —Dave se encoge de hombros.

—No más que Raziel. —Besa el hombro desnudo de Kurt—. Gracias por esforzarte tanto por todo. Gaston ha quedado muy complacido. —Kurt resopla.

—Ése está complacido de verte a ti. —Dave ríe—. ¿De verdad no lo notas?

—¿Notar qué? —La voz de Dave sale amortiguada porque tiene los labios pegados al cuello de Kurt besándole. A la vez frota los pezones de Kurt con los dedos hasta que logra estremecerlo.

—Que Valois se muere por entrar en tus pantalones y que yo me muero de celos por ello. —Dave se ríe de nuevo antes de besar a Kurt, colar las manos por su pantalón y atrapar sus nalgas.

—¿Y cómo iba a enterarme? La verdad es que no le presto mucha atención, todo lo que puedo hacer es pensar en ti. Soy tuyo.

Kurt gime al sentir los dedos de Dave rozando la piel de su culo. Se deja besar y marcar por Dave. Después de toda una tarde de celos necesita sentirse así de adorado por su marido. Abre los ojos y ágilmente le da la vuelta a Dave para que quede con la espalda sobre el colchón y después se sube encima para besarle. Dave suspira pesadamente y se aprieta más a él. Kurt baja los labios hasta el cuello de Dave y lame una porción de su piel para luego morderle y succionar hasta dejarle una linda marca que Valois podrá ver en la mañana. La polla de Dave grita por atención pero él pasa de largo y le lame los cojones. Extiende las manos sobre el torso de Dave tomando entre sus dedos los vellos negros y sedosos mientras su lengua busca el dulce culo de su marido.

—Sí —dice Dave cuando Kurt le lame el culo—. Mmm, me encanta que hagas eso. Sí. —Kurt extiende la lengua una y otra vez hasta que logra entrar poco a poco—. Mi vida, lo haces delicioso. —Kurt empieza a follarle con la lengua y Dave se retuerce debajo de él. Kurt se hunde más. Le duele la mandíbula pero no le importa mientras obtenga esos gemidos—. ¿Puedo tocarme?

—No —dice Kurt con la voz enronquecida— Vas a follarme pero primero quiero comerte el culo. —Dave aúlla cuando Kurt regresa a su tarea.

Kurt también está duro y necesitado pero quiere excitar a Dave hasta el punto de que su instinto se haga cargo. Por lo regular Dave reprime a su lobo pero esta noche Kurt lo necesita, quiere que toda la tensión desaparezca gracias a un polvo glorioso.

La polla de Dave late. Kurt le da un apretón nada cariñoso a sus cojones para detener un poco el placer que siente mientras su lengua está enterrada profundamente en él. Dave abre más las piernas y mueve la cadera esperando más. Se le escapa un nuevo y feroz aullido. No aguanta más. Sujeta a Kurt por los hombros para elevarlo y besarle y jadea cuando la lengua de Kurt se enreda en la suya. Después lo arroja a la cama y le sujeta las piernas para doblarle y dejar expuesto su culo.

—¿Esto era lo que querías? —Kurt asiente frenéticamente. Dave escupe en el culo de Kurt antes de lamerle y aullar en el proceso—. Tu culo es lo más espectacular de mundo —Dave se mueve hasta colocar la cabeza de su polla sobre la entrada y la introduce lentamente—. Eres lo más delicioso que hay. —Se mueve feroz, follándole con fuerza y haciendo temblar la cama. Kurt grita su nombre—. ¿Te gusta? —jadea en la boca de Kurt, quien eleva más las piernas hasta dejarlas sobre los hombros de Dave.

—Sí, más… más rápido —exige Kurt. Dave sonríe.

—Tanto cómo lo quieras, hermoso. —Dave pega más sus caderas y lo embiste más rápido.

Kurt está viendo puntos. Sabe que va a correrse pero quiere que Dave lo haga antes que él así que se mueve a la vez que Dave, pero esto lo lanza también a él más al borde. Finalmente, ambos gimen y llegan al mismo tiempo.

Dave cae rendido encima de Kurt. Se toman unos segundos para tranquilizarse. Dave quiere separarse de su marido pero no puede.

—Me encanta que estés encima de mí pero necesito respirar. —Dave se incorpora intentado salir de él de nuevo pero no lo logra.

—Kurt, tenemos un pequeño problema. No puedo salir, mi… —Dave baja la mirada y señala su entrepierna— sigue… Bueno…

—No… Eso es _raro_. —Dave ríe cansado.

—¿Raro? Parezco un perro. —La vergüenza de Dave es evidente. Como puede, Kurt se mueve hasta que ambos pueden acostarse de lado—. Esto es espantoso. —Kurt se ríe—. No te rías. Tú tienes la culpa por calentarme así. —Dave termina riéndose junto con su esposo.

—Vamos, no es tan malo que aún estés dentro de mi semiduro. Así puedo hacer esto… —Kurt mueve la cadera haciendo gemir a Dave.

—Para o acabarás conmigo antes que pueda hacerlo un Cazador.

—Mmm, no lo he logrado en todos estos años así que no creo que pueda lograrlo tampoco esta noche.

Dave suspira. Está a merced de Kurt, como siempre.

* * *

><p>Azimio sale de la cama; tiene ganas de más pastel de chocolate. La casa está en penumbra pero se conoce muy bien el camino a la cocina. Toma una buena rebanada, se sirve un vaso de leche y va de regreso a la cama cuando escucha un ruido. Olfatea y gime frustrado; en lugar de subir hacia su cuarto camina al despacho. También está oscuro, sólo las llamas de la chimenea dan un poco de luz. Se acerca a los sillones y se sienta en el que está libre dejando su vaso de leche al lado de la copa de Blaine.<p>

—¿Ahora ya no duermes en tu habitación? —pregunta Az. Blaine suspira.

—No puedo creer que Malik dijese todo eso frente a Dave y Kurt. ¿Qué le pasa? Podíamos haber hablado a solas. —Az prueba su pastel y no puede evitar dar un gemido de gusto por el sabor.

—No le dejaste otra opción, ¿no crees? —Blaine lo mira como si quisiera asesinarle—. Ey, no me mires así, eres tú el que te cierras con el pobre tipo. Malik no conoce ni la mitad de las cosas que Dave y yo sabemos que te pasan. ¿No crees que Malik debió sentirse perdido si después de un mes de no verte, de no sentirte, llegas y sólo le das un par de besos? —Blaine mira a las llamas sin decir nada—. ¿Qué pasa, Blaine? ¿Malik ya no te gusta?

—Lo amo y me encanta. Con los años se ha convertido en un señor impresionante. Las amigas de Rahab babean por él y sólo son unas adolescentes —dice Blaine con una media sonrisa. Azimio traga otro trozo de pastel y bebe algo de leche.

—¿Entonces? —Azimio se pone un poco serio y mira fijamente a Blaine—. ¿Hay alguien más? ¿Algún bailarín? —Blaine niega—. ¿Algún roce con alguien? —Blaine niega de nuevo—. ¿Sigues enamorado de mí? —Blaine no puede evitar reírse.

—Estaré enamorado de ti toda la vida. —Azimio asiente mientras sigue comiendo. Y espera. Con Blaine siempre es cuestión de paciencia. Unos minutos después Blaine empieza a hablar—. Lo intentamos tres veces. La primera fue nada más llegar a casa y no pude. Simplemente no se me levantó. Malik me besaba y me tocaba a la perfección pero no… Luego las niñas me acapararon el resto del tiempo. Un día que ellas se fueron al cine y Malik quiso intentarlo de nuevo pero volvió a no pasar nada. Nada de nada. La peor fue una noche antes de venir. Malik quería y yo no porque tenía miedo a que se diese cuenta de que yo…

—¿Por qué no se lo dijiste la primera vez? —Blaine se encoge de hombros—. Tío, sabes que eso nos ha pasado a casi todos. A mí me ha pasado. El estrés, el trabajo… Mercedes es una diosa con una sensualidad desbordante, tío, y en ocasiones es acojonante vérmela así pero ella se encargó de todo a la perfección. —Blaine suspira.

—Pero a mí nada de nada, Azimio. De verdad que no tengo erecciones y…

—Ey, tío, calma. Habla con Malik, inténtalo de nuevo en un lugar tranquilo, con algo que os excite. Si de plano no pasa nada, pues te toca ir al médico. Seguro que la señora K conoce alguno. Carajo, hermano, eso no puede joder así tu relación con Malik. —Blaine se termina su copa y asiente.

—Hablaré con él. Gracias, Az. —Blaine guarda silencio por unos segundos y luego se ríe solo—. ¿Crees que a Dave el haya pasado? —Azimio niega terminándose su vaso de leche.

—Para nada, a ése le excita que le manden. —Ambos se ríen fuerte por unos segundos—. Ahora en serio, no lo sé seguro pero Kurt y Dave parecen tener una vida sexual muy buena. Creo que se debe a que los dos se respetan, juegan, se miman, cumplen sus fantasías… Vamos, que mantienen la llama. Y eso es bueno. Después de tantos años tenéis que innovar, ¿no crees?

—Seguro. Creo que mi mayor problema es que nunca hablo con Malik —confirma Blaine.

—Bueno, pues empieza por ahí, ¿no crees? —Blaine asiente.

* * *

><p>Kurt besa a Dave y le desea suerte. Van a ir a la casa de Samuel Wayne pero ahora que tienen hijos deben pensar en ellos y es por eso que Kurt se queda en casa. Sin embargo, no se siente tranquilo a pesar de que Dave esté acompañado de Azimio, Blaine, Malik y el imbécil de Gaston. Lo que se siente es impotente. En su cabeza aparece una idea pero necesita a Santana López y a todo su sequito de informantes así que la llama de inmediato.<p>

—Santana, ¿qué sabes de Samuel Wayne? —Santana suspira.

—Empresario, millonario, respetado en la sociedad, casado con cuatro hijos… —recita Santana. Kurt contrae la mandíbula.

—¿_Qué_ sabes de él, Santana?

—¿Por qué te interesa?

—Es el que está detrás de los ataques. Dave y los chicos van tras él.

—En media hora estoy en tu casa. Vístete para matar porque lo vamos a necesitar.

* * *

><p>Samuel Wayne vive en un conjunto de departamentos de Manhattan. Dave y los demás se trasforman en lobos para ser confundidos con perros callejeros y pasar desapercibidos. Lo más sencillo es caminar por las calles hasta llegar al edificio. Dave logra colarse por un callejón y entra al edificio hasta encontrarse con un tipo de seguridad.<p>

—Ey, ¿qué haces aquí, amigo? Eres bonito pero los perros callejeros no pueden entrar aquí. —Lo ve girarse y Dave aprovecha para regresar su cuerpo—. ¿Qué coño…

—Lo siento. —Dave le da un golpe para desmayarlo. De inmediato lo desviste y se coloca su ropa, que apenas le ajusta. Abre la puerta y deja entrar a los demás—. Imagino que Wayne vive en el penthouse. —Dave sube al elevador con la idea de que alguien lo debe estar esperando. No se cree que pueda ser tan fácil.

El elevador llega a su destino. Hay por lo menos quince tipos esperando pero el ascensor está vacío. Uno de ellos se acerca a mirar. Dave baja del techo y golpea al tipo con las piernas juntas lanzando el cuerpo sobre otro de los matones. Sujeta a uno del brazo y evita dos balas. Arroja el cuerpo del hombre pero, de pronto, se ve rodeado de armas.

—Pensaba que los lobos eran más inteligentes —dice uno de los hombres. Dave sonríe.

—Algunos más que otros. —Un gran lobo negro salta desde el hueco de la escalera mordiendo el brazo de uno de ellos. Detrás llegan los demás lobos.

Avanzan hasta el final del pasillo. Dave tumba la puerta y se encuentra con una nueve milímetros apuntándole directamente a la cara y con la punta de una escopeta en la espalda. Los demás también son conducidos al interior del penthouse.

—¡Pero qué sorpresa! Dave Karofsky y su Clan. Así que pudieron llegar a mí. De verdad son buenos. Lástima que tengan que morir. —Samuel Wayne se acerca para mirar a Dave a los ojos. Wayne debe de tener la edad de su padre pero se ve bastante más siniestro—. Hoy es un buen día. Voy a acabar con uno de los lobos más poderosos de mundo y con el presidente de su Sociedad secreta. Glorioso, ¿cierto? —Dave mira a la izquierda de Samuel—. Me permitiré ser yo quien te dispare, Karofsky.

Dave se lanza sobre Samuel y se trasforma. Corre hacia la fuente de luz y la destroza con sus garras dejando el penthouse a oscuras. Los sonidos de las armas y los ladridos y aullidos se mezclan. Dave puede ver a la perfección a Azimio acabando con uno de los matones y a Samuel corriendo hasta el final del penthouse y subiendo a otro elevador. Dave sale por la ventana, sube una pequeña pendiente y llega al techo del edificio justo cuando Samuel también lo hace. Le dispara una vez pero Dave es ágil y logra esquivar la bala. Los demás llegan detrás de él. Samuel va caminando hacia atrás hasta quedar en el borde del tejado.

—Podrán matarme pero nunca nos detendrán. —Dave gruñe. Está por atacar cuando escuchan un helicóptero surcando el aire y deteniéndose junto encima de ellos. Dave no puede creérselo cuando ve bajar a Kurt y Santana.

—Hola, señor Wayne —dice Santana toda sonriente.

—¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? —pregunta Wayne. Kurt camina hacia Dave y le acaricia el lomo.

—Completando la visita y exhortándole a que termine con los Cazadores —le responde Kurt.

—Pueden matarme pero no detendrán a los Cazadores. —Kurt ensancha su sonrisa.

—Claro que sí. Usted los detendrá porque de no hacerlo Santana —señala a la chica—, editora en jefe del New York Times, pondrá en su primera plana una fotografía suya conversando con Andres Rivera, el capo colombiano, y revelará sus tratos para traer mercancía robada de Colombia a Estados Unidos. Claro que lo más terrible será lo de su fijación por las jovencitas, prostitutas de quince años a las cuales ata y golpea. —Wayne mira a Kurt como si quisiera matarle. Osa a levantar el arma en su contra pero Dave salta y le muerde la muñeca. Todos saben que se la ha destrozado por el grito que el hombre suelta—. Intenté que esto no fuese tan malo para usted pero ahora ya lo ve, es seguro perderá esa mano. Y si sigue con esto perderá mucho más. —Kurt acaricia de nuevo el lomo de Dave.

—Y en caso de que no crea que tenemos pruebas puede ver esto. —Santana le arroja una carpeta con fotografías—. También tengo videos y una chica dispuesta a declarar.

—Mantenga a raya a sus Cazadores y nosotros guardaremos silencio —termina Kurt. Samuel Wayne asiente—. Genial. Ahora nos vamos.

* * *

><p>Todos regresan a la mansión. Esa misma noche, Gaston Valois se va porque necesita informar de lo sucedido al Consejo superior. En cuando Dave y Kurt llegan a su habitación, Dave abraza a su esposo.<p>

—No sé qué haría sin ti —le dice Kurt.

—¿Sin mí? Por favor, he estado a punto de matar a ese pobre infeliz y no habría logrado nada. En cambio tú sí. Tú lo detuviste —dice Dave con orgullo. Kurt se abraza a él.

—Sólo a él. Siempre tenemos que estar al pendiente de nuestro alrededor. Alguien más podría tomar la idea de los Cazadores.

—Soy un lobo, un hombre lobo, y tal vez alguno de nuestros hijos lo sea también. Eso siempre nos pondrá en peligro. —Kurt asiente.

—No te voy a perder. No os voy a perder a ninguno —termina Kurt.

Esa noche, Dave y Kurt duermen fuertemente abrazados.

* * *

><p>Dos días después de su encuentro con Samuel Wayne, la tranquilidad regresa a casa. Van a celebrar la cena de Nochebuena con sus familias y amigos. Sin embargo, Malik no comparte del todo la tranquilidad que reina en el hogar de los Karofsky. Camina solo por el jardín pensando en lo que pasa entre Blaine y él. Tal vez lo mejor sea alejarse un tiempo y ver cómo van las cosas.<p>

—Está muy frío para dar un paseo, ¿no crees? —Malik se encoge de hombros al escuchar la voz de Blaine.

—El frío me ayuda a pensar —responde Malik. Blaine se le acerca y, temeroso, engancha sus brazos en el izquierdo de Malik.

—Lo siento. Sé que no hablo mucho contigo y que eso ha logrado que se pierda lo nuestro pero yo te quiero, de verdad, y no quiero perderte. —Blaine se arma de valor y lo dice—: No pude. Las tres ocasiones en que lo intentamos mi polla no se movió ni un poco. —Malik se gira y lo sujeta gentilmente de los brazos—. Soy un impotente y me moría de vergüenza, lo siento.

—Debiste decírmelo. Blaine, soy mayor que tú y más de una vez he sentido que se me iba la fuerza. Sobre todo cuando tú eres un torbellino y yo no puedo seguirte el ritmo. Joder, Blaine, tienes que empezar a decirme estas cosas. Soy tu pareja. —Malik envuelve a Blaine entre sus brazos—. Debes tenerme un poco más de confianza. —Malik besa suavemente a Blaine acariciando sus labios lentamente, dejando que sus lenguas se acaricien y, al separase, suspira—. Ya tenía ganas de besarte de verdad.

—Yo también.

Blaine se cuelga del cuello de Malik para besarlo de nuevo sólo concentrándose en esa caricia y en los sonidos hambrientos que Malik hace. Las manos de Malik llegan bajo del abrigo de Blaine y se cuelan por debajo de la ropa causando un estremecimiento por el choche de las pieles y el contraste del frío con el calor. Sujeta la cadera de Blaine y lo eleva para empotrarlo contra uno de los árboles del jardín. Sus cuerpos se frotan cadenciosamente. Blaine siente una ráfaga de excitación que recorre su cuerpo para detenerse en su polla. Cierra los ojos y ruega no perderla pero pronto se olvida de eso y se concentra en los labios de Malik sobre sus pezones. No sabe en qué momento le ha abierto el abrigo y la camisa pero la saliva caliente y la persistente lengua de Malik le hacen gemir.

—Alguien puede vernos —susurra Blaine. Malik le abre el pantalón y lo desliza lo suficiente como para que le quede el culo al aire. Después lo gira con fuerza, se arrodilla detrás de él, le separa las nalgas y lame su piel—. Malik…, alguien nos puede ver. —Blaine quiere separarse pero Malik lo detiene y le da un par de nalgadas que le hacen gemir.

Malik lame una y otra vez. Sus labios se cierran sobre el culo de Blaine, lo succionan y luego dejan que la lengua entre un poco más. Prácticamente hunde su rostro entre las nalgas de Blaine. Blaine se retuerce y jadea entrecortadamente. Puede sentir su polla dura como una roca goteando líquido preseminal.

Malik se incorpora. Blaine escucha una hebilla y ropa deslizándose y luego Malik regresa y le abraza pegando el cuerpo completamente al suyo. La polla de Malik se desliza por la hendidura de Blaine hasta que logra entrar en el culo de su pareja. Blaine quiere acariciarse pero la mano derecha de Malik le sujeta las muñecas y se las coloca a la espalda mientras que con el brazo izquierdo le rodea para evitar que se golpee contra el árbol mientras empieza a embestirle con fuerza. Blaine sólo puede jadear y dejarse follar. A lo lejos ven a Dave salir de la casa, tal vez buscándoles, pero ellos no se pueden detener. La agonía sensual de Blaine llega a su fin y se corre tan fuerte que termina con el cuerpo completamente desmadejado. Malik da un par de embestidas más y se derrama brutalmente dentro de su pareja.

Se dan besos perezosos y dejan que el frío se mezcle con su calor. Malik se arregla la ropa y luego ayuda a Blaine, a quien termina abrazando contra su pecho.

—Esto ha sido… interesante —dice Blaine. Malik ríe.

—Y que lo digas. Siempre podemos encontrar la forma de hacer cosas nuevas, ¿no crees? —Blaine asiente y aspira más el aroma de Malik. Eso es algo que le encanta a Blaine, que Malik siempre tiene un aroma delicioso.

—Perdóname por no hablar antes.

—Olvídalo.

* * *

><p>A Dave le extraña no haber encontrado a Malik y Blaine en el jardín. La cena está casi lista. Escucha el timbre y abre pensando que son ellos pero se lleva la magnífica sorpresa de encontrarse con Connor.<p>

—¿Qué haces aquí, chico? —Dave abraza a Connor con fuerza. A pesar de que Connor tiene veinticinco años, un buen trabajo y casi mide lo mismo que él, Dave no puede dejar de decirle _chico_. Connor está por decir algo cuando Blaine y Malik aparecen y les saludan—. Llegas justo para la cena —le dice Dave rodeándole los hombros con su brazo.

—Gracias, Dave, pero antes quisiera hablar contigo de…

—¿Ha pasado algo en la editorial? ¿Por eso has vuelto antes de Inglaterra? —pregunta Dave. Connor niega.

—De verdad necesito hablarte… —Kurt baja las escaleras y cuando ve a Connor lo abraza con el mismo cariño que Dave.

—¿A qué hora has llegado? —pregunta Kurt. Connor boquea.

—Acabo de llegar y…

—Kurt, Carol quiere saber si baña de nuevo el pav… —Emily se detiene cuando ve a Connor frente a Kurt y Dave.

—Em… Saluda. Connor acaba de llegar para la cena. Este muchacho es todo un estuche de monerías. —Dave acerca a Connor con su brazo.

—Vaya que lo es —dice Emily mirando Connor y negando sutilmente. Pero Connor está decidido, Emily puede verlo en sus ojos y en su lenguaje corporal.

Connor se separa de Dave y se aclara la garganta.

—Dave, Kurt, estoy viviendo con alguien. —Dave abre la boca y parpadea pero luego sonríe y golpea amistosamente el pecho de Connor. Kurt abre enormemente los ojos y niega.

—Está bien, chico. ¿Dónde está? Imagino que la has traído para prestárnosla —dice Dave ansioso.

Connor traga saliva y continúa—: De hecho tengo que decirles que está embarazada y que es un poco mayor que yo. —Dave se queda callado un segundo pero después vuelve a sonreír.

—Mientras tú estés preparado para afrontar el reto de formar una familia, nosotros te apoyamos. ¿Cierto, amor? —Dave abraza a Kurt quien simplemente suelta una risilla histérica—. Y, ¿dónde está? —Connor mira a Dave cierra los ojos y abre la mano. Emily camina hacia él y entrelaza su mano con la de Connor—. ¿Cómo?

—Nos encontramos en Inglaterra y una cosa llevo a la otra... —Dave se congela mirando las manos entrelazadas.

—Perdón, no… No… Ustedes… —Kurt nota que la sorpresa de Dave se va trasformando en enojo así que intenta calmar la situación.

—¿Por qué no se van al comedor? La cena esta por servirse. Por favor, Em, encárgate tú.

* * *

><p>Kurt jala de Dave hasta el sofá y lo sienta para luego sentarse sobre sus piernas y acariciarle lentamente el cuello.<p>

—¿Tú lo sabías?

—Sí, Emily me lo dijo hace unos días. —Dave suspira pesadamente y se deja calmar por las caricias de Kurt.

—Embarazada, de Connor, al que nosotros vemos como un hijo, que es cinco años menor que ella y después del divorcio. Papá va a tener un infarto. —Kurt le besa suavemente.

—Connor es un excelente niño. Lo conocemos y es bueno. Parece que de verdad se quieren y van a tener un hijo. Podemos darles el beneficio de la duda, ¿no crees? —insiste Kurt. Dave suspira de nuevo. Aún puede recordar a su hermanita vestida con su tutú rosa… y ahora va a tener un hijo.

—Bien, a éste no puedo amenazarle con la escopeta pero la estrenaré con el primer estúpido que Joey nos traiga a la casa.

—¿Y si es una chica? —pregunta Kurt divertido. Dave se encoge de hombros.

—Ya me inventaré algo para tortúrales igual. No pienso dejar a mis hijos a merced de cualquiera, hombre o mujer. ¿Estamos?

—Cómo tú digas, mi lobo. —Dave sonríe y besa a Kurt.

—En realidad siempre es cómo tú digas.

—Lo sé. Ahora vamos, que tenemos una cena por delante.

Dave se sienta en la cabecera de la mesa con Kurt a su izquierda. Ambos miran la mesa repleta de personas a las que quieren y se toman de las manos. Todas las luchas pasadas y las que están por vivir son pocas cuando su mayor motivo es mantener a esa hermosa familia unida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pues ya hemos terminado con Dancing in the Dark. Les quiero agradecer muchísimo estar aquí semana a semana. Escribir esta historia fue extrañamente sencillo, salía solita capítulo a capítulo. Lo difícil fue sentarme y escribir lo que tenía en la mente. No se crean, desmotivaba bastante ver como sus comentarios disminuyeron semana a semana.<strong>_

_**Pensé que algunas personas me seguirían hasta el final pero se me desaparecieron sin embargo hubo gente que semana a semana llegó y por me tomaba el tiempo suficiente para escribir el capítulo semanal y si les he de ser completamente honesta, también fue por mí y por Winter. Las dos le tenemos un especial cariño al Kurtofsky y esta historia fue nuestro primer longfic enteramente de esa pareja.**_

_**Ser pirata, querer a Dave Karofsky, no es fácil. Tienes un montón de personas que odian a tu personaje favorito, personas que no lo bajan de violador o de enfermo mental. O es feo y gordo como para gustarle a alguien. Pero mis historias con Dave de protagonista me han demostrado que hay gente a la que le agrada la idea de que algo positivo pase con Dave. Dancing in the Dark me dio la oportunidad de acercarme mucho a esas personas, también me dio mi primer lector, no sé si el único pero si el primero en decirme: Soy lector. Eso lo agradezco muchísimo.**_

_**No es fácil decirle adiós a una historia a la que quieres tanto pero todo tiene un principio y un final. Y este final se lo dedico a las personas que me siguieron, que me comentaron capítulo a capítulo, que esperaron cada viernes con ansias. Gracias, muchas gracias por tanto cariño, gracias por todo.**_

_**Y como siempre, mi especial agradecimiento y cariño a mi beta, Winter. Lo digo una y otra vez, Winter es la magia detrás de mis historias. Ella es la que pone a correr los engranes de cada capítulo para que giren con precisión.**_

_**¿Qué viene ahora? Pues no lo sé. Tal vez un Blainofsky muy emocional o algo así…**_

_** Espero que nos podemos encontrar más adelante en otras de mis locuras, eso ni lo duden.**_

_**Un enorme abrazo.**_


End file.
